Der weiße Magier
by ABD-F2004
Summary: Harry wird verraten, bekommt aber Hilfe von unerwarteter Seite.....
1. Chapter 1

Mir gehört nichts, alles JKR. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, ...

Handlung: Harry wird verraten, doch er erfährt Hilfe von unerwarteter Seite...

**Der weiße Magier**

1. Kapitel: Im Zaubereiministerium

Er fasste es noch immer nicht. Wie konnten sie einen unschuldigen Jungen einfach so, ohne Beweise verurteilen wollen. Was hatte er ihnen getan? Verzweifelt startete der Junge mit den verstrubbelt aussehenden Haaren Und grünen Augen, die ihren Glanz vollkommen verloren hatten, einen letzten Versuch:

„Ich bin unschuldig! Was habe ich ihnen getan! Ich habe es Albus Dumbledore versprochen, nichts von den Umständen an diesem Tag zu erzählen!"

Doch als sich darauf der Zaubereiminister im Richterstuhl genauso uneinsichtig zeigte wie in der zwei Stunden dauernden Farce eines fairen Prozesses, übermannte Harry Potter eiskalte Entschlossenheit und er brüllte ihm ins Gesicht, wohl wissend, dass das seinen Aufenthalt in Askaban nicht unbedingt kürzer und angenehmer machen würde:

„Mister Screamgeour! Ich schwöre Ihnen: Wenn Sie mich hier und heute verurteilen, dann gnade Ihnen Gott. Hoffen Sie für sich, dass der Tag, an dem ich Askaban verlassen werde, niemals eintritt!"

„Harry Potter, sie werden wegen Mordes an Albus Brian Wulfric Dumbledore zu lebenslanger Haft in Askaban verurteilt."

Verraten, verstoßen.

Das waren seine Gedanken als er sein Urteil – gefesselt an den Kettenstuhl in dem Gerichtssaal, in dem er bereits vor seinem fünften Jahr sein musste – hörte.

Rufus Scrimgeour, der oben auf seinem Richterstuhl saß und jetzt unheilverkündend auf ihn heruntergrinste. Wie konnte er nur der gleiche inkompetente, arrogante Trottel werden, der Fudge die ganze Zeit war. Wieso wollte er nicht einsehen, dass er die Umstände jenes verhängnisvollen Tages nicht erzählen konnte? Wieso? Wieso sollte er seinen eigenen Mentor umbringen, ja, einen Mann, den er während des letzten Jahres angefangen hatte, wie seinen Großvater zu sehen? Wieso?

Wie – um alles in der Welt - hatte er das nur verdient. Nach allem was in den letzten Wochen geschehen war.

_Dumbledore, der vor seinen Augen gestorben war, hingerichtet von einem Mann, dem er stets blind vertraute – Severus Snape. _

_Seine Freunde, die er verlassen musste, um sich auf die Suche nach den Horkruxen zu machen. Vor allem bei Ginny hatte er ein schlechtes Gefühl gehabt und es hatte ihm fast das Herz zerrissen, sie zurücklassen zu müssen._

_McGonagall, die ihn unbedingt an der Schule haben wollte. An einer Schule, an die bis zu diesem Jahr ein Todesser als Lehrer und Malfoy als Sohn eines wichtigen Todessers gegangen waren. Und ständig ihre Fragen, was in jener Nacht passiert sei, wieso Dumbledore so geschwächt gewesen sei, wieso er von Malfoy entwaffnet werden konnte, wieso, wieso, wieso... War er denn allwissend?_

_NEIN. Wegen ihm waren genug Menschen gestorben, seine Mutter, sein Vater, Sirius, Dumbledore, und mit Sicherheit – ja, seinen Sarkasmus hatte er noch nicht verloren – auch ein paar Auroren, die auf ihn aufpassen mussten. Es gab nur einen Weg. Er musste gehen._

_Zuerst machte er sich auf den Weg zum Grimmouldplatz, um sich dort mit letzten Informationen zu versorgen. Doch es schien, als würden dort nur noch mehr schreckliche Ereignisse eintreten. Zwei Tagen später war sein Gesicht kalkweiß, nachdem er den Tagespropheten aufgeschlagen hatte:_

_Anschlag auf den Fuchsbau_

_In einem fürchterlichen Anschlag auf eine der ältesten reinblütigen Zauberfamilien kamen gestern Abend 20 Menschen ums Leben. Die Hochzeitsgesellschaft, die sich auf Grund der Trauung von Bill Weasley und Fleur Delacour zusammengefunden hatte, wurde gegen 20.00Uhr von einem Angriff der Todesser überrascht, der von „Du-weißt-schon-wem" persönlich angeführt wurde. Neben den Familien Weasley und Delacour, die komplett ausgelöscht wurden, starben bei diesem hinterhältigen Anschlag Professor Sprout von der Hogwarts-Schule für Zauberei, Mundungus Fletcher, Hermine Granger, Mr. und Mrs. Bones._

_Die zu Hilfe eilenden Auroren konnten nur noch die Toten bergen._

_Wir vom Tagespropheten möchten den Angehörigen und Freunden der Opfer unser tiefst empfundenes Mitleid aussprechen._

_M.Orion_

_Chefredakteur_

_Das konnte doch alles gar nicht wahr sein. Der Fuchsbau war angegriffen und zerstört worden – am Tag der Hochzeit von Bill Weasley und Fleur Delacour. Niemand der beiden Familien hatte überlebt. Wie ein Film zogen die Erinnerung, die ihn mit diesen Menschen verbunden hatte an ihm vorbei. _

_Fred und George, wie würde er ihre Scherze je vergessen können, den Abschied, den sie in ihrem 6.Jahr in Hogwarts hingelegt hatten, um dann ihren Jokeshop aufzumachen. Oder auch ihre geniale und zugegebenermaßen auch von anderen Teams bestaunten Taktiken als Treiber der Quidditchmannschaft._

_Oder Bill und Charlie, die er persönlich zwar nie gut gekannt hatte, doch eigentlich immer irgendwie im Hintergrund vorhanden waren. Sei es, dass über sie und ihren Beruf geredet wurde, oder dass es um ihre Leistungen in Quidditch oder in der Schule ging. _

_Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, seine „Ersatzeltern", denn das waren sie inzwischen geworden. Bei ihnen fühlte er sich geborgen, etwas, dass er vorher nie erfahren hatte. Wie sie ihn aufgenommen hatten oder ihn zum Finale der Weltmeisterschaft am Anfang des vierten Jahres eingeladen hatten._

_Ron, sein bester Freund, der ihm am Bahnsteig und anschließend im Zug in seinem ersten Jahr geholfen hatte, und seitdem eigentlich bei jedem Ereignis dabei war. Ein Freund, wie er ihn sich besser nicht wünschen konnte. Der ihm bei fast allen Abenteuern treu zur Seite gestanden hatte. Bei der Rettung Hermines in ihrem ersten Jahr, bei McGonagalls Schachspiel auf dem Weg zum Stein der Weisen, als er sich selbstlos opferte, um ihm den weiteren Weg zu ebnen. Sein Beistand im dritten Jahr, als sie hinter dem vermeintlichen Serienmörder Sirius Black her waren. Und so zogen Ausschnitte aus jedem Jahr vorbei, in denen er ohne Ron wohl nicht so glücklich und unbeschadet aus den Abenteuern hervorgegangen wäre. _

_Hermine, der einstige Bücherwurm, dem Ron vorwarf, er müsse seine Proritäten überdenken. Am Anfang, kontte er sich erinnern, war er ihr gegenüber, um es positiv zu formulieren, sehr skeptisch eingestellt. Doch spätestens nach der Rettung vor dem Troll im Mädchenklo waren sie, Ron und Harry zu so etwas wie den besten Freunden von ganz Hogwarts geworden,für die anderen zu einem Art Symbol der Freundschaft im Kampf gegen das Böse._

_Ginny. Er wünschte sich so sehr, er hätte sie nie allein gelassen. Wie froh wäre er gewesen, wenn er sie hätte retten können, und wenn es dadurch gewesen, dass er selber getötet worden wäre. Aber sie wäre am Leben geblieben, seine Liebe. Doch nun war sie gegangen. Was sollt er noch auf dieser Welt? Einer Welt, die ihm alles genommen hatte, Familie, Freunde und jetzt auch noch seine Hoffnung. _

_Aber den Tod seiner Freunde wollte er nicht ungesühnt lassen. Und in diesem Moment schwor er sich, dass er alles unternehmen würde, um Tom Riddle zu stoppen und ihm seine gerechte Strafe zu Teil werden zu lassen. Ja, richtig, Tom Riddle. Er würde nie mehr dessen bescheuerten Name Lord Voldemort verwenden. Den Namen eines Massenmörders. Nein, er würde das Werk Dumbledores weiterführen._

_Und so beschloss er, zu den Überresten des Fuchsbaus zu apparieren, um dort nach möglichen Hinweisen auf die Todesser oder den Horkruxen zu suchen._

_Doch als er dort ankam und die Auroren fragen wollte, wurde er von diesen festgenommen. Was sollte das? Es waren Todesser und nicht er! Sollten sie doch endlich mal das richitge tun, und nicht immer die Falschen fassen, und überhaupt, was wurde ihm eigentlich vorgeworfen? Als ihm dann der Mord an Albus Dumbledore vorgeworfen wurde, wusste er nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Diese Ministeriumsdeppen hatten doch tatsächlich wieder den Falschen erwischt. Konnten die denn gar nichts richtig machen? Doch mit der Zeit machte sich Verzweiflung in ihm breit. Wie sollte er die Horkruxe finden und zerstören, wenn er vom Ministerium aufgehalten wurde. Alle Opfer würden umsonst sein, denn Voldemort würde weiterleben. Und der Prozess, der ihm gemacht wurde, geriet zur Farce. _

_Er hatte zwar Zeugen benennen können, aber was brachte es schon. Die Weasleys waren tot, Hermine, die bei Ron gewesen war auch. Seine Klassenkameraden? Die er nie in die Prophezeiung und die Horkruxe eingeweiht hatte? Nein. Und außerdem, wer würde ihnen glauben? _

_Aber McGonagall. Er hatte sie genannt, und sie kam auch. Die Anwesenden hörten ihr dann zwar zu, aber in ihren Köpfen hatte sich das Urteil schon manifestiert. Aus ihren Augen sprach der Neid. Endlich hatten sie die Möglichkeit, den Goldjungen, den Schützling Dumbledores, den Retter der Zauberwelt loszuwerden, ohne dass sich ihnen ein Dumbledore in den Weg stellte. Eine Ironie des Schicksaals: Dumbledores Schützling verurteilt zu lebenslanger Haft wegen des Mordes an eben ihm. _

_Und was Scrimgeour gerade von sich gegeben hatte mit der Verurteilung – diese Vormachtstellung hatte er mit der Einführung des magischen Kriegrechts erreicht – war dann mehr oder weniger nur noch logische Schlussfolgerung._

Er sah noch mal hoch. Zum einen in die glänzenden Augen des Zaubereiministers und dem Großteil der Menge, der diesem zujubelte. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Wie konnte dieser Mann so werden? Hatte ihm seine Einstellung bezüglich der Nichtzusammenarbeit mit dem Ministerium so zugesetzt, dass er ihn jetzt sogar dafür ins Gefängnis werfen ließ?

Zum anderen sah er zu denjenigen – McGonagall, seinen Klassenkameraden und den DA-Mitgliedern, den Ordensmitgliedern, Remus, Tonks - die ihm glaubten, als er sagte, dass er Dumbledore nicht getötet habe und er diesem versprochen habe die Umstände – in Gedanken fügte er von den Horkruxen - nicht zu erzählen. Für ihn waren diese Personen der einzige Halt in einer Gesellschaft, die ihn jetzt zum wiederholten Male ausstieß. Ja, für diese Personen und für die Vernichtung Voldemorts lohnte es sich zu kämpfen. Er würde aus Askaban entkommen, da war er sich sicher. Er musste es einfach schaffen – für diese Menschen.

Und dann kam was kommen musste, als sich der Zaubereiminister erhob, und mit vor Arroganz strotzender Stimme sagte:

„Auroren, führen sie diesen Mann ab!"

„DAS werden sie nicht tun!" ertönte eine tiefe wohlklingende Stimme.

Von wo konnte niemand sagen. Doch kaum hatte sie zu Ende gesprochen, bildete sich neben Harrys Stuhl eine blendend helle, strahlend weiße Energiekugel. Die Auroren verharrten verschreckt in ihren Positionen. Die Energiekugel hingegen wurde immer heller, so dass die meisten der Anwesenden die Augen verdecken mussten. Nur Harry starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in die Kugel, die nun immer größer wurde. Warum sollte er die Augen schließen oder sich abwenden? Zum einen war er an den Stuhl gefesselt, zum anderen spürte er, seit die Kugel sich gebildet hatte, eine vertraut wirkende Magie, die von der Kugel ausging, und er fühlte sich geborgen. Geborgen wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Nach einigen Minuten ließ das Leuchten nach, und an der Stelle, an der sich kurz vorher noch eine zwei Meter große Energiekugel befunden hatte, stand nun ein weise aussehender alter Mann. Seine langen weißen Haare trug er offen und er war in eine äußerst wertvolle Robe gekleidet. Das Sonderbarste jedoch war, dass er in linken Hand einen ungefähr zwei Meter langen Stab hielt, der vollkommen aus weißem Holz war und oben einen ca. 10cm großen Stein enthielt, der sehr kunstvoll von mehreren Holzornamenten eingefasst war. Vollkommen ruhig stand der Mann nun neben dem Angeklagten, sich wohl bewusst, dass er soeben alle wichtigen Sicherheitszauber, sprich Antiapparationszauber, Zutrittskontrollzauber, und so weiter über-, beziehungsweise umgangen hatte, und welche Wirkung dies auf die Anwesenden haben musste.

Scrimgeour erholte sich vom Schock am schnellsten und blaffte nun: „Auroren, schaffen sie diesen Mann weg, er hat sich unerlaubt Zugang zu diesem Gerichtssaal verschafft. Und Potter gleich mit. Bringen sie ihn endlich nach Askaban!"

Die Auroren – ca.30 an der Zahl, da die höchste Sicherheitsstufe für den Prozess geherrscht hatte – stürmten sogleich auf die beiden los. Etwas, dass sie lieber unterlassen hätten sollen.

Der weiße Zauberer hob nur seinen rechten Arm, der keinen Zauberstab enthielt. Schon bei dieser stoischen Ruhe des Mannes sah man bei einigen Verwunderung in ihren Augen. Doch was dann folgte ließ allen den Atem stocken.

Er machte eine kleine Geste in die Luft, und die Wirkung war erstaunlich. Als der Zauber an Harry vorüberzog, stellten sich ihm die Nackenhaare auf, so gewaltig war seine Kraft. Dumbledores Zauberei am Ende des fünften Jahres gegen Voldemort war nichts dagegen. Allein dieser Zauber war um ein vielfaches mächtiger. Die Auroren hatten dagegen weniger Glück. Sie wurden von dem Strahl, der sich aufgefächert hatte, erfasst, und quer durch den 50 Meter langen Gerichtssaal geschleudert, wo sie dann an die Mauer krachten und bewusstlos herunterrutschten.

Den Anwesenden stand der Mund offen. So eine Macht hatten sie noch nie gesehen – nicht mal bei Dumbledore. Mit einer minimalen Bewegung seines Armes hatte er gerade 30 exzellent ausgebildete Auroren wie Fliegen durch den Gerichtssaal geschleudert und hatte dabei weder Zauberstab noch Zauberspruch verwendet. Als sich das Raunen der Menge wieder gelegt hatte, ertönte seine durchdringende Stimme an den Mnister gewandt:

„SIE werden NICHTS mehr gegen meinen Schüler unternehmen, Minister! Haben sie das verstanden? Und lassen sie sich gesagt sein: Das nächste Mal werde ich meine Kräfte nicht zurückhalten. Und sie wären erste, der sie zu spüren bekommt! Obwohl" – fügte er mit einem Augenzwinkern auf Harry hinzu – „ich meinen Schüler nicht davon abhalten kann, das später nachzuholen."

Der Minister, vor einigen Minuten noch arrogant und siegesgewiss, brachte nun keinen einzigen Ton mehr heraus, sondern nickte nur. Ebenso erging es den Leuten im Gerichtssaal. Am Richterstuhl saß der mächtigste Mann der Zaubererwelt Englands und vor ihm stand ein Mann, der zum einen tausendmal mächtiger wirkte, und zum anderen ihrem Minister seine Regeln aufoktroierte, so als hätte ihm dieser gar nichts zu sagen.

„Und stellen sie sicher, dass Harrys Verlies die Teile hinzugefügt werden, die ihm von Sirius Black und Albus Dumbledore vermacht worden sind. Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, war er in beiden Fällen Alleinerbe der materiellen Güter. Und ich würde ihnen raten, zu tun, was ich ihnen gesagt habe!"

Der Minister nickte nur bleich.

„Professor McGonagall, ich hoffe, sie haben nichts dagegen, wenn ich ihren Schüler nun mitnehme und ausbilde. Ich verspreche ihnen, er wird danach mindestens so gut sein wie ich."

Im Gegensatz zum Minister hatte sich McGonagall besser im Griff und sagte nur: „Danke für alles!"

„Wir wollen ja nicht, dass Voldemort hiervon erfährt, deswegen werde ich alle bis auf ein paar Ausnahmen mit einem unbrechbaren Vergessenszauber belegen. Obliviate maximus de manu Merlin!"

Bei den meisten sah man jetzt, dass der Vergessenszauber einsetzte. Harry, der neben ihm saß, glaubte, seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können. Hatte er da gerade „...de manu MERLIN" gehört? Au sei geflüstertes „Merlin?" erhielt er jedoch ein bestätigendes Nicken. Bei McGonagall, Lupin, und Tonks jedoch sah man blankes Erstaunen in den Gesichtern. War ihnen doch gerade klar geworden, dass vor ihnen kein geringerer als Merlin selbst stand. Merlin! Der Mann, nach dem die höchsten Auszeichnungen in der Zauberwelt benannt waren, zu dem alle Zauberer, beziehungsweise alle Lichtzauberer aufblickten als den größten Zauberer, den es in der Geschichte je gab. Im Vergleich zu dem selbst Größen wie Nicolas Flamel oder Albus Dumbledore alt aussahen. Und dieser Mann hatte eben Harry als Schüler bezeichnet? Konnte das wahr sein?

Doch bevor einer der drei etwas fragen konnte, waren Merlin und Harry Potter in einer Energiekugel verschwunden.

Die Gesichter der Anwesenden klärten wieder auf, und Scrimgeour beeilte sich mitzuteilen. „Es tut mir Leid meine Damen und Herren, der Angeklagte Harry James Potter wurde von einem Dementor auf dem Weg hierher geküsst. Die Sitzung findet somit nicht statt!"

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge und Entsetzten zeichnete sich auf den Gesichtern ab. McGonagall schaute zuerst recht verwirrt, doch dann begriff sie. Merlin hatte anscheinend dem Minister diese Erinnerung verpasst. So würde Harry von niemanden vermisst werden, und konnte in Ruhe von Merlin ausgebildet werden.

Auf die fragenden Blicke von Lupin und Tonks meinte sie nur: „Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn jeder meint, Harry wäre nicht mehr am Leben, dann ist auch der Orden nicht mehr so in Gefahr. Und Voldemort konzentriert sich vielleicht auf andere Sachen als auf den Orden, von dem er wusste, dass er Harry sehr nahe stand."

Lupin und Tonks nickten, nachdem sie sich alles noch mal durch den Kopf gehen hatten lassen, und wollten schon den Gerichtssaal verlassen, als sie eine nun sichtlich geschockt wirkende McGonagall zurückhielt:

„Wir sind die einzigen, die Merlin vom Gedächtniszauber ausgenommen hat. Das macht jedoch nur in einem Fall Sinn, und das würde bedeuten, dass es in unseren Reihen noch einen Verräter gibt und Snape nicht der einzige gewesen ist."


	2. Der Rat der Weisen

So, ich hoffe, ich kann mit dem zweiten Kapitel eure Erwartungen erfüllen. Leider habe ich die nächsten 3 Wochen keinen Internetzugang, also kommt das nächste Kap erst dann. Aber bitte schreibt mir doch Reviews! Bitte!

2. Rat der Weisen

Als Harry vor Erstaunen seine Umgebung wieder bewusst wahrnahm, traute er seinen Augen nicht.

Er befand sich inmitten einer riesigen, in Stein gemeißelten Halle, die nach oben hin kuppelförmig zulief. Der Durchmesser der Halle betrug, so schätzte er ungefähre 100 Meter, und es standen mehrere Steinsockeln gleichmäßig im Abstand von einigen Metern ringsherum entlang der Mauer. Verwundert wandte er sich an den Mann neben ihn. Merlin! Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen.

„Merlin, wo sind wir hier? Ich dachte, Sie wären tot?"

„Geduld, junger Potter! Geduld! Du wirst es gleich sehen!" Merlin musste schmunzeln, der Junge entsprach seinen Erwartungen. Dann stellte er sich in die Mitte des Raumes, rammte seinen Stab in den Boden, warauf ein Lichtblitz sich den Weg vom Boden in den Stab und von dessen Spitze zum Zentrum der Decke bahnte. Gleichzeitig schrie Merlin in den Raum:

„Ich, Merlin, Erdling, bitte den Rat der Weisen sich zu versammeln!"

Darauf herrschte für wenige Minuten Stille. Als Harry bereits anfangen wollte zu sprechen, begann bei einem Steinsockel links von ihm die Luft zu flimmern und kurz darauf stand eine wunderschöne Frau mit langen blonden Haaren an der Stelle und sprach:

„Sei gegrüßt Merlin, Erdling! Möge der Rat gerecht über Dein Anliegen entscheiden!"

„Sei gegrüßt Eowin, größte aller Elben! Danke für Dein Erscheinen!"

Elbin? Hatte er da gerade richitg gehört? Waren die nicht schon vor Jahrhunderten ausgestorben. Naja, alle bis auf die Hauselfen, aber die konnten wohl einem Vergleich mit dieser Elfe nicht standhalten. Harry schwirrte der Kopf, und als er Merlin um Rat fragen wollte, brachte er ihn mit einem Wink seiner Hand zum Schweigen.

Kurz darauf trafen noch weitere Personen, oder Wesen ein, oder wie man sie auch immer nennen mochte. Alle hatten Merlin auf die gleiche Art und Weise begrüßt, als Erdling und den Wunsch geäußert, dass der Rat gerecht urteilen möge. Harry fragte sich schon wieder, was das alles sollte. Vor nicht einmal einer Stunde stand er noch im Gerichtssaal und musste beten, dass er den heutigen Tag überleben durfte, und nicht von einem Dementor geküsst wurde und anschließend nur noch eine Hülle ohne Inhalt war. Und jetzt war hier bei einem „Rat der Weisen" gelandet, in dem alle möglichen Geschöpfe vertreten waren. Anscheinend waren sie nicht mehr auf der Erde, und was zum Teufel sollte dieses „gerecht"-Geschwafel?

Nachdem alle Steinpulte belegt waren, spürte Harry plötzlich die Hand Merlins auf seiner Schulter und Merlin setzte wiederum zum Sprechen an:

„Verehrter Rat! Rat der Weisen! Hört mich an! An meiner Seite seht ihr Harry James Potter, Sohn von James und Lily Potter, Hogwartsschüler und Zauberer mit großem Potential. Er wurde als Säugling von dem bösesten aller Zauberer, Lord Voldemort, gekennzeichnet!"

Wie auf einen unsichtbaren Befehl hin starrten fast alle auf seine Narbe auf der Stirn. Harry wollte im Boden versinken. Selbst hier wurde er wegen seiner Narbe angestarrt. Warum konnte er selbst hier – weit weg von der Erde – nicht ein ganz normaler Junge sein. Weshalb nicht?

„Seine Eltern wurden dabei von diesem Zauberer getötet. Er überlebte als einziger den Todesfluch und brachte damit den Fall, zumindest zeitweise, des dunklen Lords, wie er von seinen Anhängern, den Todessern genannt wurde. Danach wurde er von Muggeln großgezogen, die ihn nichts als Ablehnung und Hass spüren ließen. Er lebte in einer Welt, die ihn als Ausgestoßenen betrachtete, obwohl er unschuldig war. Von seinem Cousin, Dudley Dursley wurde er nur geschlagen, seine Ersatzeltern standen ihm nicht zur Seite, sondern bestraften ihn auch noch. Doch trotz allem verlor er nicht die Möglichkeit zu lieben. Bewundernswert wie ich meine. Als er dann im Alter von elf Jahren in Hogwarts, der wohl besten Schule für Zauberei, eingeschult wurde, wurde er als der „Junge, der lebt" betrachtet, von seinen Freunden verehrt und von seinen Feinden gehasst. Nur von wenigen wurde er als ganz normaler Junge gesehen. Doch auch hier hat er sich nicht der dunklen Seite zugewandt. Am Ende des Jahre musste er mit ansehen, wie Lord Voldemort mit Hilfe des Steins der Weisen einen eigenen Körper wiedererlangen wollte und konnte es verhindern. Im zweiten Jahr kämpfte er gegen einen Basilisken in der Kammer des Schreckens und gewann mit Hilfe von Fawkes, dem Phönix des Schulleiters Albus Dumbledore, der ihm den sprechenden Hut brachte. Aus diesem zog er das Schwert Gryffindors und kämpfte damit. Im dritten Jahr kam er den wohl größten Irrtum in der Geschichte der Zauberwelt auf die Schliche, als er erfuhr, dass der vermeintliche Serienmörder in Wirklichkeit Peter Pettigrew war und nicht Sirius Black, der unschuldig 12 Jahre in Askaban gesessen hatte. Im vierten Jahr schließlich gewann er das trimagische Turnier und musste kurz darauf zusehen, wie Lord Voldemort in seinen Körper zurückkehrte und konnte diesem anschließend abermals entkommen. Dabei musste er zusehen, wie Lord Voldemort vor seinen Augen einen Mitschüler töten ließ, da er diesen als überflüssig betrachtete. Das schlimmste jedoch war, dass ihm bis auf den Orden des Phönix und ein paar weiteren Personen niemand glaubte, ebenso wie in der Geschichte des Sirius Black. So musste er im folgenden Jahr von allen nur möglichen Seiten Beschimpfungen über sich ergehen lassen, bis sich am Ende des Jahres in einem Kampf im Ministerium für Zauberei herausstellte, dass er die ganzen Jahre über recht hatte. In seinem letzten Jahr schließlich musste er mit ansehen, wie sein Mentor, Albus Dumbledore, von einem Mann, dem er stets blind vertraute, ermordet wurde. Vorher jedoch worde er von Dumbledore in das Geheimnis um die Horkruxe Voldemorts eingeweiht. Dieser hatte sieben Horkruxe hergestellt, von denen bereits zwei zerstört wurden, eins davon von Harry bei seinem Kampf in der Kammer des Schreckens im zweiten Jahr. Ohne dass die restlichen Horkruxe zerstört werden, kann Voldemort nicht besiegt werden.

Harry steht für seine Freunde ein, wer ihn zum Freund hat, kann stolz sein. Denn er findet in ihm einen treuen Weggefährten, dem keine Mühe zu groß ist, und der sein Leben für seine Freunde geben würde. Trotz des Unrechts, der Verachtung und der Missgunst, die ihm widerfahren sind, hat er sich nicht der dunklen Seite zugewandt. Er war stets ein Kämpfer des Lichts und hat nie aufgehört zu lieben. Bei keinem anderen Menschen oder magischen Geschöpf bin ich mir so sicher, dass er ein bedingsloser und gerechter Kämpfer für das Gute ist und vor allem bleiben wird.

Somit bitte ich den Rat, die Ausbildung von Harry James Potter zu übernehmen."

Stille – bis der Tumult losbrach.

„Das kann nicht Euer Ernst sein! Er ist nur ein Mensch. Er ist schwach! Schaut in Euch doch an!" das kam anscheinend jener Elfe, die als erste eingetroffen war. Sie war jedoch nicht der oder die einzige, die anscheinend was gegen seine Ausbildung hatte. Ausrufe wie „..schwacher Erdling..", „..Zeitverschwendung..", „..Knirps..", und andere weniger schöne Ausdrücke erreichten sein Ohr.

Das ging solang weiter, bis sich schließlich ein groß gewachsener und furchteinflößend aussehender Mann mit einem lauten „RUHE!" das Gehör der anderen verschaffte. Auch Merlin musterte den Mann erstaunt. Er hatte anscheinend nicht damit gerechnet, dass sich ausgerechnet dieser nun melden würde. Der Krieger selbst sah beeindruckend aus. Er hatte eine komplett schwarze Lederkampfausrüstung an, Bogen und Pfeile auf seinem Rücken, sowie ein mächtiges Schwert an der Seite hängen. An seinen Gesichtszügen konnte man die jahrelange Kampferfahrung erkennen und er wirkte sehr streng.

„Tritt vor junger Mensch! Ich will gegen dich kämpfen. Dann werden wir sehen, ob Du einer Ausbildung würdig bist."

Harry glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Das wurde doch immer unheimlicher. Jetzt sollte er doch tatsächlich gegen dieses Ratsmitglied kämpfen, von dem er wohl annehmen konnte, dass er machtmäßig auf einer Stufe mit Merlin stand. Was sollte das? Die konnten das doch nicht...

„Stupor!" Reflexartig rollte er sich in letzter Sekunde aus der Bahn des Fluches. Für weitere Überlegungen blieb jetzt keine Zeit mehr. Noch in der Abfangbewegung schwang Harry seinen Zauberstab und schrie: „Expelliarmus!"

Allzu große Hoffnungen machte er sich nicht, dass dieser Fluch was brachte, doch probieren konnte er es alle Mal. Der Krieger jedoch trat nicht mal von der Stelle. Er wurde zwar vom Fluch getroffen, aber es tat sich nichts. Und so wurde es für Harry nun zu einem Wettlauf mit der Zeit. Er versuchte nur noch Defensivzauber und bemühte sich so gut es ging, den Zaubern auszuweichen.

„Crucio!" – Harry stand starr. Da redeten sie dauernd von gerecht und so weiter und dann dieser Zauberer. Die eine Sekunde, die er zu verwirrt war, hatte ausgereicht, um dem Fluch nicht mehr ausweichen zu können. Er krümmte sich vor Schmerzen, ging in die Knie, und biss die Zähne zusammen. Schreien wollte er nicht. Diese Genugtuung wollte er als schwacher Erdling und Knirps ihnen nicht geben. Nach einer scheinbar endlosen Zeit wurde der Fluch wieder von ihm genommen und er richtete sich keuchend auf. Hätte er dabei in das Gesicht seines Gegners geschaut, hätte er dort einen anerkennenden Ausdruck sehen können. Denn bisher hatte es noch keiner geschafft, diesen Crucio ohne Schmerzensschreie und so lange zu überstehen. Doch das durfte hier nicht zählen.

„Du bist schwach, Mensch! Keine Reaktionen, um einen Fluch auszuweichen, zu schwach, um einem Fluch zu wiederstehen, und zu langsam, um deinen Freunden beizustehen!"

Den letzten Satz hatte der Krieger auffällig langsam gesprochen, und als Harry sich nun immer noch leicht schwindlig ganz aufrichtete, konnte er gerade noch sehen, wie der Krieger einen Pfeil von seiner Sehne in Richtung Merlin schnalzen ließ.

„NNEEEIINN!" Mit einem lang gezogenen Schrei warf sich Harry gegen Merlin, der ungefähr zwei Meter von ihm entfernt stand, und schmiss ihn zu Boden. Noch im Fallen bemerkte er, wie sich der Pfeil schmwerzhaft durch seinen linken Oberarm bohrte. Mit einem Ächzen kam er schleißlich neben Merlin zum Liegen.

„Was ich gesagt habe! Einfach zu schwach und zu langsam dieser Mensch! Einer Ausbildung unwürdig!"

Das brachte das Fass in Harry zum Überlaufen. _Was erlaubte sich dieser Krieger! Gegen einen Schüler zu kämpfen, der unvorbereitet war, gerade noch um sein Leben bangen musste, und dann nicht mal die gleichen Waffen hatte! Da war es doch keine Kunst zu gewinnen. _Mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung richtete er sich auf, streckte mit der rechten Hand seinen Zauberstab auf den Mann und schrie „Levi..."

„Expelliarmus!" Bevor er seinen Spruch zu Ende gesagt, oder besser gebrüllt hatte, war er schon entwaffnet. Nun stand er geschlagen da. Von den Auswirkungen des Crucios gezeichnet, mit einer klaffenden Wunde am linken Arm, aus der immer noch Blut in Strömen floß und völlig wehrlos ohne Zauberstab.

„Knie nieder! Und ich werde dir ein schnelles Ende bereiten!"

„Nein!" Es war geflüstert und zwischen den zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervorgepresst, doch auf Grund der Ruhe konnte es jeder in der Halle hören. „Ich werde vor keinem niederknien, weder vor Dir noch vor Tom Riddle, noch vor sonst wem. Wenn Du mich töten willst, dann tu es, aber meinen Willen wirst Du nicht brechen!"

„Imperio!" Harry fühlte sich gut. Alle Sorgen und Schmerzen waren weg, und er fühlte wieder diese unendliche Leichte in sich.

„Knie nieder und verneige Dich!" _Warum sollte ich? Irgendwie doch idiotisch, oder?_

„KNIE NIEDER!" schrie jetzt der Krieger. Harry wollte schon fast nachgeben, doch dann meldete sich wieder seine innere Stimme und er flüsterte:

„Nein!" Und plötzlich kehrten wieder alle Gefühle, Gedanken, aber auch die Schmerzen zurück.

„Ich habe es Dir gesagt, DU wirst mich nicht brechen. Du kannst mich vielleicht töten, aber brechen wirst Du mich nicht!" quetschte Harry mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor. Aus seinem Mundwinkel lief Blut, er stand jetzt geknickt da, und das Leuchten in seinen Augen war fast erloschen.

Harry senkte den Kopf und wartete auf das, nein, auf _sein_ Ende. Doch es kam nicht.

„Ich, Lemur, Vertreter der Drachenreiter, werde Harry James Potter, Erdling, in dieser meiner Kunst unterrichten.

Er hat in diesem Kampf wahre Größe bewiesen, hat sich mit allen ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln gegen einen – verzeiht meine Unbescheidenheit – übermächtigen Gegner gewehrt, obwohl er überrascht wurde. Er stand für Merlin ein, und rettete diesem das Leben, ohne auf seine eigene Gesundheit Rücksicht zu nehmen. Und das obwohl er ihn nicht länger als ein paar Stunden kannte. Er hat die Schule noch nicht beendet, doch hier hat er einen wahrhaft großen Kampf gekämpft. Für diese Leistung gebührt ihm mein Respekt. Ich habe Merlin viel zu verdanken und bin froh, auch ihm einmal helfen zu können."

Schweigen – zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Minuten. Anscheinend hatte dieser Lemur eine wichtige Rolle inne, beziehungsweise den Respekt der anderen. Den anderen Anwesenden konnte man das Erstaunen vom Gesicht ablesen. Wenn schon dieser zugegebenermaßen mächtige Krieger den Jungen als Adept annahm, warum sollten sie es nicht tun. Schließlich hatte sich Lemur in diesen Sachen noch nie geirrt. Und dann geschah etwas, womit am Anfang wohl keiner gerechnet hätte.

„Ich, Amidall, König der Atlanter, werde ihn unterrichten und alles lehren, was auch mir gelehrt wurde. Er soll mein Wissen erhalten."

„Ich, Eowin, Vertreter der Elben, werde ihn in unseren Künsten ausbilden. Er soll ein ein würdiger und gerechter Krieger werden.

Harry, ich bitte Dich, mir meine Worte zu verzeihen. Ich scheine mich in Dir getäuscht zu haben. Lass mich Dir helfen."

Letztere erhob sich, Schritt auf Harry zu, legte ihre Hände auf die Ein- und Austrittsstelle des Pfeiles in seinem Oberarm, murmelte ein paar Worte in einer ihm unbekannten Sprache, und zog anschließend den Pfeil aus der Wunde, die sich dann selbst verschloss. Harry stand der Mund offen. Er hatte nicht mal ein Ziehen gespürt. Viel besser als Madam Pomfreys übel schmeckenden Tränke, dachte er.

Als sie wieder auf ihren Platz zurückgetreten war, erhob Merlin seinen Stab, donnerte ihn zum zweiten Male in den Boden und sagte:

„So steht es nach den Beschlüssen des Rates der Weisen fest:

Harry James Potter wird von diesen drei ausgebildet.

Zuvor wird er jedoch bei mir das Notwendigste erfahren, danach wird er jeweils drei Jahre in der Ausbildung der einzelnen Völker absolvieren. Sollte er die jeweiligen Ausbilungen zur Zufriedenheit der Lehrer erfüllen, so sei ihm die Möglichkeit gegeben, bei Bestehung einer weiteren Prüfung auch das Wissen der anderen hier Anwesenden eingepflanzt zu bekommen! Möge der Rat gerecht handeln und ihn gerecht beurteilen!"

Es schien, als wäre das der Schlusskonsens der Versammlung des Rates gewesen, denn ohne ein weiteres Zeichen löste sich das Treffen genauso schnell wieder auf, wie es sich am Anfang gebildet hatte.

(in Hogwarts)

Minerva McGonagall saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und war gerade dabei ihre Unterrichtsmaterialien vorzubereiten, die sie dann übergeben musste. Denn als Leiterin der Schule konnte sie natürlich keinen Unterricht mehr halten, und so musste sie den Job der Verwandlungslehrerin abgegeben. Merlin sei Dank hatte sich Tonks dazu bereit erklärt, und wer war besser geeignet als ein Metamorphmagus? Die Verpflichtung von Remus Lupin als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste tat – so dachte sie – auch noch den Rest. Und sie konnte sich sicher sein, dass sie keinen weiteren Verräter im Lehrerkollegium hatte, da die beiden ja auch vom Gedächtniszauber Merlins ausgeschlossen waren. Der Pflanzenkundeunterricht würde in Zukunft wohl ausfallen musste in der Zukunft wohl ausfallen, da zum einen die Lehrerin bei dem Anschlag getötet worden war und zum anderen sich „Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf" sich wohl kaum von schreienden Alraunen aufhalten lassen würde.

Tock! Tock! Sie schaute zum Fenster und erkannte eine komplett schwarze Eule, so wie nur von Gringotts verwendet wurden. Als sie schließlich den Brief, den die Eule nach Öffnen des Fensters auf ihren Schreibtisch fallen ließ, um danach gleich wieder zu verschwinden, öffnete, klappte Ihr der Mund auf.

_Sehr geehrte Minerva McGonagall,_

_hiermit teilen wir ihnen mit, dass sie von Albus Dumbledore zum Vermögensverwalter von Harry Potter bestimmt wurden, sollte er sterben. Da dies geschehen ist, erhalten sie beiliegend eine Aufstellung über die Güter und wie sie angelegt wurden._

_Dem Vermögen wurden die Beträge, die er als Alleinerbe von Sirius Black und Albus Dumbledore erhalten sollte, zugewiesen. Das Ministerium hat in diesen beiden Fällen seinen Besitzanspruch an dem Vermögen aufgegeben. Die Gründe hierfür sind uns nicht bekannt._

_Jedoch wissen wir, dass unser Kunde Harry Potter nicht von einem Dementor geküsst wurde. Wir haben unsere eigenen Möglichkeiten und Mittel, uns vom Ableben einer Person genau zu überzeugen._

_Ich hoffe, sie sind mit uns genauso zufrieden wie ihr Vorgänger Albus Dumbledore und lassen uns wie er bei der Anlage und Vermehrung des Vermögens freie Hand._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Griphock_

_Direktor von Gringotts_

Das war viel zu verkraften. Sie legte die Papiere erst einmal in ihren Schreibtisch und versiegelte das benutze Fach mit den ihr bekannten Zaubern. Wenn Dumbledore mit der Anlage zufrieden war, warum sollte sie sich dann einmischen. Nein, sie würde alles dabei belassen.

Aber weshalb ließ das Ministerium den Besitzanspruch an den Erben fallen? Grübelnd saß sie an ihrem Schreibtisch bis ihr Blick auf das Bildnis eines Zauberers an der gegenüberliegenden Wand oberhalb des Eingangs hängen blieb – Merlin!

Was konnte er noch alles? Aber wenn das Einpflanzen der Erinnerung an den Dementorkuss Potters möglich war, weshalb sollte er dann den Minister nicht dazu zwingen können, trotz des Vergessenszaubers seine Warnung zu beachten.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Wie mächtig war dieser Mann? Und Potter sollte sein Schüler sein? Wenn das stimmte, dann gab es trotz des Ablebens von Albus Dumbledore noch Hoffnung. Ja, Hoffnung! Sie stand ruckartig auf, um sich dann auf den Weg zur nächsten Ordensversammlung zu machen. Es galt sich neu zu organisieren unter ihrer Leitung. Doch wer war dieser verdammter Verräter, der noch im Orden war? WER?


	3. Merlin

Hallo liebe Leser!

Sorry, dass ich Euch so lange warten lassen musste. Aber ich war in den Ferien nicht untätig und hab ein weiteres Kap in den Computer eingehackt. Diesmal ists zwar etwas weniger Action, dafür erfahrt ihr aber eine ganze Menge, was im weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte auftauchen wird. Aber im Laufe der FF wird bestimmt noch genug Action geben!

Wenn ihr fleißig reviewt, kommt das nächste Kap schneller! 

Aber jetzt: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

3. Kapitel: Merlin

„Nun, junger Adept! Dann lass uns mal zu neuen Ufern aufbrechen!"

„Äh, was?" Verwirrt schaute Harry zu Merlin empor. Er war gerade so in Gedanken gewesen, sich zu fragen, wann denn dieser Tag endlich enden würde und keine neuen Überraschungen mit sich bringen würde, so dass er nicht darauf geachtet hatte, was Merlin zu ihm gesagt hatte.

„Halt Dich an mir fest! Wir werden jetzt zu Deinem Ausbildungsplatz für das nächste Jahr reisen."

Gesagt, getan. Mit der Hand an der Robe Merlins trat er die Reise an. Es kam ihm vor, als würde er durch einen Lichtstrahl reisen. Im Gegensatz zum Apparieren meinte er hier in einem riesigen Tunnel zu reisen, der durch seine hellen Wände fast beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn hatte. Schließlich kam er auf einer Wiese wieder zu stehen. Rings herum war nichts als Wald zu sehen, und am Rand der circa 200 Meter im Durchmesser messenden Lichtung stand eine einfache Blockhütte.

Und schon wieder eine Überraschung! Ich hätte alles erwartet, ein Schloss oder ähnliches, oder ein riesiges Trainingsgelände, aber nicht das! Eine Wiese mit Wald drumherum und ein kleines Holzhaus! Arrgh..!

„Nun, hier siehst Du mein und Dein zu Hause für das nächste Jahr. Aber bevor Du irgendwas fragst. Leg Dich zur Ruh! Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag.

Dein erster Tag in Deinem neuen Leben."

Harry spürte tiefe Dankbarkeit für Merlin. Trotz seiner Macht als Zauberer war Merlin nicht abgehoben und kannte seine Bedürfnisse – in erster Linie Schlaf. Ohne weitere Kommentare ging Harry auf das Haus zu, machte die Tür auf und ließ sich nach einem kurzen Rundumblick in einer Ecke auf einem großen Haufen Stroh nieder. Das war zwar nicht so bequem wie sein Bett im Ligusterweg oder gar in Hogwarts, aber alle Mal besser als eine Zelle in Askaban. Kaum hatte er sich auf dem Stroh niedergelassen, schlummerte er auch schon hinüber ins Reich der Träume.

Doch es waren keine Albträume. Er sah die glücklichen Zeiten, die er in der Welt der Zauberer verbringen durfte. Wie er mit großen Augen als 11-jähriger die Welt der Zauberer betreten hatte, eine scheinbar bessere Welt. Wie er bis zum Ende des Jahres relativ unbeschwert hatte leben können. Ja, vielleicht war das seine schönste Zeit. Seine Erlebnisse mit seinen beiden besten Freunden, Ron und Hermine. Wie sie sich über die Bevormundung durch die Erwachsenen aufregten, wie Ron, Hermine und er mal wieder vor Filch flüchteten. So zogen schönen Erinnerungen an ihm vorbei, und er wusste für was er kämpfen würde.

Dafür, dass die Kinder wieder unbeschwert spielen konnten, dass sich die Erwachsenen ohne Sorge mal zurücklehnen konnten und nicht ihre Kinder bewachen mussten. Dafür, dass friedliebende Familien nicht auseinander gerissen wurden, und dass Neid, Missgunst und das Böse von dieser Welt verschwinden, oder zumindest fast verschwinden würden.

Als er am nächsten Tag aufwachte, schloss er seine Augen sofort wieder. Die Sonne schien ihm direkt ins Gesicht, und das war verdammt hell. Um eine Erfahrung für das kommende Jahr reicher öffnete er beim nächsten Anlauf seine Augen vorsichtiger, setzte sich dann erst mal auf und streckte sich. Der Duft von Wiese und Wald stieg ihm seine Nase empor, und er nahm ihn zum ersten Mal richtig wahr. _Wahrscheinlich liegt es daran, dass ich mich noch gestern auf einen Aufenthalt in Askaban freuen durfte, und das nur wegen dieses unfähigen Trottels namens Scrimgeour._

Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, ließ er seinen Blick kurz durch den Raum streifen, den einzigen Raum, den dieses Haus hatte, und als er Merlin nicht fand, machte er sich auf den Weg nach draußen.

Dort fand er ihn dann auch. Auf einer Holzbank sitzend, mit dem Rücken an die Wand der Blockhütte gelehnt und die Augen geschlossen.

„Morgen, junger Adept! Gut geschlafen?" – Harry riss den Kopf hoch, dass es ihm schon fast weh tat. _Wie konnte dieser Mann ihn sehen? Er saß seitlich von ihm, hatte die Augen zu, und Harry hätte schwören können, dass er beim Heraustreten aus der Hütte nicht die geringsten Geräusche gemacht hatte. _„Ja!"

„Das ist gut so, denn noch einmal wirst Du nicht bis um acht Uhr schlafen. In Zukunft beginnt Dein Tag mit Training um fünf. Ich hoffe Du hast durch den Traum heute nacht genug Ansporn, um die – aus Deiner Sicht – nächsten 10 Jahre gut zu überstehen, aber vor allem noch besser zu nutzen."

Überrascht von dieser Rede riss Harry seine Augen auf. _Tagesbeginn um fünf? 10 Jahre Ausbildung? Wie sollte er den Menschen dann noch helfen können? Voldemort hatte 2 Jahre gebraucht um seinen mächtigsten Gegenspieler, Dumbledore aus dem Weg zu räumen, beziehungsweise räumen zu lassen. Wie sollte dann der Rest 10, ZEHN Jahre, verdammt lange Jahre überstehen?_

„Aber bevor Du mir noch ein Loch in den Bauch starrst, und dann noch fragst, iss zuerst. Es ist zwar etwas anderes als Du es gewohnt bist, aber nichtsdestotrotz genauso nahrhaft."

Wie auf Kommando fing Harrys Magen an zu knurren, was Merlin ein Lächeln entlockte, und so stürzte er sich hungrig auf das aufgetischte Frühstück. Von den Sachen kannte er nicht viel. Kürbissaft fehlte, an dessen Stelle war nur Milch zu finden, Marmelade und andere moderne Sachen fehlten ebenso. Stattdessen fand er kaltes gebratenes Fleisch und Käse. Wahrscheinlich die einzige Möglichkeit Fleisch wenigstens etwas haltbar zu machen. Merlin konnte hingegen nur schmunzeln. Dieser Junge gefiel ihm. Immer nur Fragen im Kopf und als erstes der Gedanke an seine Mitmenschen und Freunde. Dabei hatte er offensichtlich seine körperlichen Bedürfnisse, sprich seinen Hunger, vollkommen vergessen. Und er würde jede Wette eingehen, dass dieser Junge, wenn er nur wollte, nicht nur sprichwörtlich Berge versetzen konnte. Wenn er nur wollte! Und sich auch einmal auf sich konzentrierte. So in seinen Gedanken merkte Merlin nicht sofort, dass sein angehender Schüler bereits das Frühstück, das für mindestens drei Personen reichen hätte sollen, verdrückt hatte.

„Merlin?"

„Ja, ja, ich weiß Du willst Antworten, und auch den gestrigen Tag erklärt haben. Immer mit der Ruhe, eins nach dem anderen. Und bevor wir all deine Kenntnis- und Wissenslücken schließen joggst Du erst mal. Denn die Verbesserung deiner Fitness steht ziemlich weit oben auf der Liste unserer Ziele. Du wirst sehen, dass sie auch notwendig sein wird für die verschiedenen Arten von Magie, die Dir beigebracht werden. Also, fünf Runden am Rand der Lichtung, und flott wenn ich bitten darf! LOS!"

Nachdem ihn der letzte Satz endgültig aus seinen Tagträumen befreit hatte, nahm Harry mit vollem Magen den Kampf gegen seinen inneren Schweinehund, beziehungsweise gegen seine mangelhafte Ausdauer in Angriff. Bald merkte er, dass es mit seiner Ausdauer nicht zum Besten stand. Schon nach zwei Runden kam er bei dem Tempo, das von ihm verlangt wurde mächtig ins Schwitzen. Als er schließlich nach einer knappen Viertelstunde völlig abgekämpft bei Merlin ankam, sah dieser gar nicht zufrieden aus.

„Ich muss leider sagen, dass uns ein hartes Jahr bevorsteht. Denn ohne die entsprechende Fitness, wird es Dir unmöglich sein, bei den Völkern, die Du besuchen wirst, insbesondere bei den Drachenreitern, mitzuhalten. Und da ich weiß, was es dort heißt, unterlegen zu sein, möchte ich Dir lieber nicht raten, das Training nicht ernst zu nehmen.

Und jetzt noch ein paar kleine Übungen, die Du für Deinen restlichen Körper brauchst."

Unter den „paar kleinen Übungen", wie sich Merlin ausgedrückt hatte, fand Harry ein wirklich reichhaltiges und anstrengendes Fitnessprogramm für den ganzen Körper. Am Ende des Vormittags glaubte Harry, jeden Knochen und Muskel spüren zu können, auch einige, von denen er bis dahin noch gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass er sie hatte. Und sein Essen war kurz davor wieder hoch zu kommen. Merlin, der das bemerkt hatte, meinte nur schulterzuckend:

„Ich glaube, Du stimmst mir zu, wenn ich behaupte, es ist sinnvoller unser Fitnessprogramm und das Kraftträning vor dem Frühstück zu machen. Das bringt nämlich zwei Vorteile auf einmal. Dir kommt das Essen nicht hoch, und mit der Zeit gewöhnst Du Dich dran. Dein Feind greift auch nicht immer zu der für Dich günstigsten Zeit an. Ok?"

„Ja. Ich glaub auch, dass es besser ist, das ganze in Zukunft vor irgendeinem Essen zu machen." meinte Harry und fügte sarkastisch hinzu: „Sowohl für mich als auch für das Essen."

„So. Nachdem das geklärt ist, ab unter das Wasser. Du findest hinter der Hütte eine eingefasste Quelle mit Steintrog davor. Du solltest Dich damit abwaschen – gut für die Abhärtung."

Nach einer kleinen Pause fügte er noch augenzwinkernd hinzu:

„Und außerdem schmeckt dann das Essen nach Essen und nicht nach Deinem Schweiß!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verzog sich Harry nun hinter die Hütte auf der Suche nach der Quelle. Diese war direkt an der Rückwand der Blockhütte eingefasst und der gut eine halben Meter im Durchmesser große Steintrog war bis an den Rand vollgefüllt mit kalten Wasser. Froh endlich mal aus seinen Klamotten herauszukommen, die er bei der Verhandlung tragen musste, zog er sich bis auf die Unterwäsche aus und machte sich daran, seinen Körpergeruch zu minimieren. Wobei das teilweise leichter gesagt war als getan. Denn das schätzungsweise fünf Grad kalte Wasser fühlte sich nicht soooo angenehm auf der Haut an. Aber irgendwie musste er ja sauber werden. Als er schließlich frisch gewaschen und abgetrocknet in die Blockhütte kam hatte Merlin das Essen schon hergerichtet. Es bestand diesmal aus verschiedensten Früchten. Natürlich kannte Harry die wenigsten davon, doch das war ja leicht zu erklären, da das ganze Botanikzeug nicht gerade zu seinen Hobbys gehörte.

Während des Essens wurde Harry zunehmend unruhiger. _Jetzt kommt er gleich zu den Erklärungen für die ganzen Sachen! Hoffentlich blick ich dann einigermaßen durch!_ Merlin bemerkte natürlich seine Unruhe und spannte ihn deswegen nicht mehr länger auf die Folter:

„Harry! Ich sehe Du möchtest Erklärungen haben, doch lass uns dazu auf die Bank vor der Tür gehen. Der Platz hier drin muss nicht für den Rest des Tages unser Unterhaltungsplatz sein. Dafür ist es draußen zu schön!"

Erfreut sprang Harry sogleich auf und setzte sich ebenso schnell auf die Bank vor der Hütte. Wollte er doch um keinen Preis Zeit vergeuden, die dann eventuell kurze Erklärungen rechtfertigen sollte. Als sich Merlin dann gesetzt hatte, begann für Harry der entspannendere, aber nicht minder interessante Teil des Tages:

„Zuerst zum Rat der Weisen: Dieser Rat tagt in einer ganz besonderen Höhle. Du musst Dir diese Höhle als den einzigen Schnittpunkt aller Galaxien vorstellen. Lass es mir Dir so erklären. Jeder der gestern anwesenden Vertreter der einzelnen Völker kommt von einer anderen Welt in einer anderen Galaxie. Die einzige Möglichkeit sich zu treffen und zu beraten bietet eben diese Höhle.

Wie Du gestern festgestellt hast, sind in diesem Rat Elben vertreten. Woher kommen die, wenn es sie auf der Erde doch nicht mehr gibt? Nun, in Wirklichkeit gibt es sie schon noch, sie haben sich nur vor langer Zeit dazu entschlossen, die Erde – Deine Welt – zu verlassen. Der Grund hierfür war ein Streit mit den Menschen, der das damals immer mehr anschwellende Fass des gegenseitigen Misstrauens und der gegenseitigen Anfeindungen schließlich zum Überlaufen brachte. Die Menschen waren der Meinung, dass Elben unter ihnen stünden, die Elben hingegen waren natürlich anderer Auffassung. Und so passierte das, was niemals hätte passieren dürfen: Die magische Gemeinschaft wurde zerrissen.

Die Elben nutzten das ihnen bekannte Wissen, um sich auf einen Planeten fern ab der Erde zurückzuziehen und dort ihr eigenes Reich zu schaffen. Sie entwickelten ihre Art der Magie weiter und vernachlässigten den menschlichen Anteil immer mehr. So kommt es, dass man nun keine Gemeinsamkeiten mehr feststellen kann. Die Menschen hingegen sorgten dafür, dass ihre Nachwelt glaubte, dass die Elben ausgestorben seien. Lediglich ein paar Hauselfen sind zurückgeblieben, da sie an das Gute der Menschen glaubten. Doch sie täuschten sich und wurden schließlich mit Zaubern belegt, die es ihnen unmöglich machten, sich von ihren Herren loszulösen. Den Rest kennst Du ja. Du wirst den Hass auf die Menschen dort zu spüren bekommen. Auch wenn nun Eowin von deinen Fähigkeiten und deinem Willen weiß, heißt das nicht, dass sie dort alle überzeugen kann. Also sei auf der Hut!

Den Mythos der Elementmagie, wer kennt ihn nicht? Doch selbst Dumbledore oder irgendeiner der großen Zauberer – inklusiv Tom Riddle – wussten oder wissen nicht, dass sich mehr Wahrheit als Lüge hinter dem Mythos verbirgt. Doch ebenso wie die Elben zogen es auch die Elementmagier vor, sich von der Erde zu entfernen. Die Geschichte um Atlantis als die verlorene Stadt kennst Du ja, oder? Fangen wir aber von Vorne an:

Die Elementmagier hatten, wie schon ihr Name verrät die Macht über ein, selten über zwei der vier Elemente Erde, Wasser, Luft und Feuer. Sie konnten damit die verschiedensten Sachen, abhängig von ihrer Macht, bewirken. So konnte ein Wasserelementar mal eben einen kleine Dusche über den Kopf eines Mitmenschen erzeugen, oder aber auch einen Tsunami, der alles Leben auf den Inseln vernichtete. Zu letzterem waren nur wenige von ihnen mächtig genug, ich wage zu behaupten, das Du sie an einer Hand abzählen könntest. Diese wurden dann Elementmagier genannt, während die anderen die Elementzauberer waren. Doch nichts desto trotz wurden alle Elementare gefürchtet, egal ob Elementmagier oder -zauberer und so wurden sie auf eine Insel namens Atlantis verbannt. Sich dagegen zu wehren, widersprach zum einen ihrer sehr friedliebenden Art, zum anderen waren sie immer auch zahlenmäßig weit unterlegen und hatten nie genug der mächtigen Magier, um sich überhaupt wehren zu können. Und so kam es, wie es fast kommen musste. Als sie das nächste Mal vier der mächtigsten Elementmagier aufweisen konnten, öffneten diese ein Portal in eine andere Galaxis, in eine für sie bessere Welt. Du musst wissen, dass die Erschaffung eines solchen Portals nur möglich ist, wenn sich Magier der vier Elemente beteiligen. Ihre alte Insel versenkten sie, der Mythos um Atlantis war geboren. Um aber ihre Wurzeln nicht ganz aufzugeben nannten sie sich weiter Atlanter.

In ihrer neuen Welt haben sie ihre Kontrolle über die Elemente weiterhin gelehrt. Du musst wissen, dass sie zwar alle unterrichten, doch die Schüler werden bereits in ihrem zweiten Jahr ihren Fähigkeiten entsprechend getrennt und nur die wenigsten werden weiter unterrichtet. Denn das grundlegend Andere an dieser Magie ist, dass man das Potenzial dazu entweder hat, oder nicht. Hat man es nicht, kann man nicht mehr erreichen, wie beispielsweise kleine Kerzen zu entzünden. Zwar gibt es zwar heute mehr Magier als früher, doch der stärkste Jahrgang bestand nur aus drei Schülern, von denen einer schließlich Magier wurde. Wenn Du also Deine Ausbildung bei ihnen haben wirst, nutze sie, denn auf der Erde hat kein Zauberer mehr das Wissen über diese Mächte. Sie können Dir einen wahren Vorteil verschaffen. Selbst wenn Du nur Kerzen entzünden könntest, hättest Du unter Umständen gewaltige Vorteile. Denn wie Du merken wirst, unterliegt die Elementzauberei nicht den Regeln unserer Zauberei. Wenn also sich jemand mit einem Protego schützt, und Du ihn normalerweise nicht erreichen kannst, könntest Du seinen Zauberstab verbrennen. Er könnte den Protego nicht mehr ausführen, wäre wehrlos und könnte gefangen genommen werden. Du siehst! So klein und unwichtig manche Dinge erscheinen, so gewaltig können ihre Auswirkungen sein!

Ähnlich wie bei den Elben und Atlantern war es mit den Drachenreitern. Nur liegt diese Abspaltung von der Erde noch nicht so lange zurück. Vor circa tausend Jahren gab es die sogenannten Tempelritter. Das war ein anfangs christlich geprägter Orden, der sein Herrschaftsgebiet immer weiter ausweitete und schließlich den Herrschern Europas ein Dorn im Auge wurde. Mit dem Tod ihres letzten Anführers verliert sich ihre offizielle Spur. Tatsache aber ist, dass sie erst gegen Ende des Mittelalters mit dem Aussterben der letzten wirklichen Drachen verschwanden. Seltsam, oder? Nun, die Geschichte der Tempelritter ging nach der Ermordung ihres letzten Anführers in Wahrheit wie folgt weiter:

Auf ihren zahlreichen Eroberungszügen fielen ihnen einige Aufzeichnungen der Elben in die Hände. Zunächst verschwanden diese in irgendeiner Kammer, so lange bis einer ihrer Zauberer – denn die wenigsten Tempelritter waren Zauberer – den Wert dieser Rollen erkannte. Doch bis der Orden der Tempelritter soweit war, das Wissen anzuwenden, gingen mehrere Jahrhunderte ins Land. Gegen Ende des Mittelalters verschwanden sie dann also, zusammen mit den letzten wirklichen Drachen. Doch von dieser Verbindung ist auf der Erde nichts bekannt. In ihrer Welt leben sie nun ungefähr wie bei Dir die Menschen in der Zeit des Mittelalters. In der Dreiklassengesellschaft ihrer Welt bilden die normalen Menschen, bei Euch würde man wohl Muggel sagen, die Unterschicht. Dann kommen die Zauberer, und schließlich an der Spitze der Herrschaftspyramide die Drachenreiter. Nach ihrer Zauberausbildung werden die mächtigsten von ihnen von den wirklichen Drachen erwählt und gehen mit diesen dann einen Bund ein. Das erhöht ihre Macht um einen nicht unbeträchtlichen Teil, so dass es für einen normalen Zauberer nicht ratsam wäre, einen der Drachenreiter zu provozieren - er würde nicht lebend davonkommen. Die Völker dort haben sich jedoch leider zerstritten, so dass es zu Kriegen kam und kommen wird. Diese werden jedoch nur zwischen den jeweiligen Drachenreitern und Zauberern ausgetragen. Denn würde einer der Reiter Zauberer oder Muggel angreifen, würde das seine Ehre verletzen, der Drache würde sich von ihm lossagen – etwas, dass nur in diesem Fall möglich ist – und der Reiter müsste ein Duell auf Leben und Tod mit einem anderen Drachenreiter bestreiten, der ja seinen Drachen zur Verfügung hat. Nicht sehr vorteilhaft für einen Reiter! Aber das wirst Du genauer bei Deinem Aufenthalt dort kennen lernen, genau so wie das nach Deinem Vorstellungen wohl etwas veraltete Gesellschaftsmuster.

Außer diesen dreien Völker sind natürlich noch weitere im Rat vertreten, wie zum Beispiel die Zwerge, ein machtvolles Volk, wenn man einmal ihre wirkliche Macht gesehen hat. Oder die Feen von Avalon. Einer Insel, auf der nur Lichtkreaturen leben. Dann gibt es noch die Knocks, die angeblich Tote erwecken können, Imbergs und die Bisters, die zum Beispiel exzellent stablose Magie beherrschen. Ich durfte bei ihnen die Ausbildung genießen und werde Dir so auch ihr Wissen weitergeben. Wie Du dem Beschluss am Ende der gestrigen Versammlung hören konntest hast Du eventuell am Ende Deiner zehnjährigen Ausbildung die Möglichkeit, das Wissen dieser Völker übertragen zu bekommen. Im Falle des Falles geschieht dies bei deiner Ernennung zum weißen Magier.

Schon wieder ein neuer Begriff. Wenn Du nach Deiner Ausbildung den Rat zum zweiten Mal siehst wirst Du in den Dir gebührenden Stand erhoben. Das bedeutet nicht in erster Linie Macht, sondern es ist vor allem eine für alle sichtbare Ehrung Deiner Fähigkeiten. Da gibt es viele verschiedene Abstufungen. Zum einen die Zauberer, dann die mächtigen Zauberer und schließlich die Magier. Diese werden jeweils noch durch verschiedene Farben unterteilt. Die niedrigste ist immer schwarz, dann braun, dann dunkelgrau und über grau schließlich zur machtvollsten Farbe – weiß. Und nur ein weißer Magier kann das Wissen aller Völker übertragen bekommen. Aber das hat seit der Existenz des Rates niemand geschafft. Also mach Dir nicht allzu viele Gedanken darum. Nutze die jeweiligen Ausbildungen und Du dürftest genug gelernt haben, um Tom endlich in die ewigen Jagdgründen schicken zu können.

Aber nun, junger Adept, lass uns etwas Pause machen mit dem Erzählen. Du musst sicherlich erst Deine Gedanken ordnen." Harry seufzte erleichtert.

„Doch mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass man das auch während des Joggens machen kann. Also auf! Lauf locker ein paar Runden um die Lichtung. Danach kannst Du mir ja dann wieder Löcher in den Bauch fragen." Fügte Merlin mit einem Augenzwinkern hinzu.

So fügte sich Harry in sein Schicksaal, dass für ihn wohl – so dachte er spöttisch – das eines Spitzensportlers vorgesehen hatte. Gedanken ordnen konnte er dabei aber auch, wie Merlin festgestellt hatte. Tief in Gedanken rannte er so Runde um Runde, wobei er schon gar nicht mehr darauf achtete, wie viele es eigentlich schon waren.

„Harry!" „Harry! Harry!" Verwundert drehte Harry seinen Kopf. _Hatte da gerade Merlin seinen Namen gerufen? Ja!_

„Wie lange willst Du denn eigentlich noch laufen? Das war jetzt schon Deine elfte Runde!" Und als ob diese Worte etwas in ihm ausgelöst hätten, spürte er plötzlich das nicht gerade angenehme Gefühl eines Muskelkaters in seinen Beinen. Erschöpft ließ er sich auf die Bank vor der Blockhütte fallen. _Würde es nach dem Wirrwarr in meinem Kopf gehen, müsste ich wohl den Rest des Tages mit Joggen verbringen._


	4. Fragen und Erklärungen

Überraschung!

Es gibt schon wieder ein neues Kap. Was man in den Ferien nicht so alles machen kann. Mit dem nächsten wird's allerdings wieder so zwei Wochen dauern, weil ich ab morgen wieder ziemlich im Stress bin. Gegen Ende dieses Kap gibt's wieder ein wenig Action.

Viel Spass beim Lesen!

4. Kapitel: Fragen und Erklärungen

Nachdem er wieder zu Atem gekommen war, war also die Zeit für Erklärungen gekommen.

„Zuerst Merlin, warum redest Du die ganze Zeit von „wirklichen" Drachen? Bei uns gibt es doch auch ungarische Hornschwänze, nepalesische Bergdrachen und andere Arten. Sind das keine „wirklichen" Drachen?"

„Nein, in der Tat, das sind sie nicht. Die Drachen, die Du kennst, sind in Wirklichkeit nichts anderes als ein billiger Abklatsch der „wirklichen" Drachen. Obwohl sie aus Menschensicht mächtig erscheinen, würden wohl alle Drachen Deiner Welt nicht gegen fünf oder sechs der „wirklichen" Drachen überleben. Eure Drachen sind im Vergleich zu den Echten, wie die wirklichen Drachen auch genannt werden, gerade mal halb so groß, und das auch nur, wenn Du die ältesten unter ihnen nimmst. Außerdem haben Eure Drachen keinerlei magischen Kräfte, wenn man mal das Feuerspucken außen vor lässt. Und wenn sie welche beherrschen, dann auf einen Niveau, das den Echten nicht würdig ist. Die Echten hingegen beherrschen die stärksten Schutzzauber, die Du kennst, so dass Du als ihr Reiter gleichsam unverletzbar bist. Denn um an den Reiter ran zu kommen, müsste der Feind erst einmal den Drachen ausschalten, und dessen einzigen verwundbare Stellen sind seine Augen. Diese Augen sind aber auch ihr Zauberfokus. Das heißt, wenn sie jemanden mit Zaubern angreifen, kommen die Strahlen aus ihren Augen. Und im Gegensatz zu unseren Zaubern sind deren Zauber immer gleich gefärbt. Das heißt, Du kannst einen Todesfluch nicht von einem einfachen Stupor unterscheiden, zumindest nicht mit normalen Mitteln. Natürlich sind nicht alle Drachen gleich mächtig. Da gibt es zum einen die Iltoks, das sind wenn Du so willst, die schwächsten. Danach kommen die Maguros, die, wie ihr Name schon andeutet, größere magische Kräfte besitzen. Diese werden nur noch von den Attiks übertroffen. Wenn Du vor so einem Drachen stehst, solltest Du nicht mehr lange überlegen, was Du tust. Bei den Attiks hilft nur eins – Unterwerfung. Ob Du willst oder nicht. Doch soweit ich weiß, tauchen diese Drachen nur äußerst selten auf, um einen Bund mit einem Drachenreiter einzugehen. Was jedoch die genauen Unterschiede der einzelnen Arten sind, Dir das zu erklären überlasse ich Lemur."

„Wie kommt es eigentlich zu solch einem angesprochenen Bund. Läuft das wie bei einer Abstimmung oder bei einer Prüfung?"

Merlin schmunzelte – „Wie gut, dass Du das hier fragst. Ich glaube, bei den Drachenreitern hättest Du jetzt ernsthafte Probleme. Für sie sind die Drachen so etwas wie Heilige. Am Ende Deines ersten Ausbildungsjahres wirst Du in einer Zeremonie den Drachen vorgestellt. Wenn diese Dich dann für würdig erachten, wird einer von ihnen den Bund mit Dir eingehen."

_Ungarische Hornschwänze waren also so was wie kleine Kinder im Vergleich zu diesen Echten? Na das kann ja heiter werden!_ Überrascht über seinen Sarkasmus schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf, um ihn für die nächste Frage, die er sich während des Laufens überlegt hatte, frei zu bekommen.

„Wie konntest Du mich heute bemerken in der Früh. Ich war leise beim Herauskommen und trotzdem hast Du mich erkannt, wie?"

Und wieder bemerkte Harry den schmunzelnden Gesichtsausdruck Merlins. Dieser Junge hatte doch tatsächlich bemerkt, dass er bei seiner Begrüßung die Augen geschlossen hatte.

„Das, Harry, wirst Du auch noch von mir lernen, Auren zu erkennen. An ihnen kannst Du manchmal mehr erkennen, als Dir lieb ist. Zum Beispiel, ob jemand lügt oder nicht. Denn sollte er es, dann verfärbt sich seine Aura kurzzeitig. Auch erkennst Du an ihr natürlich die Macht des betreffenden Zauberers, genauso wie Du wissen wirst welchen Zauber er als nächstes spricht. Auch wenn er stumme Magie verwenden sollte wirst Du es erkennen. Der Grundstein für all diese Fähigkeiten aber ist die Okklumentik und Legilimentik. Erst wenn Du beides vollständig beherrscht, werde ich Dir beibringen Auren zu lesen."

„Heißt das, Du könntest erkennen, wenn ich lüge?" – „Ja."

„Das glaub ich Dir nicht. Beweis es!" – „Wenn Du unbedingt willst. Wer war Deine erste große Liebe?"

„Parvati Patil" – „Falsch"

"Ginny Weasley" – „Lüge"

"Cho Chang" – "Endlich sagst Du die Wahrheit. Wolltest mich wohl auf die Probe stellen, was? Aber wenn ich eines weiß, dann das, dass mich mein Aurenblick noch nie getäuscht hat. Also wenn Du nicht weißt, wem Du trauen kannst, verlass Dich darauf. Dieser Blick lügt niemals, denn seine Aura – von deren Existenz übrigens fast niemand weiß – kann man nicht verändern. Und er kann noch zu viel mehr nützlich sein. Das ist übrigens auch ein Grund, weshalb wir hier sind. Hier ist es Dir relativ leicht möglich, diese Fähigkeit zu trainieren, denn es gibt hier fast keine magisch veränderten Gegenstände..."

„Wo sind wir hier überhaupt?" platzte Harry Merlin in seine Erklärungen. „Ich habe bis jetzt nur diese Lichtung gesehen und wir sind noch keinem Menschen begegnet."

„Und das ist auch gut so. Denn wir sind in meiner Gegenwart, wenn Du so willst, dem Jahr 980 n. Chr. In dieser meiner Zeit gibt es nur sehr wenige Zauberer und diese müssen ihre Geheimnisse sehr genau wahren, denn man ist ihnen nicht nur freundlich gesinnt. Überhaupt wäre ich sehr froh, wenn es das ganze Jahr Deiner Ausbildung so bliebe, dass uns hier niemand stört."

_Das ganze Jahr keine anderen Menschen treffen? Nur trainieren? Aber andereseits, was sollte er in dieser Welt schon anfangen? Er musste Voldemort vernichten, dafür war er bestimmt!_

Er konnte nicht wissen, wie froh er am Ende des Jahres gewesen wäre, wenn er das Jahr ohne irgendwelche Begegnungen überstanden hätte. Ohne noch einen Gedanken für weitere Erklärungen übrig zu haben, wandte er sich wieder an Merlin:

„Wann können wir mit diesem Geistestraining anfangen? Das Fragen kann ich ja an den einzelnen Abenden machen, dann können wir heute noch etwas trainieren, oder?"

Dazu sagte Merlin natürlich nicht nein, und so setzten sie sich, nachdem er Harry erklärt hatte, dass seine Art der Okklumentik und Legilimentik eine andere war, als die, die er bei Snape oder Dumbledore erlernt hatte, im Schneidersitz auf das Gras vor der Hütte.

Merlin bedeutete Harry sich zu entspannen. Als dieser das einigermaßen geschafft hatte, fuhr er weiter fort:

„Vergiss alles, was Du über diese Kunst jemals gelernt hast. Ich werde Dich jetzt kurz mit auf Deiner Reise zu Deinem ICH begleiten." Nachdem Merlin das gesagt hatte, fasste er Harry am Arm und begann dann selbst zu meditieren. Schließlich standen Merlin und Harry zusammen in einem scheinbar unüberwindbaren Nebelfeld.

„So hat es am Anfang bei mir auch ausgeschaut. Du musst nun zu Deinem magischen ICH finden. Ich kann Dir nur mit Rat zur Seite stehen, zu helfen ist mir untersagt. Denn dieses Wissen ist sehr brisant und es ist dies gleichsam eine natürliche Kontrolle, wer Zutritt zu diesem Wissen erhält. Denn es kann dies nur jemand erreichen, dessen Ziele gut sind, und der mit ihnen nicht nur den Weg zur Macht verkürzen oder beschleunigen will."

Harry war hingegen am verzweifeln. Er befand sich nun schon eine halbe Stunde in dem Nebel und erkennen konnte er immer noch nichts.

„Merlin, wie soll ich denn weiterkommen? Ich renne in diese Richtung, dann wieder in die andere, hierhin, dorthin, doch nirgends kann ich auch nur die leiseste Veränderung feststellen. Wie komme ich hier weiter?"

„Hör auf Dein Innerstes! Hör darauf! Dein Herz wird Dich führen. Du kannst es nicht mit Gewalt dazu zwingen. Gewalt ist in diesem Fall immer die falsche Lösung!"

Harry versuchte sein Möglichstes. Versuchte, seine Gedanken und seinen Verstand komplett abzuschalten und nur auf sein Herz zu vertrauen. Plötzlich, als ob dies irgendetwas in ihm ausgelöst hätte, wurde es heller um ihn herum, und wie von allein kamen ihm Wortfetzten in den Sinn, die er die letzten Jahre zu Hören bekommen hatte.

„...mit einer Macht, die der dunkle Lord nicht kennt..."

„...du beherrscht eine Macht, die er immer unterschätzt hat und immer unterschätzen wird – die Liebe..."

„...bleib so wie Du bist. Verlerne nicht zu leben und zu lieben..."

Das also war des Rätsels Lösung! Nun kannte er die Macht, die sich ihm durch die Liebe offenbaren konnte!

Nun wusste er die Richtung, und es schien, als würde sich der Nebel immer weiter lichten. Schon hatte er die Hoffnung, dass er ganz aus dieser Nebelbank herauskommen würde und sein ICH finden könnte, als ihn eine unsichtbare Macht zurückschleuderte in den tiefsten Nebel. Und das nicht nur in seiner Meditationsebene. Es war, als wollte ihn eine Macht daran hindern, sein ICH zu finden.

Merlin, der sich seit geraumer Zeit wieder zurückgezogen hatte und neben Harry auf der Wiese hockte, konnte nur noch mit ansehen, wie auf einmal Harrys Körper zur Seite wegkippte. Mit einem kurzen „Enervate" weckte er ihn wieder auf.

„Was ist Dir passiert, Harry? So etwas gab es bei mir nicht, und ich habe auch noch nie davon gehört. Und das will was heißen. Ich war zwar äußerst erschöpft und habe es auch nicht beim ersten Mal geschafft, aber was war bei Dir los?"

Noch etwas benommen stemmte Harry mit seinen Händen seinen Oberkörper in die Höhe und verweilte dann in dieser Position. _Was war eigentlich los gewesen? Ich hatte den Gedanken an die Liebe gefasst, das Gefühl gehabt, meinem ICH näher zu kommen, und dann war plötzlich diese Macht da, die mich zurückgestoßen hat, als wolle sie mich abhalten, näher zu kommen. Was war das?_

Von den Gedanken noch immer noch nicht ganz wieder in der realen Welt zurück, erzählte er Merlin, was sich in seiner Meditationsebene zugetragen hatte. Doch zum ersten Mal erhielt er keine allumfassende Erklärung für dieses Phänomen:

„Tja, so wie es aussieht, kann ich Dir hierfür im Moment auch noch keine Erklärung geben. Ich habe zwar einen Verdacht, aber genaueres dazu werde ich erst sagen, wenn weitere Anzeichen dafür sprechen. Für heute soll das mal genug sein."

„Aber wir könnten doch noch einen Versuch wagen, vielleicht habe ich auch nur etwas falsch gemacht." bat Harry hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein! Ab morgen werden Deine Tage ziemlich lang sein, und dafür musst Du ausgeruht sein. Wir werden in der Früh um fünf starten mit Deinem Fitnessprogramm, um acht gibt es dann das erste Essen. Anschließend werden wir bis zum Mittag Dein Geistestraining vorantreiben und nach dem Mittagessen werde ich Dir neue Zaubersprüche lehren. Sobald Du Dein magisches ICH gefunden hast, werden wir dann nachmittags auch stablose Magie trainieren, aber bis dahin ist noch etwas Zeit. Also ab ins Bett."

Harry murrte etwas, drehte sich zur Hütte um und war bereits fast innen, als er sich noch mal umdrehte und eine letzte Frage an Merlin richtete:

„Merlin?" – „Jaaaa, schieß los mit Deiner für heute hoffentlich letzten Frage."

„Was hat dieses ganze „gerecht"-Gerede des Rates zu bedeuten? Hat das irgendeine Bedeutung für mich?"

„Oh ja, das hat es allerdings." Merlin machte eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause, lang genug für Harry, um sofort mit einem „Warum?" dazwischenverfahren.

„Nur nicht so schnell, junger Adept, wir haben hier alle Zeit der Welt. Dieses „gerecht"-Gerede, wie Du es nennst, hat etwas mit den wichtigsten Vorsätzen dieses Rates zu tun. Wenn Du so willst, ist einer unserer Leitsätze, niemanden zu bevorzugen, sondern jeden an seinem Denken, Handeln und Tun zu messen. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Das mag sich einfach anhören, doch es heißt auch, dass man manchmal auch gegen seine Freunde harte Urteile fällen muss, wenn diese Fehler gemacht haben. In Deiner Welt entspricht wohl am ehesten Deine Hauslehrerin diesen Idealen. Im Gegensatz zu Mr. Snape fällt sie immer gerechte Urteile und begünstigt ihr Haus nicht. Das bringt mit sich, dass sie ihrem Haus Punkte aberkennen muss, was sie sicherlich nicht gerne tut. Dies nur als kleine Verdeutlichung, was es mit diesem Leitsatz auf sich hat.

Oberste Maxime unserer Gemeinschaft aber ist unbedingte Loyalität und Treue gegenüber unseren Freunden. Wer diese Maxime verletzt braucht vom Rat keine weitere Hilfe erwarten. Du solltest also den Rat in dieser Frage nicht enttäuschen. In den Augen des Rates ist jemand schon gestorben, wenn er sich Voldemort, oder allgemein dem Bösen anschließt. Als Strafe für die Todesser ist deswegen aus der Sicht des Rates der Todesfluch eine durchaus angemessene Strafe. Denn sie haben, als sie sich ihrem Lord unterordneten ihre Mitmenschen verraten und somit die oberste Maxime verraten. Und Du musst zugeben, dass Du Dir selbst gewünscht hast, eher zu sterben als ein Leben in Askaban mit Dementoren zu verbringen, die Dir jegliches Glücksgefühl rauben und Dich in den Wahnsinn treiben. Diese Strafe ist in Wirklichkeit unmenschlicher als der Tod. Das heißt nicht, dass Du ab jetzt nur noch töten sollst, aber sollte es im Kampf unausweichlich sein, so nimm es hin und frage nicht, ob es richtig war. Es war im Kampf. Und im Kampf mit solch bösen Menschen wie Todesser gab und gibt es aus Sicht des Rates nur eine Strafe – den Tod.

In dieser Sache kann ich mich nur wiederholen: Lieber sterben, als jahrelang den Dementoren ausgesetzt zu sein.

Dennoch bleibt das Leben das wertvollste, was es gibt, und man sollte es verschonen wo man kann. Aber vergiss nie: Ab jetzt soll vor allem Gerechtigkeit die oberste Maxime Deines neuen Lebens sein!"

Hatte Merlin gerade gesagt, er solle töten? Der mächtigste Zauberer, den die Nachwelt – seine Welt – kannte, und der als d e r Lichtzauberer schlechthin galt, hatte soeben das Töten als einen durchaus gerechtfertigten Weg beschrieben? Das war viel zu verkraften.

Noch in Gedanken über die Ausführungen Merlins begab sich Harry in die Hütte und legte sich schlafen. Allzu lange dauerte es nicht und er sank ins Reich der träume hinüber.

„Aufstehen Schüler! Du bist hier nicht zum Schlafen!" Unsanft wurde Harry von seinem neuen Lehrer geweckt, und schließlich ohne Gnade durch sein nunmehr allmorgendliches Fitnessprogramm getrieben. Seit drei Wochen ging das jetzt so und er hatte sich schon relativ gut an seinen neuen Tagesrhythmus gewöhnt.

Früh Laufen und Krafttraining, dann Frühstück, anschließend Geistestraining, Mittagessen, und den ganzen Nachmittag Zaubertraining mit Merlin, was sich zum spannendsten Teil des Tages für Harry entwicklte.

Nur beim Geistestraining waren seine Fortschritte relativ gering. Er schaffte es immer durch den Nebel solange er diese positiv wirkenden „Liebes"-Sprüche hörte. Doch je näher er dem hellen, angenehmen Bereich kam, desto gewaltvoller wurde er anschließend zurückgestoßen. Es war, als wollte ihn sein eigenes ICH hindern, einzudringen und sich sozusagen magisch selbst zu erkennen.

Wieder einmal machte er sich also heute bereit, zu seinem magischen ICH vorzudringen. Und wie fast jedes Mal in den vergangenen Wochen kam er näher als am Vortag. Doch was er heute zu Gesicht bekam, verschlug ihm fast die Sprache. Er hatte es endlich durch den Nebel geschafft und vor ihm stand quasi in der Luft ein Kegel, der aus seinem inneren so gleißend hell strahlte, wie er es noch nie gesehen hatte. Doch wurde dieses Strahlen in seiner Reichweite sehr begrenzt von einer Art zweiter Hülle, die sich in einem halben Meter Abstand vom Kern des Kegels befand. Der Kegel selber war etwa zwei Meter hoch und an seiner dicksten Stelle einen Meter breit. Das Seltsame an der zweiten Hülle war, dass sie im Gegensatz zum Leuchten des inneren Kegels schwarz, und nicht strahlend weiß war, und lange nicht so mächtig aussah. Doch er glaubte sich sicher sein zu können, dass es für den Bruch dieser zweiten Hülle nicht unbedeutende Kräfte erforderte.

Als würde er von dem Leuchten angezogen, ging Harry weiter auf den Kegel zu und versuchte ihn zu berühren. Je näher er kam, desto mehr spürte er die angenehme Wärme, die von diesem ausging. Doch als er dabei den schwarzen Rand berührte, der ihm zwangsläufig im Weg war, wurde er von einem unglaublichen Schmerz erfasst. _Hunderte Crucios wären dagegen ein Geschenk. Wo ist Tom? Wenn ich ihn mal brauche ist er nicht da! Arrgh...!_Noch während er zurückgeworfen wurde, merkte er, wie es um ich dunkel wurde.

Merlin dagegen war erschrocken. Er hatte sich zwar daran gewöhnt, dass Harry umkippte, doch heute war es sonderbar gewesen. Zuerst konnte er die unendliche Erleichterung, die von Harry ausging, spüren, doch dann kippte sein Schüler plötzlich um, die Augen nach oben verdreht und aus seiner Narbe rann ein feines Rinnsal Blut. Etwas, das sonst nie passiert war. „Enervate" – „Enervate" Doch egal, wie oft er es probierte, sein Schüler blieb liegen und rührte sich nicht. Sein Puls war schwach, aber dennoch deutlich fühlbar. Also machte er sich daran, ihn auf seinen Armen in seine Hütte zu tragen und auf seinem Nachtlager abzusetzen. Anschließend holte er einen Lappen, befeuchtete diesen an der Quelle hinter dem Haus, und begann das Blut von der Stirn wegzuwischen. Schließlich gab er es auf, Harry aufzuwecken, zumal dessen Puls nun wieder deutlich zu spüren war und keine Gefahr für sein Leben mehr bestand.

Als Harry am Abend des selben Tages endlich wieder zu sich kam, wurde es für Merlin eine relativ lange Erzählung der Ereignisse in der Meditationsebene. Während des Berichts von Harry verfinsterte sich seine Miene zusehends. Sein Verdacht wurde von den ihm erzählten Begebenheiten nur noch untermauert. Zur letzten Gewissheit musste er Harry noch eine mehr oder weniger alles entscheidende Frage stellen:

„Harry, was weißt Du alles über Riddles Horkruxe?" – Harry stutzte. _Was hat diese Frage mit meinem Training zu tun? Aber gut, wenn Merlin es wissen will, dann soll er es halt erfahren._

„In den Stunden mit Dumbledore erfuhr ich, dass Tom höchstwahrscheinlich sieben Horkruxe gemacht hatte. Da sich ein Teil seiner Seele noch in seinem Körper befinden muss, geht es also darum, insgesamt noch sechs Horkruxe zu finden und zu zerstören. Laut Dumbledore hat er sich dafür immer mächtige , beziehungsweise bedeutende magische Gegenstände ausgesucht. Zwei seiner Horkruxe, der Ring und sein Tagebuch, sind schon zerstört, das eine von Dumbledore, das andere von mir. Die übrigen Horkruxe sind zum einen mit Sicherheit das echte Medaillon Slytherins, das von einem R.A.B. gestohlen wurde, zum anderen noch Hufflepuffs Becher. Diese zwei gelten für mich, ebenso wie sie es für Dumbledore taten, als sicher. Über das fünfte und vorletzte Horkrux konnten wir nur spekulieren, kamen aber zu dem Schluss, dass es sich als Quasi-Lebensversicherung in der Nähe Toms befinden musste, nämlich in seiner Schlange Nagini. Für das letzte konnten wir jedoch nur die wildesten Vermutungen anstellen, wobei wir uns darauf konzentrieren wollten, vor allem auf besonders wertvolle magische Gegenstände, entweder von Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw zu schauen. Gefunden haben wir allerdings bisher noch nichts. Aber sag, Merlin, weshalb willst Du das eigentlich wissen?"

Merlin schien sich nochmals alles zu überlegen, bevor er schließlich langsam seinen Mund öffnete und sichtlich bedrückt sagte:

„Harry, Toms letztes Horkrux, das bist DU!"


	5. Ein erster Schritt

Hallo! Hier bin ich wieder! Natürlich wieder in der gewohnten Kapitellänge!

Hoffe, das Kapitel gefällt euch, ich bin nämlich noch nicht so ganz zufrieden, aber noch länger wollte ich Euch nicht mehr warten lassen.

Ich hätte noch ein paar Fragen wegen des weiteren Verlaufs der Geschichte an Euch:

Was würdet ihr sagen, wenn Harrys Freunde/Verwandte wieder auferstehen (ganz am Schluss)?

Soll ich die Kaps über seine Ausbildugsjahre relativ kurz machen (insgesamt 3 bis 5) oder jedes sehr genau beschreiben (dazu tendiere ich, also jeweils so 10 Kaps, weiß es aber nocht nicht so genau)?

Naja, denkt mal darüber nach. Wäre schön, wenn ihr es ins Rev. schreiben könntet.

Ach, und an die ca. 200 Schwarzleser. Schreibt mir doch bitte auch ein Review. Ich würde mich tierisch freuen, und beantworte es auch ganz bestimmt.

Das nächste Kap gibt's wieder so in zwei bis drei Wochen, bis dahin

Euer Albus Brian Dumbledore

* * *

5. Kapitel: Ein erster Schritt

Harry glaubte seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können. _Ich soll das letzte Horkrux sein? Weshalb? Das würde ja bedeuten, dass er dann mit Sicherheit einen Teil seiner Seele zerstören muss?_

„Weshalb sollte Tom so etwas machen, Merlin? Das hieße ja, er müsste mit Sicherheit einen Teil seiner Seele umbringen. Wieso sollte er so etwas machen?"

„Harry, Du denkst in deinen Maßstäben, aber Du musst versuchen, das aus Toms Sicht zu sehen:

Es gibt eine Prophezeiung, die besagt, dass Du die Macht hast, ihn zu töten, weil er Dich als ebenbürtig zeichnet. Hier kann ich nur mutmaßen, dass er anscheinend Quellen hatte, die ihm versicherten, dass Du dieser ihm Ebenbürtige bist. Wie er darauf kam, das können wir vermutlich nur von ihm erfahren.

Er war sich also sicher, dass nur Du ihn an der totalen Weltherrschaft hindern könntest. So wollte er auf Nummer sicher gehen. Er tötete Deinen Vater, der zweifellos einer der Zauberer mit dem größten Potenzial war, um sich dabei den letzten Horkrux zu schaffen und diesen in Dir zu verstecken. Denn er rechnete damit, dass er Dich nicht einfach so umbringen könnte. So war er der Meinung, dass er diesem Stück seiner Seele, das in Dir schlummerte, den Auftrag geben konnte, deinen Lebenswillen zu verringern, wodurch er Dich leichter töten könnte. Doch er vergaß in seinem Wahn, da er glaubte alles berücksichtigt zu haben, die wichtigste Macht – die Liebe deiner Mutter.

Durch diese schlug sein Fluch auf ihn zurück, und Du hattest ihn für vierzehn Jahre von dieser Welt verbannt."

Noch immer konnte Harry Toms Gedankengänge nicht verstehen. _Wie konnte jemand nur so bereitwillig ein Stück seiner Seele opfern? War sein Drang nach der Weltherrschaft so groß, dass er dabei sein eigene Seele aufs Spiel setzte? _

Solche Gedanken beschäftigten Harry schon eine ganze Weile, genauer gesagt schon an die sechs Monate. Solange war es nämlich her, dass er dieses Gespräch mit Merlin geführt hatte.

Doch auch das Gespräch am Morgen danach hatte es in sich.

* * *

(Rückblick, sechs Monate zuvor)

„Harry! Ich würde vorschlagen, wir legen ab jetzt besonderen Wert auf Dein körperliches und magisches Training und verkürzen Dein Geistestraining etwas. Zumindest solange, bis wir eine Lösung gefunden haben."

„Aber wie soll das funktionieren? Du hast selbst gesagt, dass ich diese Kräfte nur nutzen kann, wenn ich mein magisches Selbst gefunden habe. Aber dorthin kann ich ja nicht, weil mir Toms Horkrux im Weg ist. Wie soll ich das denn schaffen? Kannst Du mir das mal sagen!" Er merkte erst jetzt, dass er zunehmend lauter geworden war. Ein kaum hörbares

„Tschuldige, Merlin!" kam über seine Lippen.

„Ich weiß, es ist schwer für dich Harry! Du wünscht Dir ein normales Leben, ein endlich friedliches Leben, für Dich und Deine Freunde. Und dann erfährst Du, dass Du sein letztes Horkrux bist, und ihn somit nicht umbringen kannst. Aber ich versprech Dir:

Kümmere Du Dich um Dein Training, und ich mach mich auf die Suche nach einer Lösung für Dein Problem. Du musst berücksichtigen, dass Du auch beim Zaubern davon profitierst, eine gute Ausdauer zu haben.

Es scheint, als ob Du der Auserwählte bist, Tom dahin zu schicken, wohin er gehört."

„Warum Merlin? Warum trifft es dauernd mich! Häh? Ich hab das satt! Immer mich, immer Harry Potter, den „Jungen, der lebt", das Wunderkind? Warum kann ich nicht einmal ein normales Leben führen, warum nicht!" schrie Harry.

„Denkst Du ich habe mir mein Schicksal ausgesucht?" es war das erste Mal, dass Merlin laut wurde, stellte Harry überraschend fest. „Denkst Du, ich wollte, dass mich die Nachwelt als den größten Zauberer, den es je gab, gibt, und wahrscheinlich auch geben wird, in Erinnerung behält. Jeder redet von mir, doch glaube mir, wirklich verstehen tut mich keiner!" Irgendetwas in Harry veränderte sich gerade. Er hatte, wie so viele Zauberer vor ihn, bei Merlins Namen nur an den größten Zauberer gedacht, an den, der so viele Zauber erfunden hatte, an den, der gegen das Böse kämpfte. Aber er hatte nie an den Menschen Merlin gedacht. Daran, wie es diesem ergangen war, welche Nachteile die Erwartungen in ihn mit sich brachten.

„Harry! Bitte hör mir zu!

Ich weiß, Du hörst es nicht gern, aber es ist das Schicksal herausragender Persönlichkeiten. Sie müssen für das Wohl aller ihr eigenes Wohl und ihre Wünsche zurückstellen. Schau Dir Albus an.

Denkst Du, er wollte so leben?

Als Zauberer, den die ganze Welt als einzigen Widerstand gegen Tom sah? Als Hoffnungsanker, an dem sich so viele Menschen orientierten? Er war jemand, der in Ruhe leben wollte. Er hat es viermal abgelehnt, Zaubereiminister zu werden. Er hat sich zurückgezogen, weil er in Hogwarts quasi sein eigenes Reich aufgebaut hat. Eine Schule, die er nach seinen Vorstellungen gestalten konnte. Wo ihm niemand dazwischenredete. Wo ihn niemand erreichen konnte. Er hat früh seine Frau verloren – durch Grindelwald, den er dann schließlich selbst ins Jenseits befördert hat.

Er hat sein Schicksal akzeptiert. Seine Rolle als die wohl herausragendste Zaubererpersönlichkeit im 20. Jahrhundert.

Glaubst Du es ging mir anders? Glaubst Du, ich hätte mir kein normales Leben gewünscht? Ein Leben ohne den Kampf gegen das Böse? Ich wollte auch Familie haben, doch ich habe mich anders entschieden:

Für den Kampf gegen das Böse – einen gerechten Kampf.

Große Kämpfer müssen ihr Schicksal akzeptieren. Wir sind es, auf die die Menschen in Situationen wie der heutigen schauen. Wir sind es, auf die sie ihre Hoffnung auf eine bessere Zukunft setzen. Wir sind es, die darüber entscheiden, welchen Weg die Erde in Zukunft gehen wird. Den des Krieges, der Vernichtung und der Zerstörung, oder den des Friedens.

Es gibt ein Sprichwort, das diese Situation denke ich passend umschreibt:

Wer mit einer Hand an der Vergangenheit festhält, hat nur eine für die Zukunft.

Also: Lerne zu leben, lerne, um zu überleben. Es bringt nichts, Dein Schicksal zu verleugnen. Akzeptiere es, und Du wirst es meistern.

Denk darüber nach Harry!"

Darauf sagte Harry nichts mehr. Wie auch? Zum ersten Mal konnte er hinter die Fassaden Merlins und Dumbledores blicken. Hinter die der größten Zauberer.

(Rückblick, Ende)

* * *

„Besser aufpassen, Harry! Wo warst Du denn schon wieder mit Deinen Gedanken? Oder lag es daran, dass wir heute vor genau sechs Monaten d i e s e s Gespräch hatten?"

Sie hatten gerade wieder eines ihrer Übungsduelle veranstaltet, die in letzter Zeit immer ausgeglichener wurden. Das lag jedoch auch daran, dass Merlin seine geistigen Fähigkeiten – Okklumentik und Legilimentik – nicht einsetzte. Heute aber war Harry nach nur zwei Minuten entwaffnet worden.

Harrys Schweigen war für ihn Antwort genug. Er hatte also darüber nachgedacht.

„Tschuldige, Merlin!" - „Ach Harry, hör auf, Dich immer zu entschuldigen. Es ist ganz verständlich, dass Du mal wieder abgedriftet bist, aber das macht nichts. Denn ich glaube, ich hab zu dieser Frage einiges herausgefunden – ich glaube, das dürfte Dich interessieren."

Sofort hob Harry den Kopf „Was, Merlin? Was hast Du herausgefunden?"

In den letzten Wochen war nämlich Merln regelmäßig weg gewesen, was er genau gemacht hatte, wusste Harry nicht. Währenddessen hatte Harry weiter an seiner Fitness gearbeitet.

„Geduld, Harry! Das packen wir morgen an. Zuerst übern wir heute noch die Intensivierung einiger Zaubersprüche, die noch besser werden müssen."

„Fiesling! Erst scharf machen, und dann wieder vertrösten!" Merlin schmunzelte. Ihr Umgang war zunehmend lockerer geworden in letzter Zeit.

Merlin zauberte eine Zielscheibe in hundert Meter Entfernung. Für die beiden war das die normale Entfernung, in Hogwarts wäre es für die meisten unvorstellbar gewesen, über so eine lange Strecke einen einigermaßen kraftvollen Zauber zu wirken.

„Also los! Die letzten fünfzehn Flüche und, wenn ich bitten, möglichst in die Mitte der Zielscheibe!" ermahnte Merlin Harry schmunzelnd. Der letzte Satz kam daher, dass Harry ihm auf seine Zielauswertung, mit der Merlin nicht zufrieden war, einfach lachend geantwortet hatte „Hauptsache Treffer".

„Expelliarmus!" – der Fluch raste auf die Zielscheibe zu, durchschmetterte den Schutzschild, denn Merlin in der Stärke eines normalen Zauberers darum gelegt hatte, und schleuderte die Zielscheibe fast zwanzig Meter nach hinten.

Während Harry weiter schrie und aus allen Rohren feuerte, zog Merlin eine Augenbraue hoch. Was würde erst werden, wenn er morgen wirklich das Horkruxschild zerstören konnte. Der Zauber würde dann mit der Zeit noch stärker werden. Und im Moment benutzte Harry nooch ncht einmal einen Zauberstab. Was mit einem Zauberstab geschehen würde, erst recht mit einem, der auf Harry abgestimmt war, das konnte er nur mutmaßen, aber es würde unglaublich sein.

„Intanso!"- ein weißer Strahl schoß auf die Zielscheibe zu, und zerstörte sie vollkommen. Dieser Fluch war sozusagen Harrys persönlicher Todesfluch. Er war nicht so tief in die dunklen Künste verstrickt, wie der Avada-Kedavra-Fluch, hatte aber das gleiche Ergebnis. Die Nervenbahnen wurden irreversibel zerstört, Folge war sofortiger Tod.

Harry säuberte noch kurz die Stelle, an der die Zielscheibe gestanden war, und machte sich dann auf den Weg in die Hütte.

Er hatte in den letzten Wochen viel gelernt. Die Theorie über die Magiebahnen, die er brauchen würde, wenn er das Horkruxhindernis beseitigt hätte. Doch auch in der Praxis war er nicht untätig geblieben. Mit Merlin zusammen hatte er so viele Flüche und Zauber gelernt, dass er damit wohl seine eigene Schule aufmachen konnte, so mutmaßte er. Für die meisten Zauber brauchte er nun nicht einmal mehr einen Spruch.

Nach dem Abendessen betrachtete Merlin Harry noch einmal sehr kritisch:

„Harry, was ich morgen mache, ist sehr riskant. Es kann passieren, dass ich, Du, oder wir beide bei diesem Ritual sterben. Aber wenn wir es schaffen, dann hätte Tom ein Horkrux weniger. Ich für meinen Teil erkläre mich dazu bereit, aber Du musst entscheiden. Es geht um das Horkrux in Dir, aber auch um deinen Kopf und dein Leben."

„Nein, Merlin. Ich will nicht, dass Du für mich dein Leben riskierst. Die Welt braucht Dich noch. Was ist, wenn Du stirbst. Die Geschichte würde sich grundlegend ändern, die Welt, wie ich sie gekannt habe, hätte womöglich nie existiert."

„Entscheide für Dich Harry. Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen, und an der wird sich nichts mehr ändern. Doch ich bitte Dich, sag JA. Ja für ein Leben ohne Toms Horkrux, für ein Leben, das wieder ein Stückchen normaler geworden ist." Er wusste wie er ihn dazu bringen konnte, zuzustimmen.

Harry seuftze. _Warum macht er es mir nur immer so schwer? Warum ruht diese Entscheidungslast auf meinen Schultern? Warum immer ich? Doch er hat selbst gesagt, ich soll es machen!_

„Hauen wir Toms eins über. Vertreiben wir ihn aus meinen Kopf!"

Merlin nickte, mehr musste dazu nicht gesagt werden. Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens erhoben sie sich und jeder ging zu seiner Ruhestätte, um sich für den darauffolgenden Tag zu wappnen. Einen der härtesten, den beide in ihrem Leben je hatten.

Es war, als läge eine Atmosphäre aus purer Spannung in der Luft, als Merlin und Harry am nächsten Tag zum ersten Mal ihre Gliedmaßen streckten, als sie in der Früh aufwachten. Das Frühstück verlief sehr langsam, so kam es Harry vor. Je weiter sie damit kamen, desto aufgeregter wurde er.

_Würden sie es schaffen, das Horkrux zu zerstören? Würden sie dieses, wahrscheinlich Toms wichtigstes Horkrux beseitigen können?_

„Nun, Harry, lass uns das draußen vor der Hütte beginnen. Wir wollen einen Platz nehmen, wo unsere Geister und Seelen frei sein können, und nicht von weltlichen Dingen beeinflusst werden. Ich werde nun die Schutzzauber, die ich um dieses Fleckchen Erde gelegt habe, aufheben, da ich meine ganze Konzentration dieser Aufgabe widmen muss."

Aufgeregt wie selten trat Harry aus der Hütte und ließ sich ungefähr zehn Meter vor der Hütte im Schneidersitz ins Gras fallen. Merlin nahm genau gegenüber Platz. Er zog aus seiner Tasche einen leicht hellblau leuchtenden Edelstein, ähnlich einem Diamanten. Diesen ließ er nun genau zwischen ihnen beiden aufsteigen, bis er schließlich genau zwischen ihren Köpfen schwebte.

Was ist das für ein komischer Stein? Aber er sieht einfach nur wundervoll aus! Er muss ihn von einer seiner Erkundungstouren mitgebracht haben!

Doch ohne weiter Worte bat Merlin, dass sie sich mit den Händen berührten, und so fingen sie an, in die Meditationsebene abzugleiten. Bald schon schritt Harry mit Merlin zusammen auf sein leuchtendes magisches Ich zu. Es war, als ob mit jedem Schritt in Richtung Kegel seine innere Unruhe größer wurde.

„Harry, bitte fass auch hier in dieser Ebene meine Hände an. Ich muss mich als ausführender Zauberer mit dem verbunden wissen, der der Träger des Horkruxes ist. Ich muss jetzt die Kräfte Avalons entfesseln."

Harry wunderte sich noch kurz über die Kräfte Avalons, aber das Schauspiel begann.

„Ich, Merlin, Hüter des Kristalls von Avalon, bitte die Götter der Magie:

Nehmt diesen Schatten fort. Führt ihn in die Hölle der Magie und vernichtet ihn. Gutes zu Gutem, Böses zu Bösem. Wie es von Anbeginn der Zeit war, so soll es auch heute sein.

HORCRUCEM ESSE DELENDUM!"

Die letzten Worte hatte Merlin förmlich hinausgeschrieen, als wollte er der ganzen Welt mitteilen, was er im Moment zu vollbringen gedachte.

Daraufhin gab es einen Lichtblitz, wodurch beide Zauberer die Augen schließen mussten. Hätten sie sich zu dieser Zeit nicht in der Meditationsebene befunden, so hätte sich ihnen ein wahrhaft denkwürdiges Schauspiel geboten.

In dem Moment, als Merlin den letzten Satz geschrieen hatte, fing der Stein zu leuchten an, bis er schließlich im grellsten Weiß erstrahlte. Das Licht breitete sich immer weiter aus, bis es schließlich die zwei Zauberer komplett umfasste. Nach einem kurzen Aufblitzen, jedoch nicht so heftig wie in der Meditationsebene wurde das Glühen weniger, bis der Stein völlig erloschen auf den Boden zurückfiel.

Kaum war der Blitz in der Meditationsebene abgeklungen, wachte Merlin nun in der realen Welt wieder auf. Offensichtlich hatte es geklappt, denn so hatten ihm auch die Feen von Avalon die Folgen dieses Versuches erklärt. Jetzt hieß es also nur noch warten, bis Harry wieder zurückkehren würde aus der Meditationsebene.

Harry hingegen konnte es kaum fassen, was sich ihm präsentierte. Der schwarze Rand um sein inneres Ich war zerstört. Als er das sah, wollte er nichts anderes, als vor Freude in die Luft zu springen. _Tom hatte ein Horkrux weniger! Und das fast tausend Jahre bevor er sich seine Horkruxe gemacht hatte!_

Harry war, als ob ein riesiger Stein von seinem Herzen abgefallen wäre. Doch er schüttelte sehr schnell die Gedanken daran ab, denn nun galt sein Augenmerk seinem magischen Ich.

Es war wie der Himmel auf Erden. Er spürte diese Macht, dieses vertraute Rufen, das ihn rief. Wie in Trance ging er die letzten Schritte auf sein magisches Ich zu – die Spannung in ihm stieg ins unermessliche. Langsam streckte er seine Hand aus und näherte sich Zentimeter um Zentimeter seinem Ich.

Als er es berührte, war es, als würden tausend Blitze voller Energie und Magie über seinen Körper zucken. Als würde er vollkommen werden, und nun einen Teil von sich begrüßen, der nur lange Zeit verloren war. Es fühlte sich so rein und vollkommen an, doch er spürte auch etwas anderes:

Magie, seine Magie, wie sie sich anscheinend vergrößerte, nun, da er sein magisches Selbst gefunden hatte.

„Sprich, junger Erleuchteter! Was sind die Grundsätze deines Lebens? Erst, wenn Du dies zu meiner Zufriedenheit beantwortest, wirst Du im Stande sein, mein Erbe anzutreten!"

Harry überlegte nicht woher diese Stimme kam oder wer es überhaupt war. In einer Art natürlichen Intuition wusste er, dass es sich hier um eine Art letzter Prüfung handelte. Eine Prüfung, die Tom niemals bestehen würde, da ihm hier seine Geistesfähigkeiten auch nichts nützten.

„Gerechtigkeit, Loyalität bis zum Tod und Liebe!" sagte Harry nach kurzer Bedenkzeit.

Stille, nichts tat sich.

Als würde es die Antwort auf seine Antwort sein, konnte er feststellen, wie er gleichsam in den Kegel gezogen wurde, so dass er nun von diesem umgeben wurde, und der nun sämtliche Magielinien in der Umgebung wahrnehmen konnte. Das Gefühl der Vollkommenheit in ihm verstärkte sich immer mehr. Nun war er Harry Potter, und hatte sich in allen Dingen selbst gefunden und begriffen! Er kannte nun sein Magiekern und würde die Möglichkeiten, die sich ihm boten, nutzen können.

„Shit!" Das konnte es doch gar nicht geben.

Was er sah, ließ ihn keineswegs frohlocken. Er war von zwanzig schwach schimmernden Auren umgeben – Muggeln. Auch sah er, dass Merlin – wie er scherzhaft dachte, die Leuchte unter den Auren – ebenfalls umzingelt war und von diesen nun abgeführt wurde.

Geschwächt von der Horkruxvernichtung spürte Harry, dass er nicht mehr die Kraft dazu haben würde, die Gegner zu überwältigen. Doch ermutigt von der gelungenen Vernichtung schwor er sich, sich und Merlin schnellstmöglich aus dieser Klemme wieder zu befreien.


	6. Die schwerste Brücke

Hallo liebe Leser!

Das bisher längste Kap wartet auf euch. Bin gerade damit fertig geworden, nachdem ich festgestellt habe, dass das letzte Update schon 11 Tage her ist. Naja, viel Spaß damit!

Übrigens: Danke für die Beantwortung meiner Fragen vor dem letzten Kap, wie es weitergehen soll. Ich werde die Ausbildung mal genauer beschreiben, wie genau werdet ihr sehen, wobei ein Teil sicher überwiegen wird (welcher wird nicht verraten). Und die Sache mit dem Auferstehen, ja oder nein? Nun ich denke, ihr werdet verstehen, wenn ich mich nicht dazu äußere...(ein wenig Spannung muss ja sein!)

* * *

6. Kapitel: Die schwerste Brücke 

Harry wusste nicht mehr, wie er hierher gekommen war. Er schwebte in einer Röhre mit dunklen Wänden, und am Ende derselbigen konnte er einen schwachen Lichtschimmer sehen.

Je näher er diesem kam, desto weniger wurden seine Schmerzen, und umso geborgener und erleichterter fühlte er sich. _Endlich wieder schmerzfrei sein! Frei von allen Sorgen!_

Immer näher kam er diesem Ende, wie es schien mit ziemlich hoher Geschwindigkeit. Er wollte nur noch diese letzten paar Meter überwinden. Doch irgendetwas bremste ihn.

„Verdammt! Beweg Dich doch endlich vorwärts, blöder Körper!" schrie er dem Ende entgegen. Und mit quälend langsamer Geschwindigkeit kam er dem Ende entgegen.

„Entscheide Harry! Entscheide!" Harry stutze. Woher kam diese Stimme?

„Es sind die Entscheidungen in unserem Leben, die aus uns das machen, was wir werden!" _Heißt das, er sollte wieder umkehren? Was hatte diese Stimme dagegen? Was verdammt noch mal? WAS?_

Er näherte sich immer weiter dem Ende.

„Entscheide! Entscheide, ob Du das tun willst, was leicht ist, oder das, was richtig ist. Denk an deine Freunde! Lass sie nicht umsonst gestorben sein!" Die Stimme hatte einen finalen Ton.

Harry blieb stehen. _Freunde? Welche Freunde?_

Und als ob das in ihm etwas ausgelöst hätte, sah er Bilder an sich vorüberziehen: _Von einem rothaarigen Jungen, einem jungen Mädchen mit buschigen braunen Haaren. Es war, als strömte sein ganzes Leben an seinem inneren Auge vorbei. Doch es kamen auch die weniger freudvollen Ereignisse. Voldemort: sein Aufstieg, der Kampf im Ministerium, der Tod seines wohl größten Bezugspunktes, Dumbledores._

Bei dessen Name musste er lächeln. Er war sich sicher, dass die Stimme, die ihn gerade aufgehalten hatte, die Stimme Dumbledores war. Anscheinend hatten sich dessen Ratschläge sich ihm so sehr eingeprägt, dass sie ihm in Zeiten größter Not quasi von alleine halfen. Was wohl Scrimegeour dazu sagen würde, wenn er erfuhr, wie „durch und durch Dumbledores Mann" Harry war?

Und mit aller Kraft stemmte er sich gegen seine bisherige Richtung und kämpfte, wie er noch nie gekämpft hatte, kämpfte, um seine Freunde, seine Eltern, Sirius und Dumbledore nicht zu enttäuschen, um die Welt vom Bösen zu befreien.

* * *

Merlin hing erschöpft an der Wand. Er hatte es also doch nicht geschafft. Seine Schutzzauber hatten während der Meditation nicht gehalten und Muggel konnten in sein Gebiet eindringen. Und dann waren es zu viele um sich gegen sie zu wehren. Hilflos musste er mit ansehen, wie sein Schützling genau wie er abgeführt wurde – gefesselt. 

Nun hing er hier, an eine Kerkerwand gefesselt. Mit den Händen in Eisenschellen so hoch an der Wand aufgehängt, dass seine Füße nicht den Boden berührten. Er hatte fast keine Kraft mehr. Vier Wochen war es her, seit sie gefangen genommen wurden. Man hatte sie hierher gebracht, aufgehängt und seitdem nur mehr äußerst notdürftig mit Nahrung versorgt. Wie Harry die ganze Zeit überstehen konnte, ohne auch nur ein Stück Nahrung zu sich zu nehmen, war ihm ein Rätsel. Aber er lebte.

Er wurde jäh unterbrochen, als die Kerkertür aufgeschleudert wurde und zwei Männer mit Ritterrüstung hereintraten.

„Na, alter Mann! Wo bleiben deine Zaubersprüche? Oder kannst Du Dir diesmal nicht helfen?" fragte der Eine spöttisch.

„Vielleicht braucht er ja auch nur seinen komischen Holzstab, den er bei sich hatte! Aber den hat ja leider der König. Wie schade!" seufzte daraufhin der Zweite.

Merlin blieb äußerlich ruhig, aber innerlich arbeitete es. Wenn sein Zauberstab nicht vernichtet worden war, sondern sogar beim König, dann würde er vermutlich noch eine Weile am Leben bleiben. Denn weshalb sollte sich der König sonst seinen Stab aufheben, mit dem er ja nichts anfangen konnte?

„Was ist nun, alter Mann? Sollen wir Dir nun vielleicht vom Baum da draußen nen Zweig abschneiden?" lachte der Erste wieder. Doch Merlin zog es weiter vor zu schweigen.

„Amarus, was meinst Du? Sollen wir den Jungen da nicht vielleicht gleich abschlachten? Der stirbt doch sowieso? Oder? Was meinst Du?" stellte der Zweite die Gegenfrage.

„...aahhh...Merlin..." entwich in diesem Moment Harry ein Stöhnen. Die Wachen schauten überrascht auf. Ganz konnten sie ihre Verwunderung nicht verstecken.

„Harry! Beweg Dich nicht! Wir sind gefangen und im Moment an eine Mauer gefesselt!" raunte ihm Merlin zu.

Doch all das hörte Harry bereits nicht mehr. Vor Erschöpfung war er bereits wieder ins Reich der Träume zurückgekehrt. Nichtsdestotrotz durchfuhr Merlin ein unheimliches Glücksgefühl. Harry hatte diese Zeit überstanden. Vier Wochen!

Ohne einen weiteren Ton von sich zu geben drehten sich die Wachen um und verließen den Kerker.

Die nächste Woche verging dann ähnlich wie dieser Tag. Täglich kamen die Wächter, prüften die Fesseln, rissen ihre Witze und gingen wieder. Mit der Zeit wurde ihr Spott immer weniger, da sich Merlin nicht darüber aufregte, und schließlich ließen sie es ganz bleiben. Doch ab diesem Tag wurden sie beide merkwürdigerweise von zwei Frauen täglich aufgesucht, die ihnen Essen und Trinken brachten. So wurde zumindest Merlin gefüttert, da er ja immer noch an den Fesseln hing.

Schließlich wachte Harry wieder auf, dieses Mal endgültig. Merlin erläuterte ihm die Lage und er war schon gespannt auf die Wächter und die Frauen, die da im Laufe des Tages kommen würden. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Tagen kamen jedoch dieses Mal nur die zwei Frauen.

Die Tür öffnete sich, und Harry erkannte zwei junge Frauen, die anscheinend Dienerinnen waren. Jedoch nahm er auch um beide Frauen ein äußerst schwaches bläuliches Leuchten war – es waren Muggel. Als die Jüngere der beiden sah, dass Harry wach war, machte sie sich gleich daran, ihn mit Essen und Trinken zu versorgen.

„Stop! Hör auf! Ich kann nicht mehr!" presste Harry zwischen zwei Bissen hervor, da auch er an der Wand hängend gefüttert wurde. Die Dienerin jedoch wollte unbeeindruckt weitermachen, so dass er nun einfach seine Lippen fest aufeinander presste, da er das Essen nicht mehr gewohnt war. Sie ließ endlich von ihm ab.

„Danke!" brachte er mit einem geringen Lächeln hervor, doch er erhaschte nur einen bedauernden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht der Dienerin.

„Was hast Du?" fragte Harry.

Nervös blickte sich seine Dienerin um, und vergewisserte sich, dass ihre Partnerin mit Merlin beschäftigt war. Sichtlich mit sich ringend presste sie hervor:

„Ihr sollt geopfert werden, wenn der König das Fest zum Gedenken an die Eroberung dieses Stückes Land abhält. Er will zeigen, was er mit denjenigen macht, die sich ihm wiedersetzen."

Schnell drehte sie sich weg, da sie wahrgenommen hatte, dass ihre Partnerin auch fertig geworden war. Harry wollte ihr noch ein „Aber..." hinterschreien, besann sich aber dann doch eines besseren. _Anscheinend waren die beiden Frauen unterschiedlicher Meinung, denn sonst hätte ja meine Dienerin nicht auf Merlins Dienerin schauen müssen._

Als die Frauen weg waren, konzentrierte sich Harry wieder auf seine Meditation und versuchte mehr über seine Aurenblick herauszufinden, beziehungsweise diesen zu trainieren. Er erkannte, dass er damit eigentlich alles wahrnehmen konnte wie mit dem normalen Auge auch, nur dass er halt keine klaren Konturen bei den Menschen sah, sondern im Moment noch kegelförmige Gebilde. Aber vielleicht konnte er ja das noch ein wenig trainieren.

Am nächsten Tag ließ sich seine Dienerin sehr viel Zeit ihn mit Essen zu versorgen, so dass sie am Schluss alleine im Kerker blieb. Anscheinend hatte sie darauf nur gewartet, denn kaum war ihre Partnerin weg, flüsterte sie Harry zu:

„Ihr sollt in fünf Tagen geopfert werden. Das heißt, man wird euch wilden Tieren vorwerfen, und das vor den Augen der ganzen Stadt. Wenn ihr bis dahin nicht hier raus seid, seid ihr verloren!"

„Warum erzählst Du mir das? Und warum sollte ich Dir überhaupt glauben?" erwiderte Harry. „Du wartest immer, bis deine Partnerin den Kerker verlassen hat, tust geheimnisvoll, und willst anscheinend dadurch mein Vertrauen gewinnen."

„Glaub was Du glauben willst, aber ich sage die Wahrheit. Ich gehöre nicht wie sie zum Volk des Königs, ich wurde hier geboren, lebte in Frieden und musste mit ansehen, wie dieser König unsere Region eroberte und uns unmenschlichen Bedingungen unterwarf. Steuern so hoch, dass wir selbst kaum leben können, alle Frauen unter 15 Jahren gehören ihm, wenn er sie auswählt – so wie mich. Glaubst Du mit jetzt? Ich will diesen König nicht! Und diese Opferungen macht er, um uns vor Augen zu führen, wie es Verrätern ergeht. Doch wir haben uns trotzdem versammelt im Untergrund. Wir sind an Männerzahl den Truppen unseres Gebieters überlegen, doch uns fehlt ein Anführer! In der Vergangenheit haben wir uns auf irgendwelche Stümper verlassen und haben deswegen einige unserer Kämpfer verloren. Wir wollen uns wieder unserem alten Herrscher anschließen, doch dafür müssen wir den jetzigen Tyrannen vertreiben, oder ihm die Kontrolle über diese Provinz entreißen."

„Und das soll ich Dir glauben? Weshalb vertraust Du das alles mir an?" fragte Harry. Er war keineswegs überzeugt, dass er dieser Frau vertrauen konnte.

„Du hast vier oder fünf Wochen ohne jede Nahrung überlebt. Kein normaler Mensch schafft das. Und als ich Dich das erste Mal hier sah beim Essen, da ist mir etwas aufgefallen, was ich sonst noch nie gesehen habe. Dieser Ausdruck in deinen Augen. Leid, aber vor allem Entschlossenheit. Entschlossenheit für das Gute zu kämpfen und sich gegen das Böse aufzulehnen. Viele haben gesagt, sie könnten uns vom dem Tyrannen befreien, aber nur Dir würde ich so etwas glauben."

Harry bemerkte, dass dabei ihre Aura kurz leicht an Intensität gewann. Hatte nicht Merlin gesagt, man könne daran erkennen, ob jemand lügt oder nicht? Er nahm sich vor, ihn anschließend danach zu fragen.

Zunächst jedoch ließ Harry es bei seiner ausdruckslosen Miene bewenden.

Mit etwas enttäuschter Miene zog seine Dienerin von dannen.

Er musste darüber nachdenken. _Was ging es ihn eigentlich an, wenn sie sich hier gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlugen?_ Er hatte im Moment seine Magiereserven wieder aufgefüllt, er fühlte es.

Er ließ sich in seine Meditationsebene sinken. Hier waren weniger Störeinflüsse vorhanden, das hieß, es fiel im leicht, alles störende einfach auszublenden. Doch es dauerte nicht allzu lange und sein Entschluss stand fest.

Darauf beschloss er erst mal, seinen neu erworbenen Aurablick und die damit verbundenen Fähigkeiten zu erkunden. Es war, als würde er seinen eigentlich leuchtenden Kegel verlassen und auf Wanderschaft gehen. Er sah eine relativ stark erleuchtete Gestalt an der Wand – Merlin. Kurz entschlossen ging er auf die Lichtquelle zu, berührte sie und sprach, ohne genau zu wissen warum, sie an:

„Merlin? Kannst Du mich hören?"

„Harry? Hast Du gerade gesprochen?" meinte Merlin zum Körper von Harry gewand, der beide Augen geschlossen hatte. Als er daraufhin seinen Aurenblick aktivierte, erlebte er die Überraschung seines Lebens, die Aura seines Schülers befand sich direkt vor seiner Nase.

„Harry, wie hast Du das gemacht? Wieso reicht ein Teil deiner Aura bis zu mir?" fragte er völlig geschockt.

„Keine Ahnung Merlin. Ich wollte einfach nur meine neuen Fähigkeiten erkunden, habe deine Aura gesehen und sie berührt. Sieht so aus, als könnte ich mit Dir im Geist kommunizieren."

Zu sagen, Merlin wäre geschockt, wäre die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts gewesen. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Harry war Telepath! Der erste, den er gefunden hatte und der diese geheimnisumwobene Fähigkeit hatte, mit Leuten im Geist zu sprechen. Offensichtlich hatte Toms Horkrux mehr Eigenschaften und Fähigkeiten Harrys unterdrückt.

„Harry, du bist Telepath! Das heißt, du kannst mit bloßen Gedanken mit deinen Mitmenschen kommunizieren." Welche Eigenschaften hatte dieser Junge noch? Fragte sich Merlin. Er hatte jetzt schon Fähigkeiten, die die Merlins überstiegen.

„Wow!" entfuhr Harry ein geschockter Laut. Hatte er doch auch von diesem Mythos gehört.

„Ähh, Merlin? Du hast doch gesagt, du könntest anhand deines Aurenblickes erkennen, ob dein Gegenüber dich anlügt oder nicht. Wie äußert sich denn das?"

„Harry, Harry! Lass mir doch mal Zeit, den Schock, dass Du Telepath bist, erst mal verarbeiten, und komm nicht schon wieder mit deinen Fragen." antwortete Merlin schmunzelnd, was Harry die Augen verdrehen ließ.

„Naja, also wenn dich dein Gegenüber anlügt, verfärbt sich seine Aura zu einem tiefen Dunkelrot. Wenn er aber ehrlich ist, wird seine Aura kurz an Intensität gewinnen. Und Du kannst dir sicher sein, dass er Dir die Wahrheit sagt, beziehungsweise gesagt hat."

Harry schnaufte durch. Seine Dienerin hatte ihm also die Wahrheit gesagt. Immer noch in der Meditationsebene meinte Harry schließlich zu Merlin:

„Merlin, ich muss dir was erklären."

Er machte an dieser Stelle eine Pause, wusste er doch nicht, wie er es seinem Lehrmeister am besten verklickern sollte.

„Was?" kam die ungeduldige Nachfrage von seiten Merlins. _Das ich das noch mal erleben darf, dass er ungeduldig wird! Da bin ich aber beruhigt!_

„Geduld Merlin, Geduld!" meinte Harry daraufhin amüsiert, worauf auch er ein leises Lachen von Merlin vernahm.

Harry machte sich nun daran, Merlin das, was er von seiner Dienerin gehört hatte, weiterzugeben. Als er mit den Berichten geendet hatte, wurde Merlins Miene immer nachdenklicher.

Es war Zeit für einen ersten Test für seinen Schützling. Jetzt sollte er zeigen, ob er etwas aus seiner Ausbildung gelernt hatte, oder ob die Mühe umsonst war.

„Harry, du kannst dich hier nicht einmischen. Du musst an deine Ausbildung denken, du"

Weiter kam Merlin nicht, denn er vernahm plötzlich die laute Stimme Harrys, die ihn unterbrach.

„Du hast selbst gesagt, dass die obersten zwei Richtlinien in unserem Leben die Loyalität gegenüber unseren Freunden und vor allem Gerechtigkeit sein sollten.

Wir können uns hier nicht heraushalten, wir müssen eingreifen.

Das Leben hier ist nicht gerecht.

Wir haben die Mittel, das zu ändern. Wir müssen versuchen, das zu ändern.

MEIN Entschluss steht fest: ICH werde helfen.

Was Du tun wirst, bleibt dir überlassen, ich wäre jedoch froh, nicht auf mich allein angewiesen zu sein."

Harrys Stimme war zum Schluss ruhiger geworden, und sie klang so, als würde er damit eine Art Ultimatum stellen. Der jedoch erwiderte nun mit deutlich heraushörbarem Stolz in der Stimme:

„Ich werde dir helfen, Harry! Du hast gerade bewiesen, dass Du zu deinen Prinzipien stehst und sie auch in Zeiten der Not vertrittst. Allerdings sollten wir nicht voreilig handeln."

Harry fühlte sich erleichtert. Er musste die ganze Sache nicht allein durchziehen.

Doch gleichzeitig begann er immer nachdenklicher zu werden. Merlin merkte das, und war sich sicher zu wissen, an was jetzt sein Schützling dachte.

„Harry! Bedenke, es geht hier um Gerechtigkeit. Wenn du also sich gezwungen siehst, einen Mann dieses Königs zu töten, dann tu es. Sie haben ihr Leben der falschen, einer ungerechten Sache verschrieben, nur um sich die Annehmlichkeiten des Ritterstandes zu sichern. Sie haben sich damals falsch entschieden, als sie sich dem König bei der Eroberung dieser Provinz anschlossen, und sie haben sich falsch entschieden, wenn sie dich angreifen.

Sie hatten ihre zweite Chance, sollten sie dich angreifen.

Ich weiß, es ist schwierig über diese Brücke zu gehen, aber wenn Du töten musst, dann tu es!"

Harry hatte aufmerksam zugehört und musste sich der Logik dieser Aussage geschlagen geben. Die Unterwerfung dieser Provinz war ungerecht, und sie alle hätten umkehren können. Schließlich nickte er Merlin zu. Er glaubte, verstanden zu haben, worum es ging.

Und so besprachen sie für den Rest des Tages, wie sie vorgehen würden und zogen sich erst am Abend wieder aus der Meditationsebene zurück, um in ihrer mehr oder weniger bequemen Stellung etwas Ruhe zu finden.

Am nächsten Tag bekamen die zwei Zauberer wieder ihren Besuch von den Frauen. Harry merkte schon, dass seine Dienerin sich sehr viel Zeit ließ, und ständig Blicke zu ihrer Mitdienerin warf.

„Beeil dich! Wir haben für diese zwei nicht ewig Zeit!" fuhr plötzlich die Ältere der beiden Harrys Dienerin an, die darauf nur ein kurzes „Jawohl" erwiderte und sich wieder Harry zuwandte. Er bemerkte den leicht entschuldigenden Blick, mit dem sie ihn betrachtete.

Harry fand, dass es Zeit war, sich mit ihr genauer zu unterhalten, und er konzentrierte sich darauf fest auf sie und rief im Geiste nach ihr. Merlin und er hatten am Morgen noch etwas geübt, was das telepathische Unterhalten anging, und schließlich schaffte es Harry, nur durch einen Gedanken an die entsprechende Person eine Verbindung aufzubauen.

„Dienerin?" – geschockt zuckte diese vor ihm zusammen, hatte sie doch gerade in diesem Moment ihm etwas zu essen in den Mund gegeben. Wie konnte er dann mit ihr sprechen?

Harry sah ihrem Gesicht an, was sie dachte, und fuhr schnell weiter fort:

„Ich bin Telepath! Das heißt ich kann mich im Geist mit dir unterhalten. Du musst einfach nur ganz fest an das denken, was Du mir sagen willst, und ich werde Dich hören. Aber wie heißt du eigentlich!"

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich die Dienerin wieder gefasst hatte, doch nachdem er den nächsten und letzten Bissen im Mund hatte, hörte er ein leises

„Amalia!"

„Hör gut zu, Amalia! Zuerst ich heiße Harry und werde dir helfen. Wenn es so ist, wie du sagst, und es ist so, denn ich würde es merken, wenn du mich anlügst, werde ich euch helfen, den König zu beseitigen. Du musst jetzt gehen, doch konzentrier dich ein wenig auf mich. Dann kann ich dir, wenn du so willst, geistig folgen. Ich könnte dich zwar auch ohne deine Anstrengung finden und dir folgen, aber so ist es für mich leichter. Dadurch kann ich mich gleich ein wenig hier im Schloss umsehen. Beantworte mir aber noch folgende Fragen:

Wie steht das Volk dieser Provinz zu dieser Meinung? Unterstützen sie den jetzigen König oder wollen sie wieder so wie früher leben?"

„Harry, danke, dass Du dich unserer annimmst. Du glaubst nicht, wie viel mir das bedeutet. Endlich können wir unsere Herrscher vertreiben und in Frieden leben. Aber die Frage könntest Du dir eigentlich selbst beantworten. Wenn unser Volk hinter dem König stehen würde, wieso sollte dann dieser so eine Opferung durchziehen. Nein! Er weiß ganz genau, dass es hier nicht weit her ist mit der scheinbaren Begeisterung für ihn."

„Los, komm jetzt! Ich hab dir lang genug Zeit gelassen, ihn zu versorgen!" schrie Merlins Dienerin zu der Jungen. Diese packte hastig ihre Sachen zusammen, schenkte Harry noch mal ein kleines Lächeln, drehte sich um und verließ zusammen mit ihrer Mitdienerin den Raum – Harry folgte ihr geistig.

„Sag deinen Anhängern, sie sollen alle zur Opferung kommen. Die stärkeren sollen sich in der Nähe der königlichen Wachposten aufhalten." Teilte Harry Amalia über seine telepathischen Fähigkeiten mit. Dann konzentrierte er sich darauf, ihr durch das Schloss zu folgen und sich alles möglichst genau einzuprägen.

An den darauffolgenden Tagen lief in den Augen von Merlins Dienerin alles normal ab. Sie kamen, um den beiden Männern ihr Essen zu bringen, und gingen dann wieder. Sie wunderte sich noch kurz, warum Amalia nun immer schneller als sie fertig war, aber das war ihr egal. Was sie nicht wusste, war, dass diese und Harry eh telepathisch miteinander verbunden waren und ihr Harry im Detail seinen Plan erklärte, der denkbar einfach war, aber dafür umso besser wirken sollte.

„Harry, ich habe allen Bescheid gegeben, und es wird so sein, wie du gesagt hast. Die Kämpfer unter uns werden nahe der Wachposten Aufstellung nehmen und sie auf euer Zeichen hin überwältigen. Die hundert mit Schwertern bewaffneten Männer sollten kein Problem darstellen. Wenn das geschehen ist, und wir alles unter Kontrolle haben, sollte es kein Problem mehr sein, die übrigen Menschen von unserer tat zu überzeugen, und uns wieder unserem alten Herrscher anzuschließen."

Harry gab im Geist sein Einverständnis, und signalisierte ihr, dass alles gut werden würde. Dann verließ er die Meditationsebene.

Die Tage bis zur Hinrichtung vergingen. Und schließlich war es soweit. Die Kerkertür öffnete sich, und die zwei Wachen kamen herein.

„Ja, Amarus, ich kann es kaum erwarten. Das wird ein schöner Tag, und ein unterhaltsamer dazu."

„Da hast du recht, wenngleich er für unsere beiden hier sicherlich nicht so schön wird." Antwortete der andere, wobei sich beide daran machten, die zwei Zauberer von den Ketten zu befreien und ihre Hände und Füße mit Stricken zu binden.

Mit beiden Gefangenen traten sie durch die Kerkertür - der Tag der Befreiung war gekommen.

* * *

(In Hogwarts) 

In der Schule lief alles weitestgehend normal – sofern dieses Wort in Zeiten wie dieser überhaupt noch verwendet werden konnte. Minerva McGonagall war Nachfolgerin Dumbledores und führte die Schule. Am Lehrertisch saß sie jedoch wie immer an ihrem Platz – neben dem großen Stuhl für den Direktor. Auf die Fragen diesbezüglich hatte sie nur geantwortet, sie wolle den Platz als Andenken für den größten Zauberer des letzten Jahrtausends freihalten. Niemand stellte das in Frage – nur vom Slytherintisch war ein kurzes Getuschel zu hören.

Am Gryffindortisch klaffte eine relativ große Lücke, da sowohl die zwei Weasleys, Hermine Granger fehlten, als auch Harry Potter. Bei dem Gedanken an ihm kamen ihr die Tränen. Sie wollte es nicht zugeben, aber dieser Junge war für sie wie ein Sohn, den sie nie hatte. Doch in ihr keimte die Hoffnung auf. Wenn Merlin diesen Jungen ausbildete, gab es Hoffnung. Vielleicht konnte er die Nachfolge Dumbledores antreten, und Voldemort besiegen – vielleicht.

Seit Beginn der Unterrichtszeit vor zwei Wochen plagten sie jedoch sehr viel größere Sorgen als die Erziehung der Kinder. Mitglieder des Ordens wurden in letzter Zeit immer häufiger attackiert. Zum Glück konnten zwar alle einigermaßen heil entkommen, aber es gab keinen Zweifel mehr an ihrem ersten Verdacht:

Es gab einen Verräter! Einen zweiten nach Snape!


	7. Befreiung

Hallo!

Hier bin ich schon wieder! Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir, wenn ein paar kleine Rechtschreibfehler in dem Kap sein sollten, aber ich wollte es unbedingt noch online stellen. Das nächste kommt dann wieder in zwei Wochen oder so...

Wobei: Wenn ihr mir fünfzehn Reviews hinterlasst, kommt es schon am Montag...(ich weiß, dass ist Erpressung, aber mal schauen, vielleicht schaff ich es auch so, was ich aber nicht glaub...)

Am Ende des Kapitels erfahrt ihr, wo Harry zuerst hingeht...

Ciao

ABD

* * *

7. Kapitel: Befreiung

Sie wurden von den zwei Wachen fortgeschleppt, durch größtenteils dunkle Gänge. Anscheinend gab es einen unterirdischen Gang zu dieser Arena. Nach einem mehrmenütigen Gang konnte Harry schließlich das Gegröhle der Menge hören, das immer mehr anschwoll.

Schließlich waren sie bei den Zellen direkt hinter der Arena angelangt. Deutlich konnten sie das Gekreische des Volkes hören, doch es mischten sich auch andere Laute darunter – Schmerzensschreie. Anscheinend wurden schon vor ihnen Menschen gefoltert.

Harry konzentrierte sich auf seine Meditationsebene. „Amalia?" – „Ja, was ist, Harry?"

„Warum schreien die Menschen so? Hattest Du nicht gesagt, sie würden den neuen König hassen? Weshalb feiern sie ihn dann aber so?"

„Bitte glaub mir! Hätten sie eine Wahl würden sie es nicht tun, doch die meisten haben nur Angst um ihr eigenes Leben." In ihrer Stimme lag ein flehender Unterton. Harry verließ ihre Verbindung wieder.

Plötzlich wurde es in der Arena auffallend ruhig. Kurz darauf konnten sie eine Stimme hören, die zum Volk sprach, anscheinend der König.

„Nun, meine Untertanen, zum Höhepunkt dieses Tages. Bringt die Gefangenen!"

Grob wurden Merlin und Harry von ihren Wächtern gepackt, die Hände immer noch gefesselt auf dem Rücken und die Arena geführt.

Wenn Harry geglaubt hatte, die Arena würde nur sehr wenige Menschen fassen, wurde er jetzt überrascht. Die Arena war kreisförmig gebaut, war ungefähr fünfzig Meter im Durchmesser groß und wurde von einer drei Meter hohen Mauer umrandet. Anschließend erhoben sich die Zuschauerränge, die ein ganzes Stück in die Höhe ragten, und – so schätzte Harry – wohl an die 10000 Zuschauer fassten.

Am Rand der Arena standen in gleichmäßigen Abstand weitere Wachen in voller Rüstung, die mit Schwertern bewaffnet waren.

Die beiden Gefangenen wurden in die Mitte der Arena geführt, dann entfernten die Wachen ihre Fesseln und zogen sich wieder dorthin zurück, woher sie gekommen waren.

„Untertanen!" schrie der König, den Harry jetzt auf einer anscheinend für ihn angelegten Königsloge sehen konnte.

„Seht nun, wie es diesen Abtrünnigen geht. Sie weigerten sich, sich meiner großzügigen und wohlwollenden Herrschaft zu beugen und dankbar für den Schutz zu sein, den ich ihnen gewährte. So wie diese wird jeder enden, der mir seine Gefolgschaft verweigert."

An dieser Stelle seiner Ansprache machte der König eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause, dann fuhr er fort:

„Aber ich bin sicher, darüber muss ich mir bei euch, meine treuen Untertanen, keine Sorgen machen, oder?" er lächelte dabei gönnerisch.

„Aber genug der Reden. Lasst uns zum Höhepunkt kommen. Bringt die wilden Tiere!"

Harry hatte während dieser Rede seinen Blick durch die Arena schweifen lassen. Zwischen dem Volk standen auffällig wenig Wachen, aber das würde seinen Plan nur erleichtern. Um die Wachen in der Arena würde er sich kümmern müssen – zwanzig waren es an der Zahl, also nichts unmögliches für Merlin und ihn. Amalia stand als eine der Dienerin etwas hinter dem König.

„Amalia, wie steht es um die Treue der anderen, die den König umgeben?"

„Knapp über die Hälfte der zehn Wachen, also sechs, sind diesem König treu ergeben, die restlichen vier stehen auf unserer Seite. Bei den Dienerinen sind fast alle unter dreißig auf unserer Seite, denn sie wurden vom König zu seinem Besitz erklärt."

„Knapp, aber nicht unmöglich, wenn wir das Überraschungsmoment auf unserer Seite haben."

Nachdem das geklärt war, hörte Harry gerade noch, wie der König seine Rede mit „..die wilden Tiere!" beendete, und daraufhin das Volk anfing zu jubeln.

Unbemerkt von den anderen, da alle Blicke auf den König gerichtet waren, legte Harry seine Hände an seinen Hals und murmelte „sonorus maximus".

Größere Bewegung seines Mundes vermeidend, damit niemand erkannte, dass er sprach, fing er nun an:

„STOPP!" – der Jubel in der Arena erstarb, selbst die Wachen tauschten verwirrte Blicke. Woher kam diese Stimme? Selbst der König wirkte einen Moment lang unsicher, bevor er erneut befahl:

„Bringt die Tiere!"

„STOPP! Ihr werdet gar nichts tun. König, wie auch immer du heißt, lass Dir gesagt sein. Solltest Du diese zwei Gefangenen nicht auf der Stelle freilassen und diese Stadt und die angrenzende Provinz nicht verlassen, wirst Du diesen Tag nicht überleben!"

Der König fühlte sich unbehaglich. Woher kam diese übernatürlich laute Stimme? Hatte sie die Macht, ihn zu töten, obwohl mehrere Dutzend seiner gut ausgebildeten Soldaten anwesend waren? Wohl kaum!

„Wer auch immer du bist, Du glaubst doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass ich diese Provinz verlasse. Wie willst Du mich denn besiegen? Nur weil Du laut schreien kannst, hast Du noch lange nicht die Macht dazu, mich zu töten!" schrie der König mutiger als er sich fühlte.

In der Zwischenzeit hatten sich die Soldaten in der Nähe des Königs wie auf Befehl in einer Reihe hinter den König aufgestellt, wobei Amalia auf Harrys kurz zuvor gestellte Frage antwortete:

„Die inneren sechs Soldaten sind gegen uns, die jeweiligen äußeren zwei sind unsere Verbündeten."

Besser konnte es gar nicht laufen.

Neben Harry stand Merlin mit funkelnden Augen. Er hatte Harrys Bewegung zu seinem Hals wohl bemerkt und konnte sich denken, von wem diese geisterhafte Stimme kam.

„Nun, Kköönniig!" Harry dehnte das Wort absichtlich so lang, nicht ohne den spöttischen Unterton zu verbergen. „Mach, was immer du willst. Aber sei Dir gewiss, ich habe dich gewarnt. Und ich warne nur EINMAL!"

Während dieser Ansprache tastete sich Harry mit Hilfe seiner geistigen Fähigkeiten langsam zu dem schwach leuchtenden Kegel des Muggel-Königs vor, bereit ihm jederzeit einen geistigen Schock verpassen zu können, der ihn für immer außer Gefecht setzen würde.

Der König war nervöser geworden während die Stimme ihn noch einmal eindringlich davor gewarnt hatte, die wilden Tiere zu rufen. Was sollte er machen? Selbst wenn er diese Provinz aufgab, würde er nicht mehr die Autorität haben, seine Untertanen in den anderen Gebieten unterjochen zu können. Er musste also hier bleiben. Aber was machte er sich eigentlich darüber Gedanken? Hier standen zwei einzelne unbewaffnete Menschen in seiner Arena, und würden wahrscheinlich in fünf Minuten von den Raubtieren verspeist worden sein. Die Menschen schauten derweil nicht weniger skeptisch zu ihrem König, und in nicht wenigen Köpfen tauchte die Hoffnung auf, wieder zu ihrem alten Herrscher zurück zu können.

Der König erhob sich nun endgültig aus seinem Thron, schritt bis an die Brüstung seiner Bühne und schrie zum dritten Mal innerhalb weniger Minuten: „Bringt die Tiere!"

Es waren die letzten Worte, die seinen Mund jemals verlassen sollten. Denn hierauf überschlugen sich die Ereignisse.

Kaum hatte der König seinen Befehl beendet, brach er tot zusammen und der leblose Körper stürzte über die Brüstung in die Arena – Harry hatte über seine geistige Verbindung seine Warnung wahr gemacht. Das war das Zeichen für die Verbündeten Amalias ihr Denken in die Tat umzusetzen.

Die königstreuen Soldaten waren sofort an die Brüstung, um nach ihren König zu sehen. Doch bevor sie noch weiter nachdenken konnten, was sie als nächstes machen sollten, wurden bereits zwei von ihnen ebenfalls in die Arena gestürzt und bei ihrem Aufprall so schwer verletzt, dass sie auf der Stelle starben. Die restlichen Soldaten ergaben sich, als sie sich den Schwertspitzen der vier amaliatreuen Soldaten gegenüber sahen.

Währenddessen hatten im Volk die Wachen ein ähnliches Schicksaal ereilt. Die Männer, die um sie herum gestanden waren, hatten sie entweder getötet oder entwaffnet und gefesselt.

Die Wachen in der Arena selbst konnten hierbei nur staunend zuschauen, wollten sich dann aber in einem Anfall von Pflichtbewusstsein auf die zwei Gefangenen stürzen. Doch zum wiederholten Mal erklang diese mächtige Stimme.

„Haltet ein, und euer Leben wird verschont! Legt die Waffen nieder!"

Die Soldaten zögerten, doch schon bald ließ der erste unter ihnen sein Schwert fallen, was von den übrigen scheinbar als Signal gewertet wurde. Kurz darauf lagen zwanzig Schwerter im sandigen Boden der Arena.

Harry beschloss seine Zurückhaltung aufzugeben, zumal in der Zwischenzeit mehrere Männer die Königsbühne gestürmt hatten, und die ehemaligen königstreuen Soldaten und Dienerinnen abgeführt hatten.

Er trat etwas von Merlin weg, breitete seine Arme aus und sprach noch immer magisch:

„Nun, Volk dieser Provinz, hört mich an!" Die Menschen wandten sich verwundert dem Mann in der Arena zu, der mit ausgebreiteten Armen dastand. Das sollte diese Stimme gewesen sein? Wie konnte er den König töten? Wie?

Harry aber, nun vollkommen selbstsicher zu der Treppe an der Seite der Arena, die zur Königsbühne führte, und stieg die Stufen empor – Merlin folgte mit gebührendem Abstand. Als er in der Mitte vor dem Thron angekommen war, wandte er sich wieder dem Volk zu.

„Seht mich an! Ich war gefangen in den Kerkern dieses Königs! Doch mir wurde zugetragen, dass dieser König sehr ungerecht herrscht. Deshalb habe ich beschlossen euch zu helfen!"

Aufgeregtes Gemurmel entstand auf den Rängen, doch Harry fuhr unbeeindruckt fort.

„Fragt mich nicht, wie ich es gemacht habe, doch seid gewiss. Ich war der Grund für den Tod eures Königs! Nun seid ihr frei, denn ich werde nicht über herrschen. Doch ich gebe euch den Rat:

Kehrt zu eurem früheren König zurück. Wie ich gehört habe, soll er die benachbarten Provinzen herrschen! Schickt Boten aus. Bietet ihm die Herrschaft an, denn nur er kann euch mit seinen Armeen vor einem erneuten Übergriff schützen. Wollt ihr Euren alten König wieder?"

Hatte Harry Zweifel gehabt, so wurden diese von dem, was folgte vollkommen ausgelöscht. Ein einziges lautes „Jaaaaaaaaaa!" schallte durch das Rund. Als er kurz seinen Aurenblick aktivierte konnte er nur ein Aufleuchten der Menge feststellten, was aufgrund der Tatsache, dass es nur Muggel gab, relativ schwach ausfiel.

Harry ließ dem Volk Zeit, die Befreiung aus ihrer Unterdrückung zu bejubeln. Im Stillen dankte er Merlin für seine zahlreichen Ratschläge. Sie hatten an den Abenden zahlreiche Stunden damit verbracht, sich darüber zu unterhalten, wie man möglichst großen Eindruck mit seinem Auftreten erzielen konnte. Etwas, dass ihm an diesem Tag vollkommen gelungen war. Doch es stand noch eine schwierige Zeit bevor.

„Doch ihr müsst sehen, dass ihr für die Zwischenzeit einen Herrscher braucht, und so übergebe ich die Macht über euch und die Verantwortung über euch einem Mann, der seit Jahren dafür kämpfte, dieses Ziel zu erreichen. Jubelt eurem Übergangsherrscher zu. Bejubelt Tiark!"

Der Genannte trat unter dem Jubel der Masse vor. Er war hochgewachsen, durchtrainiert und hatte einen stechenden Blick, der verriet, dass er ein Mann war, der wusste, was er wollte. Er war der Bruder Amalias, jedoch ein paar Jahre älter als diese und hatte die Untergrundbewegung angefangen aufzubauen, seit seine Schwester kurz vor ihrem 15. Geburtstag vom König zu dessen Eigentum erklärt wurde. Seit damals hatte er alles daran gesetzt, um das einzige Mitglied seiner Familie, das ihm nach dem Tod seiner Eltern – sie waren bei jener schicksalhaften Verteidigung der Stadt gegen die Truppen ihres zukünftigen Königs, die schließlich misslungen war, gefallen – wieder in Freiheit zu sehen.

Tiark trat nun ebenfalls bis an die Brüstung vor und sprach zum Volk – im Gegensatz zu Harry ohne Verstärkungszauber, da es die Akustik der Arena ermöglichte, dass er von allen gehört wurde:

„Brüder und Schwestern! Endlich sind wir frei! Lasst uns die Stadt sichern, um dann in die Provinz auszuziehen und diese zu befreien. Zuvor jedoch lasst uns einen Trupp zusammenstellen, der diese Nachrichten an unseren alten König überbringt!"

Das Volk antwortete mit einem überwältigenden Jubel. Tiark hob kurz die Hand, worauf es schlagartig verstummte.

„Danken wir auch Harry! Als ehemaliger Gefangener hat er uns unsere Freiheit gebracht und hat Blutvergießen vermieden! Ich glaube ich spreche für alle, wenn ich sage:

Wir würden uns geehrt fühlen, wenn Du, edler Kämpfer, Bürger unserer Provinz bleiben würdest."

Wieder antwortete das Volk mit einem lauten Gejubel. Und Harry wurde tatsächlich leicht rot, was natürlich Merlin schmunzeln ließ. Dann wandte sich Harry zum Volk.

„Danke, Tiark. Ich fühle mich geehrt, dass ihr mir das anbietet. Jedoch bin ich ein Reisender, und kann nicht bei euch verweilen. Auf mich warten andere Aufgaben. Bis aber euer König eintreffen wird, werde ich bei Euch verweilen."

Im anschließend Beifall des Volkes zog sich Harry nun etwas zurück und vefolgte nur mehr halbherzig, was Tiark alles zum Volk sprach.

Was hatte er nur getan? Hatte er diesen König tatsächlich eiskalt getötet? War er zum ersten Mal über diese Brücke gegangen?

Als hätte Merlin seine Gedanken erraten, näherte er sich seinem Schüler, legte seine Hand auf dessen Schulter und seufzte:

„Harry! Du musstest es tun! Es war der Weg, auf dem se am schnellsten und einfachsten war, das Volk zu befreien. Du weißt es selbst. Ansonsten wären mehr Menschen an diesem Tag der Befreiung gestorben. So konnten viele Menschen verschont werden, indem Du an ihrem König ein Exempel statuiert hast."

„Ich weiß, Merlin! Doch ich habe eine Schwelle überschritten, die ich lange Zeit für den Unterschied zwischen Tom und mir hielt. Nun habe ich sie überschritten."

„Aber Du bist nicht Tom!" entgegnete Merlin leicht erhitzt. „Glaubst Du, Tom hätte versucht, diese Menschen zu befreien und Boten zu ihrem alten Herrscher zu schicken. Wohl kaum, oder?"

„Ich weiß! Aber dennoch habe ich heute etwas getan, mit dem ich erst einmal selbst fertig werden muss! Ich bin mir sicher, es wird mit der Zeit gehen, und wenn wir in ein paar Tagen zu unserer Hütte zurückkehren, bin ich mir sicher, werde ich es vergessen haben."

„Sicher Harry, ich werde Dir Zeit geben. Aaaber, daaa gibt es etwas, dass Du noch wissen solltest..." begann Merlin zögerlich. Harry blickte auf. Was kam jetzt?

„Als sie uns mit fort nahmen, haben sie meine Hütte angezündet. Es wird etwas dauern, bis wir sie wieder errichtet haben." Kurz flammten Harrys Augen vor Zorn auf, doch er entgegnete nur:

„Lass uns erst mal das hinter uns bringen, dann können wir weiter schauen." Damit war ihre Unterhaltung beendet, denn nun hatte sich auch Tiark umgedreht und die Massen verließen die Arena.

„Ein Trupp ist zusammengestellt, Harry!" erklärte Tiark. „Dieser wird in zwei bis drei Tagen den König erreichen, so dass in fünf bis zehn Tagen unser neuer Herrscher eintreffen wird."

Nur wenige Kämpfer waren noch auf der Königsbühne und nun kam auch endlich Amalia. Sie fiel Harry stürmisch um den Hals:

„Danke, dass Du uns geholfen hast. Dein Plan ist also aufgegangen. Er war genial. Du hast den König ohne eine Waffe besiegt. Danke kann dafür nicht genug sagen."

Harry war der Dank unangenehm. Er hatte die Mittel, etwas an diesem Zustand zu ändern, also sah er es eben als seine Aufgabe an, dafür zu sorgen, dass dieses Volk wieder sorgefreier leben konnte. Er lächelte Amalia dankbar zu:

„Ohne Dich hätte ich es nicht geschafft. Nur weil Du an mich geglaubt hast, habe ich Euch schließlich helfen können. Du bist ein großes Risiko eingegangen, denn ich hätte dich auch verraten können, um meinen Hals zu retten." An dieser Stelle wurden die Zuhörer etwas blass.

„Doch wenn es zwei Leitfäden bei mir gibt, dann Gerechtigkeit und Treue gegenüber Freunden." Auf diese Erklärung hellten sich die Gesichter merklich auf.

Tiark klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und meinte: „Und nun, Harry, lass uns diesen Tag im Schloss des bisherigen Königs beenden."

„Aber nicht im Kerker!" fügte er schmunzelnd hinzu.

Sie hatten der Arena gerade den Rücken zugedreht, als Amalia ein langgezogenes „NNEEEEEIIIIIIIIINN!" ausstieß.

Harry fuhr herum. Im Rücken Amalias steckte ein Dolch, der bis zum Schafft in ihrem Brustkorb steckte.

„Danke, Harry. Für alles..." die letzten Worte waren nur noch ein Flüstern gewesen. Er konnte spüren, wie Amalia sich noch einmal verkrampfte, bevor ihr Körper erschlaffte. _Nein! Warum sterben immer Leute, die ich kenne? Warum? Das konnte doch nicht alles sein!_

Doch nun bemächtigte sich eine eiskalte Entschlossenheit seiner. Die verbliebenen Soldaten wichen wie unter Zwang einen Schritt zurück. Es war, als baute sich die Wut um Harry herum körperlich spürbar auf.

Harrys Kopf ruckte hoch und er sah dem feigen Attentäter, der noch immer an der Seite der Bühne stand, aus furios glühenden Augen an.

Wie in Zeitlupe streckte er seine Hand aus, und der Mann wurde wie von einem unsichtbaren Seil zu Harry gezogen, der daraufhin hart befahl:

„Fesselt diesen Mann und legt ihn in die Mitte der Arena!" Die Kämpfer führten seinen Befehl ohne zu Zögern aus. Das Volk, das sich auf dem Weg zu den Ausgängen befand, drehte sich noch einmal um und eilte wieder zu den Plätzen, als sie merkten, dass sich in der Arena etwas tat.

Harry verstärkte seine Stimme wieder und wandte sich ein letztes Mal an das Volk:

„Seht diesen Mann! Diesen Feigling! Er wollte mich feige hinterrücks töten, aber Amalia, der wir soviel zu verdanken haben, warf sich in seine Dolch.

Er hat gegen die zwei höchsten Grundsätze verstoßen, die es für jeden geben sollte:

Er hat keinen gerechten Kampf Mann gegen Mann gewählt, sondern wollte mich hinterrücks umbringen. Er hat das Vertrauen von uns, Tiark und mir missbraucht. Wir wollten ihm so wie jedem von Euch die Chance auf einen Neuanfang geben, doch er hat sich anders entschieden.

Seht nun das Schicksal, das jeden erwartet, der den gleichen Weg wählt wie er!

Jedem, der mit uns nicht einverstanden ist, steht es frei, die Stadt und die Provinz zu verlassen, bis euer neuer Herrscher eintrifft. Doch wer hier bleibt, muss sich diesen Prinzipien beugen, zumindest solange bis ihr einen neuen König habt!"

Er machte an dieser Stelle eine kurze Pause.

„Bringt die wilden Tiere!" Dann wandte sich Harry ab und ging mit seinen Mitstreitern in das Schloss des Königs. Später sollte er erfahren, dass der Großteil des Volkes ebenfalls noch bevor die Tiere gekommen waren, seinen Weg nach Hause angetreten hatte. Anscheinend wollten sie alle den Verräter mit Verachtung strafen.

Von Merlin hörte er nur ein „Eine gerechte Strafe, wenn auch eine sehr harte!"

Zum Glück blieben sie die folgenden Tage von ähnlichen Zwischenfällen verschont. Die Nachrichten aus den restlichen Teilen der Provinz trafen ein, dass auch dort die Truppen des bisherigen Königs vertrieben worden waren, und acht Tage später traf dann ihr zukünftiger Herrscher mit 200 Mann in der Stadt ein.

Er wurde von Merlin, Harry und Tiark vor dem Schloss empfangen. Alle Einwohner der Stadt waren anwesend und konnten nun der Begrüßung lauschen.

Tiark verbeugte sich tief, kniete sich nieder und begann schließlich: „Sei gegrüßt, König Artus! Es ist uns eine Ehre, die Stadt und die umliegende Provinz wieder in eure Gewalt übergeben zu können!"

„Erhebe Dich, Tiark! Niemand soll vom heutigen Tag an sein Knie beugen in meiner Gegenwart. Ihr könnt ein stolzes Volk sein, denn ihr habt euch selbst befreit aus den Klauen eures Tyrannen. Etwas, dass ich leider nicht geschafft habe."

Hier machte er eine Pause, und Harry merkte, dass das Volk zu recht von diesem König begeistert war. Das Band zwischen König und Volk begann sich wieder zu bilden und zu festigen.

„Als Dank hierfür werde ich euch zeit meiner Herrschaft von der Steuer befreien!" Der Lärm, der hierauf folgte, war unbeschreiblich. Nachdem er nach mehreren Minuten endlich abgeklungen war, erhob der König noch einmal das Wort.

„Wie ich höre, war die Befreiung nur mit Hilfe von zwei Gefangenen möglich. Harry und Merlin, tretet vor!"

Was sollte das jetzt? Harry trat leicht nervös vor.

„Zwei furchtlose Kämpfer. Kämpfer, die das richtige taten. Nehmt euch alle ein Beispiel an Ihnen, wenn ihr einmal verzweifeln solltet. Sie sahen dem Tod ins Angesicht, und schafften es, ein Volk zu befreien."

Zu den zwei gewandt für König Artus freundlich fort: „Sollte ich etwas für Euch machen können, so sagt es!"

Merlin zögerte, doch Harry, bei dem der Name etwas ausgelöst hatte, fuhr unbeeindruckt fort:

„Hab Dank, König Artus. Doch wir haben nur gemacht, was wir aufgrund unserer Fähigkeiten tun konnten. Eine Bitte habe ich doch:

Unsere Hütte im Wald wurde zerstört, vielleicht könnten uns dabei einige Bewohner helfen, um sie wieder aufzubauen. Außerdem wäre ich Euch dankbar, wenn Ihr für Merlin ein Gemach in eurem Schloss frei halten könntet. Zuweilen kann es in der Hütte sehr einsam, und vor allem im Winter sehr unangenehm werden."

Das letzte hatte Harry nicht ohne Hintergedanken angefügt. Hatte er doch im Geschichtsunterricht gehört, dass eine enge Verbindung zwischen Merlin und König Artus bestand. Wenn er damals schon geahnt hätte, dass er das verursachen könnte...

„Deine Bitte sei Dir gewährt, Harry! Aber nun lasst uns feiern!"

Man konnte hierauf merken, wie ihm die Herzen der Menge zuflogen.

Merlin grummelte zwar noch etwas über Harrys eigenmächtigen Vorschlag, aber beruhigte sich relativ schnell. Konnte er doch so den verdammt kalten Winternächten im Wald entfliehen, denn diese waren, wie selbst Harry wusste nicht gerade angenehm.

Zwei Tage später kam dann der Abschied der beiden, wobei sie eine ganze Horde Männer begleitete, um ihnen beim Aufbau ihrer Hütte behilflich zu sein. Diese war nach nur einer Woche fertig, und nachdem sich die Arbeiter wieder verabschiedet hatten, konnte Merlin wieder die Schutzzauber aktivieren. Denn bei der Befreiung des Volkes hatten sie bis auf Harry Sonorus-Zauber keine Zauber einsetzen müssen, und weitere mussten die Muggel auch nicht erfahren.

Nun konnten sie nach zwei Monaten "Muggel-Aufenthalt" wieder mit dem Training beginnen. Ihnen blieben noch knapp drei Monate, bis Harry schließlich zu seinem dreijährigen Aufenthalt bei den Atlantern aufbrechen müssen würde. Eine Zeit, die es sinnvoll zu nutzen galt.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi Leute!

Und wieder ein langes Kap. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir meine kleine Rache, dass ich das Kap eben erst fertig geschrieben habe, und nicht gestern schon, aber es waren nun mal keine fünfzehn Reviews!

Aber dafür habt ihr am Ende was Schönes zum Knobeln!

Nach dem nächsten Kap gibt's wahrscheinlich eine längere Pause meinerseits, weil mein Laptop zur Reparatur muss. Leider...

Aber jetzt: Viel Spass mit dem neuen Kap!

* * *

8. Kapitel: Feinschliff

Für Harry brachten diese folgenden drei Monate enormes Wissen.

So brachte ihn Merlin am Anfang bei, die Farben seiner Zauber zu verändern. Das bedeutete, das von nun an Harry zum Beispiel einen Stupor verschießen konnte, der nicht rot, sondern grün gefärbt war, ebenso war sein Todesfluch nicht mehr zwangsläufig grün.

Er war sich sicher, dass dies ihm im Kampf einen entscheidenden Vorteil verschaffen würde, da der Gegner – wenn er nicht über ähnliche Kenntnisse wie Harry verfügen sollte – fast keine Möglichkeit mehr hatte, die Flüche und Zauber abzuwehren oder entsprechend zu kontern.

Harry erforschte unterdessen auch seine Geistesfähigkeiten immer mehr. So stellte er fest, dass fast alles von Magie durchzogen war, und sich diese, wenn auch teilweise sehr schwierig, verändern ließ. Doch der Durchbruch in seinen Forschungen kam ungefähr einen Monat, bevor er Merlin verlassen musste.

Es war ein lauer Spätsommertag, als Harry auf der Wiese vor Merlins neu aufgebauter Blockhütte wieder meditierte. Er ließ ähnlich wie bei seinen telepathischen Fähigkeiten seinen Geist ausschweifen und bemerkte dabei eine Ratte, die sich ein paar Meter vor ihm im Gras bewegte.

_Ratte? Arrgh.. Peter Pettigrew, du verdammte Ratte, irgendwann werde ich dich bekommen, und Snapes Schicksal wird nichts im Vergleich zu deinem sein, das schwör ich dir!_

Ohne es bewusst zu merken, steigerte sich Harry immer mehr in seinen Hass auf den Verräter seiner Eltern hinein. In den Hass auf den Menschen, der dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sein Pate zwölf Jahre unschuldig in Askaban verbringen musste, während er sich als harmlose Ratte Krätze tarnte. Der dafür gesorgt hatte, dass er nie seine Eltern kennen lernen konnte, dass er zehn Jahre seines Lebens in einem Schrank unter der Treppe hausen musste, dass er den Diener einer Familie mimen musste, die ihn bis aufs äußerste verabscheute. Nein, kein weiteres Mal würde ihm jemals diese Ratte entkommen!

Er konzentrierte sich stark wie selten auf die Ratte, schrie „Intanso" – einen Zauber, der bewirkte, dass sämtliche Nervenbahnen getrennt werden und das Opfer stirbt – und sah, wie die Magielinien des Lebewesens erloschen. Es war tot.

Merlin glaubte nicht, was er sah. Harry hatte meditiert wie immer. Ungewöhnlich war das für ihn letzter Zeit nicht, denn besonders kurz nach den Ereignissen in der Arena der nahgelegenen Stadt bediente sich Harry dieser Technik, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen, und seine innere Ruhe wieder zu finden. Merlin bemerkte ebenso wie Harry das leichte Rascheln der Ratte vor ihm im Gras. Merlin merkte sofort auf Grund von Harrys Mienenspiel, dass er an den Verräter seiner Eltern dachte. Einen Animagus, der sich in eine Ratte verwandeln konnte und sich auf die Seite Toms geschlagen hatte. Plötzlich tauchte ein Strahl ungefähr zehn Meter neben Harry auf und schoss auf die Ratte zu. Kaum hatte er diese erreicht, konnte Merlin feststellen, dass das Leben der Ratte ein jähes Ende genommen hatte.

„Harry!" – Dieser schüttelte leicht verwirrt den Kopf, als er wieder aus seiner Meditationsebene zurückkehrte, hatte er doch gerade über Wurmschwanz, diesen dreckigen Verräter nachgedacht.

„Harry, was hast Du gerade gemacht?" fragte Merlin an seinen Schüler gewandt.

„Was soll ich schon gemacht haben, Merlin? Ich war beim meditieren, als ich diese Ratte bemerkte, konzentrierte mich, und führte den Intanso-Zauber aus. Was soll damit gewesen sein?"

„Du warst das? Unglaublich, Harry. Der Zauber nahm seinen Beginn nicht an deiner Hand, sondern circa zehn Meter entfernt von Dir!"

Harry war sprachlos. _Wie hatte er das angestellt? Er war gerade geistig unterwegs gewesen, als er die Ratte bemerkt hatte, und hatte dann einfach den Zauber ausgeführt. Anscheinend war also auch in der echten Welt der Ursprung des Fluches dort, wo er sich zum Ausführungszeitraum in der Meditationsebene befand. Doch sicher war er sich damit nicht._

„Ich weiß nicht so genau, Merlin, aber ich werde es weiterverfolgen und schauen, mehr darüber heraus zu bekommen." meinte Harry am Ende seiner Überlegungen zu Merlin.

Auch in der restlichen zeit machte Harry große Fortschritte. Da er nun das Geistestraining nicht mehr solange und sooft übern musste, stellten sie ihren Tagesablauf komplett um.

In der Früh nahmen sie jetzt nach dem Fitnesstraining den ganzen Vormittag für Defensivzauber her, wohingegen der Nachmittag den Offensivzauber vorbehalten war. So brachte ihm Merlin verschiedene Schilde bei. Diese waren vor allem für den Kampf entwickelt – schnell heraufbeschwörbar und einfach handhabbar.

Einer war beispielsweise der Escurex-Schild, der bis auf die drei großen Flüche – den Ausdruck der unverzeihlichen Flüche gab es zu dieser Zeit noch nicht – alle Flüche blocken konnte. Auch wenn er an sich nur eine relativ kleine Fläche schützen konnte, war er zu einem der Lieblings-Defensivzauber für Harry geworden. Ein weiterer Vorteil dieses Schildes war, dass er beweglich war, und auch während der Bewegung und danach unverändert stark blieb. Da Harry ja stablos zaubern konnte, beziehungsweise im Moment sowieso nie anders aufgrund des fehlenden Zauberstabes zauberte, konnte er immer mit einer Hand den Schild erzeugen und mit der rechte Hand, seiner eigentlichen Zauberhand die Offensivzauber vollführen.

Der zweifellos mächtigste Schild war der Patronicum-Zauber. Hierbei wurde eine goldene Kuppel über dem Sprecher erzeugt, und diese schaffte es, alle Zauber bis auf den Avada Kadavra aufzuhalten. Leider war er auch sehr kräftezehrend, weshalb Harry ihn nur für kurze Zeit anwenden konnte. Auch war dieser im Kampf wenig nützlich, weil er seine ganze Konzentration beanspruchte und er so keine Offensivzauber mehr wirken konnte.

Beim offensiven Teil am Nachmittag hatte Harry auch so einige interessante Zauber gelernt. Zum einen einen schnell anwendbaren Spruch, der ihn unsichtbar machte und auch unortbar für magische Gegenstände wie Moodys Auge. Hierbei lernte Harry auch, lebensechte Illusionen zu erschaffen, die auch einen Körper hatten und sich genauso verhielten wie das Original. Schon des öfteren hatte er Merlin damit getäuscht. Aber auch umgekehrt war dies der Fall gewesen, wobei man, wenn man sich konzentrierte, anhand der Magielinien erkennen konnte, ob es eine Illusion war oder das Original. Voraussetzung dafür war aber, dass man das Original kannte, um einen Vergleich anstellen zu können.

Zum anderen lernte er eine Art Zauber, die eine Erfindung der Muggel gleichsam vorausnahm – das Schießpulver. Mit Merlins Anweisungen schaffte er es nun, wie aus einem Gewehr aus seiner Hand Kugeln abzufeuern. Und im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Zaubern durchdrangen diese Kugeln auch Schutzzauber, die nur auf Magie ausgelegt waren und Materie nicht abhalten konnten. Etwas, dass selbst gegen die Todesser sehr nützlich sein würde, denn Harry bezweifelte, dass diese sich bei Angriffen auch mit Anti-Materie-Schutzschilden schützten.

Ein weiterer Punkt, in dem Merlin Harry unterrichtete, war das Wesen der Magie. Sie diskutierten ausführlich über die sogenannte Magie des Lichtes und die Magie der Dunkelheit. Merlins Auffassung zu folge gab es diese Trennung nicht. Jedenfalls nicht in dem Sinn, wie Harry sie kannte. Magie war von sich aus weder gut noch schlecht.

Selbst der Avada Kedavra konnte gut sein, wenn er die Menschen von einem Tyrannen befreien konnte.

Genauso wie ein einfacher Schwebefluch schlecht sein konnte. Die Tat, einen Menschen hundert Meter über einen Abgrund zu levitieren und ihn dann fallen zu lassen, wurde auch nicht besser aufgrund der Tatsache, dass es nur ein einfacher Schwebefluch war, der dies bewirkte.

Auch ein Schmerzfluch wie der Crucio konnte seine Vorteile haben. Wenn er einen Menschen dazu brachte, darüber nachzudenken, weshalb er etwas tat und ihn vielleicht umkehren ließ, war er nützlich. Diesen Fall hatten sie ausführlich an den Todessern diskutiert – Merlin konnte sch daran gut erinnern. Selten hatte ihm sein Schüler so heftig widersprochen.

* * *

(Rückblick)

„Du willst also tatsächlich behaupten, dass der Todesfluch auch zur weißen Magie gehören kann, Merlin?" fragte Harry immer noch voller Unbehagen, obwohl ihm sein Mentor gerade seine Gründe für diese Auffassung dargelegt hatte.

„Sicher, Harry! Magie ist von sich aus weder gut noch schlecht. Hat nicht selbst Albus auf deine Frage am Ende des zweiten Schuljahres gemeint, dass es die Entscheidungen sind, die uns zu dem machen, was wir sind.

Nun, er hat es nur auf die Menschen bezogen. Doch Du musst zugestehen, dass es ebenso auf die Magie angewandt werden kann. In diesem Fall war selbst der sonst so umsichtig denkende Albus Dumbledore uneinsichtig. Er schätzte die Gefahr einiger Flüche als zu hoch ein, um sie den jungen Kindern beizubringen. Das mag vielleicht auch daran liegen, dass die Wertevermittlung in eurer Gesellschaft nicht mehr so straff angelegt ist wie zu früheren Zeiten." Merlin blickte seinen Schüler aus gespannten Augen an.

„Ich fürchte, ich brauche dafür noch etwas Zeit, Merlin!" antwortete dieser nach einer Weile. „Aber wie willst Du erklären, dass der Crucio-Fluch auch gut sein kann? Ein Fluch, der nur dazu geschaffen erscheint, um größtmöglichen Schmerz zuzufügen. Wie kann so ein Fluch auch für Gutes verantwortlich sein?" fragte ihn sein Schüler erwartungsvoll.

Die Miene des Meisters wurde nachdenklicher, doch nach einigen Minuten setzte er wieder zum Sprechen an:

„Nun, Harry, lass mich Dir dies wie folgt erklären. Du triffst einen Menschen, der erst vor kurzer Zeit sich den Todessern angeschlossen hat, sich also der Seite des Bösen verschrieben hat. Er glaubt, dass er sich nun für die Gewinner entschieden hat, die zweifelsohne mächtigere Seite im Krieg. So denkt er zumindest.

Angenommen, ihr steht euch jetzt in einem Duell gegenüber, er in der Meinung, dass er mit der dunklen Magie über die stärkeren Waffen verfügt. Wenn Du ihn jetzt mit einem Crucio schmerzhaft und schnell in diesem Duell beweist, dass Du – der Kämpfer des Lichtes – der Stärkere bist, so wird er unter Umständen seinen Fehler erkennen und umkehren.

Allerdings will ich nicht verschweigen, dass Du in diesem Fall natürlich seine Motive überprüfen solltest. Denn wenn er nur wieder zurückkehrt, weil er auf die mächtigere Seite will, so wird er der Erste sein, der sich einem zukünftigen dunklen Lord anschließt.

Aber unter Umständen kann es auch sein, dass selbst der Crucio-Fluch etwas Gutes beinhaltet, auch wenn es sehr genau geprüft werden muss!"

Von da an hatte Harry zwar noch einige, wenn auch etwas halbherzige Versuche gestartet, ihn zu widerlegen, hatte aber dann relativ bald aufgehört ihn zu widersprechen.

(Rückblick Ende)

* * *

„Aufwachen! Adept! Die Zeit deines letzten Frühstückes ist gekommen!" schrie Merlin Harry an, eine Stunde früher als gewohnt.

„Häh?" verschlafen rieb sich dieser die Augen. _Was sollte das nun schon wieder? Warum musste er heute so früh aufstehen? Letztes frühstück? _

Anscheinend hatte Merlin seinen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt, denn er öffnete belustigt seinen Mund:

„Schau nicht so komisch, Harry! Sag bloß, Du hast vergessen, dass heute dein letzter Tag bei mir ist?"

Wenn Harry vorher schon etwas verwirrt drein geschaut hatte, dann war der Gesichtsausdruck, denn er jetzt an den Tag legte, der Superlativ dazu.

„Oh, shit!" entfuhr es Harry, worauf nur ein lautes Lachen von Merlin zu hören war.

„Du bist echt unglaublich! Weißt Du das Harry? In deinen Übungen vollbringst Du die unglaublichsten Sachen, meisterst die schwierigsten Flüche, selbst die, bei denen ich Schwierigkeiten habe, ohne irgendwelche Probleme auf Anhieb und dann vergisst Du die einfachen Dinge! Einfach unglaublich!" Merlin konnte sich noch immer über Harrys Gesichtsausdruck lustig machen, was diesem nur ein müdes

„Ja, ja, ist ja schon gut!" entlockte.

„Wahrscheinlich hast Du auch noch vergessen, dass ich gesagt habe, dass wir heute ein Abschlussduell machen!" meinte Merlin immer noch in seinem erheiterten Zustand. Harrys Kopf ruckte herum.

_Was? Abschlussduell? Davon hatte Merlin aber garantiert nie was erzählt!_

„Schon gut Harry! Ich gebs ja zu: Das sollte eine Überraschung für dich werden. Davon hab ich dir wirklich nichts erzählt. Aber deine Vergesslichkeit und dein Verhalten haben es ja geradezu herausgefordert, dass ich das jetzt mache." erklärte Merlin.

Zuerst bewältigten die zwei Freunde, denn das waren sie in letzter Zeit nun wirklich geworden, da sich ihre magischen Fähigkeiten immer mehr annäherten, jedoch das Frühstück. Davon gestärkt begaben sie sich anschließend auf die Wiese vor der Blockhütte und gingen in Kampfstellung, bevor Merlin noch die Regeln erklärte:

„Zu den Regeln unseres letzten Duells gibt es eigentlich nicht viel zu sagen: Erlaubt ist alles außer irgendwelchen Todesflüchen, sei es der Avada-Kedavra oder sonst einer. Nutze alle Fähigkeiten, die du hast! Bei Null beginnen wir! Drei...zwei...eins...NULL!"

Bei null war es, als ob ein schlimmes Gewitter über die Wiese hereinbrach, und nur Sekunden später waren verschieden verbrannte Grasflecken sichtbar. Die zwei Konkurrenten jedoch hatten sich nicht um einen Zentimeter bewegt.

„Stupor!" murmelte Harry während er mit einem Wink seiner Hand den Zauber losschickte. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit hatte Harry wieder einen Zauberspruch gesagt, wenn auch nur sehr leise. Dies zeigte auch gleich Wirkung bei Merlin. Denn obwohl dessen Schild hielt, wurde er mehrere Meter zurückgeschleudert.

Scheinbar unbeeindruckt machte sich Merlin wieder daran, Harry mit Flüchen zu bombardieren. Dieser versteckte sich kurz hinter seinem Escurex-Schild, um wieder etwas zu Puste zu kommen, ging dann jedoch wieder hinter einem erzeugten Protego-Schild in Deckung.

„STUPOR!" donnerte die Stimme Merlins über die Wiese. Harry verstärkte sein Protego-Schild um einiges, da sein Meister zum ersten Mal einen Zauber geschrien hatte und daher sicherlich einiges an Magie dahinter steckte.

Harry sah den Fluch wie in Zeitlupe. Er näherte sich seinem stark leuchtenden Schild, berührte diesen...und ging hindurch!

Erstaunt riss Harry seine Augen auf! Wie konnte das sein? Doch dafür war es jetzt zu spät. Der Fluch traf ihn, er spürte, wie ihm förmlich der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen wurde und er in einem hohen Bogen fast zehn Meter nach hinten geschleudert wurde, wo er ächzend aufkam.

„Also wirklich, Harry! Glaubst Du wirklich, ich würde es Dir soooo einfach machen. Komm schon Harry, etwas mehr hätte ich doch schon erwartet!" triezte ihn Merlin. „Oder haben wir etwa nicht gelernt, dass ein Stupor nicht immer rot sein muss? Oder dass der Bomba-Zauber auch durchaus als roter Zauber getarnt werden kann?"

Mühsam richtete sich Harry unter den beißenden Kommentaren seines Mentors auf. Er wollte es also wirklich wissen, Merlin? Nun gut, das konnte er haben!

Harry verkniff sich eine Erwiderung, aktivierte seinen Aurenblick – in den letzten Tagen war es ihm gelungen, diesen zeitgleich zu seiner normalen Sicht zu nutzen und sozusagen darüber zu blenden – und ging wieder in Kampfstellung. Nun sollte Merlin schauen, wie weit er kam. Denn anhand der Magielinien der Person vor ihm, konnte er sehen, welcher Zauber als nächstes kommen würde. Dann zogen sich bestimmte Linien besser zusammen und erlaubten ihm so, einzuschätzen welcher Zauber wie stark kommen würde.

Nach dieser kurzen Flugeinlage ging der Kampf weiter wie bisher. Für einen Außenstehenden bot sich allerdings ein Bild, als würden zwei Außerirdische gegeneinander kämpfen. Bis auf das Aufblitzen und die Geräusche der verschieden farbigen Flüche Merlins und dem Flackern des Schildes von Harry mit gelegentlich geschleuderten einheitlich rotgold gefärbten Zaubern war nichts zu sehen oder zu hören. Beide Kämpfer hatten nach kurzer Zeit sich selbst unsichtbar gemacht. Unortbar waren sie für den jeweils anderen aber nie, da man die Magielinien nie ganz verdecken konnte. Nur Gegenstände konnten damit getäuscht werden – wie Moodys Auge oder dessen Antiobskuranten.

Diese Monotonie wurde gelegentlich von den Apparationsgeräuschen der beiden Zauberer unterbrochen, doch konnte keiner der beiden daraus einen Vorteil ziehen.

„Also wirklich Merlin!" erklang die genervt klingende Stimme Harrys über die Wiese. „Du sollst mein Meister gewesen sein? Wie kommt es, dass ich dann immer noch stehe, Merlin? Komm schon, alter Mann! Oder soll das schon alles gewesen sein?"

Eine Antwort war nicht zu hören, aber sehr wohl zu sehen. Denn als ob diese Frage ein weiteres Startsignal gewesen wäre, konnte man nun feststellen, dass die verschieden gefärbten Flüche immer schneller und kraftvoller aufeinander folgten. Merlin hatte es tatsächlich gewurmt, dass sein Schüler bis jetzt mithalten konnte. Doch in diesem Eifer übersah er, dass er damit Harrys Rechnungen voll und ganz erfüllte.

Wieder und immer wieder krachten Flüche auf Harrys Schild und dieser ließ es absichtlich bei jedem zusammenbrechen und baute es wieder neu auf. Nur mehr vereinzelt kamen die rotgoldenen Flüche Harrys hervorgeschossen.

In einer scheinbar letzten Verzweiflungstat apparierte Harry genau einen Meter hinter Merlins Rücken und wurde selbst wieder sichtbar.

Merlin fuhr herum, deutete mit der Hand auf seinen Schützling und ... war verwundert. Was ging hier vor? Harry stand vor ihm und grinste ihn an:

„Du wirst alt, Merlin!" Merlins Gesichtsausdruck wurde verwirrter. Was sollte das? Er hatte seine Hand auf ihn gerichtet und Harry lächelte ihn immer noch an!

„Stuupoor!" sprach Harry den Fluch betont langsam aus. Merlin breitete in Sekundenschnelle einen Escurex-Schild vor sich aus, doch – es kam kein Blitz. Und er begriff!

* * *

Harry hätte lachen können. Als er den Fluch ausgesprochen hatte, beschwor Merlin seinen Escurex-Schild, um den Fluch abzufangen. Und als kein Fluch kam, konnte Harry sehen, wie sich Merlins Augen weiteten.

Doch Merlin war machtlos. Der Fluch traf ihn in den Rücken, wirbelte ihn an Harry vorbei, der einen Schritt zu Seite gegangen war, und warf ihn in einigen Metern Entfernung auf den Boden. Bevor sich Merlin erheben konnte, hörte er ein laut ausgesprochenes

„Incarcerus magicus!" von Harry, und fand sich selbst gefesselt am Boden liegend vor.

Harry hatte wieder seine Technik genutzt, mit der der Urprung der Flüche nicht zwangsläufig sein Körper war. Und sein ganzer Kampf vorher war nur darauf ausgelegt gewesen, diesen einen Fluch im überraschendsten Moment anzuwenden.

Betont langsam schritt Harry an den gefesselten Körper von Merlin heran.

„Und?" grinste er Merlin an.

„Ok, du hast gewonnen!" kam das zerknirschte Zugeständnis von Seiten Merlins. Sein Schützling hatte ihn nach nur einem Jahr Training besiegt.

* * *

Wenig später saßen ein glücklicher Harry und ein scheinbar schmollender Merlin, der die belustigten Kommentare seines Schülers über sich ergehen lassen musste, am Tisch vor der Hütte. Nichtsdestotrotz war Merlin sehr stolz auf seinen Schüler. Hatte dieser doch bewiesen, wie schlau er kämpfte. Er schrie nicht wild drauf los, sondern rechnete seinen Gegner aus – obwohl ihm, Merlin, ein solcher Fehler nicht hätte passieren dürfen.

„Es wird Zeit Abschied zu nehmen, Harry!" sagte Merlin, als er sich vom Tisch erhob. „Du hast viel gelernt. Kannst alle Flüche stablos, seien es die neu Gelernten oder die aus der Schule. Du hast deine Geistesfähigkeiten erlernt und gemeistert, siehst jetzt nicht nur mehr Kegel, sondern die wirkliche Form der jeweiligen Menschen. Und körperlich bist du so fit wie nie. Ein Volk verdankt Dir seine Befreiung.

Nun, ich würde sagen, wir haben ein lehrreiches und aufregendes Jahr hinter uns!"

Harry erhob sich ebenfalls schweren Herzens und unterbrach Merlin:

„Merlin, ich weiß nicht wie ich Dir danken soll. Es schien, als wäre der Kampf gegen Tom verloren. Albus tot, die Zauberwelt auch von Scimegeour verraten, Toms Horkruxe, von denen keiner weiß und die jeden Kampf gegen ihn sinnlos erscheinen ließen, ich sollte nach Askaban. Ich war kurz davor, zu zerbrechen.

Aber dann kamst Du, und mit Dir die Hoffnung auf eine Zukunft ohne Tom. Ich bin es, der immer in deiner Schuld stehen wird."

Dankbar umarmte Harry Merlin, und bemerkte so nicht, wie die Augen des bisher größten menschlichen Zauberers feucht wurden. Merlin hingegen war gerührt von der Zuneigungund glücklich, diesen Jungen ausbilden zu dürfen und ihn so auf seine Aufgabe vorzubereiten.

„Danke nicht mir Harry. Das brauchst Du nicht. Ich bin stolz, einen so fähigen Schüler unterrichten zu haben. Doch wenn ich Dir einen Rat geben darf, dann folgenden:

Liebe ist die größte Macht. In ihr wird das Böse immer seinen Meister finden!"

Harry, der sich wieder aus der Umarmung zurückgezogen hatte, neigte leicht sein Haupt als Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte, und sprach:

„Ich werde ihn in Erinnerung behalten, Merlin!"

Nach einer kurzen Pause legte Merlin sanft den Arm um Harrys Schulter und sie gingen zur Mitte der Wiese:

„Nun, Harry. Ich werde jetzt ein Portal erschaffen, dass Dich direkt zu den Atlantern bringt. Wir werden uns aus deiner Sicht erst wieder in neun Jahren sehen, da Du von den Atlantern zu den Elfen und von diesen zu den Drachenreitern geschickt wirst."

Harry erinnerte sichan die Gespräche, in denen Merlin ihm seine Gründe dafür dargelegt hatte.

„Wie Du ja weißt, vergeht die Zeit in deiner ursprünglichen Welt langsamer. Wenn Du dorthin zurückkehren wirst, werdenfür die dortigen Menschen zwei Jahre vergangen sein. Relativ lang, aber Du brauchst diese Zeit, um sicher gegen Tom bestehen zu können. Denn eine zweite Chance wird die Zauberwelt, so wie Du sie kennst, nicht erhalten."

Harry nickte nur. Sie hatten sich öfter darüber unterhalten. Und nun war der Zeitpunkt der Trennung gekommen. Schweigsam sah er zu, wie Merlin die Beschwörung murmelte und sich vor ihm eine leuchtend weiße Kugel bildete.

Merlin sah nun sichtlich erschöpft aus, als er aufhörte, die Beschwörung zu murmeln. Merlin und Harry umarmten sich noch einmal kurz, ein letztes Mal neigte Harry seinen Kopf, um Merlin seine Anerkennung zu zollen.

Dann schritt er durch das Portal – in eine Welt, in der es galt, sich in den nächsten drei Jahren zurecht zu finden.

* * *

(In Hogwarts, ca. zwei bis drei Monate nach Harrys Verschwinden)

Es war kurz vor den Weihnachtsferien, als Minerva McGonagall Sybill Trelawney, die Wahrsagelehrerin zu sich ins Büro bestellt hatte. Sie musste es dieser komischen Frau irgendwie begreifbar machen, dass sie nicht mehr gebraucht wurde. Was sollte sie mit einer Lehrerin, deren Voraussagungen unwahrscheinlicher waren als die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Filius Flitwick jemals so groß wie Hagrid wurde, also gleich null. Zumal die Welt immer unsicherer wurde. Nur mehr die Winkelgasse, das Ministerium und Hogwarts waren noch völlig sicher. Im ganzen Land gab es immer häufiger Übergriffe auf die Anhänger des Lichtes.

Es klopfte an der Bürotür. Die Direktorin richtete sich noch einmal auf in ihrem Sessel und sagte dann laut und deutlich: „Herein!"

Die Tür öffnete sich und die besagte Lehrkraft trat herein. „Ich spürte bereits heute morgen eine Präsenz, die mir sagte, dass ich hierher kommen sollte." begann diese in ihrer üblichen rauchigen Stimme, die den Eindruck einer echten Seherin hervorrufen sollte.

Minerva McGonagall schnaufte innerlich. Das würde ein anstrengendes Gespräch werden. Doch auch dies war einmal geschafft, und so erhob sich die Direktorin nach gut zwei Stunden in der Freude, endlich diese Lehrerin los geworden zu sein und die Stunden für andere Fächer nutzen zu können, als diese auf einmal die Augen verdrehte.

Die Direktorin keuchte auf. Musste denn alles an einem Tag passieren und sie hier auch noch ohnmächtig werden? Sie eilte gerade zum Kamin, um Madam Pomfrey zu verständigen, als die Wahrsagelehrerin mit merkwürdig verzerrter Stimme sprach:

Am Ende der Zeiten...wenn sich das Eine besiegt glaubt...und nur noch die letzten an ihre Rettung glauben...wird die Welt erstrahlen...ein Kämpfer in schwarz und rot wird kommen...er wird das Eine vernichten...und die Letzten werden die Ersten sein...der Anbeginn für eine neue Welt...eine Welt ohne Unterschiede

Der Kopf der Lehrerin ruckte wieder in die normale Position und die Augen nahmen wieder ihre normale Position ein. Einen Augenblick herrschte Stille. Dann fasste sich die Direktorin wieder und sprach:

„Sybill, meine Liebe. Bleib doch bitte erst noch hier im Schloss. Ich werde schauen, ob ich nicht vielleicht doch einen Freiwilligen-Kurs für Wahrsagen anbieten kann. Aber Du musst verstehen, dass ich deine Stunden für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste brauche."

„Danke, Minerva. Das ist mehr als ich erwarten durfte." entgegnete die Lehrerin.

„Komm, Sybill. Ich begleite Dich noch zu deinem Turm."

Gemeinsam machten sich die beiden Frauen daran, das Schulleiterbüro zu verlassen, während sich Minerva McGonagall Gedanken um das eben Gehörte machte.

_Wenn sich das eine besiegt glaubt? Sind das wir? _Das hieße, dass wir triumphieren würden!_ Aber Kämpfer in schwarz und rot_? Das war Lord Voldemort. _...und die Letzten werden die Ersten sein...eine Welt ohne Unterschiede? _Na toll, das hieße dann wohl, dass das letzte Gesindel, denn das war nun mal die Anhängerschaft Lord Voldemorts aus ihrer Sicht, sich eine Welt ohne Unterschiede schuf. Eine Welt der Reinblüter!

So in Gedanken versunken, bemerkte sie nicht, dass sich Albus Dumbledore in seinem Bildrahmen genüsslich in seinen bequemen Ohrensessel lehnte und lächelnd meinte:

„Sybill, Sybill, Deine dritte wahre Vorhersage. Ich denke, du hättest mal wieder eine Gehaltserhöhung verdient."


	9. Atlantis

Hallo liebe Leser!

Gerade bin ich mit einem neuen Kap fertig geworden. Wenn also ein paar kleine Rechtschreibfehler drin sind, hoffe ich, werdet ihr mir verzeihen.

Das nächste Kap wird vermutlich ziemlich lange – so an die 6 Wochen – dauern, da mein Laptop zur Reparatur muss. Ich versprech euch, dass es danach wieder ein paar Kaps schneller gibt.

Zu diesem Kap bleibt noch zu sagen, dass ich Magier als eine Art Titel ansehe, und es deshalb nicht die weibliche Form Magierin gibt!

Ach ja, noch was: Jeder, der die Geschichte liest, sollte daran denken, dass sie supernatural ist.

Ciao

Euer ABD

* * *

9. Kapitel: Atlantis

Harry schritt durch das Portal und kam Augenblicke später auf einem Art Stadtplatz an, wo er bereits von mehreren Personen erwartet wurde.

„Sei gegrüßt, Harry Potter, Erdling." wurde er vom Ältesten der Gruppe begrüßt. Dieser hatte, so musste sich Harry eingestehen, eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Albus, auch wenn er nicht so alt und weise wirkte wie sein früherer Mentor.

„Seid auch ihr gegrüßt, Beherrscher dieser Welt." erwiderte Harry respektvoll und neigte kurz seinen Kopf.

„Wenn Du uns nun folgen würdest, wir werden Dich zu König Amidall führen!" entgegnete daraufhin der Mann und streckte seinen Arm aus. Harry, der seinem Arm mit seinem Blick folgte, konnte nun auf einen Palast am Ende der Allee blicken.

Waren schon allein die Häuser erstaunlich, so war dieser Palast das reinste Wunderwerk. Die Mauern schienen nicht irgendwie gemauert oder auf ähnliche Weise von Menschenhand gemacht worden zu sein, sondern mit Hilfe von Elementmagie. Sie entsprangen scheinbar dem Boden, es erweckte fast den Eindruck, dass sich die Erde an diesen Stellen einfach dazu bereit erklärt hatte, an dieser Stelle einen Palast entstehen zu lassen. Die Mauern, wenn man sie so bezeichnen konnte, waren aus einem weißen Material gefertigt, das einen extrem stabilen Eindruck machte. Die mächtigen Säulen, die den Eingang zierten verstärkten den an sich schon majestätischen Eindruck des Gebäudes noch mehr.

Doch bereits der Zugang zum Palast, den sie jetzt entlang schritten, war Ehrfurcht gebietend, auch wenn Harry das sich nicht anmerken ließ – eine der Verhaltenslektionen, die ihm Merlin beigebracht hatte.

Der Weg war aus einem schwarzen Material gefertigt worden, scheinbar aus einem Stück. Links und rechts dieses Weges bauten sich zwei Meter hohe durchsichtige Wasserwände auf. An den Seiten des Weges brannten im Abstand von mehreren Metern Fackeln, die direkt aus dem Boden zu kommen schienen.

Je näher Harry dem Bauwerk kam, desto beeindruckter war er. Der Palast musste an die hundert Meter hoch sein und schien oben förmlich in die Wolken überzugehen.

Schließlich traten Harry und seine Begleiter durch das Eingangstor des Palastes. Ganz entgegen der Erwartung Harrys wurden sie nicht von weiteren Wachen empfangen, sondern von schlicht gekleideten Frauen.

Der Älteste ihrer Gruppe trat nun wieder vor und verlangte in autoritärem Ton:

„Berichtet König Amidall, dass der von ihm Erwartete angekommen ist." Die ganz in weiß gekleidete Frau nickte nur mit dem Kopf und eilte davon.

Nach nur wenigen Minuten kam diese wieder in Begleitung von Amidall wieder. Dieser war heute in einen weit wogenden Umhang gekleidet, der nach Harrys Geschmack gewöhnungsbedürftig aussah.

Auf der rechten Brust war das ein gold hinterlegtes Symbol zu erkennen. Auf ihm war eine Windhose zu sehen, die über einem See oder Meer zu schweben schien.

Kaum hatte sich ihr König ihnen auf fünf Meter genähert, neigten Harrys Begleiter respektvoll ihren Kopf, was Harry kurze Zeit später ebenfalls machte.

„Ich danke Euch für euren Dienst!" begann nun Amidall zu sprechen. „Ihr könnt Euch jetzt zurückziehen. Alles weitere werde ich Harry persönlich erklären."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort der Erwiderung drehten sich diese um und verließen den Palast. Kaum waren diese durch die Tür getreten, wandte sich Amidall seinem neuen Schützling zu. Harry stutze etwas, die Magielinien des Königs begannen sich seltsam zu verformen. Ohne weiter zu zögern errichtete Harry einen Schild vor sich, der sowohl Magie als auch Materie blocken würde, was sich nur wenige Augenblicke als nützlich erweisen sollte. Kaum hatte er ihn nämlich stabilisiert, schoss aus der Hand des Königs ein Wasserstrahl auf ihn zu, prallte aber wirkungslos an seinem Schild ab.

Amidall erstarrte fast. „Was? Du schaffst es einen Elementangriff zu blocken? Du musst mächtige Sprüche beherrschen, wenn Du dies schaffst. Denn auch wenn es nur ein kleiner Wasserstrahl war, hilft eure normale Magie euch nicht, solche Elementangriffe abzuwehren."

„Keine Ahnung, wieso das funktioniert hat. Ich habe ein sehr kräftiges Schild beschworen, dass sowohl Materie als auch Magie abhalten kann." entgegnete Harry ahnungslos.

„Merlin muss Dir einiges beigebracht haben, wenn Du schon diese Level erreicht hast." Stellte der König überflüssigerweise fest. Harry beließ es dabei und erwähnte nicht, dass ihm Merlin selbst am Ende seiner Ausbildung gestanden hatte, ihm sein ganzes Wissen beigebracht zu haben.

„Aber nun komm. Wir wollen uns auf den Weg in deine zukünftige Schule machen. Nicht dass die Lehrer warten müssen."

So schnell Harry in den Palast gekommen war, so schnell war er nun auch wieder draußen. Der König schien sich nicht lange mit überflüssigem Gerede aufhalten zu wollen. Während sie also sich auf den Weg zur Schule machten, erklärte der König etwas über seine neue Heimat.

„Wie Dir Merlin vielleicht mitgeteilt hat, werden bei uns zwar alle Kinder am Anfang unterrichtet, doch zu richtigen Elementzauberern werden nur sehr sehr wenige ausgebildet, da die meisten nicht die Fähigkeit dazu haben."

Harry konnte während der Erklärung sehen, wie die Bewohner der Stadt respektvoll dem König wichen und ihren Kopf senkten, wenn sie an ihnen vorbeikamen.

„Heute Abend werden die diesjährigen Ausgewählten getestet, ob sie die Macht dazu haben. Wenn ja, dann werden sie die nächsten zwei Jahre ausgebildet. Sollte es auch der Fall sein, dass zum ersten Mal seit mehreren Jahren wieder ein Magier vorkommt, so wird dessen Ausbildung noch ein Stückchen länger dauern, vorausgesetzt es gibt einen geeigneten Meister für dieses Element. Denn zu Zeit gibt es nur für Wasser, Erde und Feuer Magier, die folglich ihr Element fast bis zur Vollkommenheit beherrschen. Für Luft gibt es im Moment jedoch leider keinen Magier. Sollte also ein Luftmagier dabei sein, so wird sich dieser in mühevoller Selbstarbeit die vollkommene Beherrschung des Elements antrainieren müssen."

Harry konnte im Geist nur demjenigen gratulieren, der dies machen durfte – es würde mit Sicherheit nicht allzu angenehm werden.

Schließlich kamen der König und sein junger Begleiter vor der Schule zum Stehen. Auch dieses Gebäude hob sich deutlich von den anderen der Stadt hervor. Es war zwar im selben Stil erbaut, doch waren schlichtweg die Ausmaße mehr als fünfmal so groß.

Amidall klopfte an die Tür und wenige Minuten später wurde diese von einem alten, streng aussehenden Mann geöffnet. Dieser trug komplett hellblaue Kleidung. Weite Stoffhosen, die von einem einfachen Gürtel gehalten wurden, und darüber eine Weste, die ebenso wie die Hosen hellblau gefärbt waren.

Als dieser den König erblickte, neigte er kurz sein Haupt und sprach: „Seid gegrüßt, König Amidall!"

Der König selber erwiderte die Geste und begrüßte den Mann mit „Seid auch Ihr gegrüßt, Meister Abadon, Herr des Wassers!"

In Harrys Gesicht zeichnete sich Erkenntnis ab. Anscheinend war dieser Mann vor ihm ein Wassermagier und als solcher als Lehrer in dieser Schule tätig.

„Was führt Euch zu uns, mein König?" wandte sich Abadon an seinen König, nachdem er diesen und seinen Begleiter mit einer Handbewegung dazu aufgefordert hatte, ihm ins Innere der Schule zu folgen.

„Wie ihr sicherlich wisst, mein König, findet heute Abend die Auswahlzeremonie statt. Ohne unhöflich sein zu wollen, muss ich mitteilen, dass meine Anwesenheit bei der Vorbereitung erforderlich ist. Schließlich werden sich heute gleich acht junge Frauen und Männer dem Test unterziehen."

Harry fand diesen Mann trotz der Strenge, die er ausstrahlte, sofort sympathisch. Er kümmerte sich anscheinend wenig darum, dass er gerade mit seinem König sprach, sondern hatte nur Augen für diese Auswahl am heutigen Abend.

„Neun!" warf der König dazwischen.

„Wie? Neun? Neun was?" fragte Meister Abadon irritiert.

„Neun junge Frauen und Männer, die getestet werden, Meister Abadon." Erklärte Amidall im gleichen Ton wie auch Albus Dumbledore seine Schüler immer belehrt hatte, bevor irgendeine überraschende Erklärung kam.

„Darf ich Dir deinen neunten Schützling vorstellen, Harry Potter." Fuhr der König fort, und zum ersten Mal seit sie die Shcule betreten hatten, ruhte Abadons Blick bewusst auf Harry.

„Was? Mein König! Ihr wollt ihn testen, ohne dass er die sonst erforderliche Schule durchschritten hat?" fuhr der Meister empört auf.

„Ich gebe euch mein Wort, Meister Abadon. Harry wird euch nicht enttäuschen. Er ist im normalen Zaubern sehr gewandt und stark. Versucht nicht ihn herauszufordern!" beschloss Amidall diesen Punkt der Tagesordnung.

„Ich werde euch jetzt verlassen, Meister, und heute Abend zu der Zeremonie wieder anwesend sein. Im übrigen verbiete ich hiermit Euch und euren Schülern, Harry nach seiner Herkunft zu fragen. Wenn er es freiwillig tut, ist es seine Sache, aber ihr werdet ihn nicht fragen."

Harry war ihm dafür unendlich dankbar. Er würde sich nicht endlos langen Fragen stellen müssen. Dankbar lächelte er dem König zu, der daraufhin wieder die Hallen der Schule verließ.

„Nun, Harry, folg mir. Ich bringe Dich zu den anderen Schülern, die sich heute Abend dem Test stellen werden." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, drehte sich Meister Abadon um und eilte in Richtung der Treppen davon.

Während er dem Meister folgte betrachtete Harry das Bauwerk von innen. Es bestand aus dem gleichen Material wie der Palast. Hier schien es einfach keine Ritzen, Löcher oder ähnliches in der Mauer zu geben. Wie aus einem Stück formte sich das Gebäude aus dem weißen Material. Selbst bei den Fenstern oder Treppen waren keine Übergänge zu sehen. Die Stufen schienen einfach aus der Wand herausgewachsen zu sein, ebenso wie bei den Fenstern das Gebäude beschlossen zu haben schien, die Flächen einfach freizulassen.

„Wir sind da!" wurde Harry jäh aus seinen Bewunderungen für das Gebäude gerissen.

Mit diesen Worten klopfte der Meister an die Tür, wartete dann kurz, drückte dann die Klinke runter und öffnete die Tür.

„Seid gegrüßt, Meister Abadon!" schallte ihnen aus dem Raum entgegen. Harry konnte sehen, dass die Jungen und Mädchen, die sich in dem Raum aufgehalten hatten, sich anscheinend an der Stelle, an der sie sich gerade befanden, der Tür zugewandt hatten, um den eintretenden Meister zu grüßen.

„Morgen Schüler!" antwortete der Meister auf ihre Begrüßung. Die Schüler nahmen daraufhin wieder eine lockere Haltung ein und warteten einigermaßen gespannt, was nun passieren würde.

„Schüler, heute Abend werdet ihr wissen, ob ihr die Macht habt ein Element zu beherrschen. Seid langem seid ihr die größte Gruppe, die getestet wird. Umso erfreulicher finde ich es, dass ich euch nun ein neues Mitglied eures Jahrganges vorstellen darf – Schüler Harry."

Nach dieser Erklärung bewegte sich der Meister ein Stück und deutete mit seiner leicht ausgestreckten Hand auf Harry, der nun in ziemlich überraschte Gesichter blicken konnte.

„Wird er..." setzte ein Schüler, der sich ziemlich weit vorne im Raum befand und etwas abseits von den anderen stand, zum sprechen an, doch der Meister fuhr dessen ungeachtet einfach in seiner Rede fort.

„Er wird ebenso wie Ihr heute Abend getestet werden. Dies geschieht auf ausdrücklichen Wunsch Amidalls. Fragen an ihn, die seine Herkunft betreffen oder auch nur vage seine Vergangenheit streifen, sind nicht erlaubt."

Damit drehte sich der Meister um und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Zimmer.

„Nun, hallo alle zusammen!" setzte Harry etwas zögernd zu einer Begrüßung an. Harry ließ seinen Blick über die Anwesenden streifen. Alle hatten wie Abadon diese weiten Stoffhosen und Westen an, jedoch waren diese in einem stumpfen grau gehalten.

Es dauerte etwas, doch dann löste sich einer der Jungen von den anderen, ging auf Harry zu und rechte ihm die Hand.

„Hallo Harry! Mein Name ist Christoph, aber alle nennen mich nur Chris."

„Hi Chris! Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen." antwortete Harry noch etwas gespannt. Diese Anspannung löste sich aber immer mehr, nachdem sich auch die übrigen vorstellten.

Insgesamt waren es fünf Jungen – Chris, Telek, Adrian, Jörg und Andreas – und drei Mädchen – Ann, Sybille oder kurz Sibi und Sheila – gewesen.

Die Atmosphäre entspannte sich sehr schnell und bis auf Telek schien sich keiner daran zu stören, dass er noch hinzu gekommen war. Telek war auch derjenige gewesen, der die Zwischenfrage stellen wollte, als Meister Abadon Harry gebracht hatte.

Während Harry von den anderen Schülern die Auswahlzeremonie erklärt bekam und was genau geschehen würde, versuchte er den Blick über die anwesenden Personen gleiten zu lassen.

Links neben ihm – sie hatten es sich auf einer Art großen Matratze in der Mitte des Raumes gemütlich gemacht – saß Chris. Er war wohl derjenige, der an die Menschen mit dem gewissen etwas heranging. Dem es immer irgendwie gelang genau den richtigen Ton zu treffen, um eine Unterhaltung in Gang zu bringen. Auch sein Körperbau unterstütze den freundlichen Eindruck, den man von ihm gewann. Er war ungefähr genauso groß wie Harry, athletisch gebaut und seine blonde Haare fielen ihm locker über seine Schulter. Seine sanft ausschauenden blauen Augen und seine markanten, aber gleichmäßigen Gesichtszüge unterstützten diesen Eindruck nur noch mehr.

Neben Chris saß nun das genaue Gegenteil von ihm, nämlich Telek. Der entzog sich vollkommen der Diskussion und es schien, als ob er nur hier wäre, weil er mehr oder weniger dazu gezwungen war, sollte er zum Elementzauberer ausgebildet werden wollen. Er hatte schwarze Haare, die streng nach hinten gekämmt waren, und hart aussehende grüne Augen, die – im Gegensatz zu denen von Chris – keine Wärme auszustrahlen schienen.

Daneben saß Ann, die es sich im Schneidersitz bequem gemacht hatte. Ihre langen schwarzen Haare fielen ihr gelockt über ihre Schulter. Sie war zwar nicht die Schönheit in Person, aber jemand mit dem man Gespräche führen konnte. Zumindest schätzte sie Harry so ein. Sie beteiligte sich immer wieder relativ unauffällig an der Unterhaltung, die seit einiger Zeit auch andere Themen streifte, nicht nur die bevorstehende Auswahlzeremonie.

Neben ihr, und somit Harr ziemlich genau gegenüber, saßen Adrian und Andreas, die anscheinend Zwillingsbrüder waren, und sich deshalb sehr ähnelten. Beide hatten kurze dunkelblonde Haare und wirkten mit ihren blauen Augen und weichen Gesichtszügen ziemlich unschuldig – wären da nicht die Geschichten gewesen, die ihm Chris gerade über sie erzählte. Anscheinend handelte es sich bei den beiden um Zwillinge, die fast mehr Blödsinn im Kopf hatten als die Weasleyzwillinge.

Neben diesen saß Sheila. Durch ihre rege Beteiligung am Gespräch glaubte Harry, sie schon grob einschätzen zu können. Sie vertrat ihre Meinung vehement, an Hand der verschiedenen Geschichten konnte Harry auch erkennen, dass das in der Vergangenheit nicht anders gewesen war, wenn gleich sie manchmal auch etwas dickköpfig war. Da sie im Moment aus Harrys Sicht direkt vor einem Fenster des Raumes saß, musste Harry etwas blinzeln, um sie genau betrachten zu können. Sie hatte langes dunkelblondes Haar, dass ihr bis zu Hüfte reichte. Im Moment hatte sie es im Gegensatz zu den anderen zwei mit einem Haargummi zusammengebunden, so dass ihr keine Strähnen ins Gesicht fielen. Ihre Haut war gut, aber nicht zu stark gebräunt und sie hatte weiche Gesichtszüge, die aber auch von einer gewissen Entschlossenheit zeugten. Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass mit ihr, wenn man ihr im Weg war, nicht gut Kirschen essen war. Was Harry aber am ehesten aufgefallen war, waren ihre dunkelbraunen, unendlich tief wirkenden Augen, in denen er scheinbar versinken konnte.

Neben ihr saßen schließlich Jörg und Sibi, die schweigsam und Händchen haltend die Unterhaltung verfolgten. Beide machten auf Harry einen durchtrainierten Eindruck und nickten dann und wann zu ein paar von Chris Äußerungen.

Während also Harry die Einzelheiten, die den heutigen Abend betrafen, mitgeteilt wurden, eilte die Zeit immer weiter voran, bis es schließlich soweit war, sich für die Zeremonie herzurichten.

So standen schließlich alle auf und machten sich daran, in die jeweiligen Räume zu gehen, da auch hier die Jungen und Mädchen getrennte Quartiere hatten, die für das jeweilige andere Geschlecht nicht zugänglich waren.

Als sie sich kurz darauf wieder im Aufenthaltsraum trafen, hatten sie alle die zuvor bereitgelegten Kleider angezogen. Die Hosen waren für alle aus dem gleichen Material, Harrys Meinung nach waren es zusammengenähte Rindlederhosen. Sie waren jedoch einheitlich schwarz gefärbt, glänzten aber nicht, sondern schauten aus wie normale Stoffhosen. Die Westen, die wiederum für alle gleich waren, bestanden aus dem gleichen Material. Sie waren von ihrer Länge her recht kurz, so dass sie nur sehr knapp unter dem Gürtel, der die Hose hielt aufhörten. Auch die angenähten Ärmel, wenn man sie so nennen konnte, waren nur zwei bis drei Zentimeter lang und hatten nur die Aufgabe, das Entblößen der Schulter zu verhindern. Eine etwas antiquierte Ansicht, wie sämtliche Schüler fanden.

Draußen war es bereits dunkel geworden und Fackeln an den Wänden hatten sich entzündet. Die Zwillinge wollten sich anscheinend noch einen letzten Scherz erlauben und banden Sheilas Füße mit einem Fesselzauber zusammen, der aber von ihr unbemerkt blieb. Harry hatte ihn auch nur mit seinem Aurenblick gesehen, den er immer über seinen normalen Blick gelegt hatte.

Kurz darauf klopfte es an ihrer Tür – Meister Abadon würde sie nun für die Auswahlzeremonie abholen. Und so kam, was kommen musste. Alle bewegten sich, um mit der Front zur Tür gewandt im Raum zu stehen. Harry sah aus den Augenwinkeln wie Sheila vorn über kippte und drohte mit dem Gesicht auf dem Boden aufzuschlagen. Die Arme hatte sie seltsamerweise an die Seite gepresst.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken schickte Harry einen Zauber – leider sichtbar, da er schnell handeln musste und nicht mehr die Zeit hatte, den Strahl zu verbergen – auf Sheila, der bewirkte, dass sie nun in der erwarteten Haltung dastand.

Das geschah keinen Augenblick zu früh, denn als sie stand, öffnete sich schon die Tür und nach einem vorschriftsmäßigen

„Seid gegrüßt, Meister Abadon!" und der Antwort des Meisters fuhr dieser fort:

„Schüler, folgt mir nun. Ich werde Euch hinunter in die Kammer führen, in der die Zeremonie stattfindet. Verhaltet Euch der Schule würdig. Der König und andere wichtige Personen sind anwesend, um die diesjährige Auswahl mitzuverfolgen."

Damit drehte er sich um und schritt auf den Gang hinaus. Die Schüler folgten ihm in gleichmäßigen Abständen von mehreren Metern.

Als der Meister sich nicht mehr in Harrys Sichtfeld befand, drehte sich Harry zu Sheila um, und befreite sie von den Fussfesseln. Mit einem weiteren Schwenker waren auch die Hände wieder frei – Harry hatte überrascht feststellen müssen, dass sie ebenfalls an ihren Hüften festgehext waren. Wer immer das gemacht hatte, hatte mutwillig ernste Verletzungen riskiert. Die Magiesignatur deutete daraufhin, dass es Telek gewesen war, aber sicher war er sich in dieser Beziehung nicht.

Als Sheila bemerkte, dass sie wieder frei war, umarmte sie Harry kurz dankbar:

„Danke, dass Du mich befreit hast und vorhin auch verhindert hast, dass ich gefallen bin. Ich hätte ansonsten heuer nicht an der Zeremonie teilnehmen können. Und sie bedeutet mir sehr viel!"

Harry wurde leicht rot als er diesen Dank von ihr hörte. Ein verächtlich klingendes

„Frau, selbst das kann sie nicht"

aus dem Munde Tereks machte für Harry die Sache klar. Entschlossen und mit verengten Augen wandte er sich diesem zu:

„Nur weil Du Dich auf Grund deiner bisherigen Ergebnisse und deiner Herkunft für etwas besseres hältst, brauchst Du nicht glauben, dass ich das hinnehmen werde. Ich komme nicht von hier, kenne also den Grund deiner Arroganz noch nicht. Aber es gibt nichts, was zu Arroganz berechtigt – und wenn Du das nicht glaubst, wirst Du mich erst noch kennen lernen."

Harrys Aura hatte sich bei seiner Rede um ihn aufgebaut und Telek war wie unter Schock einige Schritte zurückgewichen.

„Komm, Sheila, wir gehen." Wandte sich Harry an diese und bedeutete ihr, den anderen zu folgen – diese hatten bereits den Raum verlassen undhatten so dieses Zwischenspiel wenn überhaupt, dann nur teilweise mitbekommen -, um ihr dann zu folgen.

Harry konnte hören, wie sich Telek ihnen als letzter schweigsam anschloss und sie dann dem Meister durch zahlreiche Gänge bis weit unter die Schule folgten.

Schließlich traten sie durch eine Tür, und wenn sie nun etwas vollkommen Außergewöhnliches erwartet hatten, wurden sie stark enttäuscht.

An den Seiten und der gegenüberliegenden Wand der Höhle waren Zuschauerplätze aufgebaut, und in der Mitte der gegenüberliegenden Plätze konnte Harry Amidall erkennen, der von mehreren Männern umgeben waren, die wie Meister Abadon einheitlich gefärbte Gewänder an hatten.

Sie stellten sich in einer Reihe vor dem Altargebilde auf, das sich in der Mitte der freien Fläche befand, bevor Amidall seine Stimmer erhob:

„Bürger! Brüder und Schwestern! Volk von Atlantis! Wieder ist ein Jahr vorüber und vor uns steht der größte Jahrgang, den unserer Schule je gesehen hat. Heute werden diese jungen Frauen und Männer erfahren, ob sie die Macht über ein Element haben."

Hierauf setzte sich der König wieder und Meister Abadon, der sich an der Seite der Schülerreihe aufgehalten hatte, erhob nun seine Stimme:

„Schüler, tretet vor und erfahrt eure Macht!"

Nun begann die Zeremonie und nacheinander sollten die Schüler in einer zuvor ausgemachten Reihenfolge vortreten.

Als erstes trat Chris auf den Altar vor. Er legte nun seine Hand auf einen orange leuchtenden und circa zwanzig Zentimeter großen Kreis in der Mitte des Altares. Vor diesem Kreis befanden sich auf dem Altar vier unterschiedlich aussehende Kristalle, die alle auf kunstvoll geschmiedeten Ständern befestigt waren. Sie symbolisierten jeweils ein Element und würden aufleuchten, wenn jemand Macht über sie besaß.

Chris hatte gerade seine Hand auf den Kreis gelegt als er schmerzhaft zusammenzuckte. Dies war eine Eigenheit dieser Prüfung. Beherrschte man ein Element, so wurde durch das Leuchten des Kristalls gleich die maximal erreichbare Macht gezeigt. Das führte dazu, dass der Zauberer, der seine Hand auf den Kreis gelegt hatte, Schmerzen empfand, da er es nicht gewohnt war, soviel Magie auf einmal zu wirken.

Gleichzeitig musste er an seinem eigenen Körper spüren, welche Macht sein Element hatte. Würde also ein Wasserelementar die Prüfung machen, so würde er glauben zu ertrinken. Je mächtiger er war, desto stärker war das Gefühl des Ertrinkens.

Bei Chris konnte er nun beobachten, dass dieser anscheinend erdrückt zu werden drohte, denn der Kristall, der die Erde symbolisierte, hatte geleuchtet. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit war der Schmerz vorbei und Chris konnte wieder an seinen Platz zurückkehren.

Danach erging es denn anderen teilweise genauso.

Adrian beherrschte das Feuer, wohingegen Andreas Wasser beherrschte. Harry fand, dass die zwei hervorragend zueinander passten – jedenfalls was Scherze betraf. Ann, Jörg und Sibi gingen leider leer aus, bevor schließlich Telek an der Reihe war.

Er trat mit einem stolzen gang und arrogant wirkenden Blick vor und legte seine Hand auf den Kreis – doch nichts geschah. Er versuchte es immer wieder, indem er die Hand hob und immer fester auf den Kreis hämmerte, bis schließlich Meister Abadon nach kurzem Blickkontakt mit König Amidall hinzutrat und Telek ein wenig unsanft vom Altar weg beförderte.

Harry konnte nicht behaupten, dass er so etwas wie Mitleid für Telek empfand. Bei Sibi und Jörg war das etwas anderes gewesen, aber Telek war ihm vom ersten Eindruck an unsympathisch gewesen. Ohne ihn war einer weniger, den er nicht leiden konnte.

Schließlich trat eine ziemlich nervöse Sheila vor – keine der anderen zwei Frauen hatte vorher ein Element beherrschen können, und sie waren der erste Jahrgang, in dem Frauen erlaubt waren.

Ihre zittrige Hand legte sich langsam auf den Steinkreis auf dem Altar. Kurze Zeit tat sich nichts, bevor der Wind-Kristall so hell zum Leuchten anfing wie noch nie an diesem Tag und gleichzeitig Sheila in die Knie ging und mit ihrer anderen Hand ihren zitternden Körper umfasste. Harry wollte schon fast hinzueilen, um ihr zu helfen.

So stand sie fast zwei Minuten da, bis der Schmerz wieder nachließ und sie wieder normal stehen konnte. Sie wollte schon ihre Hand vom Stein lösen, als plötzlich der Feuer-Kristall zu leuchten anfing, jedoch schwächer als der Windkristall. Kurz darauf kehrte eine ziemlich geschlauchte, aber sehr glückliche Sheila in die Reihe zurück – hatte sie doch gerade erfahren, dass sie Windmagier und Feuerzauberer war. Sie war die erste Frau und beherrschte sogar zwei Elemente – etwas, dass nut äußerst selten vorkam.

Als letztes trat nun Harry mit einem leicht mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch vor und senkte seine rechte Hand auf den Steinkreis.

Kaum hatte er seinen Arm auf den Stein gelegt, durchfuhr ihn ein Schmerz, dass er glaubte, zerrissen zu werden. Seine Sicht verschwamm, und was er fühlte widersprach seinen bisherigen Erfahrungen.

Er fühlte eine unbeschreibliche Hitze in sich aufsteigen und glaubte, er müsse von innen her verbrennen. Sie trieb ihm den Schweiß aus allen Poren und er wollte keuchen, um sich Linderung zu verschaffen. Aber das ging nicht. Als er den Mund öffnete war ihm, als müsste er ersticken. Sämtliche Luft wurde förmlich aus ihm gezogen, während er glaubte, komplett von Wasser umgeben zu sein.

_Wie war das möglich?_ Nirgends im Wasser waren Blasen zu erkennen, die aufstiegen, und ihm so zeigen konnten, wo die Oberfläche war.

Panik stieg in ihm auf.

_Wie sollte er das überleben?_

Zumal jetzt auch noch sich ein Elefant auf seinen Brustkorb zu setzen schien. Selbst wenn er nun Luft hätte holen können, hätte er nicht die Kraft dazu gehabt, seinen Brustkorb von diesem Gewicht zu befreien.

* * *

Sheila traute ihren Augen nicht, als Harry den Steinkreis auf dem Altar berührte. Nur Zehntelsekunden später schien er zusammenzuzucken, und als sie sah, dass alle vier Kristalle so hell aufleuchteten wie noch nie in ihrer Geschichte, wollte sie nur eins – ihm helfen.

Sie hatte gerade die vollkommene Macht über ein Element erfahren, und sie hatte kaum die Schmerzen aushalten können, die es ihr bereitet hatte. Wie musste sich dann er fühlen, da er es in mehr als vierfacher Stärke und alles auf einmal spüren musste. Sie hatte sich gerade noch so zu ihrem Platz zurückgeschleppt, aber würde Harry danach überhaupt noch stehen können?

* * *

Harry hingegen fühlte sich so schlimm wie nie. Alles verschlechterte sich – der Druck auf seinem Brustkorb wurde größer, das Verlangen nach Luft wuchs mit jeder Sekunde mehr und die Hitze in seinem Inneren schien sich noch zu steigern.

Langsam merkte er, wie sich seine Sicht einschränkte und er die Kontrolle über seine Sinne zu verlieren drohte. Aber er würde kämpfen, er durfte jetzt nicht sterben. Tom würde die Welt unterjochen und so gewaltsam herrschen wie niemand vor ihm. Er musste kämpfen – Harry konnte nicht wissen, dass genau das der falsche Weg war.

* * *

Sheila wurde immer blasser. Harry war mittlerweile auf seine Knie gesunken. Die rechte Hand lag noch immer auf dem Steinkreis und wurde anscheinend dort festgehalten. Sie konnte sehen und auch nachfühlen, was er im Moment für Schmerzen leiden musste.

Warum konnte er sich nicht einfach der Macht der Elemente hingeben? Dann würde der Schmerz aufhören. Sie hatte sich zuerst auch gegen den Wind schützen wollen, der sie eiskalt umweht hatte, bevor sie einsah, dass es nichts helfen würde. So hatte sie sich dem Wind ausgeliefert, doch in genau dem Augenblick, als sie die Hand von ihrem Körper nahm, hörte der Wind auf und sie spürte, dass sie nun eins mit der Luft war. Sie hatte ihr Element gefunden.

* * *

Für Harry schienen Ewigkeiten zu vergehen, aber mit der Zeit schwand seine Kraft und er sah ein, dass er nicht bestehen konnte. Schweren Herzens ließ er sich fallen – in der Hoffnung, seine Eltern und Sirius wieder zu sehen.

Doch es geschah etwas, womit er nicht gerechnet hatte. Im selben Augenblick, da er diesen Entschluss gefasst hatte, durchströmte ihn das Gefühl der Einheit mit den Elementen und er nahm seine Umgebung wieder bewusst war.

Er erhob sich und ging auf recht wackligen Füßen in die Reihe zurück, von wo aus Sheila ihn mit strahlenden Augen entgegenblickte.

Es dauerte einige Minuten bis sich nun Amidall erhob und nicht wenig stolz verkündete:

„Bürger von Atlantis! Die Zeremonie ist vorüber.

Wir haben nun fünf weitere Menschen in unserer Mitte, die die Elemente beherrschen. Zum ersten Mal ist eine Frau unter ihnen. Sie ist Windmagier. Doch das ist nicht das einzig Erfreuliche.

Schüler Harry hat dies alles in den Schatten gestellt. Es scheint, als hätten wir den ersten Fall, dass ein Mensch Magier über alle vier Elemente ist."

„Ehre den Elementen!" schrie Amidall dann noch, worauf sich alle Anwesenden erhoben und sich daran machten, die Höhle zu verlassen.

Harry aber bekam dies nicht mehr mit. Kaum hatte Amidall die letzten Worte gesprochen, wurde es schwarz vor seinen Augen und er brach zusammen.

So bemerkte er auch nicht, dass sich eine sichtlich geschockte Sheila zu ihm niederkniete und aufgeregt nach Meister Abadon rief. Der brachte Harry nach einer kurzen Untersuchung in ein Krankenzimmer in der Schule.

Sheila sollte in den nächsten zehn Tagen, die Harry bewusstlos dort verbrachte, zu der am häufigsten angetroffenen Person in diesem Zimmer werden...


	10. Erste Erfahrungen

Hallo liebe Leser!

Zuerst einmal DANKE für all die netten Reviews. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass meine FF so gut ankommt. Ihr seid super!

Nach ziemlich genau sechs Wochen melde ich mich nun wieder – mit einem neuen Kapitel, geschrieben auf einem Laptop mit neuem Netzteil, neuem DVD-Laufwerk und neuer Software.

Es ist ein wenig kürzer als die letzten und mit weniger Action. Aber ich hoffe, ihr seid mir nicht allzu böse!

* * *

10. Kapitel: Erste Erfahrungen

Als Harry wieder zu sich kam, war das erste, das ihm in den Sinn kam, dass der Raum, in dem er lag – Merlin sei Dank – nicht diese typische Krankenflügelatmosphäre verbreitete.

Er fühlte sich einfach nur schlapp und ausgelaugt, und glaubte ohne Probleme mehrere Tage durchschlafen zu können.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er eine Tür aufgehen hörte und eine freundlich aussehende junge Frau an sein Bett geeilt kam. Anscheinend wurde er von irgendwelchen Zaubern überwacht, so dass sie gleich sein Aufwachen feststellen konnten.

„So, junger Schüler, endlich ausgeschlafen? Wie fühlt man sich heute?" fragte die Krankenschwester in besorgt-neugierigem Ton.

„Naja, es geht schon. Ich fühl mich etwas schlapp, aber das wird schon. Wann kann ich eigentlich hier raus?"

„Du bleibst erst mal hier, mein lieber Patient. Das Bett wirst Du nicht vor morgen Abend verlassen, und das Zimmer nicht vor dem Ende der Woche!" entgegnete die Schwester resolut.

Harry konnte es nicht glauben. „Jaja, schon gut. Ich wollte ja auch nur wissen, wie lange es noch dauert. Im Moment bin ich eh noch ziemlich groggy. Wie lange war ich eigentlich bewusstlos?"

„Zehn."

„Zehn Stunden! Kein Wunder, das ich mich so schla..."

„Zehn Tage!" unterbrach ihn die Schwester, worauf Harry erst mal ein Gesicht machte, bei dem sie einfach in Lachen ausbrechen musste. Dieser Junge war einfach göttlich. Da lag er seit über einer Woche im Bett, machte nicht einen Mucks, wachte auf, wollte wissen, wann er wieder gehen könnte und glaubte auch noch, dass er nur zehn Stunden im Land der Träume gewesen war.

Harry hingegen schossen die wildesten Gedanken durch den Kopf. _Warum war ich ganze zehn Tage bewusstlos? Nur wegen dieses Testes? Hoffentlich habe ich nicht zu viel verpasst! Wenn ich bewusstlos war, was ist dann mit den anderen los? Waren die vielleicht auch hier?_

Prüfend schaute sich Harry um, konnte aber sehr schnell feststellen, dass sich außer ihm niemand hier befand. Dennoch fand er den letzten Gedanken besorgnis erregend genug, um damit die Krankenschwester zu nerven.

„ Waren die übrigen Elementarzauberer auch hier? Wie geht es diesen?"

Immer noch nach Luft ringend brachte die Schwester eine Antwort heraus, jedoch nicht die, die Harry erwartet hatte: „Erstens: Bevor Du mich noch weiter ausfragst – ich bin Samara. Und zu deiner Frage: Nein, die anderen Schüler waren weder bewusstlos noch lagen sie hier auf der Krankenstation. Jedoch hat sich Sheila einen Stärkungstrank geholt, aber das war auch der einzige Vorfall."

„Wie geht es ihr jetzt?" fragte Harry dazwischen, als Samara eine kleine Pause machte.

„Den Umständen entsprechend ganz gut." erklärte Samara mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Harry grummelte etwas auf grund der sehr nebulös formulierten Antwort. Etwas genauer hätte sich Samara schon ausdrücken können.

„Mach Dir erst mal um deine Gesundheit Sorgen. Du warst zehn Tage bewusstlos, bist jetzt sicherlich geschwächt und musst dich noch ausruhen. Wenn Du dann wieder fit bist, kannst Du vielleicht morgen Abend zum ersten Mal dein Bett verlassen und nach ein paar weiteren Tagen die Station. Aber das muss sich erst noch zeigen."

„Kann das kein Trank beschleunigen? Ich würde sogar einen trinken, der besonders eklig schmeckt." fragte Harry mit bettelndem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Nein!" antwortete Samara im gespielt strengen Ton eines Militärgenerals. „Schlaf erst noch eine Weile. Jetzt wissen wir ja, dass Du über den Berg bist."

Ohne den Sinn des letzten Satzes richtig zu begreifen, lehnte sich Harry wieder zurück in sein Bett und fiel wieder in einen ruhigen Schlaf. Das kurze Gespräch hatte ihm nach zehn Tagen unfreiwilliger Auszeit einiges abverlangt.

So bekam er auch nicht mit, dass nach Verständigung mit Samara wenige Stunden später verschiedene Personen in das Krankenzimmer kamen.

„Seid gegrüßt Meister Abadon, Meister Ignaro. Was kann ich für euch tun?" begann Samara respektvoll das Gespräch. Schließlich standen hier zwei der drei Magier, die Atlantis zur Zeit zu bieten hatte, was die Umhänge nur zu deutlich zeigten – Meister Abadons Umhang war hellblau, Meister Ignaros Umhang war braun als Zeichen des Erdmagiers.

„Sei gegrüßt, Samara!" antwortete Meister Abadon als der ältere der beiden auf die ihnen gestellte Frage. „Zeig uns den Schüler, der alle vier Elemente beherrscht – Harry."

Samara neigte nur kurz ihren Kopf und gebot dann den beiden Männern mit einer Handbewegung ihr zu folgen. So führte sie sie an Harrys Bett, wo dieser immer noch friedlich schlummerte, und zog sich dann zurück. Für normale Zauberer wie sie galt es als Pflicht, die Elementmagier respektvoll zu behandeln und sie nicht mit ihrer Anwesenheit zu belästigen.

„Er sieht erschöpft aus." Stellte Meister Ignaro fest, als er seinen Blick über Harry gleiten ließ. Dieser lag zwar entspannt im Bett, doch konnte man sehr gut erkennen, dass dies schon seit zehn Tagen der Fall war.

„Du sagst es. Aber wir werden früh genug sehen, ob er die Erwartungen erfüllt, die wir an ihn stellen, oder ob er die Anforderungen nicht erfüllen kann."

„Auch wenn ich noch nicht so viel Erfahrung hab sammeln können wie Du, Meister Abadon, so bin ich dennoch von der Willensstärke dieses Menschen überrascht. Denn es ist nicht gerade normal, dass sich jemand so sehr gegen die Erfahrung der Elemente wehrt wie dieser Schüler."

„Das ist es in der Tat nicht." pflichtete Meister Abadon ihm bei.

„Er muss einen außergewöhnlich starken Willen haben." fuhr selbiger nach einer kurzen Bedenkzeit fort. Beide schienen hierauf für kurze Zeit in Gedanken versunken, bevor der Erdmagier das Wort wieder ergriff:

„Er könnte gefährlich für uns werden. Bedenk nur: Einmal auf den falschen Weg gekommen, ist es uns unmöglich, ihn wieder zurück zu holen. Das birgt eine Gefahr für uns, erst recht bei seinen Fähigkeiten."

„Nein! So darfst Du nicht denken!" entgegnete Meister Abadon resolut. „Unser Volk hat diesen Fehler schon einmal gemacht und muss die Folgen davon immer noch ausbaden. Diese rasche Vorgehensweise ist der Grund dafür!"

Meister Ignaro senkte schuldbewusst seinen Kopf, ein Zeichen dafür, dass er die Meinung des Wassermagiers schätzte. Dieser aber fuhr dessen ungeachtet fort:

„Wir werden ihn unterrichten und ihm eine faire Chance geben, bevor wir entscheiden. Auch wenn dies hinfällig sein sollte, nachdem was mir König Amidall und die Schüler berichtet haben."

Eine Zeit lang standen beide Magier noch am Bett des Schlafenden bevor sie sich wieder auf den Weg in ihre Schule machten, und so kehrte bis kurz vor Sonnenuntergang Ruhe ein im Krankenzimmer von Merlins Schützling.

* * *

Wie schon in den vergangenen Tagen öffnete sich kurz vor dem Einbruch der Nacht die Tür zum Krankenzimmer vorsichtig.

„Komm ruhig rein, Sheila!" begrüßte Samara die treueste Besucherin des Krankentraktes freundlich. „Du willst sicherlich sehen, wie es unserem mächtigen Elementmagier so geht, oder?"

Sheila, tatsächlich mit einem leichten Rotton auf den Wangen, nickte nur stumm.

„Komm schon, sieh ihn Dir an, Sheila!" drängte Samara die angehende Elementschülerin ein wenig. Wusste sie doch, wie schüchtern diese sein konnte, auch wenn sie meistens recht schlagfertig antwortete und ziemlich durchsetzungskräftig war.

Beide schritten an das Krankenbett heran, während Samara ihrer Besucherin den Zustand Harrys etwas ausführlicher darlegte.

„Heute Nachmittag waren Meister Abadon und Meister Ignaro hier, um nach ihm zu sehen. Was sie aber besprochen haben, kann ich Dir beim besten Willen nicht sagen."

„Wie lange wird Harry noch brauchen, bis er wieder auf den Beinen ist, Samara? Ich meine, unsere Ausbildung hat nun schon die zweite Woche erreicht und die Lehrer werden es ihm nicht allzu leicht machen. Abgesehen davon, wird er ein ziemlich großes Pensum bewältigen müssen, da er ja gleich vier Elemente beherrschen lernen soll." entgegnete Sheila.

„Mach Dir um ihn keine Sorgen. Wer genug Macht hat um vier Elemente zu beherrschen, den werden auch zehn Tage Bewusstlosigkeit nicht davon abhalten, diese zu erlernen."

Sheila blickte etwas betrübt drein, als sie Harry so erschöpft in seinem Bett liegen sah. Doch Samara konnte sich denken, was in ihr tatsächlich vorging.

„Nun komm schon, raus mit der Sprache. Was bedrückt dich?" setzte Samara vorsichtig an.

„Ach...Nein, darum musst Du Dir keine Gedanken machen, Samara! Damit muss ich glaube ich alleine fertig werden." antwortete Sheila ausweichend.

„Nein, ich muss mir sehr wohl darum Gedanken machen. Denn wenn Du durch die Welt geisterst, als hättest Du keine Augen mehr für die Wirklichkeit, dann ist es auch meine Sorge." entgegnete Samara resolut.

Resigniert seufzte Sheila, was Samara natürlich hoffen ließ. Anscheinend hatte Sheila gerade ihren Widerstand aufgegeben. Denn so fröhlich, ausgelassen, dickköpfig und schlagfertig Sheila auch war, so war sie doch auch sehr nachdenklich, ein Umstand, der aber nur denn wenigsten Leuten bekannt war. Und Samara wagte zu behaupten, dass sie die Einzige außer Sheilas Eltern war, die alle Seiten an ihr kannten. Dazu hatte mit Sicherheit auch jener dunkle Vorfall in Sheilas Lebensgeschichte beigetragen, der vor drei Jahren als sie fünfzehn war, geschehen war.

„Es ist wegen Harry. Seit er da ist, bin ich mir unsicher in seiner Gegenwart. Ich kann... ach, es ist glaub ich einfach seine ganze Art. Er benimmt sich völlig normal, vielleicht etwas zurückhaltend, aber er hat seine Prinzipien. Für die würde er glaube ich alles geben. Ich möchte gar nicht daran denken, was passiert wäre, wenn er am Tag der Auswahl nicht eingegriffen hätte. Ich hätte mich vor Meister Abadon bis auf die Knochen blamiert, wäre verletzt worden und hätte an der Zeremonie nicht teilnehmen können. Aber er hat eingegriffen, obwohl er mich kaum kannte. Er hat Telek zur Schnecke gemacht, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, welch großen Einfluss seine Familie hier haben könnte. Es dürfte ja auch ihm aufgefallen sein, dass wir anderen nicht sehr viel gegen diesen unternommen haben.

Und so wie ich ihn erlebt habe, muss ich sagen, möchte ich ihn nicht zum Feind haben. Selbst der sonst so arrogant und sicher wirkende Telek ist wie unter Schock vor ihm zurückgewichen. Genau das ist es, was ihn – neben seinem sicherlich nicht schlechten Aussehen – so anziehend macht:

Er scheint seine Prinzipien zu haben für die er sich bedingungslos einsetzt und für ihn stehen Werte wie Freundschaft und Loyalität ziemlich weit oben."

Mit einem leichten Lächeln hatte Samara die Rede ihrer Freundin verfolgt. Nun hatte sie endlich das Eingeständnis dessen, was sie schon die ganze Zeit vermutet hatte:

„Also, Sheila, wenn ich das recht verstehe, kann es sein, dass Du vielleicht etwas mehr als nur reine Freundschaft für Harry empfindest?"

Sheila riss den Kopf hoch, schaute Samara fragend an und meinte nur: „War das jetzt so offensichtlich?"

Samara musste leicht lächeln: „Naja, Du kommst jeden Tag sofort nach deinem Unterricht um nachzuschauen, wie es unserem Patient so geht. Und auf meine Frage beschreibst Du ihn in den höchsten Tönen, zählst seine Eigenschaften auf, erwähnst nicht ein schlechtes Merkmal und das nur auf meine Frage, wieso Du so bedrückt bist. Du hättest auch kürzer antworten können, wenn Du Harry nicht liebst."

„Aber genau das ist es, was ich meine. Ich habe Harry an seinem ersten Tag hier so erlebt, wie ich es dir beschrieben habe, aber ich weiß ja eigentlich nicht, wie er wirklich ist. Was ist, wenn er aufwacht und ich feststellen muss, dass ich mich in ihm getäuscht habe. Wie soll es dann weitergehen? Davor habe ich Angst. Und ich frage mich andauernd, wie er wohl sein wird."

Samara sah ihre Freundin mitfühlend an. Sie konnte jetzt ansatzweise verstehen, in welcher Situation sich Sheila befand. Sie fand es ein wenig ungerecht, dass sich Harry jetzt noch ausruhen musste. Da kam er in diese ihre Welt, weckte so viele Gefühle und Emotionen in Sheila, wird als erster Magier über alle Elemente und fällt dann für zehn Tage ins Koma. Irgendwie tat ihr Sheila leid, aber sie wusste genauso gut, dass Harry nichts dafür konnte und die Zeit würde zeigen müssen, ob beide zu einander finden könnten.

„Sheila, Kopf hoch!" versuchte Samara ihre Freundin aufzumuntern. „Mach Dir nicht so viele Gedanken darüber. Er wird schon bald wieder auf den Beinen sein. Und dann wirst Du ja sehen, ob Du Dich in ihm geirrt hast. Aber lass ihm Zeit. Er wird sie brauchen, um sich in dieser für ihn neuen Welt zurecht zu finden. Du kannst ihm ja dabei behilflich sein."

Sheila wischte sich schnell mit dem Ärmel über die Augen, da diese auf Grund ihrer Verzweiflung etwas feucht geworden waren und schenkte dann Samara ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

„Danke Samara für Deine Hilfe, ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne Dich machen sollte."

„Naja, Du könntest dann über Harry herfallen, ohne dass ich jemand davon abhalten würde!" meinte Samara scherzhaft, was ihr aber einen bösen Blick einbrachte.

„Ok, ok. Aber sei wieder etwas fröhlicher. Im Moment kannst Du eh nichts tun, und sollte Harry wieder am normalen Leben teilhaben können, will er ganz sicherlich keine übel gelaunte Sheila bei sich haben."

Daraufhin umarmte Sheila noch mal dankbar die Krankenschwester und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zurück in ihr Quartier, der jedoch nicht allzu lang war, da es ebenso wie das Krankenzimmer in der Schule der Elementarzauberer befand.

So kehrte zumindest für diesen Tag Ruhe in den Krankensaal ein.

„Ach verflucht, so schwach kann ich doch einfach nicht sein!" verfluchte Harry die Tatsache, dass er sich nun schon zum wiederholten Male hinsetzen musste, nachdem ihm Samara einen Tag nach seinem plötzlichen Erwachen erlaubt hatte, erste Runden durch das Zimmer zu gehen. Hatte er am Anfang noch protestiert, dass er nicht hinaus durfte, so musste er ziemlich schnell einsehen, dass es für diese Vorsicht seitens Samara sehr wohl Gründe gab, denn er fühlte sich doch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen. Als es aber nach einiger Zeit auch nicht besser wurde, wich die Einsicht dann der Frustration. Harry verfluchte den Gedanken, dass er noch wesentlich mehr als bei Merlin seine körperliche Fitness trainieren musste.

„Sei nicht so streng mit Dir. Das wird schon wieder besser werden. Schließlich hast Du es heute zum ersten Mal seit elf Tagen probiert." versuchte Samara Harry etwas zu trösten.

„Du hast gut reden. Du kannst ja gehen!" giftete Harry die Krankenschwester an, merkte aber augenblicklich, dass er sie damit verletzt hatte.

„Tschuldigung!" kam ihm dann recht kleinlaut über die Lippen. „War nicht so gemeint. Ich bin halt einfach nur tierisch genervt, hier rumliegen zu müssen und nichts lernen zu können."

„Schon gut, ich kann Dich ja verstehen." lenkte auch die Krankenschwester ein. „Aber ich habe ehrlich gesagt noch nie erlebt, dass jemand bedauert hat, nicht lernen zu können."

Ja, das kann ich mir sehr wohl denken! In Eurer Welt gibt es ja wohl kaum einen Tom Riddle! Keinen Mörder, der Dir zuerst Deine Eltern, dann Deinen Paten und guten Freund, und schließlich Deine Freundin und noch andere Freunde wegnimmt! Nein, Du hast bestimmt noch Deine Familie!

Aber ich werde Dich aufhalten, Tom Riddle! Wenn ich zurückkehre, wird es für Dich keine Zukunft mehr geben! Du wirst Dir wünschen, Du hättest einen anderen Weg als den des Lord Voldemort gewählt! Niemals wieder sollen kleinliche Konflikte dazu führen, dass Du Dein Werk weiterführen und vollenden kannst! Ich werde kommen und an Dir Rache nehmen!

„Willst Du darüber reden?" Samara hatte feststellen müssen, dass im Gegensatz zu ihrer Erwartung Harry nicht freudig, erbost oder sonst irgendwie geantwortet hatte, sondern einfach nur dasaß und immer verkrampfter wurde. Irgendetwas musste ihn also beschäftigen.

Harrys Kopf ruckte hoch und er musste sich erst mal fragen, was Samaras Frage denn überhaupt gewesen war. Als er sich wieder daran erinnerte, brachte er nur ein verbittert klingendes „Nein!" heraus.

Samara fühlte sich vor den Kopf gestoßen. Da wollte sie ihm helfen, aber er wiegelte nur kaltherzig ab. Aber so schnell würde sie sich nicht abwimmeln lassen.

„Es wird nicht besser werden, wenn Du Dich verkriechst. Du musst Dich Deinen Problemen stellen. Erst dann wird es Dir besser gehen. Lass Dir helfen!" versuchte sie, an ihn heran zu kommen.

„Ich weiß Dein Angebot zu schätzen, aber nicht jetzt! Lass mir bitte Zeit, mich in dieser Welt zurecht zu finden. Dir jetzt alle Hintergründe für mein Denken und Tun aufzuzählen, würde zu weit führen. Du wirst es erfahren, aber bitte nicht hier und jetzt." antwortete Harry ihr nachdenklich. Er hatte schlichtweg keine Lust, sich jetzt mit ihr Stunden lang zu unterhalten, um ihr seine ganze Einstellung darzulegen. Dafür fühlte er sich im Moment einfach zu schlapp. Er hoffte, sie würde es verstehen.

„Ok, Harry. Aber versprich mir, dass Du es nicht in Dich hineinfressen wirst. Es tut manchmal ganz gut, mit jemanden darüber reden zu können." schloss Samara die Unterhaltung.

Zufrieden nickend legte sich Harry wieder zurück in sein Bett, um sich ein wenig von den Anstrengungen des nachmittäglichen Spazierganges durch sein Krankenzimmer.

„Gut so, Harry!" lobte Samara die rasche Einsicht Harrys, hätte sie doch etwas anderes erwartet. „Leg Dich schlafen und probier es morgen einfach wieder."

Die darauffolgenden Tage ging es im gleichen Trott weiter. Jeden Tag probierte Harry seine Leistungsfähigkeit zu steigern und nach nur vier Tagen war er endlich soweit, dass Samara ihm mitteilen konnte, dass er die Krankenstation verlassen konnte.

„Nun komm Harry!" forderte sie ihren etwas verwirrten Patienten auf. „Ich bring Dich jetzt in Dein Quartier für die nächsten zwei Jahre, während Du hier zur Schule gehst."

Harrys Augen fingen an zu strahlen. „Was? Ich darf endlich hier raus?"

Er konnte es noch nicht ganz fassen. Schließlich hatte er sich in der Vergangenheit daran gewöhnen müssen, dass Madam Pomfrey immer etwas übervorsichtig mit Verletzungen umging, und so war er umso mehr erstaunt, dass er schon sein Krankenquartier verlassen durfte.

Schnell zog er sich die von nun an üblichen schwarzen Trainingssachen an, die wie die anderen Kleidungsstücke in Atlantis auch relativ weite Hosen und verhältnismäßig enge Oberteile besaßen.

Anschließend sah er sich noch mal im Zimmer um, wunderte sich etwas, da er überhaupt nichts mitnehmen musste. Kleidungsmäßig war er ja zuerst vollkommen von Merlin abhängig gewesen, und hier hatte folgerichtig auch nichts anderes, als das, was er bekam.

Wenig später folgte er Samara in seinem schwarzen Trainingsanzug zu seiner zukünftigen Unterbringung.

Immer noch begeistert von der Bauart dieser Schule ging Harry schweigend neben Samara her, bis diese schließlich meinte:

„Nun, Harry, das hier ist eure Unterbringung. Hier sind alle Elementarzauberer Deines Jahrganges untergebracht. Dein genaues Zimmer wirst Du von ihnen erfahren. Sie dürften jetzt alle in eurem Gemeinschaftsraum und mit den Hausaufgaben beschäftigt sein.

Ich hoffe, wir werden uns so schnell nicht wieder sehen müssen – zumindest nicht als Krankenpflegerin und Patient. Ansonsten hätte ich natürlich nichts dagegen, wenn Du mich besuchen kommen würdest. Sofern es deine Zeit erlaubt natürlich."

„Ich werde versuchen, ab und zu mal vorbeizuschauen, Samara. Und danke nochmals für deine Bemühungen um meine rasche Genesung." antwortete Harry ehrlich.

Mit einer freundschaftlichen Umarmung verabschiedeten sich die beiden voneinander und Harry öffnete die Tür zu seiner neuen Bleibe.

Harry glaubte schon, dass keiner da wäre, doch dann schallte ihm ein vielstimmiges „Harry!" von allen Seiten entgegen.

Ehe er sich versah war er von Chris, Adrian, Andreas und Sheila umringt, die ihn willkommen hießen.

„Mensch Harry, endlich bist Du wieder da. Wir hatten schon befürchtet, Du könntest Dich erfolgreich vor dem Unterricht drücken!" zog ihn Chris scherzhaft auf und Harry fühlte sich gleich viel besser.

„Naja, beinahe wäre es mir doch gelungen, oder? Vielleicht muss ich nur noch ein wenig an meiner Technik üben!" entgegnete er ziemlich schlagfertig, was Chris leicht aus dem Konzept brachte.

„Jungs!" seufzte Sheila, worauf sich gleich Andreas und Adrian grinsend zu ihr umwanden. „Jaaaaa?"

„Nicht ihr schon wieder! Ich meine die zwei, Chris und Harry!" entgegnete sie, wobei sie ihre Augen verdrehte.

„Könnt Ihr nicht einmal eure Späße lassen, und einfach froh sein, dass es ihm wieder gut geht. Er hat ja nicht unbedingt nuuur zehn Tage geschlafen, oder?"

„Ach was, der hält das schon aus, oder Harry?" antwortete Chris nur. „Aber jetzt lasst uns wieder hinsetzen, dann können wir uns ja in Ruhe weiterunterhalten."

Der Vorschlag wurde ohne weitere Diskussionen angenommen und so unterhielten sich die angehenden Schüler über den Stoff, ihre Möglichkeiten und die Lehrer.

„Adrian?" fragte Harry, worauf dieser zu ihm aufsah. Adrian wunderte sich noch, weshalb Harry grinste.„Würdest Du bitte deine Vorbereitungen unterlassen, mir meine Füße erwärmen zu wollen?"

Die anderen drei schauten zuerst verwirrt, doch als Adrian ein gemurmeltes „Na gut!" vernehmen ließ, und Harry darauf mit einem kurzen „Danke!" antwortete, sah Harry ein, dass er ihnen etwas erklären musste.

„Also gut, bevor Ihr weiter so verwirrt schaut: Ich hab bemerkt, dass meine Füße zunehmend wärmer wurden, sich aber die Temperatur im Raum nicht verändert hat. Folglich musste sich entweder Chris als Erdzauberer oder Adrian als Feuerzauberer betätigt haben. Da aber Chris viel zu sehr am Gespräch beteiligt war und Adrian sehr konzentriert aussah, habe ich gefolgert, dass es Adrian sein musste. Und seine Reaktion hat mich gerade in meiner Vermutung bestätigt."

Harry verschwieg absichtlich, dass er einfach die Magie gesehen hatte, die sich unter seinen Füßen gesammelt hatte und von Adrian ausging. Er wusste, dass er diesen vier vertrauen konnte, das hatte er an ihren Auren gesehen, aber es ging um die Gefahr, dass es einer aus Unachtsamkeit weiter erzählte und dann war dieser Vorteil verloren.

Nach seiner Erklärung schaute Adrian etwas ertappt, während die anderen es äußerst amüsant fanden, dass Harry den Scherz vereitelt hatte.

„Super Harry! Gleich an deinem zweiten Tag machst Du einen Scherz der beiden zunichte. Das hat glaube ich noch keiner geschafft. Es scheint, ihr müsstet Euch besser anstrengen." fuhr er an Andreas und Adrian gewandt fort.

„Also wirklich, Jungs. Strengt Euch besser an!" schloss sich Sheila an. „Entweder stellt es raffinierter an, oder..."

Bevor Harry schauen konnte, wurde er von einem Windstoß erfasst und in einem Bogen drei Meter nach hinten geschleudert, wo ihm beim Aufprall ein „Uff!" entfuhr.

„überrumpelt ihn einfach!" schloss Sheila ihre angefangene Belehrung ab. Dann eilte sie jedoch zu Harry, der sich inzwischen den rechten Arm, auf den gefallen war, hielt und half ihm beim Aufstehen.

„Tschuldige, Harry. Das war vielleicht doch etwas hart." Meinte Sheila und blickte etwas nervös auf ihre Füße.

„Ach was, das geht schon, Sheila." antwortete Harry, worauf ihm Sheila ein dankbares Lächeln schenkte.

„Und außerdem, wenn ich Unterricht habe, denke ich, werden sich mir noch genug Gelegenheiten bieten, die ein oder andere Racheaktion durchzuführen." fügte Harry mit funkelnden Augen hinzu, wobei ihm die nun wieder etwas unsichere Miene Sheilas natürlich nicht entging.


	11. Schulalltag

Hallo!

So hier bin ich wieder mit einem, wenn nicht dem längsten Kap. Das nächste Mal gibt's wieder was in zwei, drei Wochen. Ich hoffedas Kap gefällt euch!

Wenn ein paar Rechtschreibfehler drin sind, hoffe ich, ihr werdet sie mir verzeihen.

Bis bald

Euer

Albus Brian Dumbledore

* * *

11. Kapitel: Schulalltag 

Die lockere Unterhaltungsrunde, die sie am Abend seines Genesungstages bildeten, genoss Harry sehr. War es doch seit mehr als einem Jahr wieder eine Gelegenheit, sich mit Gleichaltrigen über ganz alltägliche Dinge zu unterhalten. So sehr ihm die Gespräche mit Merlin über Magie, deren Möglichkeiten und Grenzen und sein ganzes Training fasziniert und in Anspruch genommen hatten, so sehr merkte er doch jetzt, wie ihm seine Freunde gefehlt hatten.

Diese Runde hier in Atlantis gefiel ihm wirklich auf Anhieb. Waren doch Adrian und Andreas immer für Scherze gut, und Chris einfach nur der gute Kumpel, mit dem man sich über alles unterhalten konnte.

Als er am nächsten Tag in seinem Zimmer – jeder der Schüler hatte sein eigenes Zimmer, dessen Ausgang in den Gemeinschaftsraum führte, mit angrenzendem Bad – aufwachte, musste er sich einfach noch mal umblicken.

Auch in seinem eigenen Zimmer fand er die Architektur atemberaubend. Es gab absolut keine Kanten, selbst im Bad fand man nur Rundungen und auch die Wasserhähne und die Abflussleitungen waren vollkommen in diese Machart integriert. Die Fenster waren nicht aus Glas, sondern scheinbar aus Wasser, das vorgewärmt war und gleichmäßig herunterfloss. Erstaunlicherweise isolierte diese Konstruktion auch ziemlich gut.

Allzu viel Zeit, sein Zimmer zu begutachten, hatte Harry jedoch nicht, da das Frühstück für die fünf Schüler bald begann und er nicht an seinem ersten Schultag in Atlantis unangenehm auffallen wollte. Also zog er sich schnell wieder seine schwarzen Trainingssachen an und ging nach einer ziemlich schnellen Körperhygiene in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Dort warteten bereits die beiden Scherzbolde auf ihn, spielten ihm aber dieses Mal – Merlin sei Dank – keinen Streich. Kurz darauf kam auch schon Chris, der wie Harry feststellte, das Zimmer neben ihm hatte. Harry selbst hatte das Zimmer bekommen, das durch die ganz rechte Tür im Gemeinschaftsraum zu erreichen war.

Harry war noch immer in seinen Gedanken versunken, als er ein dreistimmiges „Guten Morgen!" vernahm. Verwirrt blickte er sich um, konnte den Grund dafür aber gleich feststellen. Sheila war als letzte nun zu ihnen gestoßen, und er beeilte sich, schnell auch ein „Guten Morgen!" von sich zu geben, was dann auch von der einzigen weiblichen Schülerin erwidert wurde. Harry musste zugeben, dass sie in ihren Trainingssachen, die ebenso wie bei ihm aus der weiten Stoffhose und einem relativ eng anliegenden langärmligen Oberteil bestand, einfach umwerfend aussah.

Ohne zu zögern, beschloss die Gruppe sogleich zum Frühstück aufzubrechen, das in einem Essenssaal in der Schule zubereitet war. Dort fand Harry dann größtenteils bekannte Speisen, und ließ sich von den anderen die ihm unbekannten Sachen erklären.

„Du Chris?" setzte Harry an. „Hmmh?"

„Dieser Tisch dort drüben an der Stirnseite dieses Raumes, ist der für die Lehrer?"

„Ja, ganz genau. Dort sitzen die Lehrer, wenn sie hier essen. Das ist aber meistens nur mittags der Fall, da sie ansonsten natürlich zu Hause bei ihren Familien sind." erklärte ihm Chris zwischen dem Essen. Harry nahm diesen Unterschied zu Hogwarts überrascht auf.

„Weshalb seid dann ihr hier in der Schule? Könntet Ihr nicht auch einfach zu Hause bei euren Eltern wohnen?"

„Nö, das wär nicht möglich. Nur den Lehrern ist das erlaubt. Wir Schüler müssen die ganze Zeit unserer Ausbildung hier in der Schule verbringen. Nur einmal im Monat können wir in die Stadt gehen. Diesen Samstag ist es wieder so weit."

_Naja, für mich spielt das ja eh keine Rolle. Wen will ich hier schon groß besuchen?_

Für den Rest des Essens schwieg Harry, da sich auch die anderen erstaunlich ruhig verhielten. Offenbar war das hier so üblich.

Anschließend brachen sie alle zu den verschiedenen Lehrern auf, Harry sollte zuerst mit Chris zu Meister Ignaro, da diesen Chris als ziemlich gut eingestuft hatte.

Es überrascht Harry nicht einmal mehr, dass der Unterricht im Keller der Schule stattfand. Anscheinend sollten sie der Erde bei ihren Übungsstunden so nah wie möglich sein. Chris klopfte an die Tür zum Unterrichtsraum und nach einem deutlich hörbaren „Herein!" traten die beiden auszubildenden jungen Männer ein.

„Sei gegrüßt, Meister Ignaro!" begrüßten Harry und Chris den Magier mit dem gebührenden Respekt und verbeugten sich leicht.

„Guten Morgen, Schüler!" antwortete Meister Ignaro recht freundlich klingend. „Wie ich sehe, habe ich heute zum ersten Mal in meiner Laufzeit als Lehrer an dieser Schule zwei Schüler vor mir stehen. Aber nun gut, nehmt Platz."

Die beiden Schüler nahmen auf den angewiesenen Plätzen auf dem Boden Platz, wo sich ihr Lehrer ihnen gegenüber ebenfalls im Schneidersitz niederließ. Harry war aufgefallen, dass dieser Raum offensichtlich ganz nach den Wünschen des Lehrers und den Anforderungen an den Unterricht entsprechend eingerichtet worden war – nämlich fast gar nicht. Der Boden war weder aus Steinen noch aus diesem seltsamen weißen oder schwarzen Material. Es handelte sich einfach nur um festgetretenes Erdreich, das an ihren Sitzstellen noch kleine Erhebungen aufwies.

„Chris, du wirst mir verzeihen, wenn ich zuerst Harry etwas über seine Fähigkeiten als Erdmagier erzähle, oder?" fragte Meister Ignaro an Chris gewandt.

„Jawohl, Meister!" kam die schnelle Antwort von Chris.

„Du kannst ja, wenn Du willst, Deine Meditation noch trainieren während dieser Zeit." fügte Meister Ignaro noch an, bevor er sich endgültig Harry zuwandte.

Harry hingegen war mittlerweile ziemlich aufgeregt, da er nicht wusste, was ihn hier erwarten würde. _Würde Ignaro ebenso wie Amidall einen Art Überraschungsangriff starten? Oder würde er ihn langsam an die neue Thematik heranführen?_

Zu Harrys Erleichterung konnte er im Folgenden feststellen, dass er mit seiner zweiten Vermutung der Wahrheit doch wesentlich näher kam.

„Nun, Harry, nun zu Dir und was Dich in den kommenden zwei Jahren hier erwartet. Zuerst musst Du wissen, dass sich unsere Elementarmagie sehr von der normalen Magie, die die Schüler hier bisher erlernt haben, unterscheidet. Du benutzt dabei gleichsam deine eigene Magie, während Du bei der Elementarmagie auf die Magie der Elemente zurückgreifst.

Wenn Du zum Beispiel auf die herkömmliche Weise zauberst wirst Du bemerken, dass deine Flüche nach einer gewissen Zeit immer schwächer werden und Dir die komplexeren Zauber nicht mehr gelingen. Das liegt an der Stärke des jeweiligen Zauberers, wann diese Ermüdungserscheinungen auftreten. Diese magische Stärke kann nicht trainiert werden. Man kann nur versuchen, mit physischem Training so fit zu werden, dass man seine magischen Grenzen erreicht. Denn die meisten Zauberer haben nicht die physische Stärke, um ihr ganzes magisches Potenzial auszuschöpfen.

Bei der Elementmagie verhält sich das ganze anders. Hier benutzt Du nicht deine eigene Magie, sondern beispielsweise die Magie der Erde. Damit Du aber diese benutzen kannst, muss Deine Magie stark genug sein, um diese Magie bändigen und in die gewünschte Richtung lenken zu können. Die Fähigkeit dazu besitzt eben nur ein Elementzauberer, wobei die Magier sie umso besser beherrschen. Die Eignung wird durch diese Zeremonie überprüft, die bei jedem angehenden Schüler vorgenommen wird. Dass Ihr dabei die Macht des jeweiligen Elementes spürt ist, wenn Du so willst, nur ein positiver Nebeneffekt."

Harry runzelte an dieser Stelle die Stirn. _Es ist also nur ein poooositiver Nebeneffekt, wenn ich ersticke, erfriere, innerlich verbrannt werde und auch noch erdrückt werde?_

Er wagte es aber nicht, seinen Magier zu unterbrechen.

„Um diese Kräfte nutzen zu können, musst Du zuerst lernen, ihre Magie zu spüren. Das ist auch das, was wir heute versuchen wollen. Du kannst dazu so sitzen bleiben wie jetzt."

Meister Ignaro machte hier eine Pause, um sich die Ärmel seines Trainingsanzuges hochzustülpen und seine Hände neben sich mit der Innenseite der Handfläche auf den Boden zu legen.

„Leg deine Hände so wie ich auf den Boden. Dann schließ die Augen." Der Meister wartete kurz, damit Harry seine Anweisungen befolgen konnte.

„Ok. Nun versuch die Magie der Erde zu erspüren. Denk an die Kraft, die sie besitzt. An die Pflanzen, die aus ihr hervorsprießen. Die Gewalt, mit der die Natur uns heimsuchen kann. Lass Dich treiben."

Harry hatte Ignaros Anweisungen unverzüglich befolgt. Nachdem er seine Augen geschlossen hatte, hatte er seinen Aurenblick intensiviert und die Ratschläge seines Mentors aufgenommen. Sein Aurenblick hatte sich dank der Ausbildung, die er im letzten halben Jahr bei Merlin genossen hatte. Er sah sich selbst nicht mehr als verschwommen schimmernden Kegel, sondern hatte inzwischen bei den Auren und Magielinien die gleiche „Sehschärfe" wie normal.

Bisher hatte Harry nur die normalen Magielinien sehen können, die an jedem magischen Gegenstand vorhanden waren und auch entstanden, wenn Zauber gewirkt wurden oder sich Zauberer bewegten. Man konnte beispielsweise die Spur eines Zauberers an seiner Magielinie verfolgen, die er hinterließ.

Je mehr er sich konzentrierte und dabei auch die Ratschläge berücksichtigte, umso mehr konnte er die auftauchenden Magielinien sehen, die den Boden durchzogen und sich in den Wänden des Raumes fortsetzten. Sie waren irgendwie anders als die normalen Linien, das stach Harry sofort ins Auge, aber worin der Unterschied genau lag, konnte er schwer sagen. Sie waren alle einheitlich braun gefärbt und schienen auf eine seltsame Art und Weise zu pulsieren, so als ob sie fortlaufend von der Erde gespeist würden.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, bemerkte Harry den fragenden Blick des Meisters.

„Meister Ignaro. Wie kommt es, dass diese Magielinien sich nicht nur im Boden befinden, sondern auch die Wände dieses Raumes durchziehen?"

„Du hast es schon geschafft? Erstaunlich... Aber zu deiner Frage: Wie Du sicherlich festgestellt hast, besitzt dieses Gebäude hier genauso wie der Palast des Königs und noch ein paar andere Gebäude eine recht eigene Architektur. Das kommt daher, dass sie nicht wie die meisten Häuser traditionell gebaut wurden, sondern durch Magie aufgebaut wurden."

Harry war überrascht – wieder einmal. _Soll das heißen, diese Schule wurde von einem einzigen Magier erbaut? Und ich soll auch ein Magier sein?_

Meister Ignaro schien seine Fragen erraten zu haben, denn diese wurden mit der nun folgenden Erklärung ausgeräumt:

„Wie ich Dir ansehe, bist Du auch auf diese Frage gestoßen. Ja, solch große Gebäude können von einem Magier, der die Macht über die Erde hat, erbaut werden. Diese Schule hier wurde von meinem Vorgänger gebaut, der dies alles in nur einer Woche erschaffen hat. Er war einer der stärksten und klügsten Magier, den Atlantis je gesehen hat. Denn nicht jeder Magier ist gleich stark. Aber zurück zur Schule:

Das Material, aus dem diese Gebäude erbaut sind, ist Obsidian. Sowohl der weiße als auch der schwarze Obsidian sind extrem hart und widerstandsfähig gegenüber Einflüssen aller Art. Ich möchte fast behaupten, sie sind unzerstörbar. Mit ein wenig Übung kannst auch Du dieses Material aus dem inneren der Erde heraufbeschwören. Die Gebäude werden noch ein wenig länger warten müssen."

Harry hatte die Erklärung schweigend hingenommen. Diese Material aber faszinierte ihn aber jetzt schon umso mehr. Gebäude wären mehr oder weniger unzerstörbar, und für andere Anwendungen wäre Obsidian sicherlich auch keine schlechte Wahl.

So fasziniert wie Harry von seinem ersten Unterricht in Atlantis war, so begeistert war er auch an den zwei folgenden Tagen, als er Unterricht bei Meister Abadon hatte, um die Magie des Wassers zu meistern, und in der Magie des Feuers unterrichtet wurde. Der Magier, der ihn die Macht über das Feuer lehren sollte, stellte sich als Mann heraus, der zwar Magier war, aber von Harry als einer derjenigen eingestuft wurde, der – im Gegensatz zu Meister Abadon als Herr über das Wasser – nicht als außerordentlich starker Magier bezeichnet werden konnte.

Der Unterricht hier in Atlantis gefiel Harry einfach. Er hatte jeden Elementunterricht nur einmal in der Woche, also an insgesamt vier Tagen. Dieser fand jedoch immer nur vormittags statt und die Lehrer zeigten ihnen wieder neue Aufgaben, Übungen und Möglichkeiten auf, die sie dann bis zur nächsten Übungsstunde trainieren musste. Die anderen Elementzauberer hatten an den übrigen Tagen noch mal kurze Trainingsstunden. Zusätzlich konnten sie sich bei etwaigen Fragen jederzeit an die Meister wenden, die sich fast den ganzen Tag in der Schule aufhielten und ihren eigenen Forschungen und Projekten nachgingen.

Bevor Harry aber die erste Woche komplett abschließen konnte, stand an diesem Tag – seinem nun vierten Trainingstag in dieser Woche – Windmagie auf seinem Lehrplan. Auf diesen Unterricht war er besonders gespannt.

Nach dem Frühstück ging er also mit Sheila zusammen in den Trainingsraum. Dieser befand sich an einer Außenmauer der Schule und war an der Außenwand komplett offen, so dass die Hälfte der Trainingsfläche im Freien lag.

„Ich hoffe, Du hast nichts dagegen, dass wir keinen Lehrer mehr haben." begann Sheila etwas schüchtern. Harry hingegen machte einen überraschten Eindruck. _Überhaupt keinen Lehrer? Toll! Unterricht ohne Lehrer. Hört sich irgendwie sinnvoll an._

„Naja, in der ersten Woche hatte ich schon einen Lehrer. Aber der war weder Magier noch konnte er die restlichen Sachen sehr gut erklären. Also war ich der Ansicht, dass es besser wäre, wenn er mir nur die Grundzüge erklären sollte und ich dann alles andere zusammen mit Dir selbst erarbeiten würde."

Sheila fügte absichtlich nicht hinzu, dass es ihr ganzes Überredungskönnen verlangt hatte, den Lehrer dazu zu bewegen, sie und Harry allein weiterüben zu lassen.

„Ahaaa..."zog Harry seine Antwort in die Länge. _Er sollte also allein mit Sheila die Beherrschung der Windmagie erlernen?_

„Wenn Dir das nicht passt, können wir natürlich den Lehrer wieder dazu holen." fügte Sheila schnell ein, konnte jedoch einen etwas enttäuschten Unterton nicht vermeiden.

„Nein, nein!" entgegnete Harry schnell. „Natürlich können wir uns das allein beibringen. Ich war nur etwas überrascht, dass wir keinen Lehrer haben."

Sheila blickte ihn noch eine Zeit lang forschend an, entschied aber dann, dass er wohl die Wahrheit gesagt hatte und begab sich dann zu dem nicht überdachten Teil ihres Übungsplatzes, wo sie sich niederließ.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. _Glaubt sie mir nicht? Oder weshalb hat sie mich so angeschaut? Arrgh..! Diese Frau bringt mich zur Verzweiflung!_

Kurz darauf ließ er sich gegenüber seiner Lerngefährtin nieder und nach einer kurzen Pause begann diese auch schon mit ihrer Einführung.

„Wie bei deinen anderen Elementen auch musst Du Dich auf die Macht des Windes konzentrieren. Die Kraft, die ein Sturm hat, die Beständigkeit einer sanften Brise und noch vieles mehr. Versuch Dich darauf zu konzentrieren und die Magie in gelenkte Bahnen zu leiten. Aber mehr möchte ich gar nicht sagen, denn davon hast Du bestimmt schon genug gehört. Versuch einfach, einen kleinen Wirbelwind auf deiner Handfläche entstehen zu lassen."

Harry konzentrierte sich, aber er hatte mehr Probleme mit der Beherrschung des Windes als er gedacht hätte. Nach gut einer Stunde, in der er versucht hatte, sich zu konzentrieren und auf seiner Hand einen Mini-Tornado entstehen zu lassen, ließ er entnervt die Hände sinken. _Weshalb klappte das nicht? Bei Sheila klappte das doch auch, oder?_

Frustriert schaute er Sheila bei ihren Übungen zu. Diese hatte gerade die Macht des Windes über ihrer Handfläche gebündelt. Der Wind ließ ihre Haare nach hinten wehen und Harry verfiel unweigerlich dem Anblick, der sich im bot.

_Faszinierend. Wie sie so dasitzt, und die Windmagie scheinbar mühelos beherrscht. Mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der einerseits verwegen ist, andererseits so ... Wahnsinn!_

„Was ist, Harry?" – Die Frage riss Harry unerwartet plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken. Sheila hatte die Beschwörung der Windmagie abgebrochen und schaute nun Harry leicht grinsend an. Harry jedoch fasste sich erst wieder nach einer kurzen Nachdenkpause.

„Ach, ich bin einfach nur frustriert. Bei den anderen Elementen klappt es doch auch, wieso hier nicht?" fragte er verzweifelt.

„Mach Dir nicht so viele Gedanken. Sei froh, dass Du überhaupt die Macht dazu hast. Aber vielleicht hilft Dir das, was ich herausgefunden habe. Stell Dir einfach folgendes vor:

Es ist ein besonders windiger Tag und Du stehst auf einer Klippe vor einem Meer. Der Wind streift durch deine Gewänder und Du kannst ihn wirklich spüren. Und dann springst du gedanklich von der Klippe und fühlst die Macht des Windes. Lass Dich von ihr tragen, gib Dich ganz ihr hin."

Harry machte einen etwas zweifelnden Gesichtsausdruck, wollte aber so schnell nicht aufgeben. Schließlich schloss er seine Augen und konzentrierte sich.

_Er stand auf der Klippe zu einem Meer. Vor ihm die unendliche Weite des Meeres und direkt zu seinen Füßen eine Klippe, die mehr als hundert Meter steil abfiel. Der Wind umwehte ihn stark, spielte mit seinen Kleidern und ließ ihn so seine Macht spüren._

_Und dann kam für ihn der große Augenblick. Er breitete seine Hände aus und ließ sich vorn über fallen. Und es war fantastisch. Das gleiche Gefühl erfasste ihn. Himmlisch, atemberaubend, einfach unbeschreiblich. Das Gefühl der völligen Freiheit erfasste ihn wieder. Ja, er schrie seine Freude hinaus. Doch er konnte noch etwas anderes hören – etwas angstvolles.

* * *

_

Sheila beobachtete nach ihrer Erklärung Harry noch weiter. Er wirkte konzentriert und leicht angespannt – er versuchte es also wirklich. Würde ihre Erklärung helfen? Über seiner nach oben gekehrten Handfläche bildete sich noch kein Wirbelwind oder ähnliches.

Plötzlich veränderte sich Harrys Gesicht schlagartig und genauso unerwartet kam für Sheila die Veränderung auf Harrys Handfläche. Dort bildete sich ein kleiner Tornado, der aber in sekundenschnelle anschwoll und immer größer wurde.

Schon hatte er die gesamte Hand und nicht weniger langsam ihren ganzen Trainingsgefährten eingehüllt, aber er erweiterte sich noch immer. Bevor Sheila versuchen konnte, den Wirbelsturm mit ihrer eigenen Magie aufzuhalten oder wenigstens einzudämmen, hatte er sie erfasst und drückte sie mit unnachgiebiger Kraft an die Wand des Trainingsraumes. Sie musste ihn aufhalten, denn er war gerade dabei, die Kontrolle über seine Magie zu verlieren, aber was sollte sie machen? Und so tat sie das einzige, was ihr in den Sinn kam.

„Harry! Haaaarryyy! Hör auf! Soofooooooort!" schrie sie so laut wie sie konnte.

* * *

Harry gefiel diese Macht des Windes. Er glaubte, sie schon fast begreifen zu können und erkannte langsam diese Magielinien dieses Elementes, die wie die anderen Elementsignaturen wieder auf ihre eigene Art und Weise so anders waren. 

Doch plötzlich konnte er Sheilas Stimme vernehmen.

„Harry! Hör auf!" – Sofort unterbrach er seine Übung und blickte sich im Trainingsraum um. Geschockt blieb sein Blick an Sheila hängen, die in einer abgerundeten Nische des Innenraumes ihres Trainingsareals lag. Schnell eilte er zur ihr.

„O Mann, Harry! Was hast Du Dir dabei gedacht! Du warst dabei, die Kontrolle über die Magie zu verlieren! Der Wirbelsturm hatte sich von deiner Hand rasend schnell ausgebreitet. Im Nu war der ganze Raum von ihm erfüllt. Bevor ich mich schützen konnte, wurde ich von ihm erfasst und gegen die Wand gedrückt! Was hast Du Dir nur gedacht? Du hättest mich umbringen können." War ihre Stimme am Anfang noch wütend gewesen, so war sie am Ende nur noch leise und geschockt gewesen.

Harry schaute geschockt drein. _Bin ich wirklich sooo weit gegangen?_ Sein Blick zu Sheila bestätigte ihm dies nur. Sie saß zusammengekauert in der Nische, den Kopf in ihren Händen geborgen.

Harry setzte sich neben sie und legte vorsichtig einen Arm um ihre Schulter. „Sheila, es tut mir leid, was ich getan habe. Ich war zuerst so frustriert, dass nichts geklappt hat. Dann kamst Du, gabst mir diesen Rat und es funktionierte. Ich stand an der Klippe, sprang und konnte zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder dieses Gefühl der unendlichen Freiheit spüren. Dieses Gefühl, sich nichts und niemanden beugen zu müssen. Einfach frei zu sein. Einfach nurman selbst sein zu können."

Sheila hatte inzwischen ihr Gesicht wieder aus ihren Händen erhoben und schaute ihn forschend an. „Was meinst Du mit ´zum ersten Mal seit langem´? Woher kennst Du dieses Gefühl und weshalb konntest Du es nicht spüren in letzter Zeit?"

Harry seufzte. _Sollte er ihr wirklich alles über sich erzählen? Über seine Zeit in der Schule, über den Tod seines Paten, seines Schulleiters und Mentors, seiner Freunde? Über seine Verurteilung?_

Sheila bemerkte den Stimmungsumschwung sehr wohl. Anscheinend dachte er gerade recht gründlich darüber nach, es ihr zu erzählen. Erleichtert konnte sie kurz danach feststellen, dass er ihr alles erzählen würde.

Und so kam es, dass für den Rest des Vormittags die beiden in der Nische ihres Raumes saßen, der eine erzählend und die andere zuhörend.

Sheila konnte nicht fassen, was sie da zu hören bekam. Harry war Vollwaise, wuchs in verachtenswerten Verhältnissen bei seinen Verwandten auf. Dann ging er zur Schule, wurde überall nur angestarrt. Nacheinander wurden ihm die Menschen genommen, die er am meisten mochte. Erst sein Pate, dann sein Schulleiter und schließlich seine Freunde. Und zu guter Letzt wurde er dann auch noch völlig unschuldig verurteilt.

Als Harry nach über zwei Stunden geendet hatte, hatte Sheila ihre Arme tröstend um ihn geschlungen und ihr Kopf lag auf seiner Schulter. Trotz all des ihm widerfahrenen Unrechtes saß Harry hier und verzweifelte nicht. Er wusste, dass auf ihm viele Hoffnungen ruhten und dass er seine Welt retten musste und es wahrscheinlich als einziger auch konnte. Aber er war weder arrogant noch sonst irgendwie besserwisserisch.

„Es tut mir leid, was Dir alles widerfahren ist, Harry. Ich wünschte, ich könnte Dir helfen."

Sie saßen noch eine Zeit lang zusammen, bevor Harry beschloss ein anders Thema anzuschneiden.

„Sheila? Du kommst am Samstag schon mit, oder? Irgendwie bin ich gespannt, wie Atlantis so aussieht."

„Nein, Harry. Ich werde denke ich nicht mitkommen."

„Aber wieso denn nicht? Ich denke, ihr dürftet nur einmal im Monat diese Schule verlassen. Willst Du denn nicht zu deiner Familie?" fragte Harry weiter.

Sheila schaute etwas verwundert. „Haben es Dir die anderen noch nicht erzählt?"

Der verwirrte Gesichtsausdruck Harrys war für sie aber Antwort genug und so fuhr sie weiter fort. „Nun, es ist so, dass wir von nun an als Elementschüler bekannt sind und zudem ja bereits volljährig sind. Da wir als solche einen ziemlich hohen Status in unserer Gesellschaft haben – wir sind sozusagen gleich nach König Amidall die bedeutendsten Menschen – sind die männlichen Schüler, nun ja, ziemlich beliebt auf dem Heiratsmarkt."

Harry kam bei dieser Erklärung große Augen. _Was musste er denn noch alles mitmachen?_ Beim folgenden Einwurf Sheilas konnte er nur mehr seufzen.

„Besonders Du als bisher mächtigster Elementmagier dürftest am Samstag nur von jungen Frauen so umgeben sein. Natürlich habt ihr das Recht, Euch den Anträgen zu entziehen. Die meisten genießen es aber förmlich, von einer Traube von Frauen umgeben zu sein, bevor sie dann abends wieder in die Schule müssen."

Er konnte es nicht fassen. _Er würde den ganzen Tag nur wieder von wahrscheinlich kichernden Frauen umgeben sein. Na toll!_

„Gibt es denn da keine Lösung, dass ich meine Ruhe haben kann?"

„Naja, sobald Du eine Freundin hast oder gar verheiratet bist, giltst Du für die anderen als tabu. Es gilt als verpönt, einem Mann die Frau wegzunehmen."

„Ahaa... Aber wieso gehst Du dann nicht mit. Du müsstest Dich ja keinem anbieten und so ja einigermaßen Ruhe haben."

„Eben dass ist das Problem. Bisher war dies alles kein Problem, da nur Männer die Elementausbildung genossen haben. Männer haben in unserer Gesellschaft den höheren Rang. Es darf zum Beispiel nie eine Königin geben. Wird der König krank, so übernimmt nicht seine Frau die Macht, sondern entweder der älteste Sohn oder aber der mächtigste Magier. In unserem Fall wäre das Magier Abadon.

Wenn ich also mit euch mitgehe, stellt sich die Frage, ob ich die Angebote von Männerseite einfach ablehnen kann oder ob mich kurzer Hand jemand als seine Frau verlangen kann, da ja die Männer eine höhere Stellung haben. Und das will ich natürlich nicht."

„Aber das ist ja völlig ungerecht!" empörte sich Harry. „Das heißt, Du gehst deswegen nicht mit, weil Du noch keinen Freund hast, oder? Denn damit wäre dieses Problem ja mehr oder weniger aus der Welt geschafft." Sheilas Nicken bestätigte ihm seine Vermutung.

„Und es gibt da keinen, den Du als Freund haben wolltest?" fragte Harry weiter nach, worauf sich auf Sheilas Wangen ein ziemlich gut sichtbarer roter Farbton legte. Doch anscheinend wollte sie dazu nicht mehr sagen.

„Komm schon Sheila! Ich hatte bisher auch noch niemanden in meine komplette Lebensgeschichte eingeweiht. Selbst bei mir zu Hause in meiner Welt wussten es nur sehr wenige Leute. Vertrau mir!" bittend schaute Harry Sheila an, die nun direkt in seine Augen blickte.

„Und Du wirst es auch nicht weitersagen oder darüber lachen?" versicherte sich Sheila mit einem Seufzen. Sie hatte eingesehen, dass sie Harry wahrscheinlich nicht so ohne weiteres davon kommen ließe. Und schließlich hatte er ihr ja auch bedingungslos vertraut.

„Ich werde es nicht weitersagen und auch nicht lachen. Aber wieso hast Du nicht mit ihm gesprochen?" bohrte Harry weiter. Er konnte sich auch nicht erklären, weshalb er es unbedingt wissen wollte. Er wollte es einfach wissen.

„Er ist mir erst vor kurzem begegnet. Er schaut recht attraktiv und durchtrainiert aus. Und er setzt sich für seine Ideale ein." Fing Sheila an, wurde aber sogleich von Harry unterbrochen.

„Ja, ja. Aber wer ist es denn nun?" Sheila wirkte erst etwas verdutzt, dann legte sich aber ein entschlossener und ehrlicher Ausdruck über ihr Gesicht und sie antwortete:

„DU, Harry!"

Harry zuckte etwas zurück. _Konnte es sein, dass sie mich wirklich liebt? Ihr Gesicht spiegelt die Ehrlichkeit wieder, mit der sie es gesagt hatte. Aber mich? Wieso liebt dieses wunderschöne Geschöpf ausgerechnet mich? Nicht, dass ich etwas dagegen hätte. In meinen Augen ist sie die schönste Frau, die mir bisher begegnet ist und auch ihre Einstellung gefällt mir. Sie ist schlichtweg einfach perfekt!_

Sheila interpretierte die Sprachlosigkeit leider vollkommen falsch. „Aber wenn Du meine Gefühle nicht erwiderst, Harry, dann lass es auf sich beruhen."

Harry wurde durch diese Aussage wieder in das Reich der Lebenden zurückgeholt und tat dann das seiner Meinung nach Mutigste, was ihm in den Sinn kam. Langsam beugte er sich wieder vor, zog Sheila mit seinen Armen auf sich zu und küsste sie sanft auf ihre Lippen. Zuerst etwas zaghaft, doch dann konnte er feststellen, dass auch Sheila nach anfänglichem Zögern den Kuss erwiderte und beide konnten die Liebe spüren, die sie miteinander verband.

Harry merkte, dass es anders war als bisher. Seine Küsse bisher mit Ginny beispielsweise, weckten nicht diese Flut von Gefühlen und Eindrücken, die auf ihn nun einströmte. Es war, als würde er vollkommen werden, als wäre er nun komplett, ein erfüllter Mensch.

Sheila hingegen erging es nicht anders. Es war, als würde sie ein neuer Mensch werden, als würde eine Verbindung mit Harry entstehen, die ihr Dasein zu etwas vollkommenen machte.

„Wow!" stieß Harry nur hervor, als sie nach geschlagenen zehn Minuten den Kuss endlich unterbrachen.

„Ja, wow!" stimmte Sheila Harry zu. Auch sie war überwältigt gewesen von den Eindrücken und Emotionen während des Kusses.

„Sheila?" setzte Harry an, worauf ihn diese fragend anblickte. „Würdest Du denn mit mir am Samstag die Schule verlassen?"

Sheila blickte ihn zuerst gespielt unentschlossen an, antwortete ihm aber dann nach einem kurzen Kuss: „Nichts würde ich lieber machen als das, Harry. So leicht gebe ich Dich nicht wieder her!"

Nachdem sie die restliche Zeit bis zum Abendessen mit etwas Üben, viel Küssen und noch mehr Reden verbracht hatten, beschlossen sie, nach oben zu ihren Quartieren zu gehen. Dort entwickelte sich dann eine entspannte Unterhaltungsrunde. Es kostete Harry und Sheila zwar viel Willensstärke, aber sie hatten beschlossen, gleichsam als Rache für Harrys Ahnungslosigkeit, den anderen drei nichts von ihrer Beziehung zu sagen.

Als sich am Samstag Morgen die Runde dann erhob, waren Chris, Adrian und Andreas sehr erstaunt, als sich auch Sheila ihnen anschloss, um die Schule zu verlassen und mit in die Stadt zu gehen.

„Sheila? Du gehst mit?" fragte schließlich ein sichtlich verwunderter Chris. Denn während Harry das Krankenbett gehütet hatte, hatten sie dieses Thema schon besprochen und waren zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es das beste wäre, wenn sie in der Schule bliebe.

„Offensichtlich!" antwortete Sheila nur, aber Chris hatte keine Zeit mehr weiterzufragen, da sie bereits das Tor der Schule erreicht hatten.

Als Adrian und Andreas als erstes das Tor öffneten und hinaustraten, konnte Harry den Anblick nicht fassen, der sich ihm bot. Vor dem Tor der Schule standen mehr oder weniger unauffällig verstreut an die fünfzig junge Frauen, die, als sie aus der Schule traten, aber sofort zu ihnen eilten.

Chris, der hinter den beiden Zwillingen als dritter hinausgegangen war, drehte sich grinsend zu Harry um und meinte: „Ach Harry. Was wir Dir nicht gesagt haben. Auf Grund deiner Elementfähigkeiten wirst Du auch bei den Frauen ziemlich beliebt sein."

Auch Adrian und Andreas hatten sich inzwischen umgedreht und grinsten über beide Ohren. Harry konnte im Hintergrund schon die leichten Rufe der jungen Frauen hören, die zu einem von ihnen wollten, aber er glaubte am häufigsten seinen eigenen Namen zu hören.

„Ja, ja, Chris. Ich weiß, ich weiß!" meinte Harry daraufhin nur lässig, beugte sich zu Sheila, die etwas kleiner als er war und sich ihm zugewandt hatte, und küsste sie auf den Mund.

Sich völlig dem Kuss hingebend sah er nicht, wie den drei Mitschülern die Kinnladen herunterklappten und die „Harry"-Rufe immer mehr verstummten. Harry jedoch war das egal.

Er hatte seine Traumfrau gefunden...


	12. Bewährungsprobe

Hallo!

Hier bin ich mal wieder mit einem Kap. Die Länge dieses Kaps wird in etwa so meine Standardlänge bleiben. Wann es das nächste Update gibt, weiß ich noch nicht. Es kann aber etwas dauern.

Danke schon mal im voraus für die Reviews! Beim letzten Kap waren es so viele wie noch nie – 17 an der Zahl. DANKE!

Ach ja, ich hätte da noch ein kleines Anliegen:

Ich bin am Überlegen, ob ich eine(n) BetaleserIn brauche. Es geht mir weniger um die Rechtschreibfehler, sondern mehr um die inhaltlichen Sachen. Es sollte also jemand sein, der sich mit meiner FF auskennt. Wenn also wer Lust hat, wäre es schön, wenn er/sie mir ne PM schicken würde.

Euer Albus Brian Dumbledore

* * *

12. Kapitel: Bewährungsprobe

Harry genoss den Ausflug sehr. Nebeneinander gingen Harry und Sheila den anderen Schülern hinterher, wobei Sheila ihren Kopf auf die Schulter Harrys gelegt hatte. Die erste Zeit des Weges redeten sie nichts und jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

Harry blickte nach vorne zu den Adrian, Andreas und Chris. Diese waren, seit sie die Schule verlassen hatten, von mehreren jungen Frauen umringt, was sie aber nicht zu stören schien. Harry hingegen war froh, einmal nicht im Mittelpunkt des Interesses zu stehen. Musste er sich doch in seiner Welt schon immer als der Junge-der-lebt anstarren lassen. Und selbst in seinem Jahr bei Merlin war er nicht die unauffälligste Person gewesen, geschweige denn bei der Elementarzeremonie, bei der er als erster Prüfling Macht über vier Elemente hatte.

So in seinen Gedanken blickte er dem geschäftigen Treiben um seine Mitschüler herum zu, und betrachtete dabei die Frauen, die diese immer wieder ansprachen. Waren seine Mitschüler auch nur deshalb so beliebt, weil sie durch ihre Elementarfähigkeiten einen sehr hohen Stand in der Gesellschaft hatten? Wurden sie auch nur aus dem gleichen Grund beachtet, aus dem er in seiner Welt von jedem angestarrt wurde?

Ohne es zu bemerken, hatte sich sein Blick immer mehr verfinstert und er wurde erst wieder durch die Bemerkung Sheilas aus seinen Gedanken geholt:

„So wie Du den anderen Frauen hinterher schaust, könnte man auf die Idee kommen, dass Du es bereust, dass Du schon mit mir eine Freundin hast."

„Äh...Was? NEIN! Wie kommst Du darauf?" entgegnete Harry vollkommen perplex. „Ich habe nur die Ruhe genossen, die ich jetzt habe. Wie Du ja weiß, wurde ich in meiner Welt immer wegen meiner Narbe angestarrt und überall wo ich hinkam kam ich mir vor wie ein Ausstellungsstück. Alle Leute mochten mich nur auf Grund meiner Narbe und weil ich der Junge-der-lebt war. Hier kann ich solche Ausflüge wie diesen hier einfach mal genießen. Es starrt mich keiner an, ich stehe mal nicht im Mittelpunkt, und ich habe eine Frau gefunden, wie ich es mir nie erträumt hätte – einen eigenen Kopf, intelligent und wunderschön."

Bei seinem Kompliment hatte sich tatsächlich ein leichter Rotschimmer über Sheilas Wangen gelegt.

„Danke!" antwortete ihm seine Freundin mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. Nach einer kurzen Pause beschloss Sheila aber, dass sie nun geschwiegen hatten.

„Was wollen wir heute eigentlich alles unternehmen? Ich meine, wir konnten ja gar nicht darüber sprechen, da wir es vor den anderen geheim halten wollten."

„Hmmh...Gibt es hier so etwas wie einen Markt- oder Stadtplatz? Aber wir könnten zuerst auch zu deinen Eltern schauen. Oder was meinst Du?" überlegte Harry.

„Das wär toll. Lass uns erst zu meinen Eltern schauen. Ich hab sie schon seit vier Wochen nicht mehr gesehen – ein Nachteil unserer Schule. Danach können..."

Sheila stockte, konnte sie doch feststellen, wie sich ein Schatten über Harrys Gesicht gelegt hatte. Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Schlag und sie schlug die Hand vor ihren Mund.

„Entschuldige Harry. Es tut mir Leid. Ich hab nicht daran gedacht, dass Dir dieser Ausflug auch zeigen muss, wie viel Du in deinem Leben schon verloren hast. Bitte glaub mir, dass ich Dich nicht verletzen wollte. Es tut mir Leid, dass deine Eltern so früh gestorben sind." entschuldigte sich Sheila leise.

Harry sah sie mit liebevollem Blick an und erklärte ihr: „Nein, Sheila. Dich trifft keine Schuld. Ich konnte nur nicht umhin, daran zu denken, wie es wohl in meiner Welt gewesen wäre, wenn ich alle vier Wochen meine Eltern, Remus und meinen Patenonkel sehen hätte können. Wie sie unbesorgt zusammen sitzen oder wieder einen Streich planen oder über ihre Zeit in Hogwarts reden. Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich heute ab und zu daran denken muss, aber irgendwie zeigt mir diese Welt auch, wie es bei mir zu Hause von Anfang hätte sein können."

Die zwei blickten sich in die Augen und sahen auch das gegenseitige Eingeständnis, diese Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Harry zog noch einmal scharf die Luft ein und ließ sie geräuschvoll aus seinen Lungen entweichen.

„Also, da wir dieses Thema nun abgeschlossen haben. Was machen wir?" fragte Harry seine Freundin.

„Nun, ich würde sagen, da wir schon fast bei meinem Zuhause angekommen sind, gehen wir zuerst dorthin." Ein Nicken Harrys signalisierte ihr seine Zustimmung. „Dann kann ich Dir auch gleich meine Eltern und meine Geschwister vorstellen."

Seit sie die Schule nun verlassen hatten, hatten sie schon eine beträchtliche Strecke zurückgelegt und nach weitern drei Minuten waren sie auch schon vor einem durchschnittlich aussehenden Haus angekommen, das im Gegensatz zur Schule und zu den Prachtbauten auf der Straße zum Tempel jedoch aus Ziegeln gebaut war. Sheila hatte ihm erklärt, dass nur die wichtigsten Gebäude und die Prachtstraße aus Obsidian gebaut waren.

Als Sheila gegen die Tür klopfte dauerte es nicht lange, bis diese geöffnet wurde und sich ein vielleicht 15jähriges Mädchen an Sheilas Hals warf.

„Hallo Sheila! Du bist doch wieder gekommen? Wie das? Wir dachten, dass Du jetzt für eine längere Zeit nicht kommst." wurde Sheila von ihrer jüngeren Schwester stürmisch begrüßt.

„Dir auch erst mal ein herzliches Hallo, Schwesterherz. Darf ich Dir den Grund für meine Anwesenheit, oder besser gesagt meinen Freund vorstellen. Sina, das ist Harry."

Sheilas Schwester wandte sich noch immer strahlend an Harry. „Hallo Harry!"

„Hallo Sina!" antwortete Harry etwas überrascht von der Fröhlichkeit Sinas.

„Lasst uns erst mal reingehen, oder? Wenn wir schon mal hier sind, müssen wir uns ja nicht unter der Tür unterhalten, oder?" meinte Sheila leicht neckend zu ihrer kleinen Schwester.

„Natürlich, Sheila!" meinte diese in gespielt verärgertem Ton, fügte dann aber wieder gut gelaunt an. „Geht schon mal vor, ich sag nur dem Rest unseres Haufens Bescheid, wenn Du schon mal hier bist." Und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, wandte sie sich um und lief ins Innere des Hauses.

Als sich dann auch Sheila und Harry in das Wohnzimmer – so vermutete Harry jedenfalls – begeben hatte, dauerte es nicht lange und ein erfreutes mehrstimmiges „Sheila!" war zu hören.

Kurz darauf wurde seine Freundin von ihrem Vater und ihrer Mutter umarmt, und schließlich schloss sich auch ihr Bruder an.

„Mam, Dad, Martin? Darf ich Euch meinen Freund vorstellen." Daraufhin trat sie ein Stück zur Seite, so dass nun alle im Raum Harry sehen konnten, der sich dabei etwas unwohl fühlte, als ihn die musternden Blicke der Familie bewusst werden.

„Mum, Dad, Martin. Das ist Harry. Dank ihm bin ich auch schon wieder hier, denn wie ihr wisst, wollte ich zuerst noch in der Schule bleiben, bis sich die Fragen bezüglich meiner Stellung erübrigt haben. Aber das hat sich jetzt erledigt."  
Es dauerte etwas, dann aber trat Sheilas Bruder als erster vor, schüttelte Harrys Hand und meinte: „Hallo Harry. Ich bin Martin, wie Du ja sicherlich schon festgestellt hast."

Dabei warf er einen schmunzelnden Blick hinüber zu Sheila. Harry war jedoch von der freundlichen Art der Begrüßung überrascht, fasste sich schnell und antwortete nur:

„Hallo Martin. Schön dich kennen zu lernen. Verzeih mir, wenn ich etwas überrumpelt wirke, aber Eure freundliche Begrüßung hat mich doch sehr überrumpelt."

„Kein Problem, Harry. Aber pass nur auf, dass dich Sheila nicht überrumpelt. Mich hat sie dauernd übers Ohr gezogen." Dieser Kommentar brachte ihm allerdings ein etwas schmerzhaften Hieb Sheilas auf seinen Oberarm ein.

Danach stellten sich Sheilas Eltern noch als Thomas, wobei er betonte, dass er von allem nur Tom genannt wurde, und als Maria vor. Dank Martins Kommentar hatte sich die Atmosphäre recht schnell entspannt und man setzte sich an den Tisch.

Harry genoss die folgende Unterhaltung sehr, denn auch wenn er nicht allzu viel dazu beitragen konnte, war es ihm angenehm, dass es um ganz alltägliche Dinge ging und nicht nur über Zauberei und sonstiges Zeug, was mit der Schule zu tun hat.

So ging es mehrere Stunden recht locker zu. Harry hatte inzwischen erfahren, dass Tom und Maria Landwirte waren, anscheinend aber recht viel Grund besaßen, und so sehr viel Zeit auf ihren Feldern verbrachten. Langsam wappneten sich Harry und Sheila zum Aufbruch. Als Sheilas Familie davon hörte, dass die beiden noch zum Markt schauen wollte, schlug Martin vor, dass man doch gemeinsam hingehen könnte, da sie auch noch Lebensmittel besorgen mussten, die sie nicht auf ihren Feldern angepflanzt hatten.

Kurze Zeit später brach man also gemeinsam auf und eilte zu sechst dem Markt entgegen, der etwas fünf Gehminuten entfernt war. Sheila ging während dieser Zeit neben ihren Eltern, wohingegen Harry mit Sheilas Bruder über deren Leben in Atlantis plauderte. Als sie den Markt schließlich erreichten waren Sheila und Harry wieder eng umschlungen unterwegs und Martin musterte zusammen mit seinen Eltern und seiner kleinen Schwester die dargebotenen Auslagen.

„HALT! STOPP! Haltet den Dieb!" Harry spannte sich augenblicklich an, als er diesen Ruf aus der Menge vernahm. Sekunden später konnte er sehen, wie ein Mann durch die Menge gesprintet kam und von mehreren Frauen verfolgt wurde, die aber aussichtslos zurücklagen und ihn nicht mehr erreichen würden.

Harry konnte spüren, dass sich Sheila aus ihrer Umarmung lösen wollte, um anscheinend den Dieb zu stellen oder aufzuhalten. Als er die Umarmung verstärkte, blickte sie verwirrt zu ihm empor. Was hatte er nun wieder vor? Warum wollte er den Dieb entkommen lassen?

Harry aber achtete nicht sonderlich darauf, sondern wartete, bis sich der Flüchtling fast neben ihm befand. Auf Grund der Enge der Gasse musste dieser direkt neben Harry vorbeilaufen und konnte somit nichts mehr machen, als Harry ausgestreckte Hand blitzschnell zur Seite schoss und frontal gegen seinen Hals krachte.

Der Mann wurde voll getroffen, schlug im Flug einen – unfreiwilligen – Salto rückwärts und kam schließlich auf seinem Bauch auf. Er rutschte noch mehrere Meter über den mit Obsidian ausgelegten Platz, bevor ihn ein „Vinculum" von seiten Harrys fesselte.

Sheila schaute ziemlich überrascht aus der Wäsche. Da stand Harry seelenruhig da, wollte ihre Umarmung nicht unterbrechen, brachte dann den Dieb knallhart zu Fall und fesselte ihn mit einem in ihren Augen relativ schwierigen Zauber, und man merkte ihm nichts an. Er stand jetzt immer noch genauso ruhig wie vorher da.

Mittlerweile waren auch die Verfolgerinnen angekommen und konnten nicht fassen, was sie sahen. Der Dieb lag einwandfrei gefesselt zu ihren Füßen. Suchend blickten sie sich nach ihrem Helfer um und konnten diesen auch sehr schnell in Harry ausmachen, da schlichtweg alle Anwesenden diesen anstarrten.

Harry hasste es. Da half er den Menschen und wurde dafür scho wieder angestarrt. Schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck, ging zu dem Dieb und zog ihn mit einem kraftvollen Ruck an den Fesseln auf die Füße.

„Was hat er ihnen gestohlen? Er müsste es ja noch bei sich haben. Ach, schauen sie einfach selber." Mit diesen Worten hielt er ihnen den Gefesselten hin. Staunend konnte er danach beobachten, wie sie dem Mann mehrere Karotten, Äpfel und unzählige kleine Tüten aus seinem Umhang zogen.

„Danke." Wandten sie sich an Harry. „Ihr habt verhindert, dass er uns einige Früchte gestohlen hat, aber was noch viel wichtiger ist:

In diesen Tüten sind sehr begehrte Samen, und diese sind sehr viel wert, da ihre Zucht, das Ernten und Aufbewahren sehr langwierig und schwierig ist. Dementsprechend hoch ist ihr Wert."

„Euer Dank ist mir willkommen, aber ich hätte es für jeden getan!" antwortete Harry respektvoll. Inzwischen war auch Sheilas Familie herangetreten, um zu sehen, was den Tumult ausgelöst hatte. Der Dieb wurde gerade von mehreren Männern abgeführt, die zwar die unterschiedlichsten Gewänder trugen, aber alle rote Gürtel trugen. Offenbar waren sie hier so etwas wie die Auroren Atlantlis.

„Trotz allem wäre es uns eine Ehre, wenn ihr als Dank etwas von unserem Stand mitnehmen würdet. Selbstverständlich kostenlos als Dank für Eure Hilfe!" trugen die Marktfrauen Harry ihr Angebot vor.

„Ich danke Euch, aber ich bin in der Schule ausreichend versorgt." Ohne es beabsichtigt zu haben, wurde Harry von mehreren Ausrufen, wie „Das sind die beiden ausgewählten Magier!" oder „Er soll in allen vier Elementen Magierkräfte besitzen!" unterbrochen. Die Augen der Frauen weiteten sich etwas und beharrten auf ihrem Angebot.

„Ich wäre Euch aber sehr dankbar, wenn die Familie meiner Freundin Sheila sich etwas mitnehmen könnte, wenn ihr mir unbedingt Euren Dank ausdrücken wollt." antwortete Harry auf das Angebot.

„Natürlich, Schüler." neigte die Frau ihren Kopf. Harry war dies etwas unangenehm, doch er ließ es über sich ergehen, bedankte sich und folgte dann zusammen mit Sheilas Familie den Frauen zu deren Stand. Dort deckten sich diese auf Drängen der Verkäuferrinnen wirklich mit allem ein, was sie benötigten und hörten schließlich nur auf, als sie diesen erklärten, dass sie nicht mehr tragen konnten.

Harry konnte sich an dieser Stelle ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen und beugte sich leicht zur Seite, um Sheila ins Ohr zu flüstern: „Was wäre denn, wenn ich die Sachen verkleinern würde?"

Dieser Kommentar entlockte auch Sheila ein kleines Schmunzeln, doch dauerte es nicht allzu lange, denn als würde es das Schicksal auf sie abgesehen haben, ertönte jetzt die vor Spott triefende Stimme Teleks aus dem Hintergrund:

„Was denn, Sheila? Sind deine Eltern jetzt schon so arm, dass sie sich beschenken lassen müssen?"

Harrys Augen verfinsterten sich augenblicklich und er wollte schon etwas erwidern, als ihm Sheila zuvorkam:

„Aah..Telek! Immer noch neidisch, weil Du kein Element beherrscht? So was dummes aber auch? Ich wette, Du hättest nicht den Mumm einen Dieb aufzuhalten!"

Harry war gespannt, was sich nun entwickeln würde, beobachtete Telek aber auch mit seinen magischen Sinnen. Telek schwieg einen Moment und es schien, als habe sich die Situation schon wieder entschärft. Doch plötzlich konnte Harry feststellen, dass sich die Magielinien um ihn herum begannen zu verändern und er offenbar einen Stupor anwenden wollte.

Kurz bevor Telek Stupor schrie baute Harry ein schimmerndes Schild vor Sheila und sich auf, dass den Fluch zurückwerfen würde. Telek aber war so von seinem Neid zerfressen, dass er seinen Fluch nicht mehr stoppen konnte.

Sheila stand noch immer unbeweglich, als aus Teleks Zauberstab der Schockzauber hervorbrach und auf sie zuraste. Sie riss ihre Augen überrascht auf, was dann aber umso mehr erstaunt, als der Fluch von Harrys Schild abprallte und wieder zu Telek zurückraste. Dieser wurde von seinem eigenen Zauber getroffen und leicht nach hinten geschleudert. Er hatte anscheinend nicht mit voller Kraft gezaubert.

„Harry! Wie konntest Du den Zauber blocken? Teleks Zauber waren immer die stärksten unseres Jahrganges!" sprach ihn Sheila noch etwas atemlos an.

„Was? Der Zauber war doch nicht kraftvoll!" entgegnete Harry erstaunt.

„Doch, das war er! Es hat ihn mehr als einen Meter zurückgeschleudert!" beharrte Sheila auf ihrer Meinung. Doch Harry hatte inzwischen andere Sorgen, da sich Telek wieder erhoben hatte. Scheinbar war auch er erstaunt, dass sein Fluch so einfach zu ihm zurückgeschickt werden konnte. Harry aber wartete nicht bis Telek wieder in die Offensive ging. Mit einem stummen „Expelliarmus!" entwaffnete er seinen Gegner, ging zu ihm und hielt ihn mit einer Hand am Kragen fest.

„Dies ist meine letzte Warnung. Ich weiß nicht, was Du Dir in der Vergangenheit erlaubt hast, aber wenn Du so weitermachst, wirst Du mich erst noch richtig kennen lernen. Und glaub mir – das wird nicht gut für Dich ausgehen!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sich Harry um, warf Teleks Zauberstab auf den Boden und verließ mit seiner Freundin und deren vollbepackten Eltern den Ort des Geschehens. Als sie dann den Marktplatz hinter sich gelassen hatten, verabschiedeten sie sich schließlich voneinander. Sheilas Eltern konnten es nicht lassen, sich bei Harry immer und immer wieder zu bedanken, dass er dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sie die ganzen Waren umsonst bekamen.

Anschließend gingen Harry und Sheila zurück zur Schule. Harry konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass Telek ein guter oder sogar der beste Schüler gewesen sein sollte. Der Stupor von ihm war geradezu ein Witz, wenn man bedachte, dass er sogar mit Zauberstab gezaubert hatte. Er beschloss, dieses Thema noch einmal mit Sheila durchzugehen und ihr auch Zaubersprüche aus seiner Schulzeit beizubringen.

In der Schule war natürlich Harrys Aktion wieder Gesprächsthema Nummer eins für diesen Abend, was ihn innerlich die Augen verdrehen ließ. Schon wieder redete man über ihn. Aber Merlin hatte ihm klargemacht, dass das ein Teil seines Lebens sein würde – ständig das Thema von Unterhaltungen sein zu müssen.

Als Harry schließlich nur noch mit Sheila eng umschlungen im Gemeinschaftsraum saß, blieb ihm jedoch fast das Herz stehen. Was würde sein, wenn sich Telek an Sheilas Eltern rächte? Sheila und er würden in der Schule sein und Sheilas Familie konnte nicht zaubern!

„Tschuldige Sheila, aber ich muss schnell noch mal weg!" und ohne darüber nachzudenken, was er tat, apparierte er zum Haus von Sheilas Eltern. Dort erklärte er, was er vorhatte, und legte dann einen Wachzauber über den Besitz von Tom und Maria, der ihn verständigen würde, sobald jemand mit schlechten Absichten die Grenzen überschritt.

Anschließend apparierte er wieder zurück, wo er eine völlig aufgelöste Sheila fand, die von ihren Mitschülern umringt war.

„Sheila? Was ist los?" fragte Harry und ging auf die Gruppe zu. Sheilas Kopf ruckte bei Harrys Frage nach oben, und ohne Vorwarnung stürmte sie auf Harry zu und fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Harry! Du verschwindest einfach aus meiner Umarmung und fragst, was los ist? Was hast Du gemacht? Und wie?" warf sie ihm vor.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von besorgt zu erstaunt. „Was? Sagt bloß, ihr könnt nicht apparieren?"

„Was ist das?" kam prompt die Bestätigung von Chris, was Harry nur ein Seufzen entweichen ließ.

„Ok, Leute. Nicht heute. Ich sehe, dass ihr auf dem Bereich der normalen Magie noch einiges aufzuholen habt." erklärte Harry kurz angebunden.

Etwas murrend zogen sich seine drei Mitschüler wieder in ihre Schlafquartiere zurück, Sheila jedoch hielt Harry weiter fest umschlungen.

„Ok, Harry, du warst weg, aber wo warst Du dann überhaupt?" fragte sie ihn schließlich.

„Als ich vorhin hier mit Dir saß, ging mir durch den Kopf, wie sicher wir hier in der Schule sind. Doch was wäre, wenn Telek sich an deinen Eltern rächen würde?" Harry machte an dieser Stelle ein Pause und Sheilas Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von einer Sekunde auf die andere von fragend zu besorgt. Als sie aber ansetzte, etwas zu sagen, fuhr Harry mit seiner Erklärung fort:

„Ich war bei deinen Eltern und habe ihnen alles erklärt. Daraufhin habe ich einen Überwachungszauber über euren Besitz gelegt, der mich verständigt, sobald irgendjemand mit schlechten Absichten die Grenzen überschreitet. Im Notfall kann ich dann augenblicklich hinapparieren und helfen."

Sheila schien wegen der Erklärung sprachlos zu sein, küsste dann aber Harry liebevoll und meinte:

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich Dir danken soll. Denn wenn heute meiner Familie etwas passiert wäre, ich wüsste nicht, wie ich das überstehen sollte. Ich glaube ich würde an meinen Selbstvorwürfen zu Grunde gehen."

„Danke mir nicht. Für Dich würde ich alles tun." Sheila konnte auch ohne weitere Worte verstehen, dass Harry mit dieser Erklärung wirklich ALLES meinte.

„Würdest Du mir das Apparieren beibringen?" fragte sie ihren Freund. Ein stummes Nicken war ihr Antwort genug und zwei Wochen später sollte sie es können.

Nachdem sie sich wenig später voneinander mit einem langen Kuss verabschiedet hatten, lag Harry im Bett und dachte noch ein wenig über diesen Tag nach. Er hatte eine Familie, bei der er sich wirklich wohl fühlen konnte. Die ihn so akzeptierte, wie er war und nicht wegen seiner magischen Fähigkeiten bewunderte. Und fast wünschte er sich, dass Merlin sich überzeugen ließe, dass er zu seiner weiteren Ausbildung nicht diese Welt verlassen musste.

* * *

Von sämtlichen Schülern unbemerkt hatten sich an diesem Tag die Meister der Schule in ihrem Lehrerraum getroffen. Nicht nur Meister Ignaro war die Erleichterung anzumerken, als sie die Vorfälle dieses Tages besprachen.

„Meister Abadon, ich muss Dir recht geben. Du lagst recht mit deiner Meinung bezüglich Harry richtig. Mein Vorurteil, er könnte ein Risiko für unsere Gesellschaft werden war ungerechtfertigt."

„Meister Ignaro. Ich mache Dich nicht verantwortlich für dein vorschnelles Urteil über Harry. Denn wie Du jetzt gesehen hast: Bewerte einen Menschen niemals nur nach seinen Fähigkeiten. Harry mag ein Beispiel sein, dass er seine Kräfte sinnvoll einsetzt, doch Telek beweist das genaue Gegenteil." antwortete Meister Abadon.

„So ist es in der Tat, Meister Adabon." pflichtete Meister Damian dem ältesten und mächtigsten Magier von Ihnen zu.

* * *

Der Unterricht der Schüler nahm von da an wieder seinen normalen Gang. Harry gefiel es in Atlantis immer mehr.Er hatte im Anschluss an seinen ersten Ausflugtag seinen Mitschülern immer wieder einfachere Flüche beigebracht. Auch wenn sie seinem Wissensstand – so schätzte er – noch weit hinterher hingen, war er doch etwas stolz darauf, was er ihnen beigebracht hatte. Denn auch die Stärke ihrer normalen Zauber hatte etwas zugenommen.

In den Stunden kamen Er und Sheila am schnellsten voran. Harry vermutete, dass dies vor allem damit zu begründen war, dass sie beide Magier werden sollten und somit die einfacheren Dinge schneller beherrschten.

Heute, sechs Monate nach seiner Ankunft in dieser Welt konnten sie bereits ganze Tornados und Hurricans entstehen lassen, was sie außerhalb der Stadt auf einer offenen Fläche übten. Und nun wollten sie dazu übergehen, mit Hilfe der Windmagie selber zu fliegen...


	13. Ausbildung und andere Probleme

Hallo liebe Leser!

Sorry, dass es solange gedauert hat, aber wer meine Profilseite gelesen hat, weiß es ja bereits: Ich hab mir meinen Arm ziemlich kompliziert gebrochen und hab sogesehen nur einen funktionstüchtigen Arm – was das Schreiben unmöglich macht.

Um Euch nicht zu sehr warten zu lassen, hab ich das nächste Kap mal mit Müh und Not – und mehr oder weniger einhändig – in meinen Computer gehackt. Das nächste Kap wird noch ne Zeit lang dauern, denn das mach ich dann, wenn mein Arm komplett geheilt ist. Sooorry! Aber lasst mir doch nen paar Revs da (vielleicht auch die stillen Leser, die die Story lesen, aber bisher nichts geschrieben haben).

Ein riesengroßes DANKE an meine Betaleserin MINNILEIN!

Ciao

Euer ABD

* * *

13. Kapitel: Ausbildung und andere Probleme

Ein Außenstehender hätte sich vermutlich über den Anblick, der sich ihm bot, gewundert. Sheila und Harry standen nebeneinander auf einem freien Feld, beide vollkommen bewegungslos und vollkommen in sich gekehrt.

Harry versuchte mittels seiner magischen Sinne die Magie des Windes zu greifen und dieses Mal auf sich zu übertragen, um fliegen zu können. Dank seiner Okklumentikfähigkeiten hatte er sich schnell von allen überflüssigen Gedanken befreien können und freute sich schon irrsinnig wieder fliegen zu können.

Die Magie des Windes in ihm wurde stärker. Die Augen hatte er schon längst geschlossen. Fast schon konnte er die Leichtigkeit dieses Elementes, aber auch die Macht spüren. Und dieses Mal bemühte er sich nicht, die Magie in Zaum zu halten. Das Gefühl, das er spürte...Whooaaaaa!

Konnte es etwas Schöneres geben? Wohl kaum!

Und dann spürte er es: Der Boden wurde fast förmlich unter seinen Füßen weggerissen und er stieg mit wahnsinniger Geschwindigkeit gen Himmel.

„Na? Auch schon oben?" – Harry schreckte bei dieser Frage auf und drehte sich in der Luft. Eine strahlende Sheila blickte ihm entgegen.

„Was? Du hast es schon geschafft!" kam die ungewollt erstaunt klingende Frage aus seinem Mund.

„Wohl neidisch, junger Schüler?" neckte ihn seine Freundin ein wenig, worauf Harry beschloss das Spielchen mitzuspielen und in der gleichen Art fragte:

„Wie kann ich nur auf eine so bezaubernde Lehrerin neidisch sein?"

Sheila lachte über diese Gegenfrage, beugte sich dann schnell zu ihm rüber und drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund.

Auf den etwas missgestimmten Blick ihres Freundes hin fing sie nur an zu grinsen: „Wenn Du einen längeren Kuss haben willst, musst Du mich schon fangen!"

Harry blickte einen Moment lang verwirrt – er wusste selbst nicht, ob es die Tatsache war, dass Sheila schneller als er das Fliegen beherrschte oder ihre plötzliche Unverblümtheit – und raste dann seiner Freundin hinterher. Dank seiner exzellent trainierten Sucherreflexe war es für ihn jedoch kein Problem, seine Freundin einzuholen.

Anschließend beschlossen sie, ihre neu erlernten Fähigkeiten gleich ausgiebig zu testen und zum nahgelegenen Meer zu fliegen. Während dieses Fluges flogen die Beiden einfach nur schweigend nebeneinander her. Es war als hätten sie das stille Einverständnis getroffen, den Anblick der wunderschönen Kulisse nicht durch irgendwelche Worte zu zerstören.

Tief in seinem Inneren hoffte Harry, dass jede Welt einmal so friedlich daliegen würde wie eben dieses Stückchen Erde. Die weiße Steilküste mit ihren majestätisch aufragenden Felsvorsprüngen und die zwischen einzelnen Felsen brütenden Vögel, das blau schimmernde Wasser und die gleichmäßig sanften Geräusche der leichten Wellen wahrzunehmen, all das rief in Harry ein Gefühl von unendlicher Leichtigkeit hervor.

Doch so schön dieser Anblick auch war, jeder Tag war einmal zu Ende und so machten sie sich wieder auf, um zur Schule zu gelangen.

Als Abends Harry zusammen mit Sheila im Gemeinschaftsraum saß, waren beide in Gedanken versunken, so dass sie nicht merkten, wie sich hinter ihn jemand anschlich. Als ein zweifaches „Stupor!" gefolgt von einem „Vinculum" zu hören war, konnte Harry nur noch feststellen, dass er und Sheila sich gefesselt am Boden befanden.

„Aber Harry! Hast Du uns nicht in deinen Stunden beigebracht immer wachsam zu sein?" war die Stimme von Andi zu hören.

„Tststs! Wirklich: Uns Ratschläge erteilen und sich selber nicht daran halten!" stimmte Adrian seinem Scherzkameraden zu.

Harry konnte sich wirklich ärgern, aber wieso hätte er auch wachsam sein sollen. Sie befanden sich hier in der Schule, die kein Nicht-Schüler betreten konnte. Andererseits hätten seine magischen Sinne Alarm schlagen müssen. Arrgh...!

Leicht verärgert blickte er nun in die zwei grinsenden Gesichter seiner zwei Freunde, die sich über seinen Kopf beugten. Das Schmunzeln Sheilas blieb ihm aber verborgen.

„Sauber Andi! Endlich hat mal etwas geklappt an unserm Musterschüler, oder? Was meinst Du?" fing ein sichtlich gut gelaunter Adrian an.

„Genau! Unser mächtiger Obermagier ist also doch gar nicht so mächtig!" stimmte ihm Andi grinsend zu. „Aber für seine Unkonzentriertheit wollen wir doch nicht dieses bezaubernde Wesen bestrafen, oder?"

„Aber nicht doch, Andi!" Mit einem kurzen Wink ihrer Zauberstäbe war Sheila von den Zaubern befreit und Adrian half ihr wieder auf die Füße, was ihr ein:

„Vielen Dank, edler Kämpfer!" entlockte.

Harry ärgerte sich. Da hatte er Ihnen den Fesselfluch beigebracht und sie spielten ihm natürlich gleich wieder einen Streich. Und er sah weiteres Unheil auf sich zu kommen.

„Adrian, was meinst Du? Ich glaube sollte mal ausprobieren, wie gut mein Kitzelfluch wirklich ist, oder?"

Sheila wusste nicht recht, wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Einerseits war ihr nach Lachen zu Mute, war es doch den Beiden zum ersten Mal seit Harrys Ankunft vor über einem halben Jahr gelungen, ihn mit einem ihrer Streiche zu erwischen, andererseits war sie aber seine Freundin und hatte ihm versprochen, ihn niemals im Stich zu lassen.

„Naja, schaden kann es sicherlich nicht." Stellte Adrian nüchtern fest. Und ohne noch lang zu Überlegen schoss Andi seinen Kitzelfluch auf Harry.

Das Ergebnis allerdings brachte dann selbst Sheila zum Lachen. Chris war mittlerweile auch aufgetaucht und das Bild, das sich ihm bot, war einmalig.

Ein gefesselter Harry, der sich kaum bewegen konnte, aber vor lauter Kitzeln immer mal wieder das Gesicht verzog, teilweise losprustete und dann schon wieder – noch nicht richtig bei Atem – durchgeschüttelt wurde vom nächsten Lachanfall.

Harry versuchte währenddessen, sich unauffällig auf den Rücken zu drehen um so mit seinen Händen zaubern zu können. Er hätte zwar auch seine Augen als Zauberfoci hernehmen können, wollte aber das Problem nicht mit Hilfe seiner überlegenen magischen Fähigkeiten beenden.

Anscheinend hatten aber die Zwillinge seine Versuch bemerkt, denn als er sich auf den Bauch gedreht hatte, ertönte auch schon deren Stimme:

„Nun also, werter Schüler! Passen sie in Zukunft besser auf! Sie sollten ihren Unterricht ernster nehmen!" Andi konnte sich während dieser Zurechtweisung vor Lachen schon fast nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten.

„Aber gut!" fuhr Adrian daraufhin fort. „Überlassen wir sein Schicksal den Händen Sheilas!"

Kaum gesprochen, flohen die Zwei förmlich in ihre Zimmer und Harry konnte erkennen, dass sie die Türen sogar mit Zauber sicherten. Anscheinend wollten sie ihr Glück an einem Tag nicht überstrapazieren.

Auch Chris verzog sich mit einem leisen „Gute Nacht!" auf sein Zimmer.

Kaum war er weg, näherte sich Sheila ihrem am Boden liegenden Freund, der sie nun wieder aus großen Augen anblickte. Was sollte das jetzt werden?

„Nun, was soll ich nur mit Dir machen?" fragte sie ihn keck von oben herab, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. „Und Du behauptest, Du würdest für mich alles tun und mich beschützen? Recht mächtig scheinst du aber nicht zu sein!"

Damit wandte sie sich von ihm ab und ging langsam von ihm weg, wobei sie nachdenklich ihre linke Hand an ihr Kinn gelegt hatte.

Harry aber beschloss, nun mit offenen Karten zu spielen. In wenigen Sekunden zog er so seine Beine bis an die Brust heran, führte seine auf den Rücken gefesselten Hände wieder nach vorne und holte kraftvoll mit den Füßen Schwung. Anschließend bedurfte es nur ein wenig stabloser Magie um seine Fesseln zu lösen und sich lautlos von hinten an Sheila anzuschleichen. Diese hatte davon jedoch gar nichts mitbekommen und setzte grad zum Sprechen an.

„Vielleicht sollte ich Dich erneut mit dem Kitzelfluch belegen und dann schauen, wie schnell Du ihn brechen kannst. Man muss es ja schließlich üben, oder?" stellte Sheila ihre rhetorische Frage und wandte sich zu ihrem Freund um und erstarrte – er stand keine dreißig Zentimeter von ihr entfernt.

„Vieelleeeeiiiiicht solltest Du das machen. Aber auch nur vielleicht!" stellte Harry nüchtern fest, nahm Sheilas Arme und hielt sie hinter deren Rücken zusammen, während er sie weiter mit undefinierbarem Blick anschaute. Er merkte deutlich, dass Sheila unsicher wurde. Was er wohl vorhatte?

„Aber andererseits wäre mir das wesentlich lieber!" und mit diesen Worten beugte er sich vor und küsste sie sanft. An diesem Abend erreichte die Beziehung der beiden eine neue Ebene.

* * *

Eine Woche später saßen Sheila und Harry wieder gemütlich im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie hätten an diesem Tag eigentlich wieder die Beherrschung ihres Elementes trainieren sollen, hatten aber beschlossen, zumindest am Vormittag eine Pause vom Lernen einzulegen, da sie innerhalb des vergangenen halben Jahres mehr erreicht hatten, als sie jemals gedacht hätten.

Auch wenn Harry ihre Fortschritte mit denen in seinen anderen Elementfähigkeiten verglich, konnte er feststellen, dass er in der Windmagie, die er zusammen mit Sheila trainierte, am weitesten war.

„Dumme Frage, Harry. Aber: Was sollen wir in den nächsten eineinhalb Jahren bis zum Ende unserer Ausbildung als Elementarmagier machen?" stellte Sheila, die eng umschlungen mit Harry auf einer Couch lag, eine Frage, die Harry etwas verwirrte.

„Hmmh...So recht, weiß ich auch nicht, was. Aber wir könnten uns in nächster Zeit mal darauf verlegen, in der Bibliothek nach Fähigkeiten zu suchen, die Elementarmagier haben müssten, von denen aber keiner mehr weiß. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich denke dadurch, dass es nur sehr wenige Magier oder Elementzauberer gibt, verfällt ein Teil des Wissens und gerät in Vergessenheit. Besonders dann, wenn wir in Bereiche der Magie kommen, die nur ein Magier mit seinen Fähigkeiten ausführen kann. Aber lass uns doch einfach mal ein paar Bücher durchstöbern. Nebenbei bemerkt, könnte ich wieder mal etwas mehr für meine Fitness tun. Dazu müsste ich aber erst die übrigen Lehrer um Erlaubnis fragen, da ich dafür die Schule verlassen müsste."

„Ahhaaa..." Harrys Freundin schien ziemlich überrumpelt. „Da sagst Du, Du hättest keine Ahnung, und dann unterbreitest Du mir einen Plan über die nächsten Monate." Sheila konnte es nicht lassen, Harry scherzhaft in die Seite zu kneifen.

„Jaja, schon gut. Wenn Du willst, könnten wir auch mit der normalen Zauberei weiterüben, so dass deine Zauber stärker und wirkungsvoller sein würden."

„Jaaaaaa..." Sheila fing an, sich leicht genervt anzuhören. „Ist ja schon gut, ich frag Dich nie mehr etwas."

Scheinbar beleidigt wandte sie sich ab und erhob sich von der Couch. Harry aber hingegen ging nicht auf dieses Spielchen ein, sondern blieb liegen und meinte nur cool:

„Jippi, endlich die Couch allein!"

Sheila fuhr bei diesem Satz herum, funkelte Harry aus ihren Augen an, grinste dann kurz und ließ dann schnell hintereinander „Vinculum" und „Riddikulus" hören. Das Ergebnis sollte das gleiche sein wie bei dem Streich der Zwillinge.

Doch es kam anders. Sheila starrte zunächst auf einen leeren Fleck, bevor sie auf einmal von hinten von zwei starken Armen umarmt wurde.

„Also wirklich! Zwei mal funktioniert der gleiche Trick nie! Aber wie ich sehe, sollten wir das wohl noch üben!" erklärte Harry cool, worauf sich Sheila etwas wütend, weil ihr Streich nicht geklappt hatte, zu ihm umdrehte. Ihre Beschwerde wurde aber – im wahrsten Sinne – von Harrys Mund mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss im Keim erstickt.

Beide wären gerne noch lange in dieser Haltung verharrt, wenn nicht eine sehr schrille Sirene zu hören gewesen wäre. Harry brauchte nur eine Sekunde um zu wissen, was passiert war. Ein Blick zu Sheila genügte, um zu wissen, dass sie über den Sinn des Alarms noch im Unklaren war.

Ohne zu zögern umarmte Harry Sheila fest und apparierte in die Nähe des Hauses ihrer Eltern

„Sheila! Hör mir zu!" brachte Harry seine Freundin zur Ruhe. Nachdem sie die Umgebung erkannt hatte, hatte sie blitzschnell ihre Schlüsse daraus gezogen und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es sich bei dem Alarm um die Zauber handeln musste, die Harry zum Schutz ihrer Familie um deren Besitztümer gelegt hatte.

„Was warten wir noch, Harry? Meine Familie ist in Gefahr! Los!"

Nur mühsam konnte er die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Freundin gewinnen, erklärte ihr aber schließlich den Sachverhalt:

„Sheila! Meine Zauber gehen los, wenn jemand das Gelände deiner Eltern betritt und böse Absichten hat! Wenn wir jetzt hineinstürmen, kann es sein, dass der Täter flüchten kann oder wir gar nicht erkennen, wer eigentlich den Alarm ausgelöst hat! Vertrau mir!"

Nach einiger Überzeugungsarbeit war schließlich Sheila auch überzeugt und ließ sich von Harry desillusionieren. So waren sie für den Eindringling fast nicht zu sehen – höchstens nur bei schnellen Bewegungen. Harry aber rechnete damit, dass die Eindringlinge nicht auf solch – für ihre Verhältnisse – fast unerreichbar komplizierten Zauber achteten.

So erreichten beide schließlich getarnt das Haus von Sheilas Eltern. Harry war zuerst über den Zeitpunkt des Angriffs erstaunt, ließ sich aber von Sheila erklären, dass sich um diese Zeit die ganze Familie im Wohnzimmer ihres Hauses aufhielt.

Als sie keine Geräusche aus dem Inneren wurde auch Harry unruhig. Sollte sein Zauber fehlgeschlagen sein? Sollte er Sheilas Familie in falscher Sicherheit gewiegt haben? Sollte er Sheila enttäuscht haben?

NEIN – das würde er sich nie verzeihen.

Entschlossenheit machte sich in ihm breit, er würde das regeln.

„Sheila, lauf und hol so schnell wie möglich diese Sicherheitsleute." Er sah wie Sheila zögerte. Es war ihre Familie, die hier angegriffen wurde und er schickte sie weg?

Aber schließlich gewann der Verstand die Oberhand und sie wünschte Harry noch viel Glück. Dieser blickte ihr noch kurz hinterher, nachdem er den Desillusionierungszauber aufgehoben hatte und sie wieder sichtbar in Richtung Stadtinnerem lief.

Energisch wandte er sich der Haustür zu – er würde Sheila nie enttäuschen.

Vollkommen geräuschlos apparierte er ins Innere und schlich behutsam weiter. Er wollte den Vorteil seiner Unsichtbarkeit noch nicht aufgeben.

Je weiter er schlich, desto stärker wurde das Gefühl, dass hier irgendetwas ganz und gar nicht mehr stimmte. Es war nur noch ein Raum übrig und bisher hatte Harry keine Spur von Sheilas Familie gefunden. Sollte er Sheila wirklich enttäuscht haben?

Als er den letzten Raum betrat, wurde aus dem Gefühl Gewissheit. Harry konnte niemanden entdecken. Er wollte sich schon fast umdrehen, da fiel ihm ein Zettel auf dem Tisch ins Auge.

_An den, der dies lesen wird._

_Vielleicht wirst Du jetzt erkennen, dass auch Du nicht ständig überall sein kannst._

_Es gibt Augenblicke, da bist auch Du machtlos..._

_Und das werde ich Dir nun in aller Deutlichkeit zeigen._

_T._

Harry konnte es nicht fassen, aber anscheinend war er mit seiner Einschätzung, die schon Monate zurücklag, richtig gelegen. Telek war sich also bewusst, dass Harry und Sheila für ihn nun mehr oder weniger unangreifbar waren. Also blieb ihm seiner Meinung nach nur Sheilas Familie – doch Telek hatte einen Fehler gemacht. Einen Fehler, den er nicht mehr ausbügeln konnte und der ihm nun zum Verhängnis werden sollte – er hatte bei dem Schreiben des Zettels in seiner Unbedachtheit Magie angewandt. Ebenso bei der Entführung Sheilas Familie. Magie, die sich zurückverfolgen ließ.

Harry seufzte auf. Es würde nicht so einfach wie erhofft sein, aber es würde einen Weg geben

Er wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er von draußen Stimmen und sich näherte Schritte vernehmen konnte und apparierte sofort vor das Haus. Würde das Haus jetzt von magischen Menschen betreten werden, würde das Geflecht an Magielinien dichter werden und die Entführer nur sehr schwer zurückverfolgbar sein.

Die Sicherheitsleute zuckten erschrocken zusammen und zogen sofort ihre Zauberstäbe, als Harry mit einem Plopp vor ihnen aus dem nichts auftauchte.

„Stopp!" begann Harry sogleich. „Lassen sie mich kurz was erklären. Ich..."

„Ich fürchte" begann der jüngere der beiden Sicherheitsleute und fuhr Harry somit in die Parade „sie werden uns zuerst gar nichts erklären, sondern uns unsere Arbeit machen lassen."

Und damit drückte er sich an Harry vorbei, um das Haus zu betreten. Der Ältere starrte seinem Kollegen nur verwundert hinterher, wusste er jedoch sehr wohl, dass er den angehenden mächtigsten Elementarmagier, den Atlantis je gesehen hatte, vor sich hatte. Harry kümmerte sich nicht darum, sondern drehte sich um, deutete mit seiner Hand auf das Haus und murmelte „Domus colloportus maximus".

Die Wache, die sich auf dem Weg zum Haus befunden hatte, drehte sich verwundert um und wollte schon zu einem Protest ansetzten, als sich der Ältere der beiden wieder zu Wort meldete:

„Jetzt lass endlich den Unsinn, oder weißt Du nicht mehr, wen Du hier vor Dir hast?"

Er klang verärgert, so dass es schien, als zeige seine Zurechtweisung erste Wirkung. Doch sie wurden eines besseren belehrt.

„Was soll das, Schüler? Es mag sein, dass sie eines Tages Elementmagier sein werden, aber das gibt ihnen noch nicht das Recht, die vorgeschriebenen Gesetze zu ändern. Denn das tun sie..."

„JETZT hören sie mir mal zu!" fuhr Harry diesen komischen Mann an, nachdem er ihn mit einem Schweigezauber zur Ruhe verdonnert hatte und es war, als würde Harry in diesem Moment eine Macht ausstrahlen, die nicht mit der herkömmlichen Magie vergleichbar war. Es ging um seine große Liebe und hätte man hier die Aura seiner Macht mit der Merlins verglichen, so hätte es man nicht für möglich halten können, dass ein halbes Jahr zuvor Harry Merlins Schüler gewesen war.

„Es ist mir egal, wer oder was sie sind, wer oder was hier Befehle geben darf. Klar? Was sie herausfinden wollen, das behaupte ich, habe ich schon längst herausgefunden und kann es ihnen gleich sagen. Wenn nicht, können sie gern ihr Glück an meinem Zauber versuchen. Aber da sie ja nicht einmal in der Lage sind, meinen Schweigezauber zu brechen, werden sie es wohl kaum am Verriegelungszauber des Hauses schaffen!"

Harry machte sich keine Mühe, seine Wut auf diesen unfähigen Beamten zu unterdrücken. Musste sich denn heute alles gegen ihn verschwören?

Sheila indes wirkte ein wenig unsicher, da sie sehr wohl wusste, dass es eigentlich zu den Rechten der Sicherheitsleute gehörte, solche Dinge genau zu untersuchen, aber Harry schien im Moment gar nicht daran zu denken, sich das Heft aus der Hand nehmen zu lassen.

„Aber bevor ich mich weiter über sie auslasse, hier die Fakten:

Das Haus ist leer, Sheilas Familie wurde entführt und die Täter haben einen Zettel zurückgelassen, indem sie sich zur Entführung bekennen und ihre Gründe mehr oder weniger darlegen."

Mit diesen Worten gab er den Zettel an den älteren Mann weiter.

Sheila neigte geschockt ihren Kopf und lehnte sich an Harry. Ihre Familie war entführt worden. Ein feiges Attentat, nur weil sie sich nicht trauten, gegen sie und Harry vorzugehen.

Schon bei dieser Erklärung staunte der Ältere nicht schlecht und meinte nur: „Auf Entführung steht normalerweise langjährige Haft und der Entzug aller Rechte!"

Harry fuhr aber einfach ungerührt fort: „Das Haus ist deswegen unter Verschluss, da ich versuchen will, auf Grund der Magielinien den Weg der Täter nachzuvollziehen. So können wir vielleicht Sheilas Familie retten."

Ohne weitere Worte abzuwarten apparierte Harry mit Sheila wieder zurück in das Haus und konzentrierte sich auf die Magie. Hätte er damit gewartet, so wären ihm ohne jeden Zweifel die erstaunten Gesichter der Sicherheitsleute aufgefallen. Unglaube spiegelte sich auf deren Gesichter. Hatte dieser Schüler wirklich diese Möglichkeiten?

Es dauerte etwas, bis Harry die Magie des Zettels analysiert hatte und das gleiche mit den magischen Kampfspuren gemacht hatte, doch er war sich nun relativ sicher, anhand der Magie den Weg zum Versteck der Täter zu finden.

Beruhigend erklärte er Sheila die Sachlage und beide machten sich auf den Weg nach draußen, wo Sheila den beiden Männern die Lage erklärte, um Harry in seiner Konzentration nicht zu stören.

Und so kam es, dass sich diese Vierergruppe schweigend aufmachte und einem ziemlich konzentriert ausschauenden Schüler der Elementarschule folgte. Harry musste sich anstrengen, denn, da die Kraft hinter den Zaubern relativ gering war, die Magielinien waren relativ schwer zu verfolgen.

Das seltsame Grüppchen blieb natürlich auch den übrigen Passanten, die ihnen begegneten, nicht verborgen und so kam es, dass sich mit der Zeit immer mehr Menschen hinter ihnen sammelten und ihnen hinterhergingen.

Sheila war kurz vor dem Explodieren! Konnten diese Leute das denn nicht begreifen! Es ging um das Leben ihrer Familie und diese hatten nichts anderes zu tun, als hinter ihnen herzugehen, so dass sie schon von weitem sichtbar waren.

Schließlich kamen sie in eine kleine Nebenstraße, als sie ein durch einen Stimmzauber verstärktes „STOPP!" vernahmen.

Harry sah sich um: Die Straße war links und rechts mit aneinander stehenden Häusern bebaut und am Ende dieser Sackgasse stand ein Haus quer zu den anderen. Es gab also zu den Seiten schon mal keine Fluchtlinien.

Sorgfältig scannte er noch einmal die Umgebung und konnte feststellen, dass die Entführer im letzten Haus waren, dessen Front sie sehen konnten. Sheilas Familie war komplett bei ihnen.

„Was wollt ihr?" drang die Stimme aus dem Gebäude heraus.

Sheila und Harry warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu. Sie waren sich einig.

„Gebt eure Gefangenen frei und ihr werdet eure gerechte Strafe empfangen!" rief Harry. Nicht wenige der Passanten schauten überrascht. Die Familie war entführt worden und er forderte die Entführer gleichsam auf, freiwillig für mehrere Jahre ins Gefängnis zu gehen.

„Ach werter Schüler!" kam es spöttisch aus dem Haus. „Ich glaube, Du wirst uns gar nichts tun, denn wenn den Gefangenen was passiert, wird deine Freundin nicht sehr gut auf dich zu sprechen sein!"

Harry zeigte es nicht – doch die Stimme war zweifelsfrei die von Telek. Seine Verbitterung nahm zu. Warum musste akrat ihm so ein Fehler unterlaufen? Warum hatte er gezögert das Haus gleich nach Auslösen des Alarms zu betreten? Warum? Würde ihm Sheila vergeben können?  
Die Entführer merkten offensichtlich seinen Zwiespalt, denn sie wurden noch einmal selbstsicherer. Die Tür des Hauses öffnete sich und heraus kamen die vier Gefangenen sowie fünf Entführer, die ihre Gesichter verhüllt hatten. Vier von ihnen hielten jeweils einen Gefangenen, der Redeführer stand in der Mitte vor ihrer Reihe.

„Sheila!" ertönte ein vielstimmiger Ruf, woraufhin von Sheila nur ein geschluchztes „Mum, Dad!" zu hören war.

Harry zerriss es das Herz – es war seine Schuld. Weshalb musste er so einen Fehler begehen? WARUM?

„Ich sage es noch einmal – gebt die Gefangenen frei und euch wird nichts geschehen!" fuhr Harry weiter fort. Er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst.

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, als sich Harry nun in Bewegung setzte und sich den Entführern schließlich auf zehn Meter angenähert hatte. Man sah deutlich, dass auch diese von seinem Verhalten irritiert waren.

„Geh zurück, oder wir werden die Gefangenen quälen!" brachte nun ihr Wortführer hervor. Auf ein Zeichen von ihm schlugen die Entführer fast synchron ihren Opfern ihre Fäuste in den Rücken, worauf besonders die beiden Frauen regelrecht zusammensackten.

Die Menge in Harrys Rücken stöhnte auf und Harry konnte ein leichtes „Sina!" von Sheila vernehmen.

„GENUG! Ich habe euch gewarnt!" schnitt Harrys Stimme durch die allgemeine Unruhe und es begann sich seine Magie aufzubauen. Oh ja, sie hatten ihn angestachelt und würden ihn jetzt erst noch richtig kennen lernen.

Und was kam, stellte allen Anwesenden die Nackenhaare auf. Sie konnten alle spüren, dass sich hier etwas Außergewöhnliches abspielte.

Der Himmel verfinsterte sich, es zogen sich dunkle Wolken über ihnen zusammen. Harry wusste, es war die einzige Lösung. Würde er normal zaubern, wäre er nicht schnell genug, um alle fünf Entführer auszuschalten und eine Verletzung der Familienmitglieder zu verhindern. Er musste diesen Weg wählen.

Der Himmel verfinsterte sich immer mehr und auch die Entführer verfolgten gebannt dieses Schauspiel. Hatten sie doch nicht damit gerechnet, dass ein Schüler schon soviel Macht haben konnte. Wie sehr hatten sie diesen Schüler unterschätzt?

Und dann begann es.

Es war, als würden fünf Blitze gleichzeitig aus dem Himmel auf den Boden niederfahren. Es gab einen atemberaubenden Donner und man konnte sehen, wie sich die fünf Entführer vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden wälzten. Wie durch ein Wunder waren die Gefangenen nicht von den Blitzen erfasst worden und standen nun geschockt, aber unversehrt auf der Straße.

Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen gehört. Die Menge konnte nicht fassen, was sie gesehen hatte und alle starrten sprachlos auf das Ergebnis der Rettungsaktion seitens Harrys, bis sich Sheila fasste und sich mit einem Aufschrei der Erleichterung auf ihre Eltern stürzte.

Endlich konnte sie ihre Familie wieder in ihre Arme schließen. Und Harry hatte sie gerettet. Nachdem sie sich ein paar Minuten einfach nur glücklich und erleichtert über den Ausgang dieser Entführung in den Armen gelegen hatten, wandte sich Sheila um und wollte sich bei Harry bedanken.

Doch Harry war verschwunden.

Verwundert blickte sie noch einmal zu ihren Eltern und wusste nicht so recht, was sie machen sollte. Ihre Mutter verstand sie, lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu und meinte nur zu ihr:

„Such ihn!"

Erleichtert lächelte Sheila ihre Mutter an und verschwand mit einem leisen Plopp in die Schule.

Nachdem sie Harry nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum und seinem Zimmer fand, machte sie sich auf den Weg und suchte die ganze Schule ab. Doch finden konnte sie ihn nirgends.

Es war zum Verzweifeln. Wo – verdammt noch mal – war ihr Freund?

Eine letzte Möglichkeit kam ihr noch in den Sinn – und sie apparierte zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag aus der Schule.

* * *

Harry hatte sich nach der Befreiung schnellstens verzogen und war an einen Ort geflüchtet, den er und Sheila in der Woche davor bei ihrem Rundflug entdeckt hatten. Er hatte Harry von Anfang an fasziniert.

Es war die höchste Stelle der steil aufragenden Steilküste. Nirgends hatte man eine bessere Sicht und konnte die Gedanken besser baumeln lassen und entspannen als hier. Er saß auf der Kante und ließ die Füße über den fast 100 Meter tiefen Abgrund baumeln.

Weshalb hatte ihm dieser Fehler unterlaufen müssen? Er hätte einkalkulieren müssen, dass Telek von einem Zauber etwas ahnte und deshalb besonders schnell agierte!

Harry merkte, dass er eine Pause brauchte und nicht gleich wieder in die Schule zurückgekonnt hätte. Würde ihm Sheila verzeihen können?

Was würde er ohne seine große Liebe machen? Mit ihr war es so schön! Es war das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass er sicher vor Tom Riddle war und sich wie zu Hause fühlen konnte! Das Leben in der Schule und vor allem mit Sheila war für ihn so wunderbar! Um nichts in der Welt wollte er das verlieren!

Aber konnte er ihr wieder in die Augen sehen? Würde sie ihm verzeihen?

Während er so in Gedanken war, merkte er nicht, wie sich seine Freundin von hinten näherte.

„Harry?" – er zuckte erst einmal zusammen.

„Harry? Was machst Du hier?" fragte Sheila noch einmal, doch als sie seinen Blick sah wusste sie, was ihn bewegte.

„Harry, das glaubst Du doch nicht wirklich, oder? Ohne Dich wäre meine Familie vermutlich tot! Gib Dir keine Schuld!"

„Aber es war meine Schuld!" beharrte Harry weiter auf seiner Meinung.

„NEIN! Es war die Schuld Teleks! Wann kapierst Du endlich, dass nicht immer Du schuld bist? Ich bin eigentlich gekommen, um Dir für deine Tat zu danken. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich so kühl und überlegt hätte handeln können! Danke Harry!" Und damit setzte sie sich zu ihm und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Sollte das heißen, sie liebte ihn noch? Die Erleichterung war grenzenlos, als er zu diesem Schluss kam und auch Sheila war erleichtert, als sie spürte, dass die Angst, versagt zu haben von ihm wich, und er sich nicht mehr die Schuld gab.

Am Ende des Tages sah man zwei glückliche, sich umarmende Schüler in die Schule zurückgehen. Die Lehrer hatten von der Aktion gehört und dankten Harry für sein Eingreifen.

Harrys Eingreifen sprach sich in der folgenden Zeit immer mehr herum. Auch seine Macht wurde ausführlichst geschildert, aber auch, dass er sie gerecht einsetzte und nicht auf der falschen Seite stand.

Diesen Eindruck verstärkte er an kommenden freien Wochenenden immer mehr, wenn die fünf als Schüler auf den Markt gingen und so kam es, dass am Ende der zwei Jahre, als es zur Ehrung der Schüler zuging, Harry und Sheila in der ganzen Stadt nur in den höchsten Tönen gelobt wurden, da sie sich immer für Gerechtigkeit einsetzten.


	14. Aufbruch?

Hallo liebe Leser!

Hier bin ich also wieder nach langer Auszeit. Mein Arm ist wieder komplett fit und ich hoffe, dass ich von nun an wieder regelmäßig updaten kann. Ich wäre wieder einmal ziemlich froh, wenn ein paar mehr von den Schwarzlesern ein Review dalassen würde.

An dieser Stelle ein riesengroßes DANKE an die, die mir eins geschrieben haben und mir weiterhin die Treue halten, obwohl ich solange nichts mehr von mir hören ließ.

Danke an Minnilein fürs Betalesen!

Anm.: Ich weiß nicht, ob mir das gelungen ist, aber die Welt von Atlantis ist manchmal etwas altertümlich, also nicht wundern, wenn nicht alles so ist, wie man es bei uns erwarten würde.

Ciao

Euer ABD

14. Kapitel: Aufbruch?

Heute also war der Tag! Heute hieß es für Harry und die anderen 4 Schüler, Abschied von der Schule zu nehmen und als Elementzauberer und –magier hinaus in die Welt zu gehen.

Es war seltsam für Harry: Nach der Zeremonie an diesem Tag würde er ein Elementmagier sein, mit allen Rechten und Pflichten eines solchen. Im Fall des Todes von König Amidall würde er als mächtigster Magier Atlantis regieren müssen, solange bis ein neuer König gefunden war. Vor gerade einmal zwei Jahren war er vor dem Nichts gestanden, sein Mentor und Freund Albus Dumbledore war ermordet worden, die Zauberwelt immer mehr tyrannisiert worden von einem größenwahnsinnigen Tom Riddle.

Doch dann hatte er eine zweite Chance erhalten.

Es kam ihm vor als wäre dies alles erst gestern geschehen.

„Harry! Wo bleibst Du denn?" konnte er die Stimme Sheilas vernehmen, die gerade ihren Kopf in sein Zimmer gesteckt hatte, und schreckte aus seiner Haltung hoch.

„Ja, komme schon, Sheila!" meinte er entschuldigend an Sheila gewandt, nur um sie dann genau zu mustern.

Genau wie er hatte sie heute neue Kleidungsstücke an, die sie von den Lehrern erhalten hatten. Dies waren die offiziellen Entlassungsgewänder, mit denen sie an der Zeremonie teilzunehmen hatten. Sie trug die schwarze Stoffhose, die sich eng um ihre Hüften legte und eine weiße ärmellose Weste. Genau wie sonst trug sie heute ihre Haare zusammengebunden und Harry kam es so vor, als würden ihre Gesichtszüge heute ein wenig mehr Stolz ausstrahlen auf Grund der überstandenen Ausbildung. Obwohl dieser Begriff bei Sheila fast nicht zutraf - ihr einziger Unterricht fand mit ihrem Freund statt.

„Du siehst zauberhaft aus, Sheila!" flüsterte Harry ihr ins Ohr, als er an ihr vorbeiging, um das Zimmer zu verlassen.

Wie am ersten Tag hatten sich die fünf Schüler nun zwei Jahre später im Gemeinschaftsraum versammelt. Schweigen breitete sich aus – es schien als würde jeder in seinen Gedanken den letzten zwei Jahren nachhängen:

Ihrer Ankunft in der Schule, die Auswahl, an deren Tag sie noch einen komplett neuen Schüler namens Harry kennenlernen durften, die darauffolgenden Wochen, in denen sie sich immer besser verstanden, der erste gelungene Streich für Harry nach einem halben Jahr, die Unterrichtsstunden, die Harry ihnen in normaler Magie gegeben hatte, und und und...

„Danke!" dieses Wort hallte durch die Stille, so dass fast jeder seinen Kopf hochnahm.

„Danke für alles hier!" führte Harry seinen Dank weiter aus. „Ich weiß, ich habe Euch allen nie meine ganze Lebensgeschichte erzählt, nur Sheila weiß darüber Bescheid – ich meine, nur sie weiß über wirklich alles Bescheid. Danke, dass Ihr mich trotzdem akzeptiert habt."

Sheila ergriff seine Hand und drückte sie leicht. Sie glaubte zu wissen, was in ihm vorging. Nun nach zwei Jahren hier in der Schule mussten sie aufbrechen in ein Leben außerhalb eben dieser. Und so dankte er ihnen für ihr Vertrauen – etwas, das er in seiner Welt so oft vermissen musste.

Harry lächelte seine Freundin dankbar an und konnte in ihren Augen Verstehen lesen.

„Jaja, Harry, nun hör schon auf, wegen so alltäglicher Dinge uns so ausführlich zu danken." unterbrach ihn Chris.

„Du hättest ja dafür mal ein paar Streiche über Dich ergehen lassen können!" fuhr Andi dazwischen, womit er die Lacher auf seiner Seite hatte.

„Trotzdem danke ich Euch. Ich weiß nicht, was die nächsten Monate mit sich bringen, aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir uns weiter regelmäßig treffen würden."

Nun sahen sich alle kurz an – und dann explodierte die Runde in Gelächter. Harry stand zwischen ihnen und kapierte nun überhaupt nichts mehr. Selbst Sheila konnte nicht an sich halten und musste sich immer die Lachtränen von ihrem Gesicht wischen.

Zwischen all dem Gelächter brachte sie nur kurz ein „Später" hervor, bevor sie auch schon wieder zu Lachen anfing.

Minuten später wurden alle wieder ernst, als Meister Abadon den Raum betrat.

„Nun, Schüler. Ein letztes Mal darf ich Euch als euer Lehrer auffordern, mir zu folgen. Wir gehen in die gleiche Kammer wie vor zwei Jahren. Folgt mir bitte!"

Mit Nicken quittierten die Schüler die Aufforderung und schritten ihrem Lehrer hinterher. Ohne ein Wort über die Zeremonie verloren zu haben, erreichte schließlich die Gruppe den Raum.

Wie beim ersten Mal war die Kammer prall gefüllt mit Zuschauern. Auch König Amidall und sämtliche Lehrer der Schule waren anwesend.

Meister Abadon zeigte den Schülern noch ihre Plätze während der Zeremonie, die sich senkrecht zum Publikum an der rechten Wand der Kammer befanden, und begab sich dann selbst in die erste Stuhlreihe, wo er neben dem König und den anderen Lehrern seinen Platz fand. Dahinter kam dann anscheinend wahllos die Bevölkerung, wobei für die Verwandten der Schüler noch Plätze im Anschluss an die erste Reihe freigehalten worden waren. Harry konnte Sheilas Familie erkennen, bei der sie mittlerweile häufiger zu Besuch gewesen waren. Daneben glaubte er Angehörige seiner Mitschüler erkennen zu können.

Hatte sich beim Eintreten der Schüler der Geräuschpegel noch etwas erhöht, so war spätestens jetzt, als sich der König erhob, dieser wieder auf Null zurückgegangen.

„Verehrtes Volk von Atlantis, geschätzte Lehrer, werte Schüler!" begann er seine Rede. „Wieder ist es Zeit, einen Jahrgang aus der Schule zu entlassen. Von Neuem wird es dann heißen, neue Schüler auszubilden und an das Leben eines Elementmagiers heranzuführen. Doch bevor es soweit ist, lasst uns diesen Tag feiern. Einen einmaligen Tag in der Geschichte unseres Volkes.

Zum ersten Mal wurde Frauen zur Prüfung zugelassen und die erste Magierin wird heute die Schule verlassen. Wie sie gezeigt hat, sollte die Ausbildung nicht auf das männliche Geschlecht beschränkt bleiben, sondern allen, die die Auswahl bestehen, offen stehen."

Lächelnd fügte König Amidall noch an: „Und außerdem: Wer könnte es zulassen, dass unser mächtigster Magier seine Traumfrau nicht gefunden hätte?" Dabei drehte er sich zu den Schülern um, und Harry und Sheila trat etwas Röte ins Gesicht.

Doch Amidall fuhr relativ schnell in seiner Rede fort: „Womit wir schon beim nächsten Punkt wären. Zum ersten Mal hat es den Fall gegeben, dass ein Schüler alle Elemente beherrscht. Zuerst hat es uns auch mit Angst erfüllt – nicht wissend, ob Harry nicht vom rechten Weg abkommen würde. Doch er zeigte sich davon unbeeindruckt und zerstörte unsere Bedenken sehr schnell.

Mit Abschluss dieser Zeremonie wird sich also auch etwas in der Reihenfolge der Macht ändern. Sollte mir etwas zustoßen, so wird nicht mehr Meister Abadon mein Nachfolger sein, sondern Meister Harry und nach ihm Meisterin Sheila."

An dieser Stelle machte er eine Pause, doch musste er überrascht feststellen, dass er nicht ein kritisches Gesicht sehen konnte. Die beiden Schüler hatten also anscheinend schon einen nicht allzu schlechten Ruf bei der Bevölkerung.

„Aber nun, lasst uns zur Ehrung der Schüler kommen, die gleichzeitig den Stand markiert, dass sie von nun an Elementzauberer und –magier sind. Tretet nach vorn, Schüler!"

Etwas nervös traten die fünf Schüler nach vorne und warteten gespannt darauf, was kommen würde.

Als erstes war Chris an der Reihe.

„Chris, Du hast bewiesen, dass Macht in Dir steckt und hast die Ausbildung erfolgreich überstanden. Nun soll Dir die Ehre zu Teil werden, die Dir gebührt."

Darauf reichte ein Diener Amidall einen braunen Umhang als Zeichen der Beherrschung seines Elementes, den er Chris über die Schulter legte und ihm anschließend die Hand schüttelte.

Diese Zeremonie wurde bei den Zwillingen wiederholt. Als nächste war Sheila an der Reihe und sie schritt stolz etwas nach vorne, um direkt vor dem König zu stehen.

„Als König ist es mir eine besondere Ehre, Dir als erste Frau dieses Zeichen deiner Fähigkeiten überreichen zu dürfen."

Was nun kam, ließ Sheila schlichtweg den Atem stocken. König Amidall hatte bei seinen Worten etwas von dem Diener bekommen, was er nun mit einer leichten Drehung dem anwesenden Volk zeigte.

Es war ein auf den ersten Blick genauso aussehender Umhang wie all die anderen, doch bei genauerer Betrachtung konnte man feststellen, dass er eigenartig schimmerte. Er war einfach wunderschön – ein Zeichen der Anerkennung für Magier.

Bewegt nahm Sheila den Umhang entgegen und machte den Weg frei für Harry.

Dieser war mittlerweile doch etwas nervös geworden. Würden nun wieder die Lobeshymnen beginnen und all das lästige Zeug, das ihn früher auch verfolgt hatte? Oder würde es schneller gehen?

„Magier Harry! Zum ersten Mal beherrscht jemand alle vier Elemente und das in der Dimension eines Magiers. Einen mächtigeren Menschen kann es nicht geben – es scheint als hätte das Schicksal großes mit Dir vor!"

Verwirrt bemerkte Amidall den Schatten, der bei diesen Worten über Harrys Gesicht huschte.

„Als Zeichen der Anerkennung möchte ich Dir diesen Mantel überreichen."

Dieser war der edelste, den Harry jemals gesehen hatte. Von einem strahlenden Weiß, so dass es schien, als könnte man damit alleine einen Raum beleuchten. Ein Schimmern, das einfach die Sinne berauschen musste. Harry war gefangen von der Eleganz dieses Umhangs.

„Dies soll aber nicht das einzige sein." Mit diesen Worten hatte Amidall die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden wieder auf sich gelenkt.

„Wir leben in Frieden. Möge dies immer so bleiben und Du immer deine Macht weise und gerecht einsetzen. Als Erinnerung dafür möchte ich Dir diese Taube aus weißem Obsidian geben. Sie wurde von einem früheren Magier geschaffen und soll Dir und uns allen als Zeichen dienen, dass nur Friede vereinen kann und Krieg keine Lösung ist."

Bewegt nahm Harry das kunstvolle Werk entgegen und schritt wieder zurück in die Reihe.

Wenige Minuten später wurde die Feier offiziell beendet und man begab sich im Falle des Volkes wieder zurück in die Stadt oder aber im Falle der nun fertig ausgebildeten Elementare in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Es war Abend geworden als die fünf Gefährten mit ihren zu Bündeln zusammengebundenen Sachen aus der Schule kamen.

Harry war mit seinen Gedanken wieder abwesend und dachte über die Umstände nach, die ihn bis hierher geführt hatten. So bemerkte er gar nicht, dass er den anderen einfach durch die Straßen folgte, ohne sich zu fragen, wohin es eigentlich ging.

Doch als er Chris am Rücken klebte, da dieser stehen geblieben war, wurde er abrupt in die Wirklichkeit geholt.

„Schön, dass wir wieder deine Aufmerksamkeit haben!" neckte ihn Sheila leicht, die sehr wohl bemerkt hatte, dass Harry in Gedanken vertieft gefolgt war.

„Bitte! Immer doch." meinte Harry ebenfalls leicht lächelnd. „Wo sind wir hier eigentlich?"

Fragend blickte sich Harry um, konnte aber nur feststellen, dass sie die letzten Häuser hinter sich gelassen hatten und nun vor einem freien Feld standen, das nur wenige hundert Meter weiter durch die Küste begrenzt wurde.

„Wir sind hier bei unseren Grundstücken!" erklärte Chris nur kurz und deutete dabei auf die Wiese vor ihm.

„Was Du hier siehst, gehört uns allen und wurde uns von König Amidall gegeben. Nur haben wir ihn gebeten, Dir davon nichts zu sagen. Es sollte eine Überraschung werden."

„Deswegen auch das Gelächter im Gemeinschaftsraum, als Du fragtest, ob wir uns häufiger treffen werden." fügte Sheila erklärend an.

„Nun ja, ich glaube, diese Frage hat sich wohl erledigt." schloss Harry.

„Es gibt da nur noch ein Problem..." begann Sheila zögerlich. Harry blickte sie fragend an.

„Wir haben uns gedacht, warum Sachen besorgen, wenn wir mit Chris und Dir zwei haben, die auch Häuser bauen können. Chris hat schon zugestimmt zu helfen, und es wäre natürlich um einiges leichter, wenn Du auch mithelfen würdest."

Harry war etwas überrascht angesichts dieses Plans, aber warum sollten sie es nicht so machen? Sein Entschluss stand nach kurzer Überlegzeit fest.

„Klar helfe ich mit." Er konnte sogleich die erleichterten Gesichter seiner Freunde sehen und fügte noch erklärend an: „Ich war nur etwas überrascht von dieser Möglichkeit, obwohl sie natürlich – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – sehr nahe liegend ist. Da fällt mir noch etwas ein: Dürfen wir die Häuser so gestalten wie wir wollen, das heißt, auch aus Obsidian?"

Das wiederum ließ auf den Gesichtern einen fragenden Ausdruck erscheinen. Doch bevor sie darüber weiter nachdenken konnten, meinte nur Chris:

„Lasst uns doch für heute einfach eine kleine Hütte zaubern und morgen mit den genaueren Planungen beginnen."

Harry beugte sich darauf zu Sheila und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Die anderen konnten nur sehen, wie sie aufmerksam zuhörte und abschließend strahlend nickte.

„Chris, kannst Du hier schnell ein paar Bäume beschwören und diese dann in kleine Stücke zerkleinern, wobei ein paar etwa armdicke Äste ganz bleiben sollten." bat Sheila Chris um einen Gefallen, den dieser mit etwas verwunderten Blick nachkam.

Harry hatte derweil Planen und Decken heraufbeschworen – für diese Ausbildung dankte er Merlin jetzt im Stillen. Das war etwas, was sich mit Elementarmagie nicht so leicht hätte erledigen lassen.

„Andi? Könntest Du bitte das Holz etwas zusammenschlichten und ein paar Scheite davon anzünden.

Wenn wir schon hier unsere erste freie Nacht verbringen, warum nicht bei Lagerfeuer und in Zelten?"

Chris staunte erst etwas, ärgerte sich nicht selber darauf gekommen zu sein und meinte nur: „Na klar, warum nicht?"

Und so kam es, dass bereits zehn Minuten später die fünf Freunde entspannt um das Feuer herumsaßen. Sie hatten aus den Ästen und den Planen ein rundes Zelt gebaut, wobei sie die Mitte des Daches freigelassen hatten, damit das in der Mitte des Zeltes lodernde Feuer ungehindert brennen konnte.

So saßen sie in einer entspannten Runde zusammen und ließen die vergangenen Jahre noch einmal passieren. Erst spät beschlossen sie sich schlafen zu legen.

Sheila hatte sich mit ihrem Rücken an die Vorderseite ihres Freundes gekuschelt und ihren Kopf auf seinen Arm gelegt. Den anderen Arm hatte Harry um sie geschlungen, wie um sie zu beschützen und so hatten sie noch eine Weile über alltägliche Dinge geredet, bis Sheila schließlich immer ruhiger geworden war und Harry zu der Annahme gekommen war, dass sie eingeschlafen sein musste.

Gedankenverloren hob Harry seine Hand hoch, um ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, merkte dabei aber nicht, dass Sheila ihre Augen wieder öffnete, um festzustellen, was sie im Gesicht gestriffen hatte.

Harry versank derweil wieder in seinen Gedanken. Mochte dies an diesem besonderen Tag liegen, dass er heute besonders oft über diese Dinge nachdachte?

Immer noch lag seine Hand leicht auf der Schulter Sheilas und seine Fingerspitzen berührten ihre Wange und ihren Hals.

Womit hab ich Dich nur verdient, Sheila?Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich würde alles für Dich tun. Ich würde bis ans Ende der Welten für Dich gehen.

_Dich hier in den Armen zu halten und damit einen Halt zu haben, der stärker nicht sein könnte... Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich tun würde._

Harry bemerkte nicht, dass er seine Gedanken leise ausgesprochen hatte, genauso wenig, wie er bemerkte, das Sheila diese gehört hatte und nun feuchte Augen wegen dieses Liebesbeweises hatte. Sheila war in diesem Moment glücklicher als jemals zuvor. Hatte doch gerade ihr Freund ihr den schönsten und ehrlichsten Liebesbeweis geliefert, den es geben konnte.

Doch auch die mächtigsten Zwei der Freunde waren bald eingeschlafen und erst am späten Vormittag des nächsten Tages machte man sich zu fünft an die Planungen für ihre neuen Häuser.

Auf Grund der schönen ersten Nacht waren alle nicht mehr so erpicht darauf, möglichst schnell normale Häuser zu haben. So dauerte es schließlich fast zwei Wochen, bis man auf der leichten Erhöhung, auf der sie sich befanden, vier Häuser erkennen konnte, die kreisförmig angeordnet waren. Sie hatten diese Form gewählt, um auf der einen Seite möglichst nahe beieinander sein zu können, aber andererseits hatten sie dadurch auf der Rückseite der Häuser einen ausgedehnten Garten, der in allen vier Fällen von hohen Büschen umgeben war und von Harry mit Alarm- und Überwachungszauber belegt waren.

Der Zugang zu den Häusern war nur durch einen Weg möglich der zwischen zwei Häusern in die Mitte dieses Kreises führte, von wo aus man wieder die Eingänge erreichen konnte. Wie geplant waren die Mauern der Häuser aus Obsidian gebaut worden, wobei es sich Harry nicht nehmen ließ, an Sheilas und seinem Haus so ziemlich alles, was nicht bewegt werden musste, aus Obsidian zu machen.

Harry fühlte sich in diesen zwei Wochen einfach nur wohl. Er wohnte zusammen mit seiner Freundin in einem Haus und genoss einfach mal die freie Zeit. Ab und zu kamen immer mal wieder einzelne Familienangehörige, was immer eine vortreffliche Gelegenheit für die fünf bot, sich mit den Gästen auf dem Rasen in der Mitte des Kreises zusammenzusetzen und bei Gelegenheit das ein oder andere Lagerfeuer anzuzünden. Es erinnerte sie immer wieder an ihren ersten Abend nach ihrer Schulzeit.

Doch wie so oft in Harrys leben änderte sich diese Ruhe nach nur drei Wochen abrupt, als er die noch weit entfernte Stimme Sinas vernehmen konnte, die seinen und Sheilas Namen rief...

(in Hogwarts, ca. ein halbes Jahr nach Harrys Prozess)

„Schnell, Minerva!" stürmte Remus ins Büro der Schulleiterrin. „Die Todesser greifen das St. Mungo Hospital an. Wir müssen mit dem Orden helfen, die Auroren schaffen es nicht alleine!"

Ohne lang zu überlegen, erhob sich die Schulleiterrin von ihrem Stuhl und trat mit raschen Schritten zum Kamin, wobei sie den Werwolf mit einer Geste aufforderte sich neben sie zu stellen.

„Grimmouldplatz Nr.12" und im nächsten Augenblick waren die zwei Kämpfer des Lichts unterwegs zum Hauptquartier des Ordens. Dort angekommen, versuchten sie so viele wie möglich zu erreichen, und so waren nur fünf Minuten später vierzig Ordensleute auf dem Weg durchs Flohnetzwerk ins St. Mungo.

„Crucio!" – Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte der aus dem Kamin torkelnde Remus dem Fluch ausweichen, der von der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Halle auf ihn geschleudert worden war. Zu seiner Rechten – nahe den Aufgängen zu den Behandlungsräumen – konnte er die Auroren erkennen, unter denen er auch Tonks erblickte.

Hinter sich konnte er dank seiner geschärften Sinne hören, wie Minerva und Mad-Eye Moody den Flüchen ausweichen konnten. Er bezweifelte, dass diesen Empfang alle Ordensmitglieder überleben würden. Schließlich gab es auch einige weniger Erfahrene.

Doch mehr Zeit für Betrachtungen blieb ihm nicht, da er sofort von zwei Todesser vehement attackiert wurde.

Der Kampf zog sich in die Länge und langsam gewannen die Kräfte des Lichtes die Oberhand und konnten die Todesser zurückdrängen.

Als zwei Stunden nach ihrem Eintreffen Minerva McGonagall zum ersten Mal wieder befreit durchschnaufen konnte, war sie doch verwirrt über die Situation. Denn seltsamerweise hatte Voldemort nur seine Gefolgsleute geschickt und war nicht selber erschienen. Weshalb sollte er das tun? Sollte er versucht haben, die Schutzzauber aus Zeiten Dumbledores verändert oder gar zerstört haben?

„Schnell! Remus, Tonks, Moody! Wir müssen sofort nach Hogwarts!" rief sie ihren Mitstreitern zu und sie eilten an verletzten und toten Ordensmitgliedern vorbei auf die Kamine zu.

Hätten sie sich diese genauer angeschaut, hätten sie feststellen können, dass eine junge begabte Hexe namens Maggie Fox auch umgekommen war. Die Fluchverletzung befand sich aber knapp unterhalb ihres Nackens auf ihrem Rücken! (Anm.: Sie wird kaum den Todessern den Rücken zugekehrt haben!)


	15. Das Bündnis

Hallo Leute!

Lange hat es gedauert und hier bin ich wieder. Das Kap wurde zwar schon vor einigen Wochen betagelesen – und die Kritik fiel, glaube ich, zu Recht vernichtend aus. Ehrlich habe ich lange überlegt, ob und wann ich weiterschreiben soll. Sorry, dass der September schon vorbei is. Aber hei! Ich habe es noch einmal ein wenig überarbeitet und jetzt ist es hier.

Auf jeden Fall schon mal Danke an meine Reviewer und ganz besonders an Minnilein.

Gegen Ende werden große Veränderungen angekündigt. Es läuft für Harry mal wieder nicht so, wie geplant. Mehr verrat ich nicht – selber lesen...

Ciao

ABD

P.S.: Auch wenn das nächste Kap länger dauern sollte, es kommt bestimmt.

* * *

15.Kapitel: Das Bündnis

„Sheila! Harry!" schrie Sina schon von weitem und die zwei Genannten konnten die Panik in der Stimme Sinas hören. Sofort eilte Sheila ihrer kleinen Schwester entgegen. Schluchzend warf sich diese in die Arme ihrer älteren Schwester.

„Was ist passiert, Sina?" fragte Sheila sorgenvoll, während sie ihre Schwester immer noch schützend im Arm hielt.

„Es ist schrecklich!" stammelte Sina. „Das Bündnis der Murmats ...es gibt es wirklich."

Harry konnte nur feststellen, dass daraufhin sich auch Sheilas Gesichtsfarbe änderte. Was sollte diese Bruderschaft sein? Während Harry ziemlich verwirrt die Umarmung um die zwei Schwestern verstärkte, bemerkte Sheila seinen Blick und deutete nur an, dass sie ihn später darüber genau aufklären würde.

Sheila führte ihre kleine Schwester tröstend zu ihrem Haus, bevor sie sie bat alles zu berichten, was sich zugetragen hatte. Und was Harry zu hören bekam, ließ auch ihn verstehen, weshalb Sheila so bestürzt reagiert hatte.

Das Bündnis hatte anscheinend sowohl den Palast als auch die Schule gestürmt. Sowohl König Amidall als auch die Meister waren getötet worden. Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatten mehrere Gruppen alle zentralen Punkte von Atlantis übernommen. Mehr konnten sie von Sina auch nicht erfahren, da sie ihre Eltern hierher geschickt hatten, damit sie Hilfe holen konnten. Denn sobald die Verschwörer die zentralen Punkte übernommen hatten, begannen sie um die Stadt einen Kreis zu ziehen, so dass niemand entkommen konnte – die Häuser der fünf Freund waren Merlin sei Dank nur so weit entfernt, dass sie den Kreis nicht soweit ziehen konnten.

Harry entschloss sich schnell, Chris, Andi und Adrian zu holen, um mit ihnen ihr weiteres Vorgehen zu besprechen. Denn nur sie konnten verhindern, dass sich die Verschwörer durchsetzen konnten.

So trafen sich zehn Minuten nach Sinas Eintreffen die fünf Freunde.

„Freunde!" setzte Harry an. „Es gibt schreckliche Ereignisse in Atlantis. Wir müssen handeln und zwar sofort! Wir müssen"

Weiter kam Harry nicht mehr, da in diesem Augenblick die Schutzzauber um ihr Gebiet aktiviert worden waren. Anscheinend hatten mehrere Personen versucht auf ihr Gebiet einzudringen, waren aber – wie Harry nach einem kurzen Check der Umgebung feststellen konnte – an den Schutzzaubern gescheitert. Hätte Harry einen Vergleich zu Hogwarts ziehen können, er hätte festgestellt, dass Hogwarts gegen ihr Gebiet wesentlich weniger gut geschützt war.

„Schnell! Die Schutzzauber sind aktiviert worden. Ich werde uns zu der Stelle apparieren. Es müssten zehn Wesen sein – fünf Menschen und 5 Murmats! Wir müssen sie hindern, Verstärkung zu holen!" Ohne weitere Kommentare abzuwarten beschwor jeder von ihnen ihre schwarzen Trainingsanzüge, da diese in der jetzigen Situation am nützlichsten waren und ihre Schwerter. Harry war froh, dass er ihnen in den letzten beiden Jahren die Grundzüge hatte beibringen könnten. Sie waren zwar bei weitem nicht so gut wie er, aber es war eine sehr gute Alternative im Nahkampf.

* * *

Wenige Sekunden später tauchten sie an der Grenze ihres Gebiets auf und konnten die kleine Ansammlung sehen, die offenbar kampfbereit zu ihnen durchdringen wollten. Harry rannte ohne zu zögern die letzten Meter auf sie zu.

„Denkt daran! Hindert sie am Entkommen!"

Im Laufen registrierte er die Form der Murmats. Diese waren Wesen mit dem spinnenartigen Beinen, die sie äußerst beweglich machten, und einem Körper, der dem eines Krokodils ähnlich war – kurz gesagt: Harry stufte sie als gefährliche Gegner ein.

Noch bevor sie die Feinde erreichen konnten, wandten sich diese zur Flucht, da sie ohne das Überraschungsmoment auf ihrer Seite keine Chance hatten. Doch die Flucht dauerte keine zehn Meter, dann wurden sie ziemlich unappetitlich gebremst. Sowohl Harry als auch seine Freunde hatten ihre Magie eingesetzt und so wurden die Feinde im Lauf von Eissplittern förmlich zerrissen. Die kurz danach eingesetzte Feuer- und Erdmagie sorgte nur noch dafür, dass die Überreste als verbrannte Asche im Boden verschwanden.

Zurück blieben fünf erleichterte, aber auch sprachlose junge Menschen. Zum ersten Mal hatten sie so erbarmungslos ihre Magie einsetzen müssen. Harry ließ ihnen Zeit sich etwas zu sammeln und bat Sheila, ihn abseits der Anderen über das Bündnis aufzuklären.

Anscheinend war dieses Bündnis vor langer Zeit aus Leuten entstanden, die nicht für die Elementarausbildung berücksichtigt worden waren. Aus Rache versuchten sich diese Menschen selbst die Elementarmagie beizubringen. Dies war ihnen aber nur möglich, wenn sie sich mit den dunklen Künsten beschäftigten und ihren Hass als Triebkraft benutzten. Vor fünfhundert Jahren war dieses Bündnis dann aber von den Atlantern niedergeschlagen und verboten worden. Jedoch existierten seit dieser Zeit Gerüchte, dass es im Untergrund wieder aufgebaut wurde. Die Rolle der Murmats war dabei denkbar einfach.

Sie waren dunkle Wesen und konnten als solche in den Menschen Neid und Hass hervorrufen und verstärken. Außerdem konnten sie Magie aufspüren und eigneten sich daher als eine Art Vorwarnsystem.

Harry beschloss erst einmal alleine die situation in der Stadt auszukundschaften. Alleine wäre er wesentlich schwieriger zu entdecken als in einer fünf Mann starken Gruppe.

„Nein, Harry! Das kannst Du nicht machen!" versuchten ihn die anderen vier davon abzubringen. „Was denkst du, werden sie mit Dir machen, wenn sie Dich entdecken?"

„Hej, ihr wisst, dass das nicht so leicht geht. Außerdem: Was bringt es uns, wenn alle gefangen werden? Deshalb schlage ich vor, dass ihr zurückgeht und eventuell mit Hilfe eurer Elementarmagie Schilde um unsere Grundstücke legt."

„Aber Harry..!"

„Nein, Sheila! Du weißt, ihr alle wisst, dass es nicht anders geht. Und jetzt los!"

Damit desillusionierte sich Harry und apparierte in kurzen Strecken bis an die ersten Häuser. Durch die kurzen Strecken brauchte er nicht soviel Energie und die Murmats würden sich wesentlich schwerer tun, als wenn er direkt in ihr Gebiet über eine lange Entfernung apparierte.

Als er sehr nahe herangekommen war, dämmte Harry seine Aura ein, so dass die Murmats ihn nicht darüber finden konnten. Was Harry sah, ließ ihn die Grausamkeit der Verräter nur erahnen. Überall sah er nur verängstigte Menschen, die Murmats bedienten sich scheinbar wahllos. Doch auf den Platz vor dem Palast stockte ihn fast der Atem.

Meister Ignaro hatte sich dem Bündnis angeschlossen und war anscheinend sogar ihr Anführer – in Harry keimte Wut auf. Ein feiger Verräter, ein zweiter Wurmschwanz!

Wie konnte er nur dies tun? Warum? Er hatte doch sogar als Magier in der Schule gearbeitet und alle Vorteile von Atlantis kennen gelernt.

Die Anführer hatten sich in einer kleinen Gruppe aufgestellt und wollten anscheinend zu den wenigen versammelten Leuten sprechen. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, und Meister Ignaro trat vor die Anführer.

„Volk! Hört mich an!"

Hatte er nicht schon vorher die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit, so wurde es jetzt mucksmäuschenstill. Hinzu kam, dass aus sämtlichen Straßen immer mehr Menschen kamen. Anscheinend wurden sie von den Anhängern Ignaros und den Murmats dazu gedrängt sich auf dem Platz zu versammeln.

„Ihr ward einen Staat gewohnt, in dem jeder fast die gleichen Rechte und Pflichten hatte. So eine Ungerechtigkeit wird es in Zukunft nicht mehr geben. Es gibt nur die, die Macht haben und die, die keine haben. Es wird Zeit, dass ihr euch damit abfindet, dass ihr uns dienen werdet."

Zu sagen, Harry war geschockt, wäre untertrieben gewesen. Was konnte einen Menschen nur dazu bringen, alle seine Prinzipien zu verraten? Wie?

Etwas apatisch versuchte Harry weitere Informationen zu bekommen. Anscheinend war der Palast auch das Hauptquartier. Dort hatten sich neben den fünf Anführern, von denen Ignaro der mächtigste war, ihren Sitz und wurden von zwanzig weiteren Leuten beschützt. Insgesamt war das Bündnis der Murmats mit insgesamt zweihundert Mann in die Stadt eingedrungen. Durch ihre Koordination konnten sie alles gleichzeitig übernehmen, doch Harry erkannte auch einen ersten Schwachpunkt – die Posten außerhalb der Stadt waren relativ weit auseinander und müssten leicht zu überwältigen sein.

Ermutigt durch die ersten Fakten beschloss er, sich die Begebenheiten im Schloss selbst anzuschauen. Vorsichtig scannte er vorher einen bestimmten Bereich des Palastes und apparierte hinein.

Um der Verfolgung der Murmats ganz sicher zu entgehen, entfernte er sich von seiner Ankunftstelle. Wie es das Schicksal wollte, musste er sich vor einer Streife verstecken, die anscheinend zu seinem Ankunftsort unterwegs war – sie bestand aus zwei Menschen und zwei Murmats. Würden die anderen Streifen ähnlich aussehen, dürfte das Eindringen in das Schloss kein Problem für die fünf Freunde werden und auch das Überwältigen der Anführer würde möglich sein.

„Mal schauen, ob unser Trupp schon von den fünf Schnöseln zurück ist. Normal dürften die schon das Zeitliche gesegnet haben." stellte der eine der beiden fest.

„Naja, wer weiß. Vielleicht würde sich diese Sheila wünschen, dass sie das schon gemacht hätte. Aber wer kann unseren Männern den Spass verwehren?"

Harry hatte das Gefühl sich übegeben zu müssen, doch dann gewann seine Wut und Entschlossenheit die Oberhand. Er trat aus dem Schatten, in dem er sich versteckt hatte.

Die Schnüffelgeräusche der Murmats erregten die Aufmerksamkeit der Menschen.

„Vielleicht würdest aber auch Du Dir dieses Schicksal wünschen." Erschrocken drehten sich die Menschen um, nur um zu sehen, dass Harry mit seiner Feuermagie die Murmats zu Asche verbrannte.

Noch bevor sie reagieren konnten, sahen sie, wie Harry zwei Finger seiner rechten Hand ausstreckte und von den Fingerspitzen aus zwei rote Strahlen auf sie zugeschossen kamen – es waren die letzten Wahrnehmungen ihres Lebens.

Harry machte sich nicht mehr die Mühe, seine Spuren großartig zu verwischen, sondern verbrannte sämtliche Überreste und verschwand.

„Harry!" wurde er sogleich von einer sichtlich erleichterten Sheila umarmt. Andi klopfte ihm nur kurz erleichtert auf die Schulter, während Chris und Adrian gespannt darauf warteten, was er über die Zustände in Atlantis zu berichten hatte.

Zuvor blickte er kurz in die Runde und konnte erleichtert feststellen, dass die Runde die Erlebnisse an ihrer Grundstücksgrenze verarbeitet hatte. Sicherlich noch nicht komplett, doch diesem Problem musste sich jeder später noch einmal stellen.

Nachdem er von seinen Erfahrungen berichtet hatte, ergriff Chris das Wort:

„Lass uns gleich aufbrechen. Jetzt vermissen sie die zehn noch nicht wirklich, das heißt, unser Angriff würde unerwartet kommen. Lasst uns den Palast einnehmen, und bevor das Bündnis der Murmats weiß, was geschieht, haben wir ihre Zentrale!"

Harry musste leicht grinsen, trotz der Situation, in der sie sich befanden.

„So etwas in dieser Richtung hab ich mir auch schon gedacht! Habt ihr noch was einzuwenden? Ansonsten erschaffe ich einen Portschlüssel und dann auf in den Palast! Wenn wir länger warten, könnten sie nur anfangen, uns mit der Ermordung von Atlantern zu drohen."

Es war nur kurzes einstimmiges Nicken zu vernehmen, dann fassten alle an Harrys Schwertscheide und sie fühlten das Ziehen hinter ihrem Bauchnabel.

„Verteilt euch hier in diesem Raum. Es müsste wieder eine Streife kommen!" wies Harry die anderen an. Kurz darauf konnten alle erkennen, dass Harry recht gehabt hatte – zum Nachteil der Streife. Es blieb keiner am Leben.

Auch den anderen drei Streifen, die unterwegs waren, erging es in den folgenden Minuten nicht anders. Schließlich blieben die fünf Gefährten angespannt vor der Tür zum Thronsaal des Palastes stehen.

Bis jetzt war alles glatt gelaufen. Die Fünf waren noch unverletzt und schienen jetzt, so kurz vor dem entscheidenden Augenblick aufs Höchste angespannt.

Harry scannte den Raum. Überrascht musste er feststellen, dass sich sechs Leute in dem Saal befanden. Er teilte dies den anderen mit und teilte sie auf, indem er ihnen die Positionen der betreffenden Personen beschrieb.

„Wo bleiben eigentlich die fünf Leute und die fünf Murmats, die sich um unseren neuesten Jahrgang kümmern wollten?" fragte derweil Ignaro im Inneren des Raumes.

Die Antwort ging in der Explosion der Tür unter. Ohne es zu bemerken, hatte Harry eine Tür aus Obsidian ins Nirwana befördert.

Sogleich stürzte sich Harry auf seine zwei Gegner und setzte ihnen stark zu. Da er mit Ignaro einen Magier als Gegner hatte, hatte er sich dazu entschlossen seinen zweiten Gegner möglichst gleich aus dem Kampfgeschehen zu entfernen und sich dann Ignaro zu widmen. Sekunden, nachdem sein erster Gegner das Zeitliche gesegnet hatte, stürzte sich Harry mit seiner Feuermagie auf den Magier. Dieser war nach kurzer Zeit an die Wand gedrängt und konnte nur mehr bedingt den Flüchen ausweichen, die auf ihn zukamen.

„Aaaahh...!" hallte Chris Schrei durch den Raum. Harry schleuderte mit einer Handbewegung Ignaro von seinem Platz und wandte sich Chris zu. Dieser lag verletzt am Boden, sein Gegner stand über ihn gebeugt da und begann, mit seinem Zauberstab ein komplexes Muster. Harry wollte gerade eingreifen, als er erkennen musste, dass er – genauso wie Chris' Gegner zu seinem Nachteil – vergessen hatte, dass dieser ein Schwert bei sich trug.

Etwas erleichtert wandte sich Harry um, nur um gleich wieder zu erstarren. Alle Gegner hatten sie besiegen können – alle bis auf Ignaro.

Dieser hatte sich jedoch aus dem Hinterhalt heraus Sheila geschnappt und hielt diese nun in einer Umklammerung vor sich, wobei er ihr ein Messer an den Hals gesetzt hatte. Sie sah ängstlich aus und warf Harry einen flehenden Blick zu.

„Gib auf!" schrie Andi ihn an. Er erntete nur schallendes Gelächter.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass unser Alleskönner dort drüben wirklich bereit ist, das Leben Sheilas zu riskieren?" rief er mit einem bedeutsamen Blick auf Harry. Dieser stand jedoch in lockerer Haltung mitten im Raum und schien noch kurz zu Überlegen.

„Warum?" war Harrys einziges Wort.

Auch Ignaro schien zuerst verdutzt zu wirken, bevor er es verstand.

„Du fragst mich wirklich warum? Du müsstest es doch am ehesten wissen. Es gibt nur Macht. Wer sie hat, soll sie nutzen und nicht vergeuden. Aber das siehst du nicht. Schließ Dich mir an! Wir könnten alle beherrschen! Du musst nicht immer nur den Dummen für die anderen stellen..."

Harry unterbrach ihn harsch, nachdem er sich scheinbar erschöpft auf den Boden gesetzt hatte: „Glaubst DU daran wirklich?"

„Ist das dein Ernst? Glaubst Du wirklich, nur weil Du die Macht dazu hast, gibt Dir das das Recht, alle anderen Menschen zu unterdrücken?"

„Es gibt nur Macht – und nichts anderes. Wer sie hat, kann sie nutzen und dem gibt sie durchaus die Möglichkeit, seine Mitmenschen zu unterdrücken. Und das Recht? Das brauche ich nicht wirklich."

„Und was würdest Du dann als Mensch ohne Macht von deiner Einstellung halten, Ignaro?"

Ignaro zögerte nicht, und die Antwort ließ Harry daran glauben, dass dieser Mensch völlig von seinem Wahn eingenommen war:

„Nun, ich denke, diese Frage brauche ich mir an meiner Stelle nicht zu stellen, oder?"

„Wie konntet ihr alle gemeinsam und gleichzeitig die Institutionen überrennen?"

Ignaro war von dem plötzlichen Wechsel überrascht. Gerade eben war noch seine Einstellung das Thema und jetzt ging es um die Strategie. Harrys Hände, die er auf den Boden aus Obsidian gelegt hatte, um seine Kontrolle über das Element Erde zu optimieren, beachtete er nicht. Ignaro hatte gesehen, dass er Harry nicht überzeugen konnte.

„Ah, ja. Ich sehe, du siehst ein, dass wir gewonnen haben und Du auf der Verliererseite stehst und auch bleiben wirst. Sehr schön. Dann wirst du nichts dagegen haben, wenn ich mich nachher mit deiner Freundin vergnüge."

Chris und die Zwillinge zogen die Luft ein. Harry konnte doch eigentlich nicht schon müde sein und er zeigte keine Reaktion. Sie wollten schon aufbegehren, als Harry sie mit einer kurzen Geste verstummen ließ.

„Nun, ich denke du siehst die Armreifen, die wir tragen. Sie dürften die Antwort auf deine Frage sein." fuhr Ignaro fort und hatte dabei, ohne es zu merken, das Messer etwas von Sheilas Hals genommen – genug für Harrys Plan.

_Sheila! Bitte bleib jetzt ganz ruhig stehen!_ Nahm Harry Kontakt mit seiner Freundin auf. Einen Blick später wusste er, dass sie verstanden hatte und sich extrem ruhig verhalten würde.

„Aber solltest du dich nicht lieber um deine Freundin kümmern und nicht mir die Fragen stellen, die dich nicht interessieren müssen?" reizte Ignaro Harry weiter.

„Weshalb sollten sie mich nicht interessieren?" fing Harry an, erhob langsam seinen Blick von einem imaginären Punkt auf dem Boden und blickte Ignaro direkt an. Der stockte bei Harrys knallhartem Blick. „Du, Ignaro, dürftest die Begründung aber nicht mehr erleben!"

Die vom Schock geweiteten Augen Ignaros waren seine letzte Reaktion, die er zeigte, bevor ihn die Spitze aus Obsidian, die aus dem Boden schoss, durchbohrte.

* * *

Sheila merkte, dass sich Ignaros Arm kurz verkrampfte und dann erschlaffte. In dem Moment, als ihr klar wurde, dass keine Gefahr mehr bestand, gaben ihre Füße unter ihr nach. Bevor sie aber zu Boden stürzen konnte, landete sie sicher in Harrys Armen.

Der legte sie sanft auf eine heraufbeschworene Matratze und befahl den Zwillingen sich notdürftig um Chris und Sheila zu kümmern.

Dann nahm er sich einen Armring der Besiegten und schickte nach dessen Analyse ein Signal aus, das allen Trägern anzeigte, dass sie zu einer dringenden Versammlung in den großen Raum unter der Schule kommen sollte, in dem auch die Ehrung der Schüler statt gefunden hatte.

Ihnen bot sich die Möglichkeit, diesen Spuk noch an diesem Tag zu beenden – sie mussten die Chance nutzen...

* * *

(Hogwarts)

Die Schulleiterin und ihre Begleiter kamen außer Atem in ihrem Büro an.

Sofort machte sich die Schulleiterin mit den nur ihr als Direktorin zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln daran, die Schutzzauber der Schule zu überprüfen.

Zu ihrer Erleichterung konnte sie nach einer halben Stunde und einer zweimaligen Prüfung feststellen, dass sich nichts an der Effektivität der Schutzzauber geändert hatte.

„Ich denke, nach dem heutigen Tag können wir alle etwas Ruhe vertragen." Teilte sie mit erleichtertem Nicken ihren Begleitern mit, was von diesen natürlich positiv aufgenommen wurde.

War doch der Kampf nicht spurlos an ihnen vorüber gegangen. Etliche Auroren und Mitglieder des Ordens waren getötet worden und nach dem heutigen Tag war jeder erschöpft oder mit der Heilung seiner Wunden beschäftigt.

So ging ein weiterer Tag in Hogwarts zu Ende.

Niemand konnte ahnen, dass Lord Voldemort das Wunden Lecken der Kämpfer des Lichtes ausnutzte. In den frühen Morgenstunden überrannte er mit einer zweiten Abteilung die Winkelgasse. Hätte es Augenzeugenberichte gegeben, vielleicht hätten diese auch den Todesser mit feuerroten Haaren gesehen, der in vorderster Front dieser Abteilung kämpfte.

Für die Bewohner der Winkelgasse wäre das aber egal gewesen. Überleben konnten nur die, die sich der dunklen Seite anschlossen.

* * *

(bei Merlin)

Merlin war froh. Endlich war es ihm gelungen, den Rat von seiner Meinung zu überzeugen. Der Krieg auf der Erde entwickelte sich schneller zu Ungunsten der Lichtseite als gedacht. Harrys Ausbildung musste verkürzt werden – extrem verkürzt. Er würde schon nach 5 Jahren, also der Hälfte der Zeit, wieder nach Hogwarts müssen.

Er beschloss, die Vorbereitungen dafür zu treffen, Harry von Atlantis weg zu holen. Er musste zumindest einen Teil der Ausbildung bei den Elfen und vor allem bei den Drachenreitern erfahren, bevor er wieder auf die Erde konnte.


	16. Veränderungen

Nach langer Auszeit bin ich wieder zurück mit einem neuen Kap und wie schon bei den letzten Malen ein herzlicher Dank an meine Betaleserin Minnilein! Ich hoffe das Kap gefällt euch und der Schluss stimmt euch nicht allzu traurig.

Und unten links wartet ein Knöpfchen darauf, gedrückt zu werden.

Bis bald

Euer ABD

* * *

16. Kapitel: Veränderungen

„Sheila? Weißt Du, ob es zu diesem Saal unter der Schule noch einen zweiten Eingang gibt? Ich meine, die ganzen Menschen bei unserer Prüfung und Aufnahme können doch nicht alle den gleichen Weg wie wir gekommen sein, oder?" wandte sich Harry an seine 5 Gefährten.

„Ja, Harry, den gibt es, aber ich weiß nicht genau wo" setzte Sheila an, wurde aber von einem stöhnenden Chris unterbrochen:

„Er ist auf der Rückseite der Schule. Er wird äußerst selten benutzt, meistens nur zu den Ehrungen wie bei uns."

„Gibt es da auch einen Zugang zu diesem offenen Gang, der an der Innenseite der Halle entlang läuft?" unterbrach Harry ihn aufgeregt.

„Ja, natürlich...Irgendwie müssen ja die Zuschauer auch dahin kommen. Aber wie...?" setzte Chris an, wurde aber von den Zwillingen unterbrochen, auf deren Gesichtern sich Erkenntnis zeigte.

„Du willst, dass wir auf diesen Gang Stellung beziehen?" wandten sie sich an Harry.

Dieser nickte nur mit dem Kopf. „Ja, passt auf! Ich habe mir das so gedacht..." und damit legte er ihnen seinen Plan dar, den sie nur eine knappe halbe Stunde später ausführen würden...

* * *

Er wusste nicht einmal genau, was das Ganze hier bringen sollte. Er wusste noch, wie sie ihn überzeugt hatten, sich auf ihre Seite zu stellen.

„Schließ Dich uns an, Narko! Diese Seite hat nur Vorteile für dich. Nicht mehr dieses ewige Herumgetanze um die Über-Magier, nicht mehr diese Abstufung der Gesellschaft. Du hast zaubern gelernt und wurdest ebenso wie wir von dieser Zeremonie nicht auserwählt. Sie haben Dir überhaupt keine Chance gegeben! Dies ist deine Chance! Nutze sie!"

Immer wieder hatten sie damit angefangen, egal wie sehr er sich wehrte. „Was soll mir das bringen? Ich bin mit meinem Leben glücklich, bin glücklich mit meiner Frau zusammen, habe eine intakte Familie und muss auch nicht hungern. Sieh es ein! Ich werde nicht mitmachen!!!!!" Gegen Ende war Narko immer endgültiger geworden und wandte sich schließlich einfach ab.

„Denk an deine Familie." hörte er den Kontaktmann hinter sich bedrohlich flüstern. Aufgebracht fuhr er herum und spießte diesen förmlich mit seinen Blicken auf.

„Was soll das heißen?!" fuhr er ihn zitternd vor Wut an. Das stoisch ruhige Gesicht seines Gegenübers ließ ihn ängstlich erkennen, in was er da hineingeraten war.

„Das? Mmmh...vielleicht gar nichts, vielleicht schon was... aber ich bin sicher, Du wirst deinen Entschluss noch mal überdenken." Damit wandte sich der Fremde ab und entfernte sich.

Zuerst, so erinnerte sich, wollte er den Fremden an den Hals gehen. Aber wenn dieser schon Verbündete hatte, wäre das sicherlich nicht die beste Wahl.

Und nun war er hier, auf dem Weg in diesen Versammlungsraum in der Schule. Heute Nachmittag hatten sie ihm mitgeteilt, wo er als Wache zu sein hatte, um die Stadt abzuriegeln. Er hatte seitdem nicht mehr mitbekommen, was sich in der Stadt abgespielt hatte und war erst vor wenigen Minuten von seinem Armreifen alarmiert worden, dass er sich auf den Weg zur Schule machen sollte.

Je weiter er sich der Schule näherte, desto aufdringlicher wurden die Bilder, die sich ihm bis an sein Lebensende ins Gedächtnis brennen würden. Durch die Fenster der Häuser konnte er nur ängstlich zusammengekauerte Menschen erkennen, die nun beobachten mussten, wie er, die übrigen Verschwörer und die Murmats an ihnen vorbeizogen. Gelegentlich sah er Kampfspuren und die vereinzelten roten Flecken ließen erkennen, dass einige Menschen nicht so gefügt hatten, wie es das Bündnis wollte.

„Warum? Warum habt ihr das gemacht?" Wütend schreiend rannte von einer Häuserseite ein kleines Mädchen auf ihn zu, die Rufe „Nein! Nicht!" ihrer verzweifelten Mutter ignorierend. „Warum habt ihr meinen Vater getötet? Warum?!?!" weinend und rasend vor Wut und Schmerz fing das vielleicht zehnjährige Kind, so schätzte er, auf ihn mit ihren kleinen Fäusten einzuschlagen.

Er stand wie benommen da. So alt wie dieses Mädchen, war auch seine Tochter. Wie konnte er so etwas tun? Was war er für ein Mensch, dass er diesem kleinen Mädchen solche Schmerzen zugefügt hatte? Auch wenn er es selber nicht getan hatte, er wünschte sich nichts so sehr, als dass er gleich zu Beginn, den Mut gehabt hätte, etwas gegen dieses Bündnis zu unternehmen. Wäre er doch nur...

„Weg mit dir! Du kleines Stück Dreck!" hörte er neben sich jemanden schreien und im nächsten Moment wurde das Mädchen mehrere Meter nach hinten geschleudert. Der Mann, der sich ihm von hinten genähert hatte, machte nun Anstalten, weiter auf das Mädchen einzuschlagen.

Doch Narko hatte genug gesehen. Seine eigene Tochter – was würde sie von ihm denken?

„Nein!" fuhr er entschlossen auf und stellte sich zwischen den Mann und das Mädchen. Dieser blickte zuerst verdutzt, bevor er sich straffte und dann Narko anfuhr: „Was glaubst Du, was Du hier machst? Diese steht nicht auf unserer Seite und hat Dich angegriffen! Dafür wird sie bestraft!"

Dann versuchte er einfach, Narko aus dem Weg zu schieben, was ihm auf Grund seiner deutlich größeren Statur möglich gewesen sein sollte, doch dieser stemmte sich mit aller Macht dagegen.

„Nein!" setzte er erneut an. „Wir haben wichtigeres zu tun! Wir sollen uns in der Schule melden! Und ich will jedenfalls nicht zu spät kommen und als Versuchsobjekt für Meister Ignaro enden!"

Im Gesicht seines Widersachers war erst Verblüffung zu sehen, bevor er schließlich nickte und sich schweigend abwandte, um seinen Weg zur Schule fortzusetzen. Erleichtert ließ Narko seinen Blick auf dem Kind ruhen, bevor auch er sich umwandte um rechtzeitig in der Schule zu sein.

* * *

_Habt ihr alles vorbereitet?_ Nahm Harry telepatisch Kontakt mit seinen Gefährten auf. Er musste nur einige Sekunden warten, bis er von allen eine positive Nachricht erhalten hatte.

Er selbst kauerte oben auf dem Gang in der Halle direkt gegenüber dem Haupteingang. Als er die ersten Menschen und auch Murmats sah, die in die Halle kamen, ging er hinter der Brüstung in Deckung und fuhr seine magischen Sinne auf ein Maximum hoch, was notwendig war, um alle zu erfassen, da einige von ihnen wahrscheinlich gerade einmal das Niveau von Hogwarts-Erstklässlers hatten.

Nun hieß es warten und dann würde sich zeigen, ob der heutige Tag ein glückliches Ende für die Bewohner nehmen würde...

* * *

Endlich war er an der Schule angekommen. Mittlerweile konnte er die Ausmaße dieser Revolution erst richtig deuten. Anscheinend waren daran gut fünfhundert Menschen und rund fünfzig Murmats beteiligt, wenn er sich den Strom ansah, der sich nun die Treppen der Schule hinunterwälzte.

Doch was sollte er eigentlich hier? Warum mussten sie sich sobald hier unten versammeln? Sie hatten gerade erst die Stadt übernommen und jetzt schon wieder ihre Posten verlassen. Was hinderte die Menschen daran, einfach wieder zur alten Ordnung zurückzukehren?

In Gedanken bemerkte er nicht, wie eine Gruppe neben ihm wohl ähnliche Fragen diskutierte, aber sich schließlich mit der Antwort begnügte, dass man eben durch den Armreif dazu aufgefordert worden war und die betreffenden Leute schon wissen würden, was sie tun.

Als er die Halle betrat, sah er, dass er mit zu den letzten gehörte, denn sie war schon ziemlich voll und hinter ihm kamen nur noch wenige Gefolgsleute. Schließlich hörte der Strom der Nachzügler ganz auf und eine gespannte Stille breitete sich aus. Wo blieben ihre Anführer?

**KRACH**

Narko fuhr erschrocken herum, genauso wie alle anderen Anwesenden in der Halle, und konnte nur noch sehen, dass sich vor der nun geschlossen Tür aus weißem Obsidian eine Wand aus schwarzem Material zu bilden begann.

„Bündnis der Murmats! Ergebt Euch!" donnerte eine Stimme durch den Saal.

Wie ein Mann fuhr das Kollektiv herum und konnte nun auf dem Gang an der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Halle den mächtigsten Magier sehen, den Atlantis je hervorgebracht hatte – Harry.

„Ihr könnt nicht entkommen! Die Halle ist verriegelt und keiner von Euch ist in der Lage, eine Wand aus Obsidian zu sprengen!" hallten seine Worte durch die Halle.

Lähmende Stille breitete sich zuerst aus, bis plötzlich ein roter Blitz auf den Magier zuflog, den dieser einfach mit der Hand beiseite schleuderte.

„Ihr wagt es auch noch, mich einfach anzugreifen?!"

„Und was willst Du dagegen machen?" hallte es ihm völlig überraschend aus der gleichen Ecke entgegen, aus dem der Blitz gekommen war. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf die magische Signatur erkannte er, dass er den Mann vor sich hatte, der ihn zuvor angegriffen hatte.

„Oh, ja, oh mächtiger Magier, vernichte 500 Männer! Was für ein Kinderspiel für Dich!" spottete ein Anderer.

„Bist Du wirklich der Meinung, du könntest es schaffen, fünfhundert Menschen zu besiegen? DU alleine?" rief ein anderer Mann aus der Menge.

„Glaubt Ihr, ich würde das nicht schaffen?" fragte Harry bedeutungsschwanger in die Menge hinein. Gleichzeitig griff er nach seiner Luftmagie und entzog den drei Männern fast die gesamte Luft aus der Lunge, was diese dazu brachte, sich röchelnd an die Kehle zu fassen. Kurz bevor sie in Ohnmacht gefallen wären, ließ Harry seine Luftmagie los und die Männer fielen keuchend auf die Knie.

„Lasst Euch das eine Lehre sein!"

Doch in der unheimlichen Stille konnte er die Worte hören, die einer der Männer darauf erwiderte: „Du wirst mich nie töten! Dafür bist du zu feige!"

Harry spürte, wie etwas in ihm zu kochen begann, doch er durfte sich jetzt nicht vom Hass tragen lassen. Doch wenn er nichts unternahm, würde ihm die Situation in wenigen Sekunden aus den Händen gleiten.

„Demonstrare legilimens!" tönte durch den Raum, als aus Harrys Hand ein gelber Blitz schoss und den Mann traf. Sofort bildete sich eine durchsichtige wabernde Wand, die sich etwas zwei Meter über dem Kopf des Mannes befand.

Von dieser Erscheinung gefesselt, bemerkten nur wenige unten in der Halle, dass sich nun auf dem Gang entlang der Hallenwand immer mehr Personen erhoben und sichtbar wurden. Als sich Narko umblickte, konnte er entlang des gesamten Ganges sowohl die komplette Sicherheitstruppe von Atlantis sehen, als auch Harrys Jahrgang aus der Schule. Er hoffte, dass er an diesem Abend noch als lebender Mann die Schule verlassen konnte und nicht wegen Verschwörung zum Tode verurteilt würde. Doch ein seltsames Gefühl sagte ihm, er solle diesen ehemaligen Schülern vertrauen. Immerhin hatte man auch nach den Ausflügen aus der Schule immer nur Gutes von ihnen gehört.

Gebannt verfolgte er auf dieser Wand das Geschehen. Es kam ihm so vor, als würde er durch die Straßen Atlantis' gehen. Doch die Taten, die er mit ansehen musste, ließen ihn tiefste Abscheu empfinden. Wer Menschen so behandelte und quälte, wie er es hier mit ansehen musste, der hatte nicht verdient zu leben.

In ihm kroch das Gefühl hoch, dass er den schwersten Fehler seines Lebens begangen hatte, als er sich dem Bündnis angeschlossen hatte. Wie nur hatte er sich so gegen seine Ideale wenden können? Wie?

Nach mehreren Minuten wurde ihm bewusst, dass immer mehr Schreie zu hören waren, man solle diesen Mann zum Tode verurteilen, selbst von den oberen Reihen wurden die Rufe immer lauter.

Schließlich erlosch diese Erinnerungswand und die Rufe der Empörung waren noch lauter zu hören.

„Wir alle haben deine Vergehen gesehen, Mann!" setzte Harry an, mit Abscheu auf den Mann schauend, der im Laufe dieses Tages mehrere Menschen schwer verletzt und eine Frau vergewaltigt hatte.

„Der König ist tot, gestorben durch die Hand eures Bündnisses! Kraft meines Standes als vorübergehender Herrscher verurteile ich dich zum Tod!

Wir alle haben deine Erinnerungen gesehen und sind Zeuge geworden von Taten, die nicht durch Gefängnis und Verbannung gesühnt werden können. Das seelische Heil von Menschen so zu zerstören wie du es getan hast, wiegt genauso schwer, wie einen Menschen zu töten! Deshalb wirst Du nicht länger ein Lebender sein!"

Kaum hatte Harry dies gesagt, griff er nach dem Windelement und entriss der Lunge des Mannes sämtliche Luft, so dass sie kollabierte. Der Mann fiel auf der Stelle in sich zusammen und starb bevor er den Boden berührt hatte.

Sheila, die neben Harry gestanden hatte, konnte sehen, wie schwer es ihrem Freund gefallen war, diese Handlung zu vollziehen, auch wenn er nach außen hin ruhig auftrat. Sie drückte seine Hand leicht, und seine Verstärkung des Händedrucks zeigte ihr, dass er verstanden hatte. Er war dankbar, dass nun sie weiterreden würde.

„Ihr habt nun zwei Möglichkeiten!" begann Sheila.

„Entweder ihr tut das, was wir sagen, oder ihr... nun, seht selber!" und damit deutete sie den Gang entlang, wodurch alle in der Halle Anwesenden sich der erschienenen Sicherheitsleute bewusst wurden.

Nachdem sie ihre Worte wirken hatte lassen, fuhr sie im gleichen geschäftsmäßigem Ton fort:

„Es wird gleich an der Tür ein Durchgang entstehen. Dahinter befindet sich ein zehn Meter langer Tunnel. Durch ihn werdet ihr gehen – EINZELN. Am Ende werden wir dann genauso wie gerade eben feststellen, in wie weit ihr an der Verschwörung beteiligt ward. Dann wird über euer Schicksal gerecht entschieden werdet!

Doch solange die Murmats noch hier sind, wird dies nicht möglich sein. Sie rufen das Böse in euch hervor, folglich müssen sie vernichtet werden!" Als hätten sie die Wesen verstanden, richteten sich diese nun auf, doch was kam, verschlug allen auf dem Gang den Atem.

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatten sich die Männer in der Halle entschlossen auf die Wesen gestürzt und nach meist kurzem Kampf auf Grund ihrer zahlenmäßigen Überlegenheit ins Jenseits befördert.

Anscheinend hatte das Schicksal von Harrys Widersacher sich in deren Gedächtnis gebrannt, weshalb es jeder vorzog, sich einem gerechten Urteil zu stellen.

Nachdem Sheila den Ablauf erklärt hatte, errichtete Harry am ehemaligen Eingang den Durchgang mit dem sich anschließenden Tunnel und begab sich mit der Hälfte der Sicherheitsleute an deren Ausgang.

Die Überprüfung zeigte wieder einmal Erstaunliches. 90 Prozent der Verschwörer waren gezwungen worden oder waren nicht überzeugt gewesen und hatten im Laufe der Geschehnisse erkannt, dass sie einen Fehler begangen hatten, als sie sich dem Bündnis angeschlossen hatten.

Nur an die fünfzig Männer waren nicht mehr von ihren Idealen abzubringen. Sie endeten je nach Schwere der Schuld entweder wie Harrys Widersacher oder mussten sich mit lebenslänglichen Haftstrafen zufrieden geben. Als das Ende der Schlange erreicht war, war Harry so dankbar wie selten zuvor, dass er als Erdmagier dazu fähig war, dem Boden Energie abzunehmen. Denn so oft wie er den Zauber hatte anwenden müssen, hätte er es ohne die Magieerfrischung nicht geschafft.

Am nächsten Tag – insgesamt zwei Tage nach der versuchten Machtübernahme – hatte Harry als neuer Herrscher über Atlantis das Volk auf dem Platz vor dem Palast zusammengerufen.

„Warum immer ich, Sheila?" wandte er sich an seine Freundin, obwohl e wusste, dass er darauf keine Antwort erhalten würde und konnte. Doch bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, formte sich neben ihm eine große weiße Kugel und Harrys Gedanke war nur noch:

_Weshalb so früh?_

Seine Freunde erstarrten, als sich die Kugel immer weiter ausdehnte, die Harry nun zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben sah. Als sie endlich mannesgroß war, stieg mit einem fröhlichen „Sei gegrüßt, mein Schüler!" ein alter, weise aussehender Mann aus dieser.

Harry brauchte nur einen Moment, um sich zu fassen und freudig lächelnd auf den Mann zuzuschreiten und ihn zu umarmen.

„Sei gegrüßt, Merlin!"

Nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten, blickte Harrys Mentor in die Runde der Gefährten, begrüßte auch diese und meinte schließlich an Harry gewandt:

„Ich sehe, du hast wahrhaftige Freunde gefunden."

„Ja, ja, und in einem Fall.."

„wohl etwas mehr!" konnten es sich die Zwillinge nicht nehmen lassen, dazwischen zu fahren, was Merlin herzhaft lachen und Harry sich langsam zu den Zwillingen umdrehen ließ. Diese schienen aber gar nicht davon beeindruckt, insbesondere weil sich Sheila einfach an Harry schmiegte. Merlin sah das Glück und die Liebe in den Augen der beiden, doch er wusste auch, weshalb er gekommen war und so begann er, den Gefährten davon zu erzählen.

„Aber warum jetzt?!" fuhr Harry auf. „Warum muss ich jetzt schon wieder alles hinter mir lassen? Endlich habe ich mein Glück gefunden, und dann muss ich noch früher als ohnehin schon von Atlantis verschwinden! Warum, Merlin, warum?"

Harry war verzweifelt, doch gleichzeitig wurde ihm bewusst, dass er nichts dagegen machen konnte, wenn er seine Welt von Tom befreien wollte. Sheila hatte sich noch immer an Harry geklammert, in der Hoffnung, sie würde ihn somit festhalten können. Warum musste er auch jetzt gehen? Sie brauchten ihn, das Volk brauchte ihn, sie – Sheila – brauchte ihn.

„Kann Sheila mitkommen, Merlin? Wenigstens das?" fragte Harry an seinen Mentor gewandt. Doch als er sah, dass dieser seine Augen abwandte, war es um Harry geschehen. Seine Freundin spürte, dass sie wenig für ihn tun konnte, außer ihm ihre Liebe spüren zu lassen und ihn festzuhalten. Merlin wandte sich ab. Ihm war bewusst, dass diese zwei Menschen nun Zeit brauchten und er ließ sich von den Zwillingen und Chris die Ereignisse der letzten Jahre schildern.

Als er auf dem neuesten Stand war, spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Er erkannte, dass sie Harry gehörte, der mit der anderen Hand immer noch Sheila in einer Umarmung hielt.

„Ich werde mitkommen. Aber bitte lass uns meinen Abschied auf morgen verschieben."

Merlin war beruhigt. Nachdem, was er gerade erfahren hatte, konnte er froh sein, dass Harry ihn nicht vor lauter Begeisterung an die nächste Wand gehext hatte.

„Sag, Merlin: Ist es vielleicht möglich, dass meine Ausbildung bei den Elfen und Drachenreitern nur solange wie unbedingt nötig dauern wird?"

Merlin wog kurz seine Möglichkeiten ab, sah aber ein, dass Harry durch sein früheres Auftauchen überrascht wurde. Und wenn jemand etwas Rücksichtnahme verdient hatte, dann Harry, denn auf der Erde hatten ihn die meisten Menschen nur verraten...

Nachdem Harry das zustimmende Nicken Merlins vernommen hatte, straffte er sich und schritt zusammen mit seinen besten Freunden vor den Palast.

„Volk von Atlantis!" rief Harry. „Ihr seid hier zusammen gekommen. Vor zwei Tagen versuchten Menschen aus unserer Mitte, dieses System zu stürzen und gewaltsam die Herrschaft an sich zu reißen. Sie haben es nicht geschafft!"

An dieser Stelle musste Harry abbrechen, da im Volk ein gewaltiger Beifallssturm losgebrochen war.

„Doch eines sollte uns dies lehren: Es gab nur wenige, die wirklich hinter dieser Sache standen, und doch konnte es ihnen gelingen, mit über fünfhundert Männern die wichtigsten Plätze zu besetzen und die Stadt abzuriegeln.

Die blutrot gefärbten Umhänge in der Menge sollen euch Warnung sein. Diese Männer waren an der Verschwörung beteiligt, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, obwohl sie nicht von den Idealen überzeugt waren. Ihnen soll das als zweite Chance dienen, und gleichzeitig sollen sie, während sie für die nächsten zwei Jahre diese Umhänge tragen, damit auch alle anderen Einwohner von Atlantis daran erinnert werden, dass sie den einfachen Weg gewählt haben ohne Widerstand zu leisten. Doch nicht immer ist der einfache Weg der richtige!"

In der folgenden Stille konnte Harry spüren, wie viele Leute über seine Worte nachdachten.

„Kreidet es ihnen nicht an, nicht mit euch darüber gesprochen zu haben. Denn wer von Euch hat seine Position klar zu erkennen gegeben? Wer von Euch hat gezeigt, dass er auf keinen Fall zum Bündnis gehört?

Es sind die kleinen Taten, die erkennen lassen, was für ein Mensch in uns steckt, und nicht immer kann sie jeder richtig deuten.

Auch ich habe nicht erkannt, dass Meister Ignaro nicht mehr die Ziele unseres Atlantis verfolgte."

An dieser Stelle zog sich Harry etwas zurück, so dass nun seine vier Freunde im Vordergrund standen.

„Auf Grund des Mordes an König Amidall und dem damit verbundenen Fehlen des Königs haben wir uns dazu entschlossen, dass es in Zukunft keine Monarchie mehr geben wird wie ihr sie gewohnt seid."

Die Ankündigung aus dem Munde Sheilas rief beim Volk ein erneutes Getuschel hervor, bis sie sich schließlich wieder zu Wort meldete:

„Ab heute wird ähnlich dem jetzigen Zustand, die Macht beim mächtigsten Magier liegen. Sie kann aber durch ein einstimmiges Votum der übrigen Elementzauberer und –magier diesem aberkannt werden.

Da Harry ab morgen nicht mehr unter uns sein wird und aufbrechen wird, um seine Ausbildung an anderen Orten fortzusetzen, verlässt uns unser mächtigster Magier."

Merlin hatte sich die ganze Zeit im Hintergrund gehalten und gespannt die Rede seines Schülers und dessen Freundin verfolgt. Nun konnte er feststellen, dass sich alle fünf Gefährten merklich versteiften, da ihnen bewusst war, dass nun der heikelste teil kommen würde.

„So sei es, Sheila, Herrscherin über Atlantis!" erschallte ein Ruf aus der Menge.

Die angespannten Gesichter der 5 Gefährten fuhren überrascht in die Richtung, aus der der Schrei gekommen war, doch sie konnten die betreffende Person nicht in der Menge ausmachen.

Nur Sekunden später war er, als würden die vereinzelten Zustimmungen aus dem Volk nach und nach zu einem wahren Beifallssturm ausarten. Die Spannung wich aus den Körpern der Gefährten und auch Merlin merkte, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte. Eines Gedanken konnte er sich aber doch nicht erwehren: Vielleicht ging Atlantis gerade einer glänzenden Zukunft entgegen...


End file.
